DigiFusion 02 Special: A Future From Hell
by Kanius
Summary: The final chapter has been posted. Dimitri's story is complete. A recap of his journeys to the past. Give your final thoughts on the miniseries by sending in reviews.
1. The Prologue to a Nightmare!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Hi, everyone! It's been a while since I've written a D-Fusion related story. For the past month or two, I've been on the ball with my Anime Crossover stories. I'm proud to say that my _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ series is finished and I have finally moved on with the second series: _The Invasion of the Rajita_. The last D-Fusion story I worked on was _Mutalior's Vengeance_, which ended in mid-August.

I apologize for the slight delay of this much anticipated movie fic, but I've returned to school. Homework, studies and real life have become obstacles. But, here we are rearing to go with the Dimitri movie special! I know some of you are ready to get this story started and I'm excited to finally exploit more of Dimitri's tragic future. This story is CANON to the D-Fusion series, as it ties in specifically with the _Artificial/Virus Sagas_. You may want to read the Artificial Saga Rewrite before reading this.

Here's a forewarning to you loyal readers: this will be my first ever M-Rated Digimon Fusion story. There will be extreme content such as harsh language, gory/inappropriate content and controversial scenes. Be warned, this story will not be for the 'weak of heart' and read at your own risk.

…

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

…

Well, that's all I have to say really. In any case, let's get this story started! Enjoy!

…

…

* * *

_Kanius Productions Presents…_

**Earth/Odaiba/Alternate Timeline/Year: 2021/ 7:35 PM**

This is Earth; actually it's what is left of the once beautiful city of Odaiba. Better yet, Tokyo for that matter. The atmosphere is ghastly, barren and empty. The once lively city was reduced to a post-apocalyptic. What could have triggered the fall of this beautiful metropolis? A future World War involving the use of nuclear weapons?

This wasn't the result of nuclear weapons or even a world war. It wasn't just Tokyo who suffered but nearly every major metropolis across the planet. No, the damage was inflicted by two treacherous killers sent to exterminate the human race for overextending the boundaries of the same planet they have evolved for the past few thousands of years. Who exactly were these killers? Why have they started a campaign to wipe out the human race? One young man and his friend can tell you the trauma that they have experienced for their entire lives.

Standing on the edge of a cliff was a young boy. He has blonde hair, which was long and tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were blue as the heavens. He wore a black jacket with the symbol of Hope encrypted on his back. It was bright golden with orange shading. His pants are dark gray with brown boots. Attached to his back was a sword inside a sheathed shaped as a woman's face. Raindrops down poured all over the apocalyptic scenery, including all over his body. On his right shoulder was an orange, blue-eyed winged mammal creature. It perched and looked down at the devastating left by the 'demon duo'.

_"In case you were wondering who this is… Well, I may appear to look like Takeru, but in truth, I'm not… In fact, I am a last of the Chosen Children nearly twenty five years into the future. My name is Dimitri Ishida. Henceforth, I am the blood kin of the Digi-Destined of Friendship, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. So, why do I have Hope as my symbol? Because that's my wish for humanity and digimon life. Hope. Unfortunately, that's a word foreign to my own world. That is until I was encouraged to change the future of one reality to prevent it from taking it place. Thus, starts the beginning of my story. What happened in my reality? How was it any different from the one I just returned from? Well, you're about to find out, my friends."_

Drawing out the sword from out of his sheath, the boy identified as Dimitri holds the majestic blade out and sets his sights on the devastated city. He watched as flares of energy ignited across the landscape. Dimitri gave a nod to the Patamon on his shoulder.

"Ready to go, Faith? This is it! They won't defeat us this time!"

"I'm with you all the way, Dimitri," Faith responded with a serious gesture.

"It's time that we avenge uncle Takeru!"

As soon as he said that, Dimitri jumped off the edge off the cliff and slides down across the slope below. Faith came flying down in pursuit of his partner to keep up with him. They were determined to face this demonic duo who has caused chaos throughout the two worlds. Dimitri has faced hell for nearly eighteen years and he was dead set not to let this nightmare drag on. It has gone on far enough as far as he was concerned. The villain pair's time has come.

"But, can we be sure we'll be ready for them, Dimitri? We've constantly have been defeated by them time after time," Faith reminded the boy. "They're more powerful than any enemy your dad and the Digi-Destined have ever dealt with!"

"I know, but I'm their future generation. I have to carry out the tradition of the Chosen Children! I don't care if the enemies I face now are greater than anything they've faced in their lifetime, but I will not die in vain! Do you hear me? My uncle, father and their friends gave their lives up just to ensure that the future generations survive. My mother is the only survivor left from the _Great Massacre_ years ago. She is the only family I have left. I cannot let her down or the spirit of the Ice Warrior! This is our chance to make a difference!"

"Dimitri… Right! This one is for everyone that gave their lives up to ensure we carry out their tradition!"

As soon as he slid off the end slope of the cliff, Dimitri jumped up into mid-air and swiftly lands down at the center of ground zero itself. He searched his surroundings with Faith accompanying his side. He opened all six senses to feel the wave of destruction created by the demons. His eyes scanned the devastation until he came to a complete stop. Faith also came to a complete halt and frowned when he heard footsteps. Then, it became apparent they weren't alone anymore. Lightning shot down in the background and brought light through the darkness. Dimitri and Faith remained fearless despite the horror-esque atmosphere.

Then, their blood chilled and body froze when the pair of impish giggles whispered in the darkness. There was a pair of golden, slanted eyes moving across the darkness. One second there was eyes and the next there was pitch darkness. Dimitri felt his heart racing like a triathlon runner and beads of sweat come down his face. He took a step back. Gripping the handle of his sword, Dimitri stood poised and ready to meet the demonic duo. Patamon's fur straightened out as he growled to himself.

"They're here, Faith! Brace yourself!"

"I'm ready to evolve whenever you're ready!"

"Let's make sure to pull off Digital Fusion before they even have a chance to strike," Dimitri whispered down to his Patamon partner. "Then, I'll make them pay for taking Uncle Takeru and my father away from me! The Digi-Destined shall be avenged!"

The impish giggles continued to echo within the darkness. Suddenly, a building ruin toppled over and collapsed onto the ground. It shattered against the ground and caught Dimitri immediately off guard. He turned and jumped back from the scattering debris. He brushed the debris off his face and let out a deep sigh of relief. For a minute, he had thought that the demons had located him. Faith flew by his partner's side and scanned his surroundings.

Then, there were foot steps creeping up behind them. Dimitri froze completely still and felt a presence watching him. He instantly turned and slashed his sword across…

…

…

**_SHICK!_**

…

…

The boy's sword sliced through a piece of wood but he did not make his mark on anything in particular. Whatever he had felt earlier had vanished without a trace. These devils. They have no souls. This made it harder for either Faith or Dimitri to sense.

The footsteps returned. This time they were louder and easier for the duo to pick up on. Dimitri backed himself against a corner with Faith and without anywhere to turn. He was trapped like a mouse cornered by the cat. He and Faith knew they were the mice while these two predators were the hungry cats. Then, the pair of eyes revealed themselves through the darkness.

"Here they come, Dimitri! Let's brace ourselves, my friend!" Faith barked out. "C'mon, you heartless monsters!"

The boy gripped his sword tightly, which was forged by a legendary hero. He prepared to strike the demon pair head on but what was stopping him? Fear and doubt crossed his mind, but anger built up in his heart. He had to avenge the loss of his loved ones, but was he even sure he would have enough power to make a difference? Does it make any difference? This was **_HIS_** revenge!

"Come on out, you devils! I'm **_NOT_** afraid of you anymore! Do you hear me! I _**DON'T**_ fear you anymore!" the boy screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Before long, as he opened his eyes, he came face to face with one of those two devils. But, this creature did not have any demonic or grotesque features. In fact, it appeared completely human. It appeared to be a boy in his late-teen/early adult age. His face was clean yet freezing cold. He wore an orange bandana around his forehead, a black shirt with gothic symbols on his shirt, a pair of blue, torn jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was long in shoulder length and completely black as the pitch darkness in the surroundings. He was completely human with the exception of one feature: his eyes. They appeared cold and lifeless. They were light blue yet possessed the eyes of a demon from Hell. Despite being heartless, a twisted smile crossed his face, which would be considered foreign since he was supposed to be 'emotionless'. Nonetheless, he was smiling and perhaps even amused. He is one of the two assailants who have gotten away with the murders of millions of lives. Humans and digimon have fallen at the hands of this creature.

The teen looked deeply into Dimitri's frightened eyes and sensed fear from the boy. He enjoyed seeing this from Dimitri and wanted nothing more than make his life a holy hell.

Speaking in a casual yet twisted manner, the teen spoke up for Dimitri to hear, "So, you're out alone, aren't you kid? I thought you would have learned by now, but you're becoming nothing more than an annoying bug. But, like any other bug. I'm just going to have to **_SQUISH_** you! That's right, Dimitri my boy, you'll be the cockroach that gets squished right under my foot! That same applies to your little friend there!"

"Not this time! Dimitri and I have come to defeat you! We will avenge our loved ones!"

"Ha, now that's a good one! How many times have we heard that excuse, sis?" the teen male motioned over towards a corner.

Standing beside a pillar, there was another figure. This was one was the partner in crime and the sister of this boy. Her eyes emitted the same demonic aura as her brother did earlier, except these eyes were even more frightening. A low, sly chuckle came out of this individual. Much like her brother, she took great amusement in toying with Dimitri's emotions. The female figure stepped out of the shadows with a piece of mirror glass. She glared directly into it and saw a reflection of the boy. Not even bothering to face Dimitri, she smiled and stroked the piece of glass.

The sister appeared to be the same age as the male teen. She even looked exactly like him, which clearly indicated that they were twins. Her hair was long, jet black and past shoulder length. Her accessories included black leather pants, black gloves, a white shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of earrings of both ears. Her eyes were the same as her brothers: light blue and lifeless. Her face was pale yet delicate.

The duo did not appear to be strong nor did they have powerful physiques. However, looks can be quite deceiving as far as these two were concerned.

The female spoke in a calm yet calculating tone, "Well, hello there, Dimitri. You're looking cute as ever."

"Wench! How dare you say that after the deplorable acts you and your brother have perpetrated across the two worlds! Humans and digimon have suffered enough! What is the damn point to all of this?"

"It's simple, kid," the male responded to Dimitri's question. "We _**HATE**_ your kind. Both digimon and humans have overextended the two worlds. You're ultimately going to be your own demise. Just call us the waste disposals! However, we're not doing this as a job. We enjoy watching your kind suffer."

"Seeing fear across the faces of our victims really turns us on," the female chuckled and threw the shard of glass aside. "But what really turn us on are the screams of agony you let out once we're finished playing with you. We're taking out our anger and hatred out on you for our conversion into soulless monsters."

"Right, sis, consider this our revenge on you humans for abandoning us and letting us being turned into demons. Our humanity has long been taken away. But, we simply don't like you, because you remind us of how much we despise humanity. In this case, sis and I are tired of playing around with you, Dimitri!"

"Ready to die, cutie?" the girl asked as she winked to Dimitri playfully yet in a psychotic manner.

Dimitri gripped his sword tightly and turned towards Faith. They nodded to each other and both emitted bright auras. They were set on performing their patented Digital Fusion, a trait achieved by several members of the Digi-Destined. Taichi, Yamato and Takeru were the most notable to pull off such a feat in this period. Dimitri was the fourth to become an official Digital Fused Warrior. As soon as the duo merged with one another, a single entity stood in their place. However, his form was not revealed as his back was completely turned. The fused warrior's entire body was engulfed in a golden aura.

The two siblings looked across with calm smirks. They weren't even worried about the boy's Digital Fused form. This was the same power achieved by Tai and Agumon years ago in the climatic battle against the tyrant, Burizalor. Omega X was the first legendary Digital Fused Warrior and came right out of a prophecy, yet he had perished years ago due to a virus. The two siblings shrugged off Dimitri's fused form. To think these two devils possessed strength superior to a monster such as Burizalor.

"Well, so you and the little guy decided to turn things up a notch?" the male smirked. "Sonja, what do you say we give this punk another beating to remind him who he's dealing with?"

"Ha, you just read my mind, Jax," the female identified as Sonja smiled and combed her hair back with her right hand. "We're going to make this quick."

With that said, the siblings flew out across to attack the fused warrior on. The fused warrior stood poised with the sword in hand and ready to meet the devils. This could very well be the opportunity to avenge his loved ones yet he couldn't be too sure. The future has many unlimited paths. In this case, he never expected to have to defend two worlds on his own.

He leaped across and with one swung of his sword…

…

…

_**SLASSSSSSSSSSSSSH!**_

…

…

Meanwhile, from a far distance, there appeared to be a lone figure watching the struggle between Dimitri's fused form and the two androids. It appeared to be a spirit of a young girl in her pre-teen age, somewhere between thirteen and sixteen years of age. Her skin was slightly pale and delicate. The eyes of the girl were heavenly blue and her hair was brown while past the shoulder length. Her outfit was very odd and different from what she had worn at the time of her death. She wore one of the outfits worn by one of the Sailor Senshi. The blouse, the skirt, the high-heel boots and the heart-shaped brooch item on her chest. The colors of her outfit were silver and purple. Her skirts, arm sleeves and boots were silver while the bow on her brooch and back was silver. In her right hand was a crystallized trident.

She spoke in a calm and worried manner, "Dimitri, please do be careful… I can't dream of ever losing you. You are vital to this time period and you are the one person I've become attached to. May your courageous spirit guide you to victory…" …

…

However, just how did this nightmare get started? It's time to take a little trip into the past and present the chronological list of events that has led to this post-apocalyptic time period.

…

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

…

**A Future From Hell: The Prologue to a Nightmare**

…

…

…

**Digital World/Sector YVERN-09736/Outskirts of Myotismon's Fallen Castle/3:45 PM **

August 17, 2003

…

The Digital World. These grounds are the forests outside of the former castle left behind by Myotismon. The skies were bright and the trees were being blown by the strong winds. The setting appeared to be calm and peaceful. However, there was an ominous presence. Standing out on the open of a barren landscape were two figures. Behind them was a legion of digimon garbed in militaristic armor and equipped with plasma rifles. The two notable figures were then revealed. The tall individual appeared to be a female Myotismon with a slimmer body. Long, black hair plopped from her head to the waist down. The other was the tyrant himself, Burizalor, with a new makeover. With his body nearly torn to shreds in his climatic battle against Omega X, half of his body was cybernetic. His lower body was robotic, as was half of his face and entire lower body. He even received a new cybernetic tail implant. The only real skin he had left was the left side of his face, his upper body and his right arm.

Burizalor turned as he laughed at his accomplishment. Lying across the battlefield were the battered forms of Leomon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Stingmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Were Garurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Seadramon and Altur Kabuterimon. They had easily been handled by the tyrant. The Digi-Destined, New Generation and Originals, all watched in horror. Their digimon were soon about to become deleted in a matter of moments.

They had all fought to protect the doorway between the two worlds. Now, Burizalor was in the process of entering the real world to unleash his wrath upon the human race. There was no Omega X to stop him either. The smiling goddess of victory crept across the tyrant's face.

"Yes, you see, Chosen Children? I told you! Victory would indeed be mine! I told you that I would never die and now do you believe me!" Burizalor laughed heartily. "Lady Myotismon, it's time we give the humans a piece of our mind."

"We'll destroy the planet quickly if you wish, my lord."

"No, I think I want to saver my victory first by eliminating these pests first," Burizalor directed his attention towards the Digi-Destined and the fallen digimon. "None of these pathetic fools had a chance to inflict any damage on my newly repaired body!"

"No! I can't believe this!" David slammed his fists to the ground. "Our digimon were defeated this easily? How was Tai able to beat this guy? I mean, Flamedramon and I can't even perform a Digital Fusion! I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let this maniac get away with this!"

"But, can we do?" Yolei asked while being frightened out of her mind. "I can't believe you originals survived against this guy!"

"Yeah, but it was my brother who cleaned this maniac's clock!" Kari reminded the new Digi-Destined. "There's nothing our digimon can do to make a difference. It's… It's all over… Oh, Tai, I wish you were here…"

"I can't believe it's going to end this way! After all of the mess we've gone through…!" TK growled angrily. "All for nothing!"

Realizing that the Digi-Destined were losing hope, Burizalor would put an end to their misery. He turned around to face them and pointed his finger directly towards the children first.

"NO! DAVIS!" Flamedramon screamed out while struggling to stand on his feet.

"TK! KARI!" the angels cried out in horror.

The other digimon quickly reacted to the danger of their partners and jumped back to their feet. Despite their second minds, excruciating pain erupted through their bodies from the severe beating they had received earlier.

"Well, it's been fun, Chosen Children, but all good things must come to an end. You have been nothing more than nuisances to me," Burizalor grinned as his right index finger emitted a crimson flare. "It's time to put you little insects away for good… _Sayonara!_"

As soon as the finger flared up with more energy, Burizalor was seconds away from ending the Digi-Destineds' legacy. They would be erased from his sight forever and Earth would become his next destination. Revenge for the tyrant was at last at hand.

However, just as Burizalor was preparing to deliver the finishing blow, a golden streak of light passed by through and…

…

…

**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_**

…

…

The tyrant felt a powerful force slam hard against his right cheek and send him flying across the barren landscape. Burizalor screamed out as he plowed through a rock and was piled under heavy rock. The Digi-Destined watched the event unfold with shocked glares, including Davis' mouth nearly dropping to the ground.

"Wha-Wha-What the heck was that!" Davis exclaimed. "That just came right out of nowhere!"

"And Burizalor was just sent flying across!" Cody cried out.

"What could have triggered this? That was too fast even for me to find out!" Ken looked around his surroundings.

"It's him! At last!" TK gasped out in happiness.

"It is indeed, TK," Sora nodded in agreement while glancing forward. _"Stupid Tai, you've finally came back…"_

"BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE BACK!" Kari screamed out towards her brother.

Standing out on the open of the battlefield was a lone figure. This figure had a bright golden-orange aura dancing around his body and his presence was powerful. The warrior himself looked like a humanoid version of War Greymon himself. However, a human face was revealed with a War Greymon covering his head with smaller horns. His armor was also similar to War Greymon. A metallic chest plate covered his front chest and abs. His arms were covered with a black leather spandex; the same can be said for his legs. Armored gauntlets were perched on his fists and without the claws. His hair flowed out through the helmet and spiked up. The color of the hair itself was golden. Armor padding covered his legs and waist. His feet were a pair of fiery orange-red boots. The eyes of the fused warrior were now intense emerald green and a bright golden aura engulfed his body.

He turned around and acknowledged the Digi-Destined. Kari and Sora were the two that were happy to see the Digi-Destined of Courage the most. Their happy, teary expressions said it all.

The warrior, Omega X, shifted his eyes towards the pile of debris that buried the tyrant completely underneath. He waited for the bastard to emerge and present himself.

Lady Myotismon and the legion of soldiers watched in utter shock at the turn of events. Yes, she was staring at the same warrior who had destroyed Burizalor's 'immortal' status and allowed the prophecy to come true.

"So… This is the Legendary Digital Fused Warrior…?" Lady Myotismon gasped in horror as she stuttered out of fear. "To think that I, Lady Myotismon, would be trembling in fear! What an extraordinary power I'm sensing from the Digi-Destined of Courage!"

Ignoring the cries of Lady Myotismon, Omega X was focused completely on the tyrant.

"Come out of there, you son of a bitch!" Omega X yelled out angrily with authority. "I see you haven't changed one bit since our last encounter! I should have known better than to let you live!"

As soon as he challenged the tyrant, Burizalor emerged out of the rubble and sent debris scattering across. He screamed out angrily and seethed once making direct eye contact with Omega X. The fused warrior stood his ground with his fists clenched and eyes fueled with raging flames. These were the same green emerald eyes he made contact with during the climatic battle in the Dark Dimension. These two super powers were set to finish off where they had left off from their battle. Omega X has yet to get warmed up but Burizalor still has an ace up his sleeve.

"So, you've finally shown yourself, Taichi… It's good to see you, friend," Burizalor grinned while wiping the blood from his lips.

"A bastard like you will never be considered my friend. Now, put up or shut up, you stupid son of a bitch," the Warrior of Courage cursed directly at the tyrant.

"What was that! You dare insult the greatness that I, Burizalor, represent? Well, it seems you still have ways to learn," the half cyborg crossed his arms. "With my new implants, my power has been upgraded. I can summon enough energy to create en even larger Armageddon Genocide. Only this time, I won't require time to power up. Once it has been summoned, you will be instantly killed!"

Having heard enough from out of the tyrant, Omega X stepped into a battle stance and snorted in frustration.

"I'm not here to play anymore games! This is where you end!" Omega X declared. "Burizalor, I let you off the hook the last time we met. This will be your final stand."

"We'll see, Taichi. For I will never die!" Burizalor retorted back at the fused warrior. _"That's right! The longer I draw this out, the better chance I can summon my finishing attack and send this asshole into the depths of limbo!"_

Before Burizalor could even react, Omega X instantly vanished out of thin air. He didn't just disappear but he appeared to have teleported out. This quickly threw the tyrant off guard. Lady Myotismon and the soldiers gasped out once they located Omega X standing behind Burizalor. This had all occurred within one tenth of a picosecond, maybe even less! Omega X had somehow managed to teleport behind Burizalor as fast as light speed.

"Man! That's wicked!" Davis exclaimed as he looked down and admired his new hero.

_"How is he able to teleport this quickly? My senses weren't able to keep track of that! Wait, I've heard about this teleportation,"_ Leomon thought as his eyes observed Omega X. _"Burizalor didn't even track his movements! Was this the result of Azulongmon's training? If this is the case, then Burizalor is done for!"_

"Let him have it, Tai!" the Digi-Destined exclaimed out in unison.

"Put that monster out of his misery, big brother!" Kari called out directly towards her older sibling.

Burizalor spun around as he met directly in contact with Omega X. The fused warrior placed a palmed right hand directly in front. Seeing the hand held out directly in front of him, Burizalor had prepared for the worst to come. It appeared as if Omega X was going to end this quickly without anymore hesitation. This was when Burizalor started backing away and decided to persuade the warrior.

"Heh, nice try, but you don't have enough ice in your blood to attempt to kill me! You couldn't hope to get the job done in the Digital World! What makes you think that you'll do anything to make notice now?" Burizalor reminded the fused warrior and toyed with his emotions. "I survived the explosion and escaped the clutches of Hell to get my revenge on you! I didn't come this far just to kick the bucket! You greatly overestimate your own abilities, Taichi!"

"And you underestimate me, Burizalor. Face it, your days are numbered. You're already nearing the end of your pathetic life," Omega X declared solemnly. "You're about to go where all evil bastards go after they have perpetrated their heinous crimes. This… **IS. THE. END. OF. YOU!**"

…

…

Once Omega X made his declaration, he instantly vanished out of sight and left Burizalor to wonder where his adversary may have gone. The digimon tried keeping up with the fused warrior but all to no avail. He looked about his surroundings while using the robotic right eye to scan the perimeters. Unfortunately, even his new upgrades couldn't aid the tyrant in tracking down his adversary. Now the tyrant's mind was riddled with fear, doubt and paranoia. The one warrior he was soundly crushed by was nowhere near in sight. Burizalor screamed out in maddening rage and instantly fired numerous energy beams from his right index finger. The beams shot through rock cliffs and reduced them to burning piles of debris.

"My lord, what is wrong? Can you not find him!" Lady Myotismon called out to the paranoid tyrant. "If you keep this up, you'll end up shooting those beams directly at me and our soldiers!"

"NO! I will **NOT** rest until I have rid myself of that son of a bitch!" Burizalor roared out in furious rage. "**WHERE ARE YOU! COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!**"

"Burizalor, enough of this! You're going to destroy us all with this nonsense! Whatever you do, don't let any of those damn beams hit me! Just remember who helped to rebuild this new body for you!"

"I understand my lady, but this **SON OF A BITCH** will **_DIE!_** Do you hear me! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Burizalor screamed out repeatedly the hatred that has boiled in his heart over the last few years. **"HUMILIATE ME AGAIN, TERRAN! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME AND MY REPUTATION!"**

Once he had finished letting lose his rage, he stopped and saw the entire area completely reduced to rumble. He searched his surroundings in hopes of locating the fused warrior. Then, without warning, Burizalor sensed the warrior's whereabouts and turned around to find him standing on top of the spaceship. Omega X stood with arms crossed and a serious demeanor on his face.

"Argh! Toy with me, will you? Soldiers attack with everything in your arsenal! _**ELIMINATE HIM!"**_

Following their leader's orders, the legion of soldiers unleashed a horde of blasts directly at Omega X. Omega X casually levitated off the ship and allowed the blasts to bounce off his powerful aura. The blasts did not even inflict any damage or penetrate through the warrior's intense aura. They immediately stopped firing and gasped in utter disbelief.

"Why did you stop firing! Stay on him!" Burizalor called out in direct order.

"But… No… Damage was done to him…" a Fuugamon soldier stuttered.

"He's right, my lord! We must fall back now!" Lady Myotismon suggested. "You said this warrior was strong but you never told us that he would be invincible! It's no wonder you were easily defeated!"

_**"BE SILENT! DESTROY HIM NOW!"**_ Burizalor screamed out.

Just as the soldiers aimed to fire away, Omega X simply placed his right hand out and directly positioned it towards the soldiers. A massive ball of ki was collecting around his palm and sent directly towards the soldiers. They screamed before the ki blast made impact and then…

…

…

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

…

…

A massive explosion erupted from the spot and every soldier was caught in the blast. Banshees echoed and bodies were instantly broken down within the enormous blast. However, Lady Myotismon and Burizalor managed to escape the fray.

"No! He just wiped out our entire fleet! I had no idea he'd be this powerful!" Lady Myotismon screamed out.

_**"TAICHI! YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OF ME TWICE!"**_

"Actually, yes, I do…" the voice of the warrior whispered behind him.

The tyrant turned around and spotted Omega X directly in front of him. The fused warrior walloped the tyrant with a right handed punch and sent him flying across using an invisible force. Burizalor was pushed back away from Omega X and sent flying across the skies. Lady Myotismon decided to take advantage of the distracted Omega X and fired a scarlet beam through her right hand. As the blast shot across, Omega X reacted quickly and slapped it away.

"NO!" the mistress exclaimed in horror. "That's not possible!"

Before she could summon another attack, Omega X flew directly towards her and slammed his right fist **_THROUGH_** her torso. The villainess gagged out blood from her mouth and looked down at her torso. She couldn't believe it. This was the end for her. Now she would join the legion of soldiers that were killed earlier. Her efforts were in vain.

"It's a shame you had to go up against me. This would have never happened to you if you hadn't joined this bastard's cause," Omega X sighed deeply. "But, you brought this upon yourself…"

With that said Omega X let out a defying cry and unleashed a massive ki blast. This was sent directly through Lady Myotismon's torso and engulfed her body completely. Her screams echoed out before being broken down into data fragments. Burizalor watched the event unfold and seethed in anger.

_**"DAMN YOU, TAICHI! NOW, I SHALL PAY YOU BACK FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME!"**_

The tyrant decided to turn things up a notch and quickly summoned a sphere of negative energy from out of his right index finger. He held the condensed energy ball and stared a death glare directly at Omega X. The two super powers would finish this with one deciding, finishing blow. Omega X remained poised and ready. Though, he seemed rather confident. What could he be hiding that Burizalor doesn't realize?

"Oh no! Its Burizalor's finishing technique! If the Digi-Destined of Courage doesn't get away, he and this world will be done for!" Leomon warned the team.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" Davis exclaimed. "You guys! We have to get away from here!"

"But we can't leave my brother!" Kari cried out.

"Sorry, Kari, but we must stay away or we'll get caught in the fray," Angewomon held her partner back.

"Don't worry, Kari," Sora placed a hand over Kari's back. "Tai will pull through this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we just have to believe in him. If we lose hope, Burizalor will win. So, everyone, don't you lose faith in Tai! He will ensure that monster stays dead!" Sora stated promptly.

"That's right! You heard, Sora, guys!" TK reminded the group. "We're the Digi-Destined! We don't ever give up and abandon our own! Tai's beaten this monster once and he'll do it again! Davis, I hope you'll get a kick out of this!"

As the Digi-Destined watched the events unfold, Burizalor collected enough energy through his _Death Ball_. He looked directly at Omega X and snickered wickedly.

"This is it, Taichi! This will spell your final end!" Burizalor declared while collecting more energy into his Death Ball. "For the all the damage you've inflicted on me and for my pride being torn to shreds, I will pay you back tenfold!"

"…"

"Well, you're awfully calm, aren't you? Any reason why you remain so confident?"

"That's because I'm going to end this dispute in a matter of moments. Even your ultimate technique can save you from what I have in store for you."

"What? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You don't have anything worthwhile to make me notice! Even you cannot hope to prevent this sphere of death from destroying the two worlds! Victory is at last mine!"

"Yes, and once again you let your own arrogance be your own undoing. It's a shame you haven't exploited any new techniques for our re-meeting, because I have a technique that I've been dying to use on you. In fact, I used this same technique to arrive here in the first place. How do you think I caught you and your men off guard?"

"What! But, you moved faster than the eye could see!" Burizalor exclaimed. "It doesn't matter anyway; you're still going to meet your end, Taichi!"

"Typical, Burizalor. I guess I'll just have to show you the hard way then," Omega X stated before his aura exploded with intense fury. **"THIS IS YOUR FINAL HOUR, BURIZALOR!"**

As soon as he made this declaration, Omega X placed two fingers over his forehead and yelled out two words.

**"TIME WARP!"**

Once that was said, the warrior instantly vanished right out of sight and became nothing more than an afterimage blur. Burizalor was immediately caught off guard by this new technique performed by his adversary.

_**"WHAT! NO! IT'S THE TIME WARP! YOU MUST HAVE PICKED THIS UP FROM THAT DAMNED AZULONGMON!"**_ Burizalor yelled out. _**"WHERE DID Y-"**_

**"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA-"**

Burizalor quickly looked up and saw Omega X with his hands cupped out in front of him. Everything now appeared to move in a slow motion manner as if time itself was freezing. Burizalor's eyes widened in horror as Omega X collected more ki through his palms. There was nothing Burizalor could do to save himself from this predicament. He had come to seek revenge but now would die at the hands of the one who had humiliated him.

The tyrant couldn't even speak as he became stiff frozen out of shock. The heart of the villain stopped beating and his mouth became dry as cotton. Through his eyes was the reflection of condensed ball of energy.

**"BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! DIE BURIZALOR!"**

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

The enormous wave of energy swept across and caught Burizalor within it. The banshee screams of the villain echoed. Only a shadow outline of the villain could be seen through the growing beam of light. The once powerful tyrant was broken down and turned into smoking ashes under the scorching heat of the beam. Omega X finished his attack and dropped his cupped hands. With the smoke cloud dissipating, there was nothing left of Burizalor. At long last, the tyrant had finally been defeated. Omega X could now sigh a relief and put this nightmare behind him.

_**"HE DID IT!"**_ the Digi-Destined exclaimed in unison.

"Way to go! You're my new hero, man! Kari, your brother is awesome!" Davis said to the young Kamiya.

"See? What did I tell you, Kari?" Sora asked Kari as a smile crept over her face.

"Yeah, that's my big brother for you!" Kari laughed happily.

"This is great! Now, I understand why you guys thought so highly of this guy," Yolei added while looking up into the skies. "He easily took out Burizalor!"

"Easily is an understatement, Yolei," Ken replied.

"Well, what are we all standing around here for?" Davis spoke up. "C'mon, let's go and greet him!"

"Yeah, I say we throw a big party for Tai's comeback!" Mimi suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me, Mimi," Michael nodded.

As the Digi-Destined and their digimon rushed down out of hiding, they quickly scurried over to where Omega X was levitating. Matt watched Omega X with keen interest and grunted to himself.

_"Unbelievable, to think that Tai and Agumon have perfected their Digital fused form. They've also managed to learn a new technique called Time Warp? Burizalor never stood a chance in hell. It was obvious he and his men were going to be wiped out in an instant. It was only a matter of time. But, why him? It should have been me and Dark Gabumon that became the first to achieve Digital Fusion. I should have been the one to end the same tyrant who took me in and influenced me with the powers of darkness! Once again, Tai, you rob me of that opportunity. Well, just you wait and see. Digital Fusion will be mine and we'll finish off where we left off!"_

"Hey, Matt, shall we get going?" Were Garurumon suggested to his partner.

"Yeah, you're missing out!" TK called out.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Matt replied to his brother and hurried over to where everyone else gathered. _"Just you wait and see, Tai, our destined battle will soon come at hand."_

…

As the Digi-Destined, New Generation and Original, gathered around Omega X, there was an ominous presence glaring down from behind the face of a cliff. The figure appeared to be cybernetic yet humanoid. A door opened up around the waist of the being to reveal a familiar face of a villain. It appeared to be robotic with a cyber brain encased inside glass. This was none other than Datamon himself. He directed his undivided attention towards Omega X and snickered.

"Ah, so Burizalor finally bit the dust? No matter, this only gives me the opportunity to pick up where he left off!" Datamon said while activating a few buttons on his robot suit. "Now, I can begin the process of turning my latest test subjects into my subordinate killing machines. In only one year's time, these new pets of mine will leave nothing but death in their awake. But, first, I must work on the D-Virus. Taichi will not know what hit him! Ha! Ha!"

As soon as he cackled to himself, Datamon activated his robot suit and disappeared out of sight.

This ominous appearance by Datamon could only spell trouble for the Digi-Destined and their future would never be the same again. Just, what did he mean by latest test subjects? What killing machines did he have in store for the Chosen Children?

…

* * *

**Earth/Outskirts of Kyoto/Innards of a Cave/Datamon's Laboratory/5:20 PM**

…

In the innards of a deep and dark cavern, there was a hidden laboratory containing the works of the sinister Datamon. Heavy machinery equipment made up the entire laboratory and there appeared to be capsules alongside the walls.

The lab appeared to be quiet yet cryptic with little activity. That is until there were screams from what sounded like a young girl.

…

…

Into a chamber room, there was a girl, with long midnight colored hair, hanging against a padded wall. Her hands were tied up and she was completely naked. She appeared to be in her late teens. Was this one of the test subjects which Datamon has spoken of? It appeared so as wires were attached to nearly every part of her body. Her eyes remained closed with tears of blood pouring down. The poor girl was being tortured not just physically but also mentally. Everything she moved, she could feel the wires and needles stuck through her body shooting out electrodes throughout her internal system. This resulted in her body being jolted with electrical shocks and excruciating pain swelling inside. She had no choice but to cry. It was the most painful and traumatizing experience she has ever had to endure.

"Why… Why is this happening to me…? Jax… Brother…? Where are you…?" the girl whispered. "Why is this freak obsessed in torturing us? Why did he choose us? Who are these Digi-Destined he speaks of…?"

"I see you're still awake, my dear Sonja," Datamon's voice was heard from out of an intercom.

"You son of a bitch… _**YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET US OUT OF HERE!"**_ the girl identified as Sonja screamed out violently with venom in her voice. _**"ARE YOU SATISIFIED WITH OUR AGONY!"**_

"This is merely the beginning of your conversion, dear child. Slowly but surely your humanity will be stripped away. You and your brother will help me bring about the end of the Digi-Destined, the human infestation and the Digital World! My name shall become revered across the worlds! At long last, I can avenge the humiliation I suffered at the hands of the Digi-Destined of Courage and his meddling comrades!"

Hearing all of this from Datamon, Sonja could only snicker to herself and smile diligently.

"Heh, that's what you think you god damned douche bag," Sonja snickered while fighting against the excruciating pain. _"It will be me and my brother who will get the last laugh… Just you wait, you son of a bitch… Jax and I will be the ones to run the entire show. Then, everyone will feel our pain, including the Digi-Destined…"_

…

Taichi has returned and slain Burizalor, yet he has no knowledge of Datamon's latest scheme. In just one year's time, he will unleash several artificial humans to wipe out the Digi-Destined, the human race and digimon. However, it appears that one of them has other plans in store for Datamon and the two worlds. Two human siblings named Jax and Sonja are in the process of being converted into cybernetic humans with demonic intentions. Just what unspeakable horrors will take place within the next year or so? This is merely the prelude of a nightmare to be told by the Chosen Child of the future.

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Yo, everyone, it's me, Max Kamiya! In the next segment, eleven months have passed! My dad and Agumon have both caught a deadly virus. No! Dad! You have to pull through!

Keke: Is this the end of our main hero? Not just that but a romance builds up between Matt and Mimi. This leads to the birth of our future Freedom Fighter, Dimitri! Whee! That's good news!

Max: But, one month later, a trio of Artificials attacks Earth! Two of which are identified as Jax and Sonja, who are unlike their main timeline version. These alternate versions are ruthless killers who are doing things their way! But, the next chapter will take a glimpse into their past life before being captured by Datamon.

Keke: The next segment to _A Future From Hell_ is entitled…

**The Death of a Hero! Just Who Really Were the Artificials?**

Max: Don't miss out on the next chapter if you want to find out more on the artificial siblings and not to mention the death of a hero! NO! Father!

* * *

Well, that ends chapter one of this movie. Finally, I'm happy to say that I've managed to write this story. It's been a story I'm sure all of you have been waiting for. It's my adaptation to Future Trunks' story, a fan favorite movie amongst the DBZ fandom. 

Ok, so there wasn't much gore or graphic images, but there was harsh language. It's only going to get more graphic from here, folks. Hence forth why it's rated 'M'. The next chapter will be more graphic involving the flashback to Jax and Sonja's life, including their conversion into heartless androids. We'll see just what motivated them to become cruel demons.

Wee, we also caught a glimpse of Karin/Sailor Sedna in the start of this story. We'll see more of her as the story progresses on!

Until then, check back for any updates! Peace!


	2. The Death of a Hero!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Hey, all! I now present to you the second chapter of my long awaited Dimitri special. I am glad to hear such great reviews concerning this particular movie fic and hope you'll stick around until the end. Although, I did receive one tiny flame from a moron but I'm not going to let such a tiny nuisance bother me. ((cough)) ((cough)) Anyway, onto **MORE** important matters. :D

This story will only get more violent, graphic and heavy on strong language. Those with weak hearts I suggest you read with caution. Anyone under the age of 13, you might as not read this story, as the violence gets too graphic. You have been **_WARNED_**!

Let's see, what else? Hmmm… Oh yeah! Who long will this chapter last? It really depends on how far I want to go. I'm aiming for between nine to ten chapters, maybe a little more. This is a movie fic I would like to experiment and explore uncharted avenues. There will be a lot of stuff to occur. This means I'll have to push back my upcoming movie fics back at least a month. So that means the Mutalior sequel probably won't be out until November, the Ultimate Artificial in December and Reapermon in January. Plus, I still want to work on my Rajita fic. Then, there's schoolwork to worry about. There's no telling what the future holds but please bare with me.

Well, that's enough out of me. Let's get right on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Death of a Hero! Just Who Really Were the Artificials? **

August 12, 2004

**Odaiba Notama Apartment Complex/Kamiya Residence/4:05 P.M.**

One year has passed since Tai and Agumon's return from Azulongmon's training. They have finally managed to master the Omega X form without exerting too much power. They've also learned a new, useful technique during the course of their training: the rare _Time Warp_ teleportation. Technically, only Agumon could perform this, but Tai can use it when they merge into Omega X. The Time Warp is a method of high-speed travel. This allows Omega X that is in contact with him to travel at the speed of light for great distances, going as far as meters to thousands of kilometers and even off planets, just by concentrating on a particular individual's energy signature and transmitting it to the being's location. Omega X, or Agumon, simply needs to place his index and middle fingers on the forehead to enable them to concentrate.

It was through this method that enabled Omega X to teleport from a space pod, after leaving the Holy Beasts' post, and arrived in the Digital World to stop Burizalor. The warrior had the tyrant and his men outmatched. Demonstrating his new technique, Omega X used it to teleport himself directly in front of Burizalor and vaporized the tyrant with a _Terra Beam_.

Now, Tai and Agumon have enjoyed these past eleven months. Their family and friends were happy to see them again, yet that meant Tai had to return to make up school. Such a bummer that Tai had to go back to school even after defeating the Digital World's most feared tyrant.

Oh well, that was simply life.

Lying back on the couch, Tai yawned and stretched out. It was a long day at school and all of those make-up exams were killing him. Fortunately, Izzy and Sora were there to help Tai study. It would be a while for the goggle boy to even start classes in high school.

"Ugh, man what a day," Tai let out a sigh of relief and placed a pillow over his face. "All of these exams are killing me… Now would be good time for me to take a nap. So, what have you been doing all day, buddy?"

Agumon was sitting down in front of the television and swallowing a loaf of Chinese buns. He turned around with a mouthful and spoke out with food still in his mouth.

"Mmmphf, mmmpf, gowth, mmmpf…"

"All right, buddy, maybe you might want to tell me after you've swallowed that," Tai chuckled as he saw how much food was stuffed in the reptile's mouth.

Once swallowing the bun, Agumon cleared his throat and replied, "I said I've only been eating and watching the TV. Why?"

"Why not try something a little more productive during the day?"

"Like what?"

The goggle boy stopped and thought this over. He tried figuring out what his digimon should be doing rather than sitting on his bum and eating all day.

"I don't know. Maybe you could exercise a bit and train? I mean we're both the components needed to form Omega X. We have to stay in our tip top conditions. Remember what Azulongmon said?"

"Yeah, but I can't do it without you. You're too busy stuck at school."

"What choice do I even have? I have to make up for almost four years! Do you realize just how long it's going to take for me to put up with this crap? These make-up exams are driving me nuts!"

"Maybe you can forget about school?"

"I wish I could, but mom would kick my ass if I don't take these make-up exams," Tai snickered and wiped his forehead. "Man, is it just me or is the room suddenly getting hot?"

"It maybe just you, because the air conditioner is on. I think…"

Tai sat up from the couch and let out an exhale. He placed his hand over his forehead and wiped the sweat off. He wondered why he was suddenly uncontrollably sweating. It couldn't have been the room temperature since it was at normal temperatures.

"Mom always has it on cold or normal, but never turns it on hot. Unless it was winter, but we're not even close to it," Tai said as he got up and felt the environment around him. _"Strange yet I'm sweating like a pig here. What could be the reason for this?"_

"Tai? Are you going to be all right?" Agumon walked up to Tai. "You… You don't look well. Maybe studying too much took a toll?"

"Maybe, but I feel like I'm burning up and running a fever," Tai panted lightly and smiled. "Man, maybe I just need to lie down…"

"Sit back on the couch then. I'll go get Gatomon and Kari," Agumon instructed his partner and helped him sit on the couch. "Don't strain yourself, Tai."

"Damn, I'm sweating like a pig here," Tai gasped out.

Just in time, Kari and Gatomon entered the living room to find Tai sitting on the couch. The younger Kamiya sibling marched towards the couch and looked down at her brother.

"Hey, Tai? So, how did the exams go?" Kari asked her older brother.

"Kari, there's something wrong with Tai!" Agumon called out to Kari. "He suddenly started to burn up and he is sweating uncontrollably!"

"What! But it couldn't be just because of the room temperature," Kari gasped and felt touched her brother's forehead. "You're running a fever, Tai!"

"Yeah… I must have studied a little too hard," Tai chuckled but not long as he felt pain in his chest. "ARGH… God damn it… Now it feels…"

"Tai! Tell us what's wrong!" Gatomon jumped on the boy's lap. "We need to know right away so we can at least help!"

"Please, Tai, you're scaring me," Kari said with a look of fear on her face. "We need to know. We can call a doctor! I can call mom and she can get a doctor over here!"

"No, I don't need a doctor… Heh," Tai smiled and stubbornly stood up. "I just need some water and rest. That's all. It's not like I'm dying or something…"

"No, but we're very concerned!" Agumon approached his partner. "C'mon, Tai, let's…"

As soon as Agumon said that, he too stopped and fell down to his knees. Gatomon immediately responded to the reptile and kneeled by his side. Kari was scared stiff as both Tai and Agumon were sweating. However, Tai had the much worse condition. He gripped his chest and breathed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Tai, but I'm going to call mom and the hospital! There's no way you should be here in this condition!" Kari ran out of the living room. "Gatomon, you stay and look after them! I'll be right back!"

"I'm right on it, Kari!" Gatomon nodded in reply and remained by her friends' sides. "Man, I don't like the looks of this. Tai's breathing uncontrollably. I doubt a human should look like this. Agumon's not looking good either!"

"It'll be all right," Tai chuckled despite feeling excruciating pain in his chest. "Can hardly breathe… Damn, looks like I'll have to go to the hospital after all."

"Hang in there, Tai! We're going to get you to the nearest hospital!" Gatomon assured the teen.

"I hope they can help treat a digimon, too…" Agumon whispered as he grasped his chest.

"Kari, hurry up! I don't think they can hold up much longer in this condition," Gatomon called out to her partner. "Hey, what's taking so long?"

Walking out of her parent's room, Kari came rushing in and kneeled over to her brother's side. She placed an arm over her brother's left side and struggled to hold him up.

"I've just called mom and the local hospital!" Kari said to Gatomon. "Once we get in the ambulance cart, I'll be sure to call Sora and the others. They have every right to know about this."

"Man, to think that Tai over studying resulted in this," Gatomon said.

"No… I don't think so," Agumon struggled to speak.

"Agumon…?" Kari whispered as she turned to face the reptile.

"Tai and I are connected… Therefore, I can feel his pain…"

"That's right. So, what could be the reason for this?" Gatomon kneeled over to Agumon.

"I'm not sure but it feels like my chest is about to explode…"

"…He's right, you guys…" Tai strained with beads of sweat covering his face. "After all the studying I've done, I remember that pain in the heart is a symptom of…"

Kari gasped out in horror before Tai had a chance to finish and answered for him, "Oh my god… A symptom of heart disease? Oh my god… But that should normally happen with older people! You've been healthy this whole time. It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know about that… It can happen to anyone…" Tai replied. "Damn… I feel like… I'm dying… No, I have a long life ahead of me… I can't go like this… I've fought Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Burizalor and even Matt… I managed to overcome them with you guys, but for me to lose to a stupid disease…? Oh no… That's fucking weak if you ask me… I'm not weak…"

"Please, don't speak anymore, Tai. You're only straining yourself and that's not what you need," Gatomon said to the goggle boy. _"But how did Tai and Agumon manage to contract this? This is suddenly happening out of the blue. Unless, they received this when they stayed to train with Azulongmon. There are certain diseases in the Digital World that would fatally kill a human."_

"Gatomon, what is it?" Kari asked the feline worryingly.

"I… I… I think I know how he contracted this…"

"Tell me…" Tai muttered curiously.

"Tai, I think you may have caught this when you have been training under Azulongmon. Tell me, do you remember training on any foreign planets?"

"I remember Agumon and I were sent to the fog planet, Hyareva," Tai responded. "We were sent to save the native inhabitants from this monster named Sobamon. He was one tough son of a bitch but we managed to beat him as… Omega X… This was sometime after we came back to help you guys beat Mutalior…"

"Then, you might have contracted the disease from that Sobamon or one of the inhabitants. I knew it. There are places in the Digital Universe that humans should not be exposed to. There's certain diseases a digimon would normally be immune to yet it will be harmful to other types when exposed," Gatomon explained to Kari and Tai. "Unfortunately for these two, they may have caught the disease."

"But they just returned. You mean to tell me that this disease builds up slowly?" Kari asked.

"I would think so, but I'm not even so sure myself," Gatomon sighed and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can explain to you."

"Damn, to think I'm going to die from a damn virus…" Tai growled angrily.

"Oh, Tai!" Kari cried out and buried her face against her brother's shoulder. "I'm sure the doctors will help you, but you have to stay alive for all of us. Don't you dare die!"

"Don't worry, Kari. It's going to take more than a stupid bug to put me and Agumon out," Tai embraced his sister and strained under his breath. _"But I can't make a promise, Kari… Why didn't Azulongmon ever warn me about this? I should have been told in the first place!"_

"Mom's going to meet us at the hospital and the ambulance team should arrive here any minute now, but I want you to stay with us," Kari instructed her brother. "Don't you dying on me. Please…"

"I promise…" Tai nodded in reply even though he wasn't sure how long he can resist against the excruciating pain in his chest.

_"I have to ask myself why Azulongmon never warned these two? I figured Agumon would have known but it appears he doesn't. That's a good reason why Myotismon never sent any one of his men into digital space. Of course he didn't have any spaceships, but he knew that there were certain viruses that can kill a digimon on contact. This Planet Hyareva is a perfect example of that type of planet. I didn't think it was even possible for there to be deadly digital viruses that kill digimon or even humans on contact."_

Just then, Gatomon's ears perked as she picked up on a high sound frequency from the outside. It was coming from an ambulance truck. This was the one that would pick Tai up and transport him to the nearest hospital. She nudged Kari's shoulder and pointed to the outside.

"They're here, Kari. Let's get Tai and Agumon loaded in."

The girl nodded in reply with tears in her eyes, "Right, let's get this over with. Are you ready, Tai? I'm going to need your cooperation in this."

"Don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do," Tai replied.

"Ok, let's get going, Gatomon. You carry Agumon and I'll help with Tai," Kari instructed her digimon partner.

"Right!" the feline digimon responded.

In time, the ambulance would arrive at the Kamiya residence to pick up Tai and transport him to the local Odaiba Memorial Hospital. This was truly a frightening moment for Kari, but she has yet to call Sora and the others. Once she had informed them of this terrible incident, there would surely be distraught amongst the Digi-Destined team. These next twenty-four hours would be the most difficult the children would ever have to endure.

Unbeknownst to the Kamiya family, there appeared to be a tiny insect robot perched on against a window. It scanned the entire apartment with a tiny satellite out of its back. The tiny insect spoke in a tiny, robotic voice that sounded strikingly similar to Datamon. In fact, it was Datamon. The insect laughed out amusingly at the tragic sight and at the anguish of Tai's current state.

**"Ha… That's what you get for playing your stupid little soccer games, dear Taichi,"** Datamon responded through the insect's radio transmission. **"You least expected for my insect to inject you with the D-Virus, a little bio-engineered virus that I've cooked up. You are merely the test subject. If it's successfully, I can use it to wipe out a large population of you despicable humans. Of course, that's not even half the fun. My two artificials will be complete soon. So, enjoy the last hours of your life, Taichi. For once you and your digimon partner are gone, my androids will destroy what's left of the Digi-Destined. Oh, what a happy day this turned out to be! Victory is at last mine! Now, insect bot, return to me at once. Your mission is complete."**

As soon as Datamon cut off radio transmission, the insect robot flew off the window and disappeared into the far distance. Datamon had finally gotten the last laugh over Taichi, but would his plan truly succeed? What about these two artificials he has mentioned about? In fact, just what exactly is this D-Virus?

It is now evident that Tai and Agumon's viral contraction came straight from Datamon's insect robot rather than from the inhabitants of Planet Hyareva.

The dark, enigmatic secrets will finally be exposed to light.

…

* * *

**Outskirts of Kyoto/Innards of a Cave/Datamon's Laboratory/5:30 PM**

…

The treacherous darkness of Datamon's laboratory… It was quiet yet eerie. There wasn't a good thing to say about this hellhole not when banshee screams have been overheard for the past year. Fortunately, the laboratory has been long isolated from human contact and no one has information on Datamon's whereabouts. Not even Azulongmon or the other Holy Beasts have investigated. The devious mastermind has been hard at work devising new weapons of destruction to carry out his vengeance on the Digi-Destined, including Taichi Kamiya.

However, today was Datamon's best day of his life. The insect robot had done its job and injected the goggle boy with the deadly D-Virus. It would be only a matter of time before Tai and Agumon leave the world. Just the sheer thought of Tai on his deathbed was enough to make Datamon tremble with overexcited joy. This only proved just how much of a heartless rat bastard Datamon proved to be. At long last, his revenge would become a reality. He had achieved his ultimate goal and would soon take apart the rest of the Digi-Destined with his newest weapons.

The robotic mastermind was sitting on a table while carefully working on what appeared to be a remote control device. This was the device he would use to activate his two deadly weapons of mass destruction. The villainous genius snickered to himself devilishly as perverted thoughts crossed his mind.

"Oh yes… Almost complete," Datamon chuckled to himself. "Once I'm through completing this device, there will be nothing to stand in my way of unleashing my two artificial demons. Yes, my children, it will be moments before you go out and have fun in your new playground. This planet and the Digital World will be your new playing grounds! Every digimon and human shall provide you with the entertainment you've been yearning for. Humph, now my insect robot should have been here by now. I truly need to be convinced that he injected Taichi and his Agumon pest with the D-Virus. I must know if the D-Virus is a success or a failure. It really all depends on the human biology. I'll give Taichi another few hours longer before he croaks!"

Just as he mentioned the insect robot, the actual D-Virus carrier came flying in through a tube sticking out through the ceiling. The robotic insect quickly flew down and landed on the table near where Datamon was sitting. Datamon picked up his tiny subordinate and rubbed its head gently.

"Ah, good, you're back and I see your fluid tube is empty. So, you've managed to inject Taichi and Agumon with the D-Virus."

"Yes, sir, Datamon… The mission is a complete success and we shall witness whether the D-Virus will truly live up to its hype. It will be a matter of time before we see Taichi breathe his last breath."

"Excellent, I look forward to this moment…"

With that said Datamon hopped inside his cyborg suit and flipped on the controls on manual. He controlled the motions of the android body and marched towards two sealed, glass capsules. He studied the capsules to observe his two pet projects. Resting inside the capsules were the two androids Datamon had been speaking fondly of.

"Ah, I see you are resting well, my children," Datamon chuckled. "Months from now, you will be awakened from your slumbers and you will create havoc on the human race. Take your revenge on the ones who have abandoned you and make them suffer! Show them what fear really is! Because even the Digi-Destined have no hopes of stopping you! They will be broken without their leader and that will give you the clear advantage, my dear children!"

Datamon scanned the capsule containing a young male with black hair and chuckled amusingly. In the second capsule there laid a girl that looked like the boy but with longer hair and more feminine features.

"Perfect, Artificial Unit Jax, you should become fully obedient when I release you. You should no longer have anymore fatal flaws and I've managed to erase all of your past memories. Now you or your dear sister can never rebel against me," Datamon spoke and motioned towards the near complete remote control. "In fact, if you attempt to disobey me again, I'll simply shut you off with the remote control I've constructed."

Controlling the pace of his android body, Datamon picked the control off the table and pointed it directly at the glass capsules.

"You shall bring me victory, my children! Together we shall have both humans and digimon pay for humiliating us! We will no longer be hiding in the shadows! It was the humans who shunned you out of their society and now you two have become beings superior to the flesh the humans represent! May the race of the machines rise and take their rightful place amongst the low level flesh! Our time has come, my children! We shall embrace the domination of two worlds and I will finally become the God everyone must worship! Even the Holy Beasts have no choice but to bow to me as their lord! Oh, what a glorious moment it shall be within a few months time! But first, in order for me to achieve my long goal, I shall bare witness the death of the Digi-Destined of Courage! I hope you die an agonizing death, Taichi! For the humiliation you put me through and thwarting my plans for Digital World domination! Once you are gone from this world, my androids will send the rest of your comrades to their graves! The machines shall rise and eliminate the flesh… A New World Order will be placed forth and it's all thanks to you, my dear children… Ha! Ha!"

As the psychotic madman gloated and continued to laugh, the two bio-androids remained sleeping in their capsules. It appeared Datamon was confident to gain their full obedience once they are released. Unfortunately, the arrogant Datamon did not take into account that these two still managed to retain their memories and resisted against Datamon's mind-control programming. They were already plotting a scheme to rebel against Datamon and proceed to eliminate the human, including the Digi-Destined, in their own twisted manner.

In fact, the siblings could even remember the events that led up to their capture and hellish conversion into cold, demonic weapons of mass destruction. Oh yes, they remember every excruciating moment. Datamon does not realize just how twisted their minds have become. Filled with revenge and hate. Their vengeance would be bitter sweet.

…

…

A close-up view of Sonja and Jax. They slept peacefully yet they were visualizing images of their past memories. They were specifically memories of their past human lives before their conversion. It all seemed not too long ago that the siblings were nothing more than normal teenage kids.

…

…

* * *

**Flashback/July 30, 2003/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/Rainbow Bridge/10:15 AM**

_It was a beautiful morning in the Odaiba district. The sun shone brightly over the island metropolis with the Rainbow Bridge standing majestically and linking into Tokyo. There were two teens standing on the side of the bridge. One boy and a girl. They both have black hair and looked almost like twins. In fact, they are twin siblings. The girl has longer hair while the boy had it shorter. They gazed down towards the bayside of Tokyo. _

The girl looked over to the boy and let out a sigh.

"Damn, am I bored? So, what exactly did you have in mind, Jax?" the girl asked curiously. "We didn't skip school for nothing."

"Who cares about school? I was thinking that we should just get away from this trash heap. We really don't have any family. Our mom died from giving birth to us and dad's a real asshole. Would you rather live with an abusive son of a bitch like him?"

"No, I don't, Jax, but where will we go?"

"We can hang with my rag tag group."

"You mean with your gang of buddies? No thanks. They'll obviously try to hit on me and you know how bitchy I can get when perverts even come close to me. Don't even joke around."

"Sorry, Sonja. I didn't know those guys got on your nerves. All right, what do you propose we do now? We left home and dad could even care less. It's our freedom, sis. Think about it," Jax attempted to convince his sister. "There's a whole world out there. We can explore. I'm sure we'll find some jobs. We can start our own lives without authority figures to boss us around and tell us what's right."

"But as the older sister, I should be the one to direct orders. I should be the one to look after you and make sure you don't do anything stupid," Sonja crossed her arms and snorted.

"Hey, I don't need you to tell me what to do," Jax scoffed. "It's not like you're mom anyway."

"Mom's gone and I know that, but I obviously have to keep an eye on you. You don't think," the elder sibling picked up a rock and tossed it across into the bay. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even act more like a mom than a sister."

"Whatever… I know what I'm going to do first," Jax said as he hopped on a black and silver Kawasaki Ninja 500R. "Ready to get going, sis? We can go and explore around Odaiba."

"Sure, why not? There's nothing better to do than look at this boring scenery," Sonja shrugged and jumped on the backside of the motorbike. "Just, don't get reckless like you usually are."

"Blah, blah, you never quit complaining do you?" Jax mocked his sister and started up the engines. "Oh yeah! Let's get this bad boy started! Hell yeah, baby!"

"Oh god… Men…" Sonja muttered.

With that said Jax drove the motorbike across the bridge and zip through the upcoming traffic. As usual, Jax drove recklessly and went **WAAAAAAAY** past the speed limit.

The male hollered out to let everyone know that he was going to have the time of his life.

"C'MON BABY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WILL YOU QUIT ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE JACKASS! UGH! YOU ARE SO HOPELESS!"

…

…

With the siblings driving across the bridge into the other side of Tokyo, there was an ominous figure looking on and disguised underneath a trench coat. A pair of yellow eyes flashed under a hood and gave off an eerie, effect. It was through intelligence, which led to this individual to finding the two siblings, but for what purpose? Why was he watching Jax and Sonja? The figure chuckled to himself after catching glimpse of the two siblings driving by on their motorbike.

"At long last, I've found the two suitable test subjects for my artificial project. My search is over. It is time that I make my move and properly introduce myself to them. Since, they will be conducting business for me from this forward on… Oh what a glorious day…"

With that said, the figure phased out from his hidden location and disappeared to follow out his designated targets. Once he find these two, the first step to his goal would be complete. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

**Flashback/Odaiba Hotlegs Night Club & Mosh Show/11:35 PM**

Later that night, the two siblings decided that they would have some fun and great quality time hanging at a local nightclub in Odaiba. This was one of the many small nightstands where many head bangers, moshers and usually Goths would hang out. They would socialize, drink, take part in dangerous mosh pits and even take illegal drugs. This was not exactly your usual night since Wednesday nights belong to the freaks. In this case, Jax and Sonja would associate themselves with these 'freaks' to get away from their normal life.

The siblings were enjoying themselves that evening. Jax sat back on a couch while taking a smoke out of a marijuana bud and exhaled out of his mouth. He coughed and chuckled to himself. The buzz was already kicking into high gear.

"Now this Mary Jane is the shiznit!" Jax exclaimed as he laughed. "Weee… Oh yeah! This is some good shit!"

On the other side, Sonja was head banging with a group of girls to numerous themes, including those of Slipknot, Pink Floyd, Pantera, Megadeth, Black Sabbath, Alice Cooper, Motorhead, Van Halen, etc. Suffice to say, Sonja was also singing out the lyrics of her favorite songs.

"Man, to think dad has been keeping us away from these kinds of places!" Sonja stated as she threw up a 'devil horns' gesture with her right hand. "This is really a good way to get away from that old bastard!"

"Hey, Sonja, how about trying some of this weed?" a pink-haired, black clothed girl asked as she held a bud of weed.

"No thanks. I don't smoke that shit," Sonja declined. "Though, thanks for the offer. How about some shots of whiskey?"

"Hum, we'll see if we can get you some. Wait right here, ok?"

"Thanks," Sonja nodded. "Hey, Jax? Damn, you're already high, aren't you?"

Lying back on the couch, Jax blew out smoke and formed 'hoops' out of that smoke. His eyes were becoming glazed over and laughed out.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm seeing pink elephants and rainbow stars already!" Jax exclaimed. "This really is good shit!"

As the siblings were enjoying themselves and having a blast, a man wearing black clothing and white face paint approached the area they were located. Sonja sat up and walked over to grab her glass of whiskey that was being served. She walked past the man and was unaware of what he would do next. For his action would change the lives of the siblings forever.

"Here, you go, Sonja," the pink-haired girl grabbed the whiskey glass and handed it to Sonja.

"Thanks," Sonja smiled as she took the drink.

"You're brother is such a hottie if you ask me," the girl said as she eyed Jax. "He's seems to be a really cool guy to be around."

"Yeah, he's fun but he can be so reckless and full of himself," Sonja scoffed. "He always likes to get himself into trouble and I'm always there to bail him out."

"Wow, you're like a great sister for a guy like him!" the girl giggled. "By the way, my name's Star."

"That's such a pretty name," Sonja smiled as she touched Star's cross necklace.

"Thanks and Sonja is a beautiful name," Star replied.

"Some friends call me angel…"

"Why's that?"

"It's all because my eyes are as blue as the heavens. I don't know why they say that but that's what they tell me," Sonja shrugged. "My mother was named Angel…"

"Angel, Sonja… They're both really pretty names," Star sighed as she sat down on a chair. "Ah, maybe I can show you to a couple of my guy friends. I'm sure you'll find a cute boyfriend, Sonja."

"Yeah, I'd like to meet your friends, Star. Please, introduce me to them."

"Sure! Just follow me and I'll lead the way," Star sat up with an enthusiastic look and took Sonja by her hands. "You'll love my friends!"

However, before Sonja was led away by Star, the raven-haired girl felt her heart racing and her blood chill. She instantly turned around and caught glimpse of her brother confronted by the guy who had walked past her. Jax and the young guy were getting into a verbal spat. The guy was arguing with Jax over being too near his girls. This resulted in the guy pushing Jax away, which led to Jax retaliating with a right hand fist across the guy's face. This sent him falling to the ground with a bruise on his face.

"Aw, shit! Jax! What the hell is going on!" Sonja cursed to herself and quickly ran over to where her brother was standing.

"Wow, not only is her brother cute a hottie but he sure can kick some ass!" Star watched the events unfold. "I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend like that to protect me!"

Sonja ran over towards her brother and held him back from further inflicting pain on the fallen young man. However, Jax was ready to go for another round and spat across at where he laid the guy laying.

"What now, bitch! You want some more! I'll give you some more!" Jax cursed while challenging the guy.

"You've done enough damage for one night, Jax! Do you want us to get in trouble and get arrested by the damn cops?" Sonja angrily scolded her brother.

"Hey, don't you tell me what to do! You mind your own business, sis!"

"No, because I don't want to get in trouble all due to you acting like a complete dumb ass! Ugh, I can't believe we're even discussing this!"

"Why don't you go find yourself three boyfriends and hope to get laid with anyone of them!" Jax spat out.

Oh, that was it! He didn't just go and say that. Sonja had heard enough out of her baby brother and decided to let him have it.

…

…

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!** …

…

With one hard slap, Sonja decked her brother and caused him to slide back from the force. This caused a hushed silence in the club. The sister was sick of her little brother's cocky attitude and let him have it. Jax felt the welt on his right cheek and glared angrily towards Sonja with eyes filled with indescribable rage.

All he had to say was two words, "You bitch…"

"Yeah? Well, you're an arrogant asshole who doesn't even seem to know his place. You don't even have any respect for your own sister! All I wanted was a good time and now you're ruining it!"

"That asshole picked a fight with me!"

"Did you even think about the fact that the girl you've hung around with was her boyfriend? You see? You don't think!" Sonja slapped her forehead. "Oh man… You are completely hopeless."

"Then, be my guest and leave!"

"Fine, maybe I will! I don't have to put up with your crap anymore! C'mon, Star, we're getting the hell out of here!" Sonja said as she simply turned her back on her brother and picked up her belongings.

"See if I care? You go and hang with your new buddy! I'm sure you'll be the best of friends!"

"At least she's easier to get along and cares about how I feel!" Sonja retorted directly at her brother. "I just wish you were never around to torment me!"

"I can say the same for you, you slut!" Jax roared out.

"Heh, your wish is my command…" the downed young man whispered and pulled out a firearm.

Before long, with time suddenly freezing, Jax quickly heard the click of a trigger and turned around. Then…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

The younger sibling found himself on the receiving end of a bullet **PIERCING** through his chest cavity. Jax gasped out in horror as he spat out a mouth full of blood and slammed hard through a table.

Sonja screamed out in horror at the sight, as did many frightened females in the nightclub. Star covered her eyes from the horrifying sight and busted into tears.

"JAX!" the older sibling screamed out for her brother and watched as he dropped to the floor. "JAX!"

The screams from Sonja managed to catch the attention of the young man with the firearm. A grin crossed his face and he pointed directly at her. Sonja gasped in horror as the gun was directly pointed for her.

"Ah, so you're this punk's sister? My, my, you're one fine bitch. Why don't you make it easier for yourself and come with me to my crib? I'll give you the best quality time of your life."

Those comments really set the spark off within Sonja. This guy just had the nerve to treat her like some sort of prostitute after shooting her own brother directly in front of her. Just how stupid did he take Sonja for? Well, she wasn't going to take this crap lying down. Sonja's eyes turned cold as she stared directly at the guy. Normally, when she's pissed, her guys would turn from light angelic blue to a darker, ice blue pigmentation.

**"YOU HAVE THE NERVE! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF YOU ASSHOLE!"** Sonja screamed out.

"Oh, a feisty one, but we can change all of that in just one night! Now come to me, bitch!"

"…I don't think so…" the voice of Jax whispered.

The armed man gasped out and looked down to find Jax grabbing his leg. Before he had a chance to fire, Jax grabbed a knife from the floor and stabbed him in the leg. This dealt a damaging blow to the man's leg as Jax sunk the knife deeper. The blade pressed through the layers of flesh and drew out first blood. As the man dropped his gun and went over to grab the knife, this allowed Sonja the opportunity to attack the man. She pulled out a pocket knife from out of her purse and quickly slashed the man across his throat. There was a sudden pause in time as she cut the man's throat and rolled over to her brother's side. The man held his bleeding throat and couldn't even speak anymore. The major loss of blood caused him to drop to both knees and fall face first to the ground.

"JAX! JAX!" Sonja shook her brother and cried out with tears swelling up. "Oh shit… You're bleeding profusely! I have to get you to the hospital!"

"Heh… I'm not looking too hot am I, sis?"

"Oh shut up, you idiot…" Sonja cried out as she hugged her brother and cried. "Somebody, please call for help! Anyone!"

"I'll go and call, Sonja! Leave everything to me!" Star called out to her new friend.

"Thank you, Star! I deeply appreciate it! I know you wanted to get to know my brother and this would benefit greatly!"

"Right, just give me a few minutes!" Star exclaimed as she ran over to find the nearest phone booth.

Jax yelled out as more blood came pouring out of his wounded chest. At this rate, he would die from blood loss. Sonja gripped her brother's right hand and tried to remain strong for her sibling. She had promised to watch over him and she absolutely terrible for letting this happen.

"If it wasn't for our stupid argument, this wouldn't have happened! Oh, Jax, I'm so sorry!"

"Heh, don't be… It was me being such a dumb ass… Ugh, to think I would go down to a damn gun wound…? It kind of sucks, don't you think?"

"Please, don't talk anymore, brother," Sonja sniffled tears.

"Excuse me," a voice of a man called out.

Sonja looked across to find a man wearing a trench coat approaching them. She quickly held her brother closer and remained protective.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Sonja demanded.

"If you wish to save your brother, then I can be of assistance."

"What do you know about fixing my brother? You don't look like any licensed medical person."

"I can treat your brother much better than any medical facility in this city. If you wish to save your brother, then you can come with me. I'd like to make my services useful."

"I… I don't know…" Sonja said as she looked over to find Star talking on the phone for help and turned towards the man. "Are you certain you can save my brother?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can make him good as new for you, my dear child," the man replied as he held out his right hand. "I give you my word."

"All right, but I'll take your word for it," Sonja said with hesitation while holding her brother up. "Hang in there, Jax. We're going to get you some help."

_"Yes, that's right. You children are just as naïve as I hoped,"_ the trench coat man thought as his eyes lay on the siblings. _"You're just the tools I need to end the Digi-Destined! You children will bring me glory!"_

"Can we get going? My brother is not going to make it at this rate!" Sonja demanded. "Here, please give me a hand."

"Yes, we must make this hasty!" the man nodded and helped Sonja carry Jax out through the backdoor.

As the man and Sonja exited through the backdoor with Jax, Star returned back to inform Sonja but she looked around to find no sight of them. She looked around through the crowds.

"Hey, do you know where those guys went? They were just here a minute ago," Star asked a boy.

"I just saw them leave with some guy in a black trench coat through the backdoor," the boy pointed out. "You might catch up with them there."

"Ok, thanks," Star replied as she ran back towards the backdoor. "Sonja! I just called the hospital and they'll be here with a team! Sonja! Hey!"

Just as she pushed through the backdoor, she stopped and found no traces of the girl in the alleyway. Star searched the alley in hopes of finding Sonja.

"Sonja! Hey! I just called for a team to get here! Your brother will be picked up! Hey! Where did you go? Sonja!" Star called out.

…

However, unbeknownst to Star, the trench coat man was found hanging from a pole with one hand. Under his right arm, he held the unconscious forms of the siblings. Once he had helped Sonja carrying her brother out, he drugged her up by injecting a needle filled with sleeping serum. This immediately knocked the girl right out and allowed the man to carry both siblings. The man chuckled to himself as he looked down and was amused with Star's search for her friend.

"Sonja!"

"Yes, keep calling out for your beloved friend, dear. You will never see her again. However, in case you do, she'll never be the same friend you once knew. Sonja will become an entirely different person when I'm through with her… Ha. Ha. Ha."

Looking down, Sonja's dazed eyes caught glimpse of Star. Her vision was quickly becoming blurry and was prepared to drown into a deep sleep.

"Star…" was all Sonja could say as her eyes closed.

Then, there was nothing but pitch darkness. Sonja would not remember much after this. …

* * *

**Flashback/August 2, 2003/3:05 PM**

There was a slight blur from the vision of an individual. At least three and a half days have passed since that night. Sonja had opened her eyes but she found herself inside a cold, steel room exterior. Then, she felt chills around her body. It was cold but she wondered why. Then, it became apparent.

She was completely naked. All of her clothes were stripped off and leaving her in the nude. However, as she tried moving her body, there was an excruciating pain jolting through her body. Sonja screamed out. There were IV units stuck through parts of her body, including some to her head, across her back and limbs. Every time she even moved and jolts of electrical surges electrocuted her.

Watching with great pleasure from behind a glass window was Datamon. The sinister robot chuckled at the sight of Sonja's torture.

"Yes, my dear, it's good to see that you're finally awake."

"Where… Where am I…?" Sonja wondered as she looked around her surroundings.

"Ah, a very good question, welcome to my laboratory, dear child. I am the mastermind, Datamon, and today will be your lucky day."

"Lucky day…? What…?"

"You and your brother have been chosen to become my latest test subjects for my artificial human project. If everything goes according to plan, you two will be my greatest weapons constructed. You will help me crush the Digi-Destined and wreck havoc across the two worlds! You two will help me carry out my revenge!"

"…Please, let us go… Why us?"

"Why? Quite frankly you two deserve a new and better life. Tell me, how do you feel about obtaining immortality?"

"…Immortality?"

"That's right. As of now, your humanity will be stripped away and you will be converted into an android."

"Android…?"

"That's right, my dear. Your brother now has become converted into an android."

"What..? My brother!"

"He's doing just fine, Sonja my dear. He's resting right now and you need not to worry."

"NO! LET ME SEE MY BROTHER!" Sonja screamed out.

"In due time, my dear, now it is your turn!" Datamon bellowed out in laughter. "Now, accept your conversion and become a subordinate serving for my cause! Get revenge on humanity! It's humanity that nearly took your brother's life! Hate them with all of your heart!"

As Datamon continued laughing on from the background, Sonja's eyes glared directly at the psychotic madman. She finally figured out that Datamon was the guy who was under disguise in the trench coat. He had used her and Jax simply as one of his tools in his latest experiments. Her eyes did not leave Datamon as volts of high-level electricity jolted across her body. However, that didn't even seem to bother her anymore. All she cared for was getting her hands on Datamon and crushing the little coward with her bare hands. In due time, she would possess superhuman strength and an unlimited energy supply, which would allow her and Jax to do anything they want.

Oh yes, Datamon had just signed his own death warrant. The siblings would see to it that they laugh last.

A smile crossed the girl's face as the thought of getting revenge on those who have physically and mentally hurt her would pain dearly. Those notable include her own abusive bastard of a father and Datamon, the despicable son of a bitch.

But, she couldn't help to remember the kindness from the girl named Star. She may never even get a chance to see her again.

"Datamon… You're going to pay for everything you've taken from me… You and father are going to hell together…"

…

Revenge was all that crossed her mind and it would be bitter sweet.

…

* * *

**Datamon's Laboratory/7:15 PM**

Inside the capsules, the eyes of the artificial siblings opened up by themselves and their eyes emitted an unearthly, red glow. The time was close at hand. In just four and a half months time, they would be unleashed on both Earth and the Digital World. The two worlds would become their largest playground and nothing would stop them. Both humans and digimon alike would witness a path of destruction like none other.

Jax and Sonja, the two vengeful siblings, would make everyone feel their pain. Even Datamon is not safe from the siblings and would experience an even greater fear than death itself. The machine pair shall rise and unleash an apocalyptic force no one will ever forget, nor forgive.

May God, and for that matter Goddramon, have mercy on everyone's souls.

* * *

**Earth/Odaiba Memorial Hospital/8:25 PM**

Meanwhile, that same night, the Digi-Destined were all waiting outside the door where Tai was currently resting in place. Out of the Digi-Destined, only Sora and Kari were permitted to come inside. Davis, Ken, Izzy, Yolei, Michael, Cody, Joe, TK, Matt and even Mimi were standing around outside. The boys were hoping for the best while the two ladies were shedding some tears.

Matt was seen standing against the wall with a frown on his face. Just the thought of Tai dying made his blood boil yet he felt terrible for the young man undergoing this painful experience.

"Tai, you're going to make this through. You and Agumon are not going to let some damn virus take you away from this world. We… still have a settle to score… Don't you die on me now!"

Mimi took notice of Matt's grumbling and sat up from her chair. She couldn't help but become concerned with him as he has been cursing and mentioning Tai's name for the past hour. If there was one thing Mimi hated to see, it was other people showing sadness and not smiling.

"Mimi, where are you going?" Michael asked her.

"I'm going to go over and chat with Matt a bit, ok? Just give me a minute or so," Mimi said while marching towards Matt.

Matt turned the other corner and noticed Mimi approaching him. He remained still and crossed his arms.

"Hi, Matt, how are you doing?"

"Not well considering that Tai's dying," Matt responded. "And you?"

"I'm just hoping for the best. We all want Tai to pull through. I just never thought anyone this young can catch a heart disease."

"Anybody can get it, but why do I have this feeling this virus did not come naturally?"

"What do you mean, Matt?"

"I mean what if something happened to him? Gatomon did mention about a virus from the Digital World that would normally kill a human. Tai must have come into contact with it."

"You think that's a possibility?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew though to be honest," Matt sighed.

Mimi's face saddened as she placed a hand on Matt's right shoulder. The boy did not even acknowledge her for a moment until he felt something warm light up inside. He turned around and faced Mimi. The girl felt that same warmth within and slightly blushed. Matt and Mimi meet eye contact with one another as if reading each other's thoughts. They somehow understood each other as it pertains to Tai.

"Matt…"

"Um, Mimi…? What's that look for?"

"Huh? You were just looking at me. Don't I have a right to stare back?"

"Well… I can't argue with that…"

As Matt slightly turned away, Mimi tilted her head to one side and examined the boy for a moment. She has to admit. While he is a friend, she can't help but find Matt an attractive young man. But what were the chances of her pairing up with Matt? Perhaps slim to none at this moment.

"Mimi, don't you worry about Matt," TK assured her. "He sometimes would rather be alone. You understand, right?"

"I suppose, but I can't stand people moping. He'd feel much better if Tai had pulled through this."

"I can't blame him. We all want Tai to pull through out of this. If only they had come out with some news by now."

Before long, the door opened to release Kari and Sora. They heads were lowered with tears swelling up in their eyes. The other Digi-Destined all sat up and approached the duo. They did not even say a single word and kept to themselves until Davis broke up the silence.

"Well, what happened? How's Tai going to pull through?" Davis asked until he noticed Kari giving him a silent treatment and gasped. "No… You don't meant to tell me…"

Sora and Kari faced their friends with eyes filled with tears. What they had feared most had now come true.

"And Agumon…?" TK asked. "You don't mean…"

"Tai… Agumon…" Kari whispered to herself. "They're… They're gone…"

As soon as she revealed this, the entire Digi-Destined team gasped out in horror. It had finally happened. After many hours of suffering and enduring the most excruciating pain, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya had died. The leader of the legendary Digi-Destined had met his end. Datamon's first step in destroying the Digi-Destined has finally come. Now, phase two was underway: in the following months, the androids would unleash an apocalypse that would change the future forever.

The Digi-Destined mourned over his loss. The boys lowered their heads as the ladies cried. Kari buried her face against Sora and cried uncontrollably for the loss of her beloved brother. This all happened so suddenly yet quickly. Even Matt was heartbroken as he muttered the name of his rival.

"Taichi… No…"

Tai Kamiya has died. The Digi-Destined are now in high emotion over the loss of their leader. Datamon's first course of action is now complete. The D-Virus had done its trick. Mourning the loss of their loved one, the Digi-Destined are unprepared for the threat to come in nearly four and a half months time. The two artificials, with possibly a third in the works, will be unleashed to wreck havoc on the two worlds. On the other hand, the two artificial siblings seem to have their own agenda as they begin orchestrating their own plan during their long sleep. Four and a half months left in counting…

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hi, everyone, I know I am normally in high spirits but not today. My dad is gone from this alternate future. My father is given a proper burial to be laid to rest forever and Agumon's data scatters into the Digital World as his heroic deeds will never be forgotten.

Keke: Mimi comes by to visit Matt as they share one romantic night together. When I mean romantic, I don't mean flowers and chocolate either. Their love eventually will lead to the birth of earth's last hope.

Matt: One night after the two share their moment, the androids attack! The Digi-Destined unite together to stop the menace! However, their digimon simply cannot match the vicious ferocity and power of these artificials. Just who was this third artificial that bailed out on the fight? Well, at least they only have to deal with two. But these two are easily tearing through the Digi-Destined ranks! It's unholy hell out there!

Keke: Armageddon was arrived for the two worlds as Jax and Sonja unleash their rage on the humans they have come to despise! The next segment to _A Future from Hell_ is entitled…

-

-

**Matt and Mimi's First Night Together! The Rise of the Machines!**

-

Max: You don't want to miss out on this! A new hope will soon be born!

* * *

Well, that's end of segment two and I must I'm impressed by how long I've written it. I hope you guys enjoyed the flashback to Jax and Sonja's memories. There will be plenty of those flashbacks in the later chapters, including more coverage of the in depth conversion of the two siblings.

Now, I'm really pushing the envelope as far as colorful language is concerned. Now, I've just introduced drugs and realistic violence. The death of the Digi-Destined will be even more gruesome in the next following chapters.

Really, despite all the controversy, I hope this is story you've come to enjoy. There's still more where that came from. The content and violence will only get more graphic from here.

Interestingly enough, this is the second time this year I've killed Tai off. First by Saitou earlier this year and now by the D-Virus. Who would ever thought I'd have the guts to kill off the main guy? ;)

Well, that's all for today. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will continue with this story. Until then, peace!


	3. The Rise of the Machines!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Well, it's been… what? A month and a half since I've worked on this fic? Man, I am so sorry everyone, including you D-Fusion fans! I've had a lot of time to catch up in my classes and focus all of my writing on my Rajita series. I have not lost interest in this series and plan to continue this movie series. The only problem is that even I have no idea how many chapters I can give this movie. I'm guessing around seven or eight more chapters. Give or take. The Dimitri Special is a very crucial saga in the D-Fusion series and tells us about the sheer horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. The values of despair and hope are commonly depicted in these types of stories and this story is no exception. :D

As I said before, this story has been upped to 'M' rating and the movie will take a darker twist. Here's a fair warning to those reading this: If you are at least under the age of 13, I would not recommend reading since it will get too graphic and violent, even for a fandom like digimon. Plus there's a slight chanced of brief nudity in the love scene between Matt and Mimi. ;)

With such a tight schedule, the upcoming movie fics I have planned will have to be pushed back. I'll be honest and say that I'm not sure when this movie fic will end. I'll say either by the end of December or sometime in January. I have plenty of ideas I wish to introduce into this story.

Now, as far as this specific chapter, we will see the official burial of a courageous hero, the data scattering of Agumon, Mimi and Matt's one-night romantic stand (which is crucial to the birth of Dimitri) and the first attack implemented by the sinister artificials. That in all is the summary and I hope that is enough to get you guys pumped.

Now, I'll shut up with my shameless plugs and allow you to get on with the story. Enjoy the show! ;)

* * *

…

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**Matt and Mimi's First Night Together! The Rise of the Machines!**

**August 14, 2004**

**Earth/Odaiba. Tokyo, Japan/Odaiba Memorial Cemetery/2:30 PM**

Two days have passed and it has been forty-eight hour mourning for the Digi-Destined. Both generations have been dealt a heavy blow with the loss of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. The most effected by the tragic event were Kari and Sora. Even Matt was shown to be tearing up slightly from the loss but attempted to maintain his tough demeanor. Everyone, including the families of the Digi-Destined, was standing around a large mound with a coffin. The men and boys were dressed in black tuxedos while the women were garbed in black dresses. Standing at the front of the coffin was a priest with the Kamiya couple, Kari holding Gatomon and Sora with Biyomon. Each did not hold back their tears and let the whole world how they felt about their greatest loss. Even Gatomon and Biyomon couldn't shed tears for their beloved.

The whole scene was grim and morbid. The surrounding area was gray and sprinkles of rain poured down across the cemetery landscape. The mood was dark, filled with angst and painful heartbreak. The Digi-Destined had not only lost their leader, but a beloved friend, ally and a 'family member'. Kari pressed herself against Sora and let out all of her emotions. She wept heavily with tears pouring down from the girl's eyes. Sora held Kari and rubbed the young Kamiya's back to soothe her painful anguish. Losing her brother was her greatest travesty and the Kamiya couple fared no better. Sora looked down at the peaceful body of Tai lying inside the coffin. She opened herself up and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Others that were pouring their tears out were Mimi, Yolei, TK, Izzy and Matt. Davis appeared seemingly upset that he wanted to drop to his knees. Joe, Cody and Ken were each upset. Ken just barely got to know Tai over the last year since returning. Now he'll never get to personally speak with the leader ever again. The digimon had tears swelled up in their eyes as they not only had lost Tai but Agumon, too. A little later, they would be ready to pour out the data of Agumon and scatter them across the Digital World. This was their traditional ceremony for then a partner digimon dies. Agumon had requested not to be revived at Primary Village before his untimely death because he felt the need to go with Tai in the afterlife.

"Kari, honey, would you?" Mrs. Kamiya approached her daughter as she handed her a batch of white roses.

"Yes, momma," Kari barely squeaked out and received the flowers from out of her mother's hands.

"Oh, Tai… I can't my baby boy is gone!" Mrs. Kamiya screamed out in horror as she pressed herself against her husband and could barely say another word.

Feeling for Tai's mother, Sora pressed her hand against her heart and trembled heavily. She walked over by Kari's side and put a hand over the girl's right shoulder.

"Go ahead, Kari. I'm right here by your side. I know how much Tai meant to you. He meant a lot to me, too," the redhead wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh Kami, I can't believe I'm crying like this."

"It's all right, Sora," Izzy spoke out.

"Is there anything you would like to say, young ladies?" the priest asked the two girls.

Kari simply nodded her head in reply and inhaled to start a little eulogy she prepared.

"Dearly beloved, my brother… For the past sixteen years or so, you have brought joy, comfort and lots of memorable moments in our lives. Each of us have shared a piece of a moment with you and enjoyed every minute of your humor. For us Digi-Destined, you represented the perfect example of a role model, a leader, a family member, a brother, a hero and a legend. Yes, a legend with the heart of courage. There hadn't been another person like you to step foot in the Digital World. There are some, like TK, Davis and Matt, Izzy, Joe, Ken and Cody that have looked up to you. Even Michael came all the way from New York to share this moment with us. Sora, Mimi, Yolei and I share our tears and hearts out for you, dearly beloved. The digimon, too, have gathered together. They came here to share their sorrow for you and Agumon. Every one of our families, including the family of our closest friends, is here to pay their respects. Momma and poppa are right here with me. They hope that you and Agumon found eternal peace in the afterlife, as do I. As do all of us… Oh Kami, Leomon and Gennai are here, too. They bless you with all of their digi-hearts. But most importantly, we will never forget you for becoming the first Digital fused warrior in over a few thousand digi-millennia. It was because of you that the Digital World and our home world were saved from the wrath of Burizalor. But, it's unfortunate you had to be taken this early. You still had a chance to live a long life… I… I… Oh Tai! I love you! We all love you with our dearest hearts and wish for you to rest peacefully for eternity. May Kami lead you to the heavens and allow Omega X to be our guardian angel. Until then, sayonara, Taichi Kamiya, the Digi-Destined of Courage."

As soon as the female Kamiya finished speaking, everyone couldn't help but shed a tear at her heart-warming eulogy. She had spent nearly all night thinking of writing a good eulogy for her now departed brother. It was heart-felt and reached out to everyone in attendance. The ladies were all crying while the majority of the men lowered their heads in grief. Mimi covered her face and leaned against her mother's chest for comfort. TK sighed in sadness and then turned to make a comment to his brother, but Matt was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where did Matt go?" TK wondered while looking around for his elder brother. "Matt! Where did you go?"

Mimi got up form her seat and noticed TK walking around in search for his brother. She walked over towards TK and tapped him on the left shoulder.

"TK, what's wrong?"

"My brother just went missing and I can't even find him."

"That's strange. I would where he could have gone?"

"Well, I can tell you where I think he could have gone," Patamon answered for younger sibling. "He's probably out throwing out his frustrations."

"But over what?" asked Mimi.

"Believe me I think you guys should know by now," Palmon spoke up.

Then, it finally dawned upon TK and he quickly dashed off through the crowds. Patamon flapped his wings as fast as he could to catch up with the boy. Everyone was too preoccupied as they gathered to send their sympathies to the Kamiya family. Mimi and Palmon watched TK and Patamon take off through the cemetery in search of the Digi-Destined of Friendship. The strawberry blonde couldn't help but feel bad for Matt since she had just remembered that Matt was obsessed at defeating Tai in combat.

"So, that's it, Matt. You will really do miss. Oh you poor thing," Mimi whispered.

Meanwhile, about a hundred yards away from the burial site, Matt was seen punching his fists against a tree. He rammed both fists into a tree without even showing any regard of breaking his bones or cutting his hands to the point where they bled. There was a high level of emotion within the teen as he had lost his friend and rival. There was no possible way he will ever prove that he and Metal Garurumon would have surpassed Tai and War Greymon. Matt's hopes of showing off his own Fused warrior form would never come. Even if Matt had reached a level, he would never test it against Tai. Gabumon tried to restrain the boy, but he simply ignored the digimon's pleas.

"Damn you! Damn you!" Matt cursed as each fist rammed hard against the tree. "**_FUCK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE ON ME YOU BASTARD?_**"

"Matt, please stop this! You're already bleeding and you'll break your hands!" Gabumon pleaded for his partner.

"Why, Tai! Now you've me all alone! There's no way I'll ever prove myself as your superior!" Matt roared out of frustration and fell to his knees. "Oh, Tai… Why did you have to die? You seal Burizalor's fate but end up dying of a stupid disease? How can a virus can a Digital fused warrior? You were supposed to be **_LEGENDARY!_** Ha! Some legend you turned out to be! You're a fraud! I don't know why you ended up as the one to fulfill the legend and overcome the tyrant! It should have been me! I would have lived to fulfill the legendary status!"

Just then, before Matt knew it, TK and Patamon stopped to find him on his knees. The younger brother gasped in horror at Matt's crimson-covered hands. Sections of the teen's hands were meshed and flesh was torn away from massive wood splinters. TK rushed over to Matt's side and shook him by his shoulders.

"Matt! Snap out of it brother!"

"Life is so cruel and ugly," Matt whispered under his breathe as he choked on tears.

"Matt! Stop mutilating like this! This is not going to bring Tai and Agumon back!" TK screamed out. "Their deaths were untimely but it was something we couldn't have prevented."

"But why die so soon…? He was supposed to be legend!"

"Well, some legends aren't meant to live forever. Tai, despite becoming Omega X, was still human and he died as a mortal. We're no gods, Matt. Our time goes when we least expect it."

"I can't believe he's gone. What am I to become? I don't have anyone else to test my abilities on. Even if I reach Digital Fusion status, it will still not satisfy me without Tai around."

"If you ever reach that level of power, Matt, then you can definitely show us. I just know you'll carry on the Digital Fusion legend in Tai's name. That's the least you can do, Matt."

"You think so…?" Matt looked up at TK with a softened expression.

"I know so. I believe in you and I just know Tai believes in you."

"I… I never really thought of that," Matt responded and sat up. "All right, TK, but I'm doing this because you told me Tai would be happy. Besides, I just know that silly bastard is going to get a kick of watching me and Gabumon fuse into our eventual Digital Fusion form. It's only a matter of time before the power is mine."

"I have no doubt about it, Matt," TK smiled as he nodded in agreement with his elder brother. "Now, what do you say we get back to the others? Luckily I brought my handkerchiefs with me to cover your hands."

"Yeah, good thing you brought it. Thanks, TK."

"No problem," TK said as he applied two handkerchiefs around Matt's hands. "There! That should do!"

"C'mon, Gabumon, we're leaving!" Matt called out to his digimon partner.

"I'm coming, Matt! Wait for me!" Gabumon responded as he gave chase to his partner.

As the brothers returned to the site, the other Digi-Destined waited for them to gather around the burial mound of Tai Kamiya. The coffin sealed the body inside and descended below into the mound. The children caught a final glimpse of their beloved leader before he was forever sealed and buried under piles of dirt. Mimi cried hard enough that she pressed herself onto Matt without even noticing she was holding him. She immediately opened her eyes and looked up at Matt's angelic blue eyes. Their eyes directly met as their hearts quickly pounded.

"Um, Matt…?" Mimi whispered under her breathe. "What is it?"

"Um, well, I could be asking you the same thing," Matt responded and turned towards the burial. "So long, Taichi. I promise you that I'll carry on the Digital fusion tradition. I will become one just like you, but stronger."

Upon hearing this, Gabumon's looked up to Matt and smiled. This vow from his long-term partner made him confident in his own abilities and Matt's determined will. Gabumon knows he is willing to do anything to make his partner happy and he will make his wish come true. He, too, somewhat shared the will and determination to reach Digital fusion status. Mimi could notice that look across Matt's face and slightly smiled.

"_You really do want to honor Tai do you, Matt? You can't hide the fact that you cared for him. I know you and Gabumon can become the second Digital fusion warrior,"_ Mimi thought as her eyes were locked on Matt.

"TK…" Matt said to his younger brother.

"Matt?"

"From this day forth, I want you to make sure Gabumon and myself push ourselves to our limit."

"What? So, are you going to actually go through with the same training Tai underwent?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to push myself and Gabumon to our limits. I'll reach a form that'll be stronger than Omega X," Matt said with sheer determination.

As Matt continued speaking, Mimi couldn't help but admire Matt's tenacity. She wished to see the Digi-Destined of Friendship to carry on Tai's honor and hold position as the number one Chosen. It was well documented that he had always wanted to assume the leadership of the group, but he no longer sees the desire to. Tai was no longer of this world and thus Matt wouldn't hope to rightfully win the title from the deceased Kamiya child.

* * *

"**_This is Mimi speaking and oh god… It was a sad but a beautiful ceremony. Losing Tai was like losing a brother. He was dear to me just like everyone else. I felt so bad for Kari and her family, but I know Tai and Agumon will rest happily in the realm of the souls. After Tai's burial, we returned to the Digital World to scatter Agumon's data into the valley of the souls. It was Agumon's last request and he asked not to be reborn at Primary Village. From that day forward, I witnessed Matt undergo a spiritual transformation. No longer did he have the desire to make a fuss about being the best. He was determined to reach the same level of power Tai and Agumon possessed together as Omega X. Reaching the Digital fusion level was a new desire for Matt and I could just tell from the determination on his face. I couldn't help but become admired with the guy. Eventually, I one day sucked it up and approached Matt myself. I was there to comfort Matt when he had battered his own body to the brink of death at one point. Then, one day, it finally happened. Matt and Gabumon reached the level of Digital fusion. He gave himself quite an odd but an appropriate name, Metalla X. I don't know why but I liked the name. Matt and I would develop a close relationship over the last few months. You could say that Tai's death ultimately brought us closer and I felt comfortable being around the guy. He had the most gorgeous eyes; they were just like the heavens themselves. Then, before I left back home, I gave him a farewell and made sure to e-mail each other every other week. About four and half months later, I would return back to Japan to see everyone, revisit Tai's tomb and visit Matt's family. There was something he wanted to tell me about in private and so I went to see what he needed to tell me. What that was? Well, I was going to find out."_**

* * *

**December 16, 2004**

**Ishida Residence/Matt's Room/11:30 PM**

It was already late and everything seemed quiet at the Ishida residence. As usual, Matt's father worked late all night at the TV station. Matt had invited Mimi over to speak with her. Mimi came walking into the boy's room wearing her red-blue shirt, a white mini-skirt and white tall boots. Her hair style was the strawberry pink with the stars on them. She found Matt lying on his bed with his guitar in hand and playing some notes. She took interest in his guitar-playing and closed the door behind her. Due to Matt's request, both Palmon and Gabumon were told to stay in the living room to give him and Mimi some privacy to talk.

She looked around his room and realized it was a mess. Normally, she would make a comment but she caught to herself. Matt sat up from his bed and placed his guitar down.

"Hi there, Meems," Matt called her by her 'pet name'.

"Um, hi Matt, you said you wanted to talk to me? I came here as fast as I could."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to make you run all the way from Sora's place. I'm guessing that's where you will be staying for the holidays?"

"Yeah, I'm sharing a room with her. I have to say, your room is…"

"A complete mess, right? Yeah, I get that all the time."

"Well, I wasn't going to say that," the girl cleared her throat.

"Uh huh. Sure you were!" Matt nudged her in the side and snickered.

"Oh, Matt! I swear I wasn't going to say anything!" Mimi responded at the blonde-haired teen and covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," Matt said while sitting down on the side of his bed. "How about sitting down by me?"

"Sure…" Mimi nodded and slowly walked over to his side. "I came here since you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, it's about my progress with my new Digital fusion form."

"Oh! How is the new fighting form, Matt? Has Metalla X really shown its worth?" Mimi asked anxiously. "I'll bet you kick a lot ass as much as Tai did!"

"Heh, well, I'm getting there. It's just too bad I haven't found anybody strong enough to face me just yet," Matt smiled while popping his knuckles.

"Well, you just never know if another enemy decides to show his ugly rear. I believe you'll stand up to whoever it is and knock him senseless! I'll bet there isn't anything that can challenge Metalla X now!"

"I love your optimism, Mimi," Matt said while wrapping an arm around Mimi and pressing her closer to him.

"Oh, Matt…" Mimi said as she slightly blushed and felt comfortable in his grasp.

"Ever since Tai has died, you've really supported me all the way like no one has. I couldn't have continued if it wasn't for my will and determination. However, I also received your support. I knew it all came from the heart and I would do anything to become the best there ever was. If not just in my music, but in combat, too. I feel like I'm actually carrying on Tai's legacy."

"Tai would be very proud of you. I just know he would have. Not to mention saying some wise cracks."

Heh, now that doesn't surprise me," Matt chuckled and placed his hand under Mimi's chin. "Meems?"

"Yeah…?"

"What do you think about me?"

"Well, that's rather difficult for me to say right now. I mean, I don't know…"

"You can be honest. I won't get mad if you have anything to say. Honesty is the key to a relationship."

"Well… I think it was due to Tai's death that we became close to each other. We shared each other's love and sympathy. I guess I just felt pity that you never had a chance to reach the Digital fusion stage. Now, you've achieved your dream but yet you still don't feel any satisfaction."

Matt smiled once he had heard all of this to Mimi and replied, "Wow, is that true?"

"Yeah… I could say more."

"You don't have to," Matt placed a finger on Mimi's lips.

The girl felt frozen in place as her heart pounded faster than normal. Her face slightly reddened and her hands were sweating. It felt like an awkward situation but yet she found the comfort being in the boy's arms.

"Matt… I don't know what to…"

Then, before Mimi even had a chance to speak, Matt leaned close to her and kissed her directly on her lips. The pink-haired girl couldn't believe what was happening. Matt actually had the guts to even kiss her without any hesitation. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Normally, she would have slapped him but she felt comfort and peace. She joined in and returned the kiss. She leaned closer and wrapped both arms around his neck. They continued kissing and locking tongues with one another.

"Hold me, Yamato…" Mimi murmured as she moaned and threw her hair back. "Just hold me."

With that said Matt held the girl and lays back onto the bed. Her desire to be with Matt was enough to want to stay with him all night. She did not have the desire to leave the bed or even go back to Sora's. She felt right at home, even for one night. That's all that mattered to her.

"Please, Matt, hold me."

"Sure, anything you want, Meems…"

Hours later have passed and the two lovers were lying in bed together. They were underneath a comforting blanket. Mimi was sleeping on the right side with an arm over Matt. Palmon and Gabumon both peeked inside to find their partners together in bed. They shared warm smiles and closed the door to give the couple sometime to rest until the next morning.

However, in a few hours, everything that the Digi-Destined knew about peace would soon change forever. Matt and Mimi could only enjoy their time together for the last few hours before the arrival of the apocalyptic threat.

It was currently the 'eye of the hurricane'. It seemed all tranquil and quiet. Until…

* * *

**December 17, 2004**

**10:15 AM**

Mimi awoke from bed and found herself all alone. Her lover, Matt, was nowhere to be found. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, the girl sat up from bed and yawned. It was a long and blissful night for them both, but Mimi had just remembered that she had to go meet with Sora for some holiday shopping. Mimi jumped out of bed and found a pink robe sitting on Matt's chair.

"Hum. I guess Matt had to go step out," Mimi said as she took the robe. "It was nice of him to leave to leave me a robe."

Shrugging her shoulders, Mimi placed the robe on and walked out of the room. She looked around the apartment and found no sign of Matt anywhere. However, she did notice Palmon sitting on the couch and watching the television.

"Good morning, Palmon!" Mimi greeted her digimon happily and smiled brightly. "How about I pour us some cereal?"

However, she received no reply from Palmon. Mimi scoffed and walked over towards the couch.

"Do you know where Matt went, Palmon?"

"Mimi, take a look at this on the TV," Palmon pointed out. "You're not going to believe this!"

"Believe what?" Mimi asked and turned to face the television.

There was news coverage about a terrorist attack on different sections of Tokyo. The reporters were immediately claiming two people wrecking sections of the city with 'destructive blasts'. Mimi sat down and gasped in shock. She turned up the volume with the remote control and listened carefully.

"**_At just 10:00 this morning, what appeared to be a quiet Tokyo was quickly interrupted by massive attacks. Half of east Shinjuku has already been turned into a wasteland and people are immediately fleeing for their lives! Nobody knows what is going on but there are witnesses claiming that two people are implementing attacks! They claim that 'energy blasts' came shooting out of their hands and began razing across sections of the city! The causalities are mounting! There's no telling where they will strike next! The Emperor has ordered immediate evacuation from Tokyo immediately!"_**

After what appeared to be a sci-fi horror movie, Mimi covered her mouth and gasped in horror. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Mimi! We have to get out of here! There's no telling where these two monsters might attack next!"

"But where's Matt and Gabumon?"

"They left exactly at 10:05. They told me to stay here and wait for you to wake up. He then told me to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Who's causing this destruction? What is going on?" Mimi demanded to know and ran back to Matt's room to gather her clothes.

"I don't know but it's no digimon. That I know."

"Not digimon? Could it be another one of Burizalor's soldiers?"

"Not even. I can't even sense any power from these things. I say we get out of here and find the others!"

Already putting her clothes on, Mimi came running out and picked up Palmon up. She wasn't going to waste any time and stay put. There was no telling when the two 'monsters' would strike next.

As Mimi opened the door leading to the outside, she stopped and gazed across to find piles of rubble lying across the streets. People were already fleeing in the masses and attempted to escape the wrath of these 'monsters'. Palmon pointed ahead for Mimi. They stared off and found a familiar figure standing at the center. This figure appeared to be humanoid with metallic wolf-like armor features, including a wolf's helmet. Spiky, blonde hair was waving out over the individual's head and his eyes were emerald blue. He sported a yellow-blue aura surrounding his body. He appeared pumped and ready to go.

He appeared to be a newcomer, but Mimi could easily recognize this figure and immediately called out to him while revealing his name.

"Matt!" Mimi called out to the being. "Matt! What's going on here!"

Instantly turning around, 'Matt' gasped out and just remembered that Mimi was still on the premises.

"Mimi! I thought I told I'm Metalla X in this form," the warrior spat out. "I thought I told you to get out of here! It's still dangerous to stick around here!"

"I'm sorry, Matt, but I couldn't get up! I thought you had left to go see your father!"

Upon hearing this, Metalla X turned away and growled angrily. Mimi wondered what his problem is, but in truth Matt's father was amongst those killed by the blasts. Metalla X vowed to get his hands on these two 'monsters' and avenge his father's death.

"Matt? Who is attacking the city? I have every right to know!"

After a few moments of silence, Metalla X finally answered her question and revealed from what he had experienced for the past fifteen minutes.

"Hell, Mimi. I've seen hell. Two monsters that appeared human are attacking the city."

"They couldn't be terrorists."

"No, they appeared human but are not terrorists. I can assure you that. I saw three of them. One of them for some strange reason left soon after the first attack. There are only two that are unleashing this unholy hell on the city."

"What about the others? Like TK, Kari, Sora, Davis and the others?"

"They're already out there trying to stop those monsters. They're not faring well but I'm sure Davis and TK will do something. They're doing everything they can to defend the people across the city!"

"Why aren't you out there helping them?"

"I was waiting for you. Let's go, Mimi! I'll bet Palmon will want to stop these monsters!" Metalla X called out. "I say we show these bastards not to destroy our city and get away with it! Mimi! Palmon! Are you two with me?"

"You bet, Matt! I'm ready!" Palmon exclaimed.

"_Oh, why do I have such a bad feeling about this? These monsters are actually human, but how can they cause so much destruction to our city? Why do I fear for the worst to come," _Mimi thought as she rubbed her gut and sighed.

What Mimi failed to realize was that within her body, she harbored a seed that would eventually give rise to a new hero.

* * *

**East Shinjuku/10:20 AM**

Standing over a pile of cinders and flaming posts were a pair of two figures. They both appeared human. One looked like a teenage boy with long, dark hair with an orange bandana, a black shirt with a white long sleeve underneath, blue jeans and blue shoes. His bandana was wrapped around his forehead. The other was a female in her teenage years. She appeared beautiful with long, black hair. Her attire consisted of a white shirt with a black leather vest, black leather pants, matching boots and dark knuckle gloves. The most frightening features of these two were their light-blue, devilish eyes. These eyes were the last features a person would notice before they meet their untimely death.

These two were actually siblings and are the culprits to the attacks. Both held out their hands and launched numerous energy blasts at once. They had successfully managed to drive off the Digi-Destined's partner digimon and caused them to momentarily retreat. However, it wouldn't be long until the Chosen Children come back to implement another strike.

Their third partner had somehow left after failing to sense the location of his designated target. 'He' left to parts unknown to leave these two to continue their destructive path.

"Isn't it a damn shame our third partner bailed on us? Since Taichi passed away, he couldn't find any satisfaction and left us," the girl scoffed. "Fucking shit, Jax, why don't you stop torturing the poor guy your standing on top of?"

"Why? I think its fun to see these flesh and blood types to squeal in agony, Sonja" Jax laughed.

"Ugh, you are such a pathetic loser," Sonja rolled her eyes and fired an energy blast to incinerate a motor shop. "Just don't you go destroying the mall! I want to go and snatch myself some clothes there!"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. I just don't want to wait on your vain ass!" Jax retorted.

"Oh cry me a river," the girl sighed. "At least we already took care of that fucking annoying Datamon."

"Yeah! With him gone, we can make this entire planet our own little playground! Nobody will ever take it away from us!" Jax laughed out as he grabbed a man and snapped his neck.

"Then, we can steal away one of those brat's digivices and make our way into the Digital World. I plan on making those digimon beg for their pathetic lives," Sonja snickered deviously and lets lose a massive energy blast that engulfs nearly half of the entire city section.

In just a matter of twenty minutes, the two artificials had made their mark and destroyed all of East Shinjuku effortlessly. The fun for them would not end as the Digi-Destined plan for another attack. This time it could be their last. May Hell on Earth resume with no end in sight…

The Artificials have arrived and destroyed all of east Shinjuku. The Digi-Destined have another chance to defeat these new enemies. But it appears they are dealing with two ruthless bio-machines whose strength surpasses the late-Burizalor and perhaps even Omega X himself. Can even the newly evolved Metalla X stand a chance? As for Mimi, what she fails to realize is that she has been impregnated with the seed of earth's future hope. Will Mimi realize that she carries the future son of herself and Matt? The new apocalyptic era is on the horizon for mankind and perhaps even the Digital World…

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Max: Hello everyone, this is Max to give you the preview for the next segment. Well, all I say is… Oh god, I can't say it. I see destruction. Mounted causalities. Demolished cities. Hope lost. The death of the heroes. The machines triumphing.

Keke: The era of the Digi-Destined has ended! No, it can't be!

Max: Mimi, you have to escape! Only you carry future's last hope!

Keke: Luckily, Gennai sends her and TK off to the Amazon Kingdom! Months later, the new hope is born. The next segment is entitled…

**The Chosen Children Have Fallen! A New Hope is Born!**

Max: The artificials have won…

* * *

That wraps up segment three and I do apologize for waiting this long for an update. I promise you that I did not forget about this story, but I was too focused on my latest crossover series. For those of you who haven't read it, check it out! It's entitled _The Invasion of the Rajita_! Shameless plug! ;)

This story is now preparing to take that dark turn. Lives will be lost and the deaths will be quite gruesome. Plus, we will get a small flashback glimpse of Datamon's demise by his own creations in the next chapter, too. I hope the slight nude scene between Matt and Mimi wasn't too extreme, but it serves its purpose for this story. I'm not too big or ever written anything like it. I'm not too big of a fan of it to be honest, but it's crucial for this story. Hell, it's how Dimitri will be born for goodness sakes!

Next chapter will also feature the Amazon Kingdom of Athenamon. If you guys recall from the Millenniumon Saga, she was featured. She serves an important role in Dimitri's character development. This Athenamon, of course, is different from the one featured from my popular anime crossover stories. Karin/Sailor Sedna will come eventually. Bear with me people because there's still plenty of stuff to come out of this story.

Well, that wraps up this chapter and I will be working on chapter four next. Until then, be sure to check back for updates and peace out and a Happy late-Thanksgiving weekend. :D


	4. The Fall of the DigiDestined!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon and the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Once again, I roll out yet another chapter to this movie special. We already pushed aside all the fluff and the honorable funeral for a fallen hero. We now get to the nitty gritty section of this special and some really nasty violence along the way. I know I've been preparing myself to get into further depth of this story and I hope all of you will prepare to embark towards the darker edge of Digimon Fusion. Combining elements of DBZ's _History of Trunks_ and my own original twists, I hope to make this one of my best written fics posted.

Now with that said we get straight to the action and see the downfall of the Digi-Destined in this alternate time period. As usual, action is my specialty and this chapter should be no disappointment. This chapter will also mark the birth of the last hope and I'm sure you all know who that will be. ;)

Fair warning to those under the age of 13 (and even 15), the violent scenes will be graphic. You have been **_WARNED!_** All fun, games and humor is gone. This point forward, it will be dark and nasty! So, if you are offended, turn back now but I warn that you will be missing out on important information and the development of a new hero along the way.

Now, that's enough out of me. Let's get on with Chapter four, the official turning point of this movie. Enjoy. :D

* * *

… 

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Chosen Children Have Fallen! A New Hope is Born!**

**-**

**-**

**December 17, 2004**

**East Shinjuku/10:30 AM**

The once peaceful and productive city of Tokyo was immediately bombarded with a massive eruption and many sections across the populated metropolis were devastated by deadly attacks. This was no ordinary attack executed by a group of terrorists or even digimon crossing over from the Digital World. It wasn't even an invasion by a foreign army. Hell was unleashed on the city by two individuals, particularly of the artificial kind. East Shinjuku was the first section completely obliterated in little time.

People were seen fleeing in the masses and screaming for their lives. One could wonder what could be causing these poor people to be panicking. Well, the perpetrators behind this mass scale attack were finally revealed. They appeared to be fully human but did not seem to have any resemblance of humanity in their souls. They were angry and ready to take their vengeance on those who have abandoned them. Every living human would become their personal 'play toys' in this cruel world.

"Run for your lives, everyone! The demons have come! It's the end of mankind as we speak! The apocalypse is here!" a bum screamed out.

His pleas were quickly cut short as a large energy beam came shooting out of nowhere and engulfed the poor man. In the wake of the destructive wave, nothing was left of the man, not even ashes. People ran out of their homes and office buildings to escape the wrath of the 'devil pair'.

"Here they come!" a man yelled out as he escorted a mass across the busy streets.

Before they knew, the android pair came descending down from the heavens. The first to land was the black-haired female and she stared off at the fleeing people. Following her was the more rebellious brother. He quickly dashed across at the fleeing people and charged up energy balls in his hands. He pushed his hands forward and unleashed a destructive wave across the city. The people found themselves at the receiving end of the blast and were instantly incinerated without a chance to even beg for their lives. Cars were thrown across and destroyed along the powerful energy wave. The streets ripped from the ground and buildings were demolished in seconds flat.

"I swear couldn't you be a little more creative than that, Jax?" the sister sighed with annoyance. "Seriously, I could have done something more original than resorting to blowing shit up."

"Get real! I'm just having fun, Sonja!" Jax grinned manically. "Why not stop criticizing what I do?"

"Cause that's what big sisters are for?" Sonja simply rolled her eyes at his remark and leaned back against a pile of cinders. "These people are just so stupid. I can't believe we're in a world filled with ignorant fools. It's not like they were ever going to change their nature."

"Then, just call us the human extermination squad!" Jax laughed as he walked beside a red convertible. "Now, this is something I want!"

"You're so lame. Human Extermination Squad? Get real, Jax. I'm simply here to get rid of the human annoyance. After all, what did people ever do for us?" Sonja picked up a piece of broken glass and checked her delicate face. "We're actually doing earth a favor if you ask me."

"Whatever you say, sis, but I could care less why we're doing this!" Jax stepped inside the convertible. "Ah, yeah. This thing is a beauty!"

The android girl sighed and stepped away from the cinder pile. She brushed her hair aside and viewed her surroundings. At the wake of Jax's assault left East Shinjuku with a post-nuclear image. There weren't even traces of human bodies to be found.

"Jax, will you get out of that car? Or do you want me to take it away? I want to find myself some new clothes," the female suggested.

"Just hang on, sis, I'm going to hotwire this baby and drives there," Jax responded while ripping apart some wires under the car's engine.

"Whatever just make it fast."

"Yes, your highness!" Jax mocked his older sister.

"That's right and you better not forget that, Jax," Sonja crossed her arms and sat down on top of a bench.

Looking up into the heavens, Sonja remembered the last few moments when she and her brother were still bounded to Datamon's control. Reminiscing the past was enough to make her blood boil. From her abuse by her father, the rejection from her peers, being subjected to becoming an outcast and her conversion into an 'immortal being'. Humans may have rejected her but Datamon destroyed all that was left of her humanity. Her eyes narrowed coldly as those nightmarish images of being subjected to Datamon's torturous experiments came back to plague her mind.

"_I'll never forgive you Datamon. For as long as I live, the new power you gave me will be used to punish those who have casted me aside into the shadows. You will never take away who I am. I am who I am, a human with the gifted power of a god. I am a fallen angel who had forgotten what hope truly meant. Despair is all that I have left."_

* * *

**Flashback/January 2004/Datamon's Laboratory**

_A bright light shone down inside a dark interior room. It was silent, cold and treacherous. A lone figure was viewed hanging with arms tied up by steel chains from the ceiling. From several closer angles, the figure was revealed to be feminine and beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a pair of angelic, blue eyes with black irises at the center. Her long, black hair hung across her head and face. The girl was nude with deep scars all across her body, perhaps from the beatings she not only received from her estranged father but from the experimentation by Datamon. _

_As soon as she awakened, she felt sharp needles pressed all over her body. She tried moving and it all seemed to be more painful for the poor girl. She let out a scream as the needles injected electrodes throughout the interior of her body. There was no possible way for her to thrash and free herself from this predicament. Then, she heard the snickering of the bastard that was savoring her torture. She couldn't stand this laughter and she could hardly wait to get her hands on the one behind these sick experiments. _

_Behind a glass chamber, Datamon revealed himself and spun his seat ground. He clasped his hands together and watched the girl's torture with a sickening grin. He truly enjoyed this simply out of his own twisted perversion. _

"_Having fun, my dear? My you are quite the stubborn one. It didn't take me long to convert your brother. So, why aren't you complying?" the sinister machine asked the teenage girl. "I've given you eternal life! You can no longer consider yourself human! You are superior over the flesh and blood types! This is your opportunity to extract your revenge on those who have casted you aside! Understand what I'm attempting to tell you! I'm giving you this chance to rise and claim this new gift!"_

_Lifting her head up, Sonja glared directly at the psychotic mastermind and narrowed her cold, blue eyes directly at him. Then, a sly grin formed across her face. Datamon took this as a positive response and nodded his head._

"_Good, I see now you're finally starting to understand, my dear. Accept me as your father and I will allow you to take your anger out on every human on this retched planet. You can even murder your own estranged father in cold blood! After all the years he has abused you and your brother, don't you agree that he deserves to meet his maker? Doesn't he deserve to die by his own child?"_

_The female chuckled to herself and then busted out laughing. Datamon questioned her reasoning for this amusement and looked her directly into her eyes. Then, she smile twisted into an angry scowl._

"_Fuck you, Datamon," she spat out. "I'm only going to get my revenge on every human for my own desires and not your sick, twisted plan for world dominance."_

"_You forget dear that you have no say in the manner!" Datamon retorted and pressed a button on a remote control._

_Sonja once again was on the receiving end of more electrodes running throughout her body and inflicting a threshold of pain. Her screamed echoed out across the steel room and her body was trembling from the torture. Datamon took great pleasure in this scene and continued pressing the button. _

_Just then, before Datamon realized it, Sonja summoned enough strength to pull her right arm across and caused the IV needles to rip out of her flesh. She cried out in pain and watched pints of blood splatter across the floor._

"_OH GOD!" she screamed out in agony. "All of this pain… I'm going to return it back to you a hundred fold!"_

_Then, summoning even more strength, Sonja pulled her left arm across and allowed the needles to rip out of her skin. Drips of crimson drizzled over her arms and plopped onto the steel floor. _

"_My goddramon… Her will is too strong for me to control!" Datamon exclaimed. "No matter! I am still safe from her reach! She still hasn't received the full bio-mechanical upgrade yet!"_

_The girl proceeded to rip the IV needles out of her legs. Then, she plopped down on the floor and heavily breathed. She dragged herself across the steel floor as she couldn't feel her legs. Every time she crawled, more blood would pour out from the wounds. Her vision was going blurry until she couldn't see clearly. Her throat became choked with lumps and she quickly regurgitated blood from out of her mouth._

"_Shit… I feel like something is ripping me apart from the outside…"_

"_That would be the nano-cells injected through the IV needles you ripped off. They are slowly mutating you. That is how I was able to convert your dear brother. He is as good as new with unlimited energy and immortality. Soon, the same effect will imply to you, my dear. Embrace the chance to become a god, Sonja. There's no way to return to a normal human life. Accept for what you are about to become, dear girl! You're about to begin a new life as a super soldier set to punish the sins of mankind and digimon alike!"_

_Sonja couldn't find anymore strength to move and fell flat on the floor. She eyes were closing, but then she heard footsteps. The door across from her opened to reveal what appeared to be her own brother. She looked up and noticed a slight change in his eyes. They no longer were heavenly blue, but icy. They were lifeless. Sonja couldn't believe it. Datamon had changed him. Could this be the fate of the elder sister?_

"_Jax… what has he… done to you…?" the girl whispered before succumbing to unconsciousness._

_Then, everything quickly faded to black and the female was put under a long-term stasis period. For soon, she would be released from her sleep as a completely converted half-android and half-human being._

_

* * *

- _

_**Eleven and half months later…**_

_Observing two capsules sitting in front of him, Datamon walked beside them in a newly constructed android body. He sat in a small cockpit inside the torso of the android and controlled its movements with a remote control. Datamon knew this day would come. They had rebelled against him and he knew awakening them would take a huge risk. _

"_I didn't think the day would come but alas it has," Datamon said as he pushed the button on the left capsule. _

_The first capsule opened to reveal the male sibling. Datamon pressed the button the right capsule to reveal the beautiful, female. Knowing that they would wake up soon, Datamon walked away and picked up the remote control, which would allow him to deactivate the androids in case they rebelled against him. He then walked over to an elevator shaft and was transported to the basement of the laboratory. What he was planning was top secret and not even the android pair knew what he was currently constructing on._

_Once their capsules were activated, the android pair opened their eyes simultaneously and stepped out. They faced one another. Their eyes were icy blue and nearly all of their human emotions were taken away. This was their opportunity to make Datamon pay for what they had done to them. Jax gave a nod to his sister and smiled. _

"_Let's do this, sis. We'll finish this once and for all," Jax smiled deviously._

"_Oh, I am soooo going to enjoy this," the female slyly smirked and ran her hair through her hair. "At least he gave us some clothes to spare. Still, that's not enough to satisfy our revenge. Let's go, little bro."_

_With an assuring nod, the siblings walked down the same path as the good 'doc'. They pressed the button of the elevator shaft that transported them into Datamon's basement laboratory. As the shaft stopped, they stepped out and found Datamon observing a large capsule containing a tiny, green embryo. The machine digimon typed away at small handheld computer and was observing the progression growth of the embryo. Whatever this embryo was would lead to his ultimate artificial creation._

_The siblings faced each other and then approached the Datamon, who appeared to be working diligently. _

_"Master Datamon, how long are you going to be working on the secret project of yours?" Jax nonchalantly as he walked around the laboratory. _

_"So, how was your sleep, you two?" _

"_What do you think? Being sealed inside those things is THE SUCK," Sonja remarked as she found a mirror to view her reflections." So, what are you doing, Datamon? Looking at some good robot porn? You little pervert. I didn't think even you machines were capable of that."_

"_Leave me alone! That's my business, not yours!" Datamon snapped before resuming his calculation work._

"_Oooo, crabby, aren't we, doc?" Jax chuckled._

_"So, we're strong enough to kill Taichi, aren't we?" asked Sonja. _

"_That's because I already took care of that fool with the D-Virus. I had confidence you two would have taken care of him, but I still couldn't full trust you."_

"_Humph, well, you just spoilt my fun," the female annoyingly scoffed. "From the pictures you showed me of him, Taichi looked quite the cutie."_

_She then walked right past a tank full of some kind of clear translucent liquid. Jax pulls out some blueprints for what appeared to be a major project. Jax brushed off and knocked off several lab equipment onto the floor. He unrolled the blueprints and observed them carefully._

_"Hey, look at this, sis," Jax called to his sibling. _

_"Don't touch that! What I'm building is the ultimate artificial weapon!" Datamon barked angrily at the male android. _

_This outburst caught Jax by surprise as he quickly drops the blueprints onto the floor and pointed to himself._

_"Ultimate artificial weapon! Is it better than us!" _

_"Leave me alone! This one belongs to a whole new level. Compared to him, you two would look like toaster ovens! Now return to your capsules and get some sleep, or I'll activate the controller again!" _

_Datamon pointed to and reached for the deactivation device. However, the android pair didn't seem all that worried. They looked towards one another and nodded. Now, it was their only chance to get their long-awaited revenge. Sonja smiled and knocked over one of the tanks of the clear liquid substance, and it falls onto another and more get knocked down onto the floor. They crash and the glass spilled all over with floor. Datamon growled angrily and immediately sprang to his feet with the device in his hand. _

_Then, the male sibling took this opportunity and raised his right hand. He formed his hand into a chop and swung it across towards Datamon's android body head._

_-_

_**SWISH!**_

_-_

_Jax had jumped forward and decapitated Datamon's android head. The evil machine came rolling out of the artificial body's cockpit and was left lying helpless. His glass helmet shattered on the floor. Lighting struck outside as the brain and Datamon's body bounced to the floor. He looks right up at his creations with eyes full of hatred and vengeance. Datamon struggled along with his words as brain matter splattered across the floor. Jax and Sonja looked down at Datamon with devilish eyes and smug smiles. They had so waited for this opportunity to make Datamon pay for everything they had done to them. They would put their newly constructed body into their own personal use._

_"Idiots! Eventually, you two are going to be absorbed by him and become apart of the ultimate artificial weapon!" _

_"Ha! He's pretty cocky for a dead guy," Sonja remarked and pointed her finger down at him. "Datamon, this is for everything you've done to brother and me. After nearly a year and half being tortured by your sick experiments, I'll be the first to say that you won't be missed."_

_Then, she charged up an energy beam through her finger and smiled devilishly._

"_**GO TO HELL!**_" she screamed out in furious anger.

_With one shout, she blasted him with a single finger blast and that spelt the end for Datamon once and for all. The sister had avenged herself and her brother. The nightmare inside the laboratory was at last over. They were free souls, but free to enact their vengeance upon those who had casted them away: mankind._

_The artificials stood feet away from the tank containing the embryo. A bubble then rose from embryo's tank. Their eyes observed the embryo with keen interest._

_"Hum, I have to admit it's pretty cute," the female caressed the glass chamber with her hands. "So, this is the Ultimate artificial weapon? Datamon must have been so lonely. What a sad little man." _

_Jax puts his hand out right in front of the tank as if he were ready to shatter it with a single energy beam. However, he didn't seem to bother and stepped away from it. _

_"Sorry little guy, but we don't need this lab anymore. All it does is bring us bad memories," Jax said while stepping away. "Let's get the fuck out of here, sis."_

"_No arguing with you there," Sonja shrugged._

_With that said the siblings ascended through the elevator shaft and returned back to the main floor. They left the embryo tank to continue to its growth untouched for many years to come. They did not come to realize that the embryo would be fully grown in the next twenty years._

_As the android pair walked down towards the exit doors, Sonja stopped to notice a capsule sitting at the center. She studied it carefully and noticed a figure lying inside in a dormant sleep._

"_Hey, bro, check this out," the female pointed to it._

"_What is it? It looks like another capsule."_

"_There's somebody inside. I think we should give this guy some freedom, too," Sonja tilted her head and showed a little concern. "I know I wouldn't want to be cooped up in this rat hole."_

"_Sure, I suppose," Jax shrugged. "Go ahead and let him out. Maybe he can even join us."_

"_And we sure could use the company," she replied and pressed the activated button on the capsule. _

_As soon as she pressed the button, the capsule opened up and a large figure was revealed from inside. The cables detached from the being and a large billow of smoke flowed out of the capsule. The siblings stood back to wait for 'him' to emerge. Then, a pair of crimson eyes opened up and a low growl was emitted._

"_Taichi… Terminate Taichi…"_

_Jax and Sonja turned towards one another. They had remembered that Datamon had already done away with Tai. _

"_Well, I'm going hate to be the one to tell him that Tai already is eating worms," Jax remarked._

"_Fine, I'll tell him," Sonja sighed as she walked over to the capsule. "So, you were designed by Datamon to be the one to terminate, Taichi Kamiya?"_

"_Affirmative," the being rose out of the capsule as he turned to face the female. "Who are you…?"_

_Sonja simply smiled and crossed her arms, "Well, you could say that I'm your big sister."_

"_Sister…?"_

"_Yep and the dunce behind me is my younger brother. He's your brother, too."_

"_So, I'm a dunce, huh!"_

"_Oh, do be quiet," Sonja put her hand in front of her brother. "Please, just talk to the hand because I have nothing to say to you."_

"_Bitch…"_

"_Damn straight," the female smirked proudly. "Now, how about some freedom? We can make this world our little playground and then we'll enter this Digital World. It should be fun. I know Tai is dead but there are so many other fun things to do. Believe me…"_

"_Really…?"_

"_I promise."

* * *

_

**Fast Forward to Present/East Shinjuku/10:40 AM**

The escape out of Datamon's laboratory was all last night. She and Jax were free souls. Their third ally would bail out on them after witnessing the destruction of Kyoto. 'He' withdrew from site and left the two siblings to continue their ravenous destructive path. Sonja felt horrible for lying to artificial soul she had set free, but what could she do?

"I lied and yet I feel terrible. What am I to do?" Sonja wondered before sitting up and ran her fingers through her delicate hair. "Oh well, I suppose it's not my problem. What 'he' does is his own business and I shouldn't be the one to dictate on his actions. It's time to make Jax and myself happy. Humanity has a debt to pay…"

"Hey! Are you talking to yourself, sis?" the loud-mouth of Jax called out.

Muttering to herself in annoyance, Sonja jumped off the pile of debris and landed near the convertible. She looked inside to find Jax playing with the stereo system.

"Now this is my dream car, sis! Come in and we'll take you to find some new clothes!"

"Well, it's about time you said something decent, dear brother," Sonja smirked as she stepped inside.

However, before long, a massive X-shaped beam came shooting across towards the car.

"_**V-LASER!"**_

The artificial siblings were quick to sense the blast coming towards them. They flew out of the car and watched as the beam reduced the automobile into a pile of rubble. Sonja and Jax quickly detected the presence of a digital life form. The brother pointed down. Xveemon stood at the center with his arms crossed and Davis was standing by his side. Also standing next to Davis Motomiya was the boy genius, Ken Ichijouji.

"Well, the dynamic duo have returned, sis," Jax remarked.

"Man, aren't they persistent? Ugh, why must the ones I'm designed to kill have to be such cuties?" Sonja replied. "I really hate that Datamon."

"I don't know how they were able to dodge that, but I'll be sure not to miss next time!" the horned, blue dragon exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Xveemon! You still have another shot!" Davis assured his partner. "All right, you two! Listen up, because I'm not going to say it again! Come down and fight!"

"Ha, what do you think we just did a little while ago?" Jax laughed out. "Your two digimon boys couldn't hope to hang with us! Why even bother facing us again?"

"Because we're Digi-Destined of course! We not only defend the Digital World but also our own world, too! What you two just perpetrated in Kyoto and now Tokyo has been heinous!" Ken cried out. "You aren't going to get away with these acts of terror!"

"Blah, blah," Sonja mocked the boy genius. "Who are you to tell us what we should be doing? We're doing this because it's fun!"

"You call this fun?" Davis growled angrily. "Our families are dead because of your actions! I'm not going down without a fight! Xveemon let these two have it!"

"Stingmon, you, too!" Ken held out his D-3.

"Coming right at you two bastards!" a buzzing voice shouted.

Then, the two androids turned to find Stingmon diving down towards them at high speed. A purple blade emerged from out of his right fist.

"**_SPIKING STRIKE!_**"

Once Stingmon dived closer, the two androids avoided contact and sidestepped the insect warrior. Sonja flipped across in mid-air and dashed across to meet Stingmon head. This gave Xveemon a chance to take a shot against Jax. Ken and Davis cheered for their digimon partners. This was their second chance to take the two devilish androids down before they set about their destructive path. As Stingmon dove across for another strike using his purple blade, Sonja easily side-stepped him and crossed her arms nonchalantly. Stingmon's eyes flashed red and he flew directly at the female. Before the insect digimon realize, Sonja had quickly slammed a knee directly into his gut. Stingmon gasped out as he felt the air knocked out of him and his ribs became crushed by the blow. Then, she snatched him by the neck and smiled.

"What was that just now?" the android taunted him slyly. "Was that even supposed to make me notice?"

"Damn it…" Stingmon cursed as he winced._ "Just one blow and I'm already at her mercy…? What the hell are we dealing with here?"_

"So, tell me. How does it feel to be in this much pain?" Sonja pointed a finger under Stingmon's chin.

Then, with one hand strike, she slammed right palm against Stingmon's face and sent him through a building. The digimon was left lying under a pile of debris and his body was racked with pain.

"Stingmon! No!" Ken cried out.

Meanwhile, Xveemon attempted hand to hand combat with Jax. Yet, none of his punches were connecting. He quickly crossed his arms and released an X-shaped projectile out of his chest. As it launched towards Jax, the artificial threw his arms out and protected himself with an energy barrier. The beam dissipated against the shield. Then, Jax disappeared and left numerous afterimages encircling Xveemon. Before the dragon digimon could defend himself, he stopped and felt numerous devastating blows beating all over his body. Jax reappeared above Xveemon and slammed a clubbed fist against his cranium.

"Xveemon!" Davis cried out. "No! This is not good! Stay strong, Xveemon!"

"Ha, I kind of doubt he'll last much longer," Jax smirked as pointed down at the fallen Xveemon. "I hope you've had the chance to pray, pal! One trip to the afterlife coming up!"

"Get up and fight, Xveemon!" Davis shouted out. "I won't give up on you!"

Then, as Jax was concentrating on his beam, a pair of holy beams came shooting out of nowhere and struck Jax across the back. It only managed to push the android back but he recovered quickly. He turned to find Magna Angemon and Angewomon staring him down. TK and Kari arrived in time to save their comrades.

"TK! Kari! Thank goodness!" Ken called out to his friends.

"It's good to see you guys again! With us together, we should have a more decent shot at beating these creeps," Davis said.

"I'm not so sure," TK nodded his head. "Magna Angemon told me that he was unable to sense any energy from these things. No life force or anything."

"It made it even more difficult finding these two," Kari replied.

"So we can't even tell if these things have more or less power than our digimon?" Davis asked. "Man, I don't like this, but I'm not going to let these two go about running the show! I intend to take them down myself!"

"Well, so are some big words from a little punk," Jax called out. "Please, you've been running your mouth and I've already proven I can beat the living crap out of your buddy!"

"Ha! Don't you worry! He's just been warming up!" Davis retorted. "Get up and fight, Xveemon! We're not through yet!"

"Magna Angemon, it's time. Go and aid Xveemon," TK said to his digimon partner.

"You, too, Angewomon," Kari ordered her angel partner.

"We're on it!" the angel pair responded in unison.

The angels took off towards the skies to face off with the two androids. Xveemon managed to pull himself from the pile of cinders and levitated up to unite with his allies. Stingmon staggered out of the debris and barely managed to hold himself while flying over to meet his comrades. Sonja and Jax chuckled at the sight of the four digimon ready to oppose their might.

"Well, this isn't fair, sis," Jax pretended to look intimidated as his voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's four on two! I wonder who will win."

"You kids rely too much on your digital pets that it sickens me," Sonja looked down at the children and noticed Kari. "I take it you're the sister of Taichi. Yeah, I already know all about you than you know."

"How do you know us so much?" Kari demanded out of the android.

"Just like we told your goggle friend and the boy genius, Datamon inputted all the information into our heads. That way we can find you and kill you," the female replied calmly. "It's a shame though. I don't even consider you worth my time."

"Hey, you had better take that back!" Davis called out at the female android.

Sonja looked down at the defiant Davis and smiled, "Well, aren't you the cutie?"

"Argh! I don't want to hear from that coming from you! Xveemon! Take her out!" Davis held out his D-3 and cried out in order.

"Nobody looks at Davis that way and gets away with it!" Xveemon roared out as he slashed his claws.

"How boring…" Sonja remarked as she quickly launched herself forward and caught the dragon's claws. "Sorry, but not fast enough."

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon launched a holy arrow towards the female android.

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon called out as he summoned a gate using his Excalibur sword.

Sonja watched the arrow hurtling towards her and slapped it away with one hand. The attack exploded on impact with a small office building. The small gate summoned by Magna Angemon was starting to absorb anything and everything that stood in its path. The artificial pair found themselves being drawn in closer. Magna Angemon just might actually claim victory and send the two androids to their deaths in another dimension, just as it happened with Piedmon before.

"Yes! Way go to, Magna Angemon!" TK called out. "Now drawn them closer!"

"Yes, we're actually going to claim victory over these monsters!" Ken said with excitement.

"Just keep it coming gate! We're seconds away from beating these two monsters!" Davis exclaimed.

However, just as everyone anticipated the androids being drawn in, Jax had other ideas. He would not be drawn in the same way Piedmon did. The android flew right out of the gate's range and appeared behind the gateway. He brought his hands forward and launched an energy blast to incinerate the gate in place. The dimension vortex was sealed up and disappeared out of sight. The children gasped out in utter disbelief. Now, Jax really meant business. He phased out and reappeared in front of Magna Angemon. With rapid succession, Jax clobbered Magna Angemon with numerous blows all over his body. The angelic warrior staggered against the blows and was sent plummeting down from an elbow shot to the head.

"Magna Angemon!" TK yelled out at the sight of his partner easily put down.

"Why you!" Angewomon flew out at Jax and tried to deliver a fist.

The android ducked under and phased out. Immediately catching Angewomon off guard, Sonja appeared above her and slammed a kick across the female angel's face. The force of the blow shattered Angewomon's face helmet and forced her to fall to the debris below.

"No! Angewomon!" Kari screamed out in horror.

"Crap! This isn't good!" Davis exclaimed. "If only everyone else got here by now! We'll definitely need all the help we can find!"

"Did somebody call for help?" a voice of a boy answered to Davis' plea.

The children turned around to see Yolei, Cody, Sora, Izzy and Joe. Accompanying them were their digimon partners. Davis and his friends couldn't have been any happier to see them.

"All right! You guys made it! This is great!" Davis exclaimed

"We're sorry that we're late, but we had to wait out until we could figure out how to implement a strike," Izzy said.

"So, any success trying to calculate these things? Where are their power sources?" Ken asked the computer whiz.

"That's just it. These things have no energy signatures. Our digimon are having a difficult time tracing their signals," replied Izzy.

"Yeah, we figured that out already," Davis nodded in reply. "Man, to think our digimon are having a difficult time with these things."

"Matt and Mimi have yet to get here. We'll definitely need Matt's Metalla X form and Leomon should be here any minute now," Izzy said as he turned to face Altur Kabuterimon. "I've taken a scanning of their interior bio-extracts and it clearly shows that they have cybernetic implants."

"So, they're androids?" Kari asked curiously.

"No, they're cyborgs. There's actually a difference. While androids are made out of artificial machine equipment to look like a human, but cyborgs have mechanically enhanced body parts."

"You know I've just started to realize that these things aren't showing any fatigue," Yolei pointed out. "Yet the digimon are showing fatigue."

"Zudomon? Are you feeling any tired after going head to head with those things earlier?" Joe asked his partner.

"Yeah… Slowly but surely though. Those cyborgs have to be running on unlimited battery power," the large sea digimon answered.

"Great! Now what?" TK asked.

"We'll do our best to hold them off while the others get here as soon as possible," Izzy responded.

"Heh, but I know what you little brats can do," Jax snickered as he looked down at the children. "I'm already growing bored as it is."

"Yes, all I've heard have been threats but yet you kids are not doing a damn thing to stop us," Sonja continued on. "So, here's the catch. Jax, if you will…"

"Sure, sis," Jax nodded and looked down at the children. "We've decided that one of you has to die and we choose… YOU! Joe Kido!"

Before anyone could even react, Jax pointed his finger down and a flash of light appeared out of the cyborg's finger. Then, as picosecond passed and Joe felt a piercing blow penetrated through his chest. Joe gasped out as he spat blood out of his mouth and fell back. The children screamed out in horror and gathered around Joe's fallen form. Zudomon turned around with rage in his eyes and raised his Zulcan's Hammer to attack the cyborg. Another picosecond passed and a beam blasts through Zudomon's head.

"Ha! Bull's eye!" Jax laughed out cruelly. "Damn, am I good or what?"

"Yeah, if you enjoy shooting people in the head. What's so damn special about that?" Sonja shrugged. "But, I'm not going to stop you, dear brother."

"YOU SON OF A **_BITCH!_**" Yolei screamed out as hopped on Aquillamon. "Aquillamon, let's take these heartless sons of bitches out!"

"No! Wait, Yolei!" Sora attempted to call the young girl back.

It was too late. Aquillamon was flying directly towards the android pair. He pointed his horns directly for Jax and aimed to stab his horns through him. However, Jax proved to be too fast of a target and dodged aside. Aquillamon turned around and fired a ring blast out of his mouth.

"LET HIM HAVE IT, AQUILLAMON!"

"**_BLAST RINGS!_**"

Once Aquillamon had launched his attack, Sonja immediately intervened and took it head on. Yolei watched in horror as Sonja emerged out of the billowing smoke without a scratch. The Digi-Destined hopes of avenging Joe's demise were shattered as Sonja came out looking completely unscathed. The female android brushed her hair aside and coldly glared at Aquillamon.

"You and your pets are starting to annoy me. So, I'm going to do you a favor little Yolei and make sure you join your dead buddy," Sonja spoke and phased out.

One tenth of a second later and Sonja appeared beside Aquillamon. She pointed a finger directly to Aquillamon's chest and unleashed a beam through his torso. Yolei screamed as her partner thrashed out and started to plummet to the ground. Yolei was caught in a chokehold by Sonja and was raised up overhead. The purple-haired girl's eyes met with the icy blue eyes of the artificial. She struggled to speak but Sonja tightened her grip on the hold. Then, without any hesitation…

-

_**SNAP!**_

_-_

Yolei's neck was snapped and her eyes became glazed over in a lifeless manner. The female android smirked and released her hold. The body of Yolei plummeted down until Ken was there to catch her. His eyes flowed with heavy tears.

"No! Yolei! This can't be!" Ken screamed out in horror.

"She… She just dispatched them!" Magna Angemon exclaimed. "Damn that wench!"

"But not Yolei!" Cody exclaimed as his body trembled with furious anger. "Ankylomon! We're going to attack them and avenge our friends! They are **_NOT_** going to get away with this!"

Then, before long, Sonja appeared in front of Cody with her arms crossed and eyes looking down on him. The boy gasped in horror as did everyone else but the digimon were ready to attack.

Sonja glared down at Cody face to face and replied with one word, "Boo."

-

_**STHICK!**_

_-_

Sonja's hand pierced through the Cody's chest and held him high above her head. The boy gasped out in apparent shock and spat blood on the female cyborg. Responding to his partner's immediate demise, Ankylomon charged forward. Unfortunately for the armored digimon, it didn't take long for Sonja to raise her other hand out and unleash an energy beam. Ankylomon roared out as he was on the receiving end of the blast. His body broke down through the blast and exploded into data fragments.

"CODY! ANKYLOMON!" TK and Kari cried out in unison.

"That tears it! We're taking these sons of bitches down! Xveemon!" Davis screamed out in order. "Leave nothing of these monsters! Do you hear me? Tear them apart!"

Dropping Cody's corpse on the ground, Sonja wiped the blood off her hand in disgust and turned to find Xveemon slamming hard against her. The force was enough to send her flying across. She gracefully landed on her feet and flew backwards with a calm demeanor. Xveemon gave chase to the cyborg across the streets.

"Wow, that dragon sure has you running, sis!" Jax took amusement in this.

"Nah, I'm just making it believe he can take me," Sonja responded as she yawned in boredom. "Good god, so these are the legendary Digi-Destined? They're nothing without their leader!"

"No! We can take you guys even without my brother!" Kari retorted out of anger. "You see? We're Earth's and the Digital World's hope!"

"Hope? Bah, that is nothing more than an illusion," Sonja replied as her eyes narrowed.

Before Xveemon mounted a strike, Sonja jumped over the dragon digimon swiftly and landed behind him. Xveemon turned and was met with a direct knuckle punch to his face. Following it up with the punch, Sonja jumped up and delivered a kick into his right arm. The severe blow of the kick was strong enough to shatter the bones in Xveemon's arm. The dragon digimon clutched his arm, screamed in agony and fell down to his knees.

"Xveemon! Get up! You can't let that bitch win!" Davis yelled out. "Get up!"

"Magna Angemon! Angewomon! Go and help Xveemon! Hurry!" TK called out in order.

"Right!" the angelic pair replied.

As Jax watched the pair fly off to aid Xveemon, he couldn't help but utter an amused chuckle.

"And what makes you think that's even funny?" Sora glared at the artificial. "You killed our friends and we intend to make sure your corpse is lying under our feet! The same goes for your deranged sister!"

"I find this funny because they still have no chance of saving their dragon buddy," Jax watched the angels prepare to mount an attack. "Even all three at once are still no match for my sister. If she really wanted to, sis would have killed you all at once."

"You're bluffing! She can't be that damn powerful!" Ken roared out. "Stingmon! Now!"

Then, as Jax's back was turned, Stingmon came flying out behind the artificial with his purple blade ready to pierce through the android. Jax turned and found himself on the receiving end of the blade. The children watched in anticipation as they waited to see the end result.

Then, to their surprised horror, they clearly saw Jax catching Stingmon's arm at the last millisecond and wrapping his own arm around it. Ken's hopes were shattered. With one successful twist, Jax snapped Stingmon's right arm and **_RIPPED_** out of the socket. The insect digimon screeched out in horrifying pain. Ken's eyes widened in utter disbelief as flashbacks of their reunion replayed in his mind.

"No! I can't lose you, Stingmon!" Ken sat up and dashed off to the exact spot.

"Ken! Get back here! That bastard will kill you!" Davis cried out and chased his best friend. "I can't lose you, Ken!"

"Sorry, Davis, but Stingmon is in trouble! Put him down, you monster! Take me instead of Stingmon!" Ken demanded.

"What! Are you insane, Ken?"

"Davis, it's either me or Stingmon. I don't want to lose my partner again! I've already gotten over my past right now," Ken stated promptly and looked up at Jax with a serious glare. "Stingmon has already died once and I'm not going to undergo more heartbreak."

"But, Ken!"

"At least I'll be joining my brother, Sam…" Ken's eyes filled with tears. "And let's not forget my parents whom were killed by these two monsters. They're waiting for me as we speak…"

"Well, if that's what you want, then allow me to put you out of your misery, Ichijouji," Jax pointed his left index finger at Ken.

**_"NO!"_** Stingmon screamed out as he slashed across Jax's shirt.

Ken's eyes widen in shock at this act of bravery by his own digimon. The children were in awe at Stingmon's resilience. Despite losing an arm, Stingmon had prevented Jax to carry on with his attack. The artificial scoffed in annoyance and retaliated with an energy blast, which tore through Stingmon's torso. Ken screamed out in horror as his partner plummeted to the ground before exploding into data.

"**NO!**"

"Stingmon! Argh! You son of a bitch!" roared out Xveemon. "I'm going to rip your head off!"

The blue dragon digimon launched himself towards Jax and attempted numerous claw strikes. The android easily dodged the incoming blows and shoot out another energy blast. This one bypassed Xveemon and shot through Ken's torso. Just like that… The boy genius was caught off guard by an energy blast by Jax and sent flying back with a gaping hole through his torso. Davis and the other Digi-Destined were horrified at the sight. This especially hurt Davis greatly as he watched his best friend getting killed before his very own eyes. Davis held Ken's now dead corpse by his side and was letting out tears. The android never even gave Ken a chance to speak. The life of the boy genius abruptly ended.

"So, anymore takers? I go on about all day taking out the trash!" Jax challenged the Digi-Destined and their digimon. "Ken outlived his use and I only granted him the only possible way he would ever stay with his family. But, eh, it's not my problem."

Upon hearing this, Davis looked up with his eyes swelling up with a mix of anger and sadness. The loss of Ken had pushed Davis beyond sanity.

"Davis! Please, don't do it! You'll end up like Ken!" Kari attempted to restrain the angry goggle boy.

"Listen to her, Davis!" TK exclaimed.

"There's no hope for us now! These androids are simply too much! We just lost our friends!" Izzy stopped in front of Davis.

"Move aside, Izzy! I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he has done!" Davis pushed Izzy aside. "Xveemon! Let him have it!"

Xveemon attacked Jax head on with numerous blows, which Jax easily blocked with merely his own hands. The android ready adapted to Xveemon's fighting style and turned the tides against the dragon digimon. He delivered an elbow shot to Xveemon's face, which sent him plummeting through a concrete wall. Davis picked up several stones and tossed them directly at Jax out of an act of rage. He didn't care whether he was powerless to stop the artificial but he was willing to do anything to avenge Ken.

Jax felt a rock knick him across the face and turned to look down at Davis. The goggle boy was proving to be an annoyance to him.

"You really are starting to annoy me with your persistence," Jax responded with annoyance. "Now, prepare yourself to meet your maker!"

"Go right ahead!" Davis challenged the artificial. "Just remember that your time will eventually come. I may not kill you but I have a feeling you and your bitch sister will meet your end at the hands of a real warrior!"

"God, don't you ever shut the fuck up?" Jax snapped. "You've just subtracted your lifespan by… **_A SECOND!_**"

Within an instant, the android shot a beam across and bypassed Davis. This one separated into two beams. Davis immediately turned as he heard two cries. This time it was Izzy and Altur Kabuterimon who were struck down. Thanks to Davis' outburst, more lives were cut short. He felt terrible and knew that antagonizing the android would result in more deaths. Sora ran over to Izzy's fallen side and poured her eyes out with tears. Altur Kabuterimon's body exploded into data. It was over just like that. No chances of saying any final words. A quick death delivered by an impatient android.

"They were defenseless!" Davis roared out of bloody rage.

"That tears it! Magna Angemon! Whatever it takes, finish that witch!" TK screamed out.

"I can't believe Izzy's gone…" Kari could hardly spoke as tears ran down across her cheeks. "This has to stop! THIS HAS TO STOP NOW!"

Meanwhile, the angel pair was not faring well against the female android. Sonja was brutally pounding Angewomon with devastating blows all over. Punches to the face and knees into the gut. Magna Angemon tried holding the android at bay with his Excalibur but failed to connect with any strikes on Sonja.

"I can't believe this. To think these things maybe stronger than Burizalor!" Magna Angemon breathed heavily. "I shudder to think if that were true. Angewomon!"

Sonja grabbed Angewomon by the hair and swung her around. Acting like a propeller, she released the angelic female and watched her body plummet through the ground below. Sonja looked down at her handiwork and spotted Angewomon inside a twenty foot deep crater.

"Well, she's down for the count! Time to light up the fire works!" Sonja put her hands down and prepared to release a rain of energy blasts. "Adieu…"

Suddenly, a hardened blow struck Sonja across her back and sent her plummeting through a car. The android landed hard at the front of the car. It wasn't long before she recovered and looked up from her fallen position. Her eyes narrowed as soon as Leomon came into view. The brave warrior was seen levitating with a frightening glare. Anyone who had ever opposed the Digi-Destined is an enemy to him. The androids were no exceptions.

"So, you two are the abominations created by Datamon to exterminate the Digi-Destined!" Leomon roared out. "You have murdered several of my friends and you will **_PAY_** dearly!"

"Humph, so you say," Sonja muttered as she lifted herself off the car. "Look at you! Once again, another fool comes to rush to his death, but that's okay. We were programmed to kill you, too. Just now we've wiped Izzy Izumi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida and Joe Kido. Oh and let's not forget all of their annoying pets. There are only seven Chosen ones to kill and that also leaves you. So, any last words before you die?"

"Bring it on bitch," Leomon waved his hand across.

"Damn straight, I am. Unfortunately for you…" Sonja giggled and instantly phased out.

Leomon gasped as he felt Sonja's presence appearing by his side. The android tapped him on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"This bitch **_OWNS_** you."

Leomon roared out and turned to face the female android. Attempting to strike first, Sonja beat him to the punch and struck him across the face with a right hand. The blow sent Leomon reeling back. Sonja placed her hands behind her back and winked playfully at the brave warrior. As a seasoned veteran, he had a great dislike for arrogance and this android was no exception to the rule. He charged head on and threw out a fury of fists. Sonja quickly calculated his movements and quickly adapted against his style.

"You're only lucky to be dodging this much, wench!"

"Ha! I'm already proving to be much faster than you think!" Sonja taunted the veteran.

"Hold her, Leomon! I'm on my way!" Magna Angemon exclaimed.

"No! You stay back! I will make this monster pay for slaying our comrades!"

"You know that's all you guys have been saying! 'Oh I'm going to get you!' Or this lame cliché, 'You're not going to get away with this!'" the female mocked the children. "But what has been happening from this point on? Hum? We've been handing you your asses on a silver platter! Even if Taichi were still alive, I would have made short work of him!"

"You're right, because my brother has reached the level of Digital Fusion! He will be here soon!" TK called out as he overheard Sonja's outburst.

"Oh yeah? Well, where is he?" Sonja asked while still holding off Leomon's offensive. "All right, lion boy, this is getting boring! Pay close attention…"

Before Leomon realized it, Sonja disappeared out of his sight. He searched his surroundings. He tried sensing her ki signal but failed to trace any source of life energy. These artificials do not emit such a signal, which makes it more difficult for warriors like Leomon. He stopped as a tremendous force plunged into his gut. He spat out a mouth full of blood and caught a glimpse of Sonja slamming a right boot down his gut.

"Leomon!" cried out Sora.

However, the android female was not finished with the punishment. She snatched Leomon by his neck and applied a tight grip. The warrior struggled to break free and thrashed. A devious smirk crossed the beautiful yet deadly artificial. Raising her right hand overhead, she plunged her hand right **_THROUGH_** Leomon's chest cavity. The seasoned veteran let out a horrifying roar and felt the hand plunging near his digital heart. He, a seasoned warrior veteran, was being humbled by an android and was close to death.

"And that could have been your heart. Whoops, my bad," Sonja laughed in amusement. "But killing you slow is not my style. That would be my brother's sick habit. I truly do apologize. I'd rather get this over with and send you on your way to the afterlife in quick fashion. Don't you agree that's better than a slow and painful death? Hum?"

"Well, if you put it that way… I agree, but it's you going to the afterlife, bitch…" Leomon smirked. "But here's a piece of advance… Reach out for the stars in the sky."

"What? You're talking nonsense!" Sonja growled with annoyance and then felt a powerful force of energy coming from above her.

She instantly looked up and was struck down by an array of energy blasts from the sky. Leomon was released and he caught a glimpse of an unknown warrior. Leomon easily recognized this figure and so did TK.

"Heh, Yamato… You've finally come…"

"Yeah! My brother!" TK shouted in excitement.

Stopping herself in mid-air, Sonja looked up and found the Warrior of Friendship, Metalla X. His eyes glared down at the android with a serious demeanor. Jax turned and saw the warrior. Now, the situation was getting even more interesting for the android pair.

"Ah, well isn't this something? Yamato has finally decided to make the grand, heroic entrance," Jax remarked.

"Yay," Sonja dryly responded with sarcasm. "The big hero comes to save the day."

"Feh, don't clue me in with all of those crappy superheroes. I'm just here to kick your asses, you wind-up dolls," Metalla X responded coldly and turned to face TK. "TK! How is everyone holding up?"

"We've just lost some of our friends! Cody, Izzy, Yolei, Ken and Joe! They're gone!"

"And their digimon are gone, too!" Sora called out. "We're the only ones left!"

"So that's why I was sensing dying energy signals," Metalla X growled and looked at the two androids. "You fucking asstwats are dead!"

"Nice comeback there, Yamato," Sonja chuckled. "I'm surprised it took you so long. What happened? Did a bunch of teeny boppers come to get your number? I guess the great Yamato just can't handle the ladies. Seriously, how many girls have you slept with this week, you pimp!"

"You have quite the mouth there, woman," Metalla X responded. "But, I'm here to turn you into spare parts and avenge my comrades' deaths! So, who's first? The punk or the bitch? It doesn't really matter to me because I'm stronger than of you two now!"

"Stronger than us? Well, why don't you show us then?" Sonja smiled.

"Leave with me sis," Jax phased beside his sister. "I've been meaning to my hands on this dumb son of a bitch. Besides, he doesn't seem as good looking as all the girls make him out to be."

"I don't know. I think he's cute," Sonja crossed her arms and examined the Warrior of Friendship. "Though his outfit has got to go."

"You think any pretty boy is hot, sis," scoffed Jax. "You're such a slut you know that?"

"Oh just shut up and fight Yamato. Your insults are so putting me to sleep," Sonja remarked as she flew aside. "He's all yours."

"Finally! It's game time, Yamato! I hope you've brought everything you've got," the male android clenched his fists and prepared himself.

Metalla X gathered ki through his body and upped his power. His eyes were solely set on the artificial and prepared to attack head on. Then, he remembered about Mimi and Palmon. They were supposed to have arrived by now since they were following behind him. Then, before Metalla X made his first move, Jax decided to take a cheap shot and phased out of the warrior's eyes. Jax phased behind Metalla X and threw out a punch. This in turn was immediately caught by the warrior and he tossed the cyborg overhead. Jax stopped himself in mid-air and braced himself for Metalla X's head on flight.

He met Metalla X head on and quickly threw up his arms to block out every punch thrown by the fused warrior. Metalla X grunted after each punch he had thrown and weren't even connecting with Jax.

"_Damn! It appears as if he is anticipating and reading my every move! I have to change strategy fast!"_

"Well, so far, you aren't what you are cut out to be, Yamato. I'll give you this! You're much faster and quicker at hand to hand than those other weak fools!" Jax commented while blocking out Metalla X's maneuvers. "Unfortunately, you're just as predictable!"

"You keep talking and I'm going to eventually knock that dumb ass grin off your face!" Metalla X spoke out.

Once Jax's last punch was caught by the warrior, Metalla X took advantage and slammed a right fist against Jax's left cheek. The force of the blow sent Jax reeling with his head turned back. A satisfied grin formed on Metalla X's face. Jax turned around and wiped the blood from his lip. He really felt that one and was impressed with the warrior.

"Well, look at this, you made me bleed," Jax displayed the blood on his hand. "I'll give you this. You're the first to make me bleed. You should give yourself a big pat on the back."

"I don't need a puppet's praise," Metalla X scoffed and spat out a wad of saliva.

"But, unfortunately, game time is over and I should really start getting serious," Jax shrugged and pulled up his sleeves.

"Just bring it, you punk."

"Of course, but here's a fair warning. Keep your eye on the target!"

As soon as Jax gave his warning, he disappeared within a flash. Before Metalla X realized it, a powerful force slammed into his chest and caused him to double over in pain. This resulted in the warrior spitting out blood and grasping his throbbing chest. Jax phased in front of his adversary and delivered an elbow shot across Metalla X's face. As Metalla X was sent plummeting down, Jax dove down towards Metalla X. He raised his hand up and prepared to toss an energy sphere. Metalla X stopped himself in place and placed his hand out in a 45-degree angle and shouted out the name of a new technique he mastered.

"**ICE BARRIER BEAM!**"

A massive ice-blue, energy beam shot straight out of Metalla X's palm and targeted for Jax. The android stopped himself in place and waited out for the attack to draw closer. The Digi-Destined, the digimon and Sonja all watched in anticipation. Metalla X's friends were hoping this would finally stop the android. Sonja did not appear to be worried and merely watched the fireworks set into motion.

"_What… What intense power! That should be enough to do that cyborg in! This has enough power to wipe out a dimension and even a planet! It's all or nothing, Yamato!" _Leomon thought as he watched.

"Let him have it, Matt!" TK cheered on.

"I hope to Kami this thing will destroy that damn android and avenge our friends!" Davis clasped his hands in a prayer.

"It's going to hit!" Xveemon exclaimed.

"Matt's got him!" Kari cried out.

However, much to their dismay, Jax placed his hands directly in front of the incoming beam and stopped it in place. Metalla X gasped out as the Jax **_CAUGHT_** the attack! However, the attack has yet to detonate and perhaps Jax wouldn't have a chance to survive the impact. The android pushed back against the overwhelming mass of energy. Sonja observed the struggle and waited for the end result.

Jax quickly pushed back against the beam with his bare hands and grinned directly at Metalla X. It wasn't going until the tide would turn against the warrior. Throwing his hands out, Jax erected an energy barrier and pushed the beam directly back at Metalla X. With his eyes widening in shock, Metalla X dodged the direction of the beam and watched as it launched straight into the heavens. The Digi-Destined and the digimon gasped in horror at the accomplishment of the android. All it took was a barrier field to deflect a potentially planet-destroying beam into space. The beam itself exploded and spread a massive explosion of light across the heavens. The entire planet felt the tremors of the global-scale effect.

Looking back at the artificial, Metalla X's mouth dropped and his body stiffened. He couldn't believe how effortlessly Jax deflected his new technique. It was an all or nothing gamble, which unfortunately did not pay off.

Looking on from a far distance, Mimi finally arrived thanks to Lillymon transporting them. They watched the shocking event. Even Mimi couldn't believe it.

"How was that possible…? I thought Matt had that in the bag!" Mimi cried out. "What if…"

"Don't lose hope, Mimi!" Lillymon said to her partner. _"But I did sense energy signals dropping. I can't believe we lost some of our friends! That tears it! I'm going to get a shot at these things if it's the last thing I do!"_

Jax dusted his hands off and wiped his forehead. He took this rather casually, which did only further infuriate the warrior. Metalla X roared and flew across at the android. Throwing out numerous punches and kicks, the artificial was quick to adapt to Metalla X's combat style and dodged every blow. Jax saw an opening to Metalla X and shot a beam into the warrior's gut. This had enough force to send Metalla X plummeting. However, the dark-hearted android was not through with his assault. Phasing out, the artificial appeared below Metalla X and slammed a knee into his back. Metalla X howled out in pain from the devastating blow.

The children could only watch on with utter horror. It wasn't long before Leomon launched himself back into the battle fray. Xveemon, Magna Angemon and Angewomon soon followed alongside the veteran.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sonja called out and launched herself towards the digimon.

Before they had a chance to save their comrade, the digimon stopped in place. Sonja had reappeared in front of them. Leomon was the first to attack, but the female dodged his blows and slammed a knee into his gut. This successfully immobilized the veteran. Then, Xveemon came flying in at Sonja. She anticipated his arrival and delivered a right hand chop across his face. Magna Angemon and Angewomon appeared at opposite sides of the android.

"Now, Angewomon!"

"Go!"

"**_EXCALIBUR!_**"

"**_HEAVEN'S CHARM!_**"

The two attack projectiles flew out towards Sonja at a rapid pace. However, the android was already two steps ahead of the angel pair. She spun herself into a tornado-like motion and transformed into a funnel. The attacks were immediately caught inside the funnel and deflected back at the angels. However, the Excalibur was sent towards Angewomon and the Heaven's Charm nailed Magna Angemon. TK and Kari watched in horror, but it was the Digi-Destined of Light who felt her heart shatter. While Magna Angemon was merely pushed back, the slash had impaled itself through Angewomon's chest.

"NO! ANGEWOMON!" Kari screamed out.

"No! It can't be!" TK cried out.

"ANGEWOMON!" Magna Angemon roared out.

As Angewomon plummeted to the ground below, Magna Angemon flew down and caught her in his grasp. He swiftly landed and placed her incapacitated form down. Her heavenly, blue eyes meet Magna Angemon's. A warm smiled formed across her face and she raised her hand to stroke the male's left cheek.

"Angewomon, please stay with me! Don't go!" Magna Angemon cried out.

"It was nice fighting with you, friend… Take care of yourself…" she muttered and turned to face a weeping Kari. "Kari, I understand what it was like to have a true friend… Thank you for everything…"

"No! Angewomon!" Kari sat up and attempted to run over to her partner's side.

"Goodbye…" Angewomon muttered as her body exploded into data fragments.

Kari's eyes became blank and her body stiffened in place. Her once fiery heart stopped beating and the data fragments of Angewomon trailed along beside her. Just like that, Angewomon died before her eyes. Kari fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

Seeing Kari in pain was enough to make both TK and Davis boil with anger. Their eyes were directed towards Sonja. She had now pushed them too far.

"Whoops, I didn't meant do that," Sonja dryly remarked with sarcasm and pretended to look hurt. "Sorry about that!"

"THAT TEARS IT! DESTROY THIS PSYCHO BITCH!" TK screamed out.

"You're not leaving until Xveemon takes your head!" Davis threatened the artificial.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I was just getting started, boys," the female crossed her arms. "You don't want to piss off a woman."

"All I see is one deranged bitch that has an egotistical issue and no sense of moral values!" TK exclaimed. "That's enough out of you!"

"No way. I said once and I'll say it again: I'm only getting started!" Sonja repeated.

Meanwhile, Kari found herself kneeling on the ground and not aware of her surroundings. She had lost Tai, her family and her digimon partner all in just under five months. She couldn't bear to take the overwhelming pressure anymore. Without any by her side, she felt it was time to end it all. She looked down at a piece of glass on the floor and picked it up.

Then, just as Davis and TK were set to carry on their attack, they heard a flesh-piercing stab and turned around. What they saw was a more horrifying image. Stabbing herself through her chest, Kari used the piece of glass to pierce into her heart. The girl's chest spewed with a crimson mass and collapsed on the ground. Her body dropped to the floor and lay motionless. The eyes of the Child of Light faded and she let out her final breath. TK, Davis and Sora rushed over to her side. They didn't expect the girl to commit suicide, but the months of great pain had taken a toll on her.

_**"NO! KARI!"**_ Davis cried out as tears poured down his face.

**_"KARI! KARI!"_** TK held Kari's bloody corpse and let out all of his emotions. _"Why Kari! Why! Why did you do this!"_

Sonja watched this turn of events and couldn't believe that Kari had taken her own life.

"What? She took her own life? I was supposed to exterminate her but she did the job for me. Well, you don't see that everyday," Sonja observed the scene. "Ugh, all of this angst is really starting to get to me."

"You better pay attention to us, bitch!"

Before long, Leomon, Garudamon, Xveemon and Magna Angemon were fighting off the female android. Their four on one advantage was still not enough to overwhelm the demoness. Metalla X found himself lying on the ground with Jax preparing to finish him with one blast.

Mimi watched all of this and pictured herself in Hell. This was hell. There was no way out of this nightmare. She wished this was all a bad dream and needed to wake up from it. Normally she would not be brave enough to stand up to villains by herself, but this was the last straw. She immediately stood up and screamed out.

"**_ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_**"

Then, as soon as she said that, Sonja and Jax launched out two massive blasts from out of their hands. One millisecond later and the blasts detonated on impact with the streets. Then…

-

_**BOOM!**_

_-_

The combined blasts combined into one gigantic nuclear-like explosion. A massive white flash of light spread across the city and the screams of the Digi-Destined were heard echoing out. Images of Metalla X, Leomon, the digimon and the Digi-Destined were shown being disintegrated within the blast. Mimi screamed out at the sight until Lillymon threw herself in front of Mimi and pushed her away. Then, a pile of debris flew across and buried them under. The flash of light spread all across the city district for a few moments…

**

* * *

Aftermath/Post-Apocalyptic Shinjuku/11:30 AM **

Nearly an hour later and all that was left of the entire Shinjuku district was a post-apocalyptic landscape. Nearly every building structure was reduced to cinders, cars were dismantled, street signs were melted, the remaining piles of bodies were disintegrated, but there were others left as rotten, mutated flesh. There were no traces of Metalla X, Leomon or the digimon anywhere. In fact, the Digi-Destined were literally wiped off. Piles of debris littered the devastated landscape. Nearly half of Tokyo itself was reduced to rubble.

Levitating above the devastation were the devils. Jax and Sonja looked down at their handiwork with satisfaction. They, unlike many others before them, had destroyed the Digi-Destined. The Legend of the Chosen Children abruptly ended in one apocalyptic blast. Chuckling to himself, Jax was pleased to accomplish his task.

"Well, that does it. Those kids were just a nuisance. I knew they wouldn't stand a chance," Jax snickered and turned to face Sonja. "Hey, why aren't you happy, sis? We just **_KILLED_** the legends of Odaiba! Now, we can make this world our personal little playground!"

Then, as Jax prepared to rant on, the female delivered a slap across his face. Jax took offense to this and confronted his older sibling.

"What the hell was that for, bitch?" Jax questioned her motive. "Huh? Answer me!"

"You were supposed to have taken one of their digivices! Without one, we can't even enter a digital portal! You have to be the biggest dumb ass I've known! Ugh! That's why you should have told me to snatch one from them before you go trigger happy! But once again, your machismo gets the better of you!"

Taking the verbal abuse from the angry female, Jax reached down into his pocket and displayed what appeared to be a D-3. It was the D-3 held by Davis to be precise. Sonja's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But, when did you take that?"

"Before our attacks finally killed those punks, I dove down and snatched it out of Davis' hand," Jax answered with a mischievous grin. "Now, you can take back all of those insults."

"You're right," Sonja nodded in reply. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I must say you're the biggest thief I've ever known."

"Hey, I didn't raise myself to be a pit-pocket from the start," the brother shrugged his shoulders. "Good, now we have all we need to go into the Digital World."

"Great and all we need to do is find a computer. Well, so much for this side of town," Sonja sighed and brushed her hair aside. "All right then, but before we go. You did say you were going to take me to a mall to find me some new clothes."

"I hear America has some of the best selection. We can travel there by flight," Jax suggested.

"Great, let's go!" Sonja giggled excitedly.

"_Yes, then after we get you some new clothes, we'll send a little message to the whole Digital World. It's only a matter of time before the two worlds become our personal playground! Well, Digi-Destined, all I can say is rest in peace and good riddance!"_

"Come on! Let's go!" Sonja called out to her brother and flew ahead.

"Annoying bitch…" Jax scoffed and coasted across the skies to catch up with his twin sister.

-

With the cyborgs gone from sight, the area was now remotely silent with gusts of wind blowing across the landscape. Just then, a hand emerged from out of a pile of debris and then another hand emerged. Pulling herself out of the pile, Mimi crawled out through and let out a deep gasp. She then reached down and pulled Palmon out of the pile. The digimon looked around the surroundings and gasped in horror. Mimi couldn't believe at the horrifying image of the once beautiful Shinjuku district. Her clothes were tattered, slightly torn and covered in dirt. Usually she would complain but her current state of emotion was in shambles. A large part of her home city was reduced to a post-apocalyptic landscape.

"Are… Are we the only survivors, Palmon?" Mimi whispered and walked across the landscape.

"I'm not sensing the others. I can't even smell anyone," Palmon sniffed the air.

"So, they're gone? All of them? Matt? TK? Kari? Sora? Davis? Everyone's gone?" Mimi fell to her knees and pounded her fists into the ground. "NO! NO! I refuse to believe it!"

"Mimi!" Palmon ran over to her partner's side and comforted her.

"Oh god! This can't be happening!" Mimi cried uncontrollably. "NO! NO!"

Suddenly, just as Mimi had lost hope, she looked ahead and found an ominous figure walking through the sand winds. Her eyes narrowed and immediately went to pick up a steel pole. She straightened in a defensive stance and was ready to attack this figure.

"You monster! So, you came back for more? Aren't you bastards satisfied enough!" Mimi screamed out angrily.

**_"MIMI!"_** the voice of TK called out.

"Huh? TK? Is that you?" Mimi whispered and dropped the pole.

The blonde-haired pre-teen revealed himself while carrying the unconscious form of Patamon. Mimi's eyes watered with tears as she ran over and embraced the boy.

"Oh, TK! Thank god you're all right!" Mimi sobbed on the boy and trembled uncontrollably.

"I couldn't find anyone else. I'm sorry to tell you that, Mimi. Even my brother was wiped out…" TK responded and lowered his head. "Everyone is gone…"

As she heard this, Mimi clenched her fists and buried her face on TK's right shoulder. She let out all the tears she tried holding back. TK brought the girl close to him and comforted her. He, too, shared the pain of loss. His brother and there was a possibility his father was gone. However, he felt better knowing his mother was on a business trip in Australia. But, how long would Australia last with the artificials scaling across the globe?

"So, what do we do?" Palmon asked. "There's nothing left for you guys here. I'm sorry to say…"

"I think we should go to the Digital World, Mimi."

"But my family is still in New York!" Mimi pulled herself off TK and gasped. "We have to…"

"I'm afraid as long as those two androids are running amuck, no one is safe. That includes my mom, who is there for a business trip."

"No, those monsters… I've already had to hear from them," Mimi lowered her head and let more tears drop. "I hate them… I hate them… I **_HATE_** them!"

"I hate them, too, Mimi. Those fucking monsters are not going to get away with this. I swear on my brother's grave that I will bring them down myself!" TK growled under his breath. "But, for now, we have to retreat to the Digital World. Without a D-3, digivices or the ability to open doorways, they can't find us. We'll be safe. We can take safe haven with Gennai."

"Wow, you really thought everything through, Takeru," Mimi slightly smiled. "Ok, but as soon as we get there, we have to tell Gennai about our parents."

"Right, but the only problem is finding a computer," TK let out a deep sigh.

"Allow me to give you assistance, friends," a voice was heard behind them.

The remaining two Digi-Destined and Palmon turned to find a portal doorway opening up. Walking out of the portal appeared to be a young man garbed in a white hooded Jedi-like outfit. The figure unveiled himself as a man in his late twenties/early thirties with a clean-cut face, brown spiked hair, blue eyes and a tiny ponytail tied at the back of his head. The young man approached the children with a saddened demeanor.

"Gennai!" Mimi and TK exclaimed in unison.

"I came here too late. If only I had come here sooner…"

"Believe me, Gennai. No offense but I doubt you'd last long against those monsters," Palmon replied. "So, are you here to take us to the Digital World?"

"Yes and seeing the situation you are in. I'm sorry about the losses, my friends," Gennai lowered his head and mourned the losses of the slain Digi-Destined.

"Gennai, will you allow us in your safe haven?" TK asked.

"I have arranged we meet in Azulongmon's realm. With only you two, I have arranged for a place for you two. It won't be with me or Azulongmon."

"What? Where are you sending us then? I mean, we'll be safe and those bastards won't know we're in the Digital World."

"Unfortunately, they will enter the Digital World. For one of them have stolen Davis' D-3," Gennai sighed. "With that in their possession, they can enter the Digital World. Azulongmon and I are preparing for the worst to come. There's not much time left my friends. Allow me to escort you to Azulongmon's realm."

Turning his back, Gennai walked back through the portal. TK and Mimi faced each other before giving in. Palmon jumped through the portal and were soon joined by the last two Digi-Destined. TK held Patamon in his arms and accompanied Mimi along the way.

It wasn't long before the group found themselves inside Azulongmon's majestic realm.

**

* * *

Azulongmon's Realm/11:35 AM **

The children gasped in awe at the mystifying realm of the Great Dragon Holy Beast, Azulongmon. Gennai stood on one side of the main royal chamber. Mimi, Palmon and TK stood at the center while gazing up at the gigantic form of Azulongmon. His eyes looked at the children with remorse and sadness.

In a thunderous voice, Azulongmon spoke out to break up the silence in his own realm.

"_**Dear children, I am sorry about the losses of our comrades, family and close friends. My sympathy goes out to all of those who have had to suffer such a cowardly attack."**_

"Azulongmon! They're gone!" Mimi cried out. "Didn't you ever expect this to ever happen?"

"**_No… This was a great shock to me as it was to you, my dear Digi-Destined. Just when I thought the greatest enemy of the digital universe was defeated by Omega X, this new threat comes out of the loom. Takeru and Mimi… There was no possible chance your combined force could have defeated these androids. As clearly shown, even Yamato's digital fused form was handily broken. It is clear that both artificials individually surpass the level Burizalor and Omega X displayed. To make matters worse, I'm afraid not even us four Holy Beasts combined can hope to stop a threat the androids pose."_**

"You're kidding?" Mimi gasped in horror.

"They're even stronger than the four of you?" TK couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What about our families? Will you do anything to save my family or TK's mom?" Mimi asked. "We don't want to lose them, too."

"You leave that with me, Mimi. I promise to bring them to safety," Gennai proclaimed. "You two have my word."

"Oh thank you, Gennai," Mimi bowed respectfully to the digital warrior.

"_**Mimi Tachikawa, Digi-Destined of Sincerity… It's fortunate that you managed to survive because there is something you should know."**_

"Oh? What is it, Azulongmon-sama?" Mimi asked curiously.

"_**You are perhaps the most important person the two worlds desperately need now."**_

"You're not making sense? Why was it important that I needed to survive?"

"_**Because you child of Sincerity carry the seed of hope that will one day vanquish the two devils. Thanks to your courtship with Yamato, you have been planted with the seed that will one day develop into our last hope."**_

"Huh… What do you…" Mimi said until she had come into realization. "What! I'm pregnant!"

"What! Mimi! You and Matt actually hit it off last night!" TK gasped out in surprise. "Oh my gosh!"

The girl stood with a red blush covering her face but she couldn't believe the revelation given to her. She was carrying the embryo that would one day develop into her and Matt's baby. At age fourteen, she couldn't believe she was another name added to the growing list of pregnant teenager girls. However, if what Azulongmon said was true, she was going to give birth to the last hope the two worlds desperately needed.

Mimi pointed to her stomach and fell to her knees in apparent shock. TK lowered down to help Mimi back to her feet.

"**_I'm sorry if this has come across as an apparent shock, Mimi, but I felt you needed to know. TK, it is you're responsible to protect Mimi and her baby. Now, we have arranged for you to be sent to the Amazon Kingdom."_**

"Amazon Kingdom?" TK asked. "I've never heard of that place before."

"_**That's because it is an isolated world and has been for several digi-millennia. Just like the legendary tales, this is an Amazon Kingdom where only female digimon with pure hearts are allowed. No males are welcome, but I think we have made an exception with you, Takeru. They have agreed to let you enter as long as you vow to stay by Mimi's side."**_

"You have my word," TK nodded in reply and pat Mimi on her back.

"_**Queen Athenamon has agreed to let down her invisibility barrier to allow you to enter. Gennai will accompany you there. You are to remain there until our digital forces are able to stop the androids. Please, under no circumstances, leave the kingdom to take part in any battles. Your families shall be rescued and kept safe here with us."**_

"Thank you, Azulongmon. You don't know how much this means to us, especially Mimi. She deserves a place to rest and after everything we've been through," TK said and looked Mimi in her saddened eyes. "Mimi, I promise to look after you and the baby. It would make Matt happy. As his brother, I vow to guard his son and my nephew. Even though you and Matt never married, I'm more than happy to accept you as my sister-in-law."

"Oh, Takeru…" Mimi whispered happily and embraced her brother-in-law. "Thank you so much, Takeru."

"Anything…" TK responded and comforted the teen.

"**_It's time, Digi-Destined. Queen Athenamon awaits your arrival," _**Azulongmon spoke up and gave a nod to Gennai. **_"Lead the way, Gennai, my friend."_**

"Of course," Gennai nodded in reply. "C'mon everyone…"

With one hand motion, a second portal was formed in front of Gennai. TK helped Mimi to her feet and Palmon carried Patamon.

"Aww, Mimi's going to be a momma. I can't wait to see the baby!" Palmon giggled excitedly.

"Yeah…" Mimi smiled faintly and sighed. "This Athenamon has to be gorgeous since I've seen pictures of Athena the goddess from my mother's books."

"Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom," TK reminded her. "I'm sure Athenamon and her Amazons will help take good care of you just as I will."

"Yeah…" Mimi whispered as she looked down at her stomach. _"Oh, Matt… I can't believe you're gone. You would have been happy to see our child. I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl."_

The children entered the portal along with Gennai. It did not take long for them to be immediately transported to the entrance of the Amazon Kingdom.

**

* * *

Amazon Kingdom/11:50 AM **

The Amazon Kingdom, just as the name applied, looked exactly like a lost kingdom from the Greek and Roman time periods. The architecture was solidly built with white marble. There were lush, beautiful gardens spread across. Numerous female digimon populated this isolated kingdom and for good reason. These were female digimon who have escaped and refused to associate themselves with the "Man's World". Even though digimon don't have real genders, the Amazons applied the name 'female' as their apart of their society. This rule has since been applied by the first Amazon Queen many digi-millennia ago.

Gennai appeared with TK, Mimi, Palmon and Patamon. Their eyes lay on the beautiful scenery and Mimi couldn't help but gaze. She certainly felt comfort simply being near it.

"Beautiful…" Mimi said awe struck.

"This is the Amazon Kingdom, Digi-Destined. Well, this is how it appears with their invisibility barrier down," Gennai answered.

"Hey, there's two of those Amazons coming down our way," TK pointed out.

Approaching the group was a Rosemon and a Butterflymon. They noticed the presence of the males and growled at their presence. Then, they easily calmed once Mimi and Palmon came into view. Rosemon walked over to Mimi and shook her hand.

"Hey, they don't seem to like you guys, but they sure don't mind me," Mimi looked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Because you are of the female gender, Mimi. They see you as one of them," Gennai answered.

"But, I'm no Amazon. I'm not even a warrior!" Mimi waved her hands out. "I'm with baby…"

"You don't have to be a warrior to be an Amazon. There are Amazons who stay to tend to children and gardens," TK spoke up. "At least that's what I remember from history classes."

"That's right, Takeru," Gennai nodded. "Now, this is where I must make my leave, everyone."

"Going so soon, Gennai?" the call of an adult woman was heard across the distance.

The group turned to find a tall, majestic figure walking out of the kingdom's entrance. Rosemon and Butterflymon bowed down signaling the arrival of their Amazon Queen. Mimi gasped in awe as the queen was revealed. Athenamon appeared to be a human woman in her mid-twenties. Her skin was delicately white, her hair was shoulder-length and brown, the armor she wore was blue and appeared similar to Greek battle armor complete with the skirt, black pants stretched across the lower part of her body and her boots were blue. Hanging across her back and head was the pelt of a white owl. The owl pelt also had a pair of widespread wings that adorned the back of the queen. The wings spread across to give her a slightly angelic figure. Her arms were bare and wore a pair of blue gloves. However, the most distinct features of this beautiful queen were her eyes. They were sapphire and was said to be the only digimon to possess those color eyes.

"Queen Athenamon…" Gennai said as he bowed in respect.

"Gennai, well I thought I'd never see you show your face here on my royal grounds," Athenamon said she gave a slight bow. "I have let down my barrier to let the two children in."

"So you're Athenamon?" Mimi approached the Amazon Queen. "Oh my gosh… You're just beautiful as the Greek Goddess you're based off!"

With that said Mimi embraced the queen and happily cried.

"Thank you, Athenamon. Thank you for allowing us into your kingdom. I think you know my situation…"

"Of course, Child of Sincerity," Athenamon lowered herself to look directly into Mimi's eyes. "I can sense you are speaking the truth and I feel the presence of the baby's seed within you. You have my word your baby will be raised and given the proper care under our watch."

"Thank you, Athenamon."

"Well, I must bid you children farewell. We will play our parts in rescuing your families and defending the Digital World."

"Good luck, Gennai and thanks for everything," TK gave an honorary salute to the digital knight.

"So, you're off to help Azulongmon defend the Digital World against those two androids?" Athenamon asked the digital knight.

"Yes."

"Well, allow me to wish you luck with all my heart. Do everything you can to defeat those two devils. I will do my best to keep the two surviving Chosen Children under proper care. I will make sure the baby is properly taken care of."

"That's it then. Thank you for everything, Athenamon. Takeru. Mimi. I hope to see you again. Until then, goodbye," Gennai bid his farewell to the Digi-Destined and walked through the portal.

As the portal closed, TK, Mimi, Palmon and Patamon were left with the Amazons. Athenamon cleared her throat and pointed towards the direction of her kingdom. The children were marveled at the sight of the majestic kingdom.

"Please, right this way, children. Takeru, that's your name, right?" Athenamon asked as she smiled. "Please do not let my Amazon sisters intimidate you or Patamon. You are welcome here as long as you watch over Mimi. You did make promise, right?"

"Yes, Miss Athenamon."

"Just call me Queen or just Athenamon," the female replied. "Miss makes me found old and I won't be aging for a very long time. And yes, I can see you are speaking the truth. My eyes can see through a person to allow me to know if they speak a lie or the truth. Takeru, you spoke the truth."

"Wow, you can really see through the lies and truths of an individual. That is so cool," Mimi smiled as she walked beside the Amazon Queen. "So, tell me more about your kingdom, Athenamon."

"You'll see my dear child. You shall see," Athenamon smiled down at the Child of Sincerity.

And son it was then that the last of the Digi-Destined took refuge in Athenamon's kingdom. They were to remain there for the time being until the androids are defeated. Nine months would eventually pass. Mimi's baby would be due and this was a historical moment for the Amazon Kingdom. It would be this day that the first human would be born on the Amazon grounds. Whether it be a boy or a girl didn't matter to the queen. Takeru and Patamon have become welcome additions to the family. They have started to train in order to one day achieve the power of Digital Fusion.

Meanwhile, the android pair managed to infiltrate the Digital World during the last few months. They have yet to find the realms of the Holy Beasts, but they have successfully raided many lands. Legions of digimon armies attempted to defend their lands but they failed to even put a dent on the androids. The Holy Beasts were poised ready to implement a strike but waited for the new hope to be born. And that time was now…

**

* * *

Nine Months later… **

**September 10, 2005**

Lying down on top of an altar, the pregnant Mimi Tachikawa 'water had been broken' and she was ready to give birth to her child. She was garbed in a traditional pink, Greek dress given to her as a gift by Athenamon and screamed out during her labor period. Her hair was now brown and longer than nine months ago. TK, dressed in his usual attire complete with the hat, stood by Mimi's side and allowed her to grip his left hand. Palmon and Patamon watched from a corner to witness the girl screaming out in excruciating pain. Athenamon came walking in with a tiny cat-like digimon on her shoulder and two of her main Amazon sisters. One was a peach-skinned mermaid with long, blonde hair, a gray mermaid fish body and a pirate's hat named Mermaimon. The other Amazon sister wore a golden mask, a red cloth wrapped her head and hanging around her neck, golden chest armor and two pairs of short wings. She is identified as Darcmon

They gathered around to give Mimi the support needed to survive the labor period and release the baby. TK continued to encourage her on and Mimi pushed with everything her body could take. As soon as Athenamon held Mimi's other hand, the girl inhaled and exhaled with a loud scream.

"C'mon, Mimi! You can do it! **_PUSH!_**" TK encouraged his sister-in-law.

"**_PUSH_**, Mimi! I know you can endure this! You have the heart of an Amazon and thus why I consider you an Amazon sister! Now, inhale… and **_PUSH!_**" Athenamon gave Mimi the motivation necessary. "This baby is the most important key to the future of our worlds! I have foreseen it in my visions!"

Then with one more push, Mimi screamed out and felt something pushing out of her womb. Then, it was finally done. The cries of a baby were heard and Mimi leaned back with her face dripped with sweat. Athenamon kneeled down and held the newborn in her arms. The baby cried and moved its tiny limbs about. Mimi opened her eyes and looked at the baby. A faint smile crossed her face as Athenamon handed the baby to its rightful mother.

"It's so adorable!" Mermaimon squealed excitedly.

"So, is it a boy or a girl, my queen?" Darcmon asked.

"It's a boy," Athenamon sighed. "But a very special boy."

"So, you have foreseen it as a boy, Athenamon?" TK asked the Amazon.

"Yes, Takeru," Athenamon nodded in reply. "This boy is the child of the Digi-Destined of Friendship and Sincerity. Mimi, the baby you hold is the future to our survival. You should feel honored to have given birth to a future warrior."

However, Mimi was too preoccupied in holding her newborn son and cradled him. Tears of happiness poured from her eyes as the baby squealed happily and reached out for his mother's hand. Mimi couldn't resist anymore and allowed her baby to grasp his tiny hand around her index finger.

"Have you given him a name, Mimi?" Palmon asked her human partner.

"Yeah… He shall be called Dimitri Tachikawa Ishida," Mimi announced and held her baby boy. "Oh, you are so cute!"

Athenamon smiled happily and was proud for Mimi. In her visions, she had foreseen a young boy with blonde hair, heavenly blue eyes, a sword and a pure heart. She also had foreseen him battling the two androids and reaching his own Digital Fused form.

"_Queen Garudamon, allow me the honor of training Dimitri in the Amazon style of combat and pushing him to reach his maximum potential. For he is the last hope the human and Digital World needs to defeat the two devilish cyborgs. I vow to mold him to be a compassionate and honor bound warrior. Not only will I be his teacher but his second mother. Mimi, allow our shared love make this boy strong than he has ever been. He has the potential to be even greater than the one who has slain the tyrant Burizalor. Our future rests in his hands now. A new hero has been born…"_

At long last, the hope of the future is born. Dimitri Ishida has come at the right moment. The artificials have successfully slain the Digi-Destined, but they are unaware that a new hero will be molded to challenge their wicked methods. A glimmer of light and hope has barely managed to penetrate through the pitch of darkness. Athenamon has foreseen Dimitri's ascension to warrior status and vows to train him once he reaches the suitable age. Until then, the remaining two Digi-Destined stay with the Amazons and adapt living under the watch of the Amazon Queen. Until then, who will watch over the actions of the cyborgs?

_**

* * *

(PREVIEW) **_

Max: Hi again, everyone! As you can see, Dimitri has finally been born. At least eight years have passed, Dimitri has grown into a happy and lovable boy. Athenamon feels uncomfortable about training the boy at an early age and contemplates her decision.

Keke: We'll take a look at how TK, Mimi and the others have adapted to the Amazon Kingdom. Mimi certainly has become a sister amongst the Amazons.

Max: Meanwhile, after years of searching, Gennai has brought the families of TK and Mimi into Azulongmon's realm. However, they aren't safe for long as the androids arrive at Azulongmon's haven. It is then that the Dragon Beast must contend with the artificials, but you won't believe the startling revelation the two bastards have proclaimed.

Keke: What! The other three Holy Beasts are…

Max: Athenamon looks to the help of the Royal Knights led by Omegamon to deal with this crisis. The next segment is entitled…

-

**Dimitri's Life at the Amazon Kingdom! The Artificials Confront Azulongmon!**

**-**

Keke: Aww, this is so cute! Dimitri meets his partner Faith!

**

* * *

**

Whew and that wraps up chapter four. We've just seen the birth of a hero and Mimi's become a momma. ;)

Now, it looks like the four Holy Beasts are in trouble! More violence on the way and addition of the Royal Knights should be interesting. I can't believe how long this turned out to be but I had a long fight planned out. For those who were fans of the slain Digi-Destined, I am sorry. I didn't want to kill them off but it is apart of the story and I can't do anything to change it. This is Dimitri's story. So, let me repeatmyself: **_I'M SORRY!_**

I want to give credit to Belletiger for allowing me to use her Athenamon character and the Amazon Kingdom concept. You're the best. :D

As far as Athenamon's character, she'll have a bit of Wonder Woman's personality and her warrior's spirit. Just wait until we see her in action, especially when she fights Sonja. ;)

Well, that's really all I have to say. I'll be working on Chapter 7 of my anime crossover series. Until then, check back for updates. Peace!


	5. The Artificials Confront the Beasts!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon, Ceresmonand the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Happy New Years Eve everyone! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and spent time with your families. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I've been working on my other popular series, _The Invasion of the Rajita_. If you are looking for an excellent crossover, then it should be up to your standards. Check it out sometime.

Now, we move on with the childhood of Dimitri and more on the Amazons. The 'M' rating has been retained since there will be more violence, graphic scenes and colorful language. This chapter will also feature the two artificials confronting the four Holy Beasts. Once again, it looks like the next movie featuring the Mutalior sequel will be pushed back to a later date. This is one story I want to complete.

Before I start the story, I'd like to post a link to my new forum section. Here you can post anything that has to do with Digimon Fusion. I will answer questions on the board and tend to your needs. Just make sure to replace the symbols as needed. That means color becomes an actual colon and dot becomes an actual dot. I think youguys know how to do thatalready. No need for me to tutor you on the matter.:D

Here's the link to the board: http(colon)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/fr/50988/

You'll find the D-Fusion Section, a section based on my mega anime crossover – YuYuGiDigiMoon, a DBZ section, a Yu Yu Hakusho section, an Off-Topics section and a Versus Section – pitting characters against other characters. The featured matches include Omega X vs. Lucemon and the Sailor Senshi from my Pharaohmon/Rajita sagas vs. the Devas. Check them out and post your thoughts on the matches. I already posted my thoughts. Please, I'd like to interact with you guys. :D

All right, that's enough of my shameless plug. cough

Anyway, that will be enough out of me. I know you guys want to get straight to the story. Well, allow me to grant your wish. A Happy 2006 and may good things come this year to us. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

…

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme_ Target Akai Shougeki_)**

…

…

**(End of theme)**

…

**Dimitri's Life at the Amazon Kingdom! The Artificials Confront Azulongmon!**

-

-

**June 12, 2013/Eastern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/8:45 AM**

Eight years have passed since the birth of Mimi's first-born son. The Digital World and human worlds have undergone drastic changes since the death of the Digi-Destined. The last survivors of the original eight, Takeru 'TK' Takashi and Mimi Tachikawa, survived the onslaught of the two artificials. Taken away from their home world, Gennai and Azulongmon had transported them to an isolated realm within the Eastern Digital World. However, what Mimi did not realize was the fact that she had been impregnated by the late-Matt Ishida the night before the artificials slaughtered the Digi-Destined.

Carrying the child of Matt, Mimi knew that she had to protect her baby at all costs. TK vowed to watch Mimi during her nine-month pregnancy period. Under the protection of Athenamon and her Amazons, the Digi-Destined of Sincerity was able to give birth to her son. That boy was named Dimitri Tachikawa Ishida and as Athenamon proclaimed, 'the last hope of the worlds' futures'.

And now a new era begins…

A loud cheery giggle was heard from outside the beautiful garden within the Amazon Kingdom grounds. Numerous butterflies scattered about as a small boy came running across while laughing happily like any normal child would. The boy jumped across and landed on the grass belly first. Rolling across the boy moved his hands above and attempted to catch the butterflies. He giggled and jumped to his feet.

"Hey, come back here! We're not done playing!" the boy smiled with innocence across his face.

His eyes were blue like the heavens and his radiant face was purely angelic. His blonde-hair was blown against the misty winds around the garden. The boy's attire included a green shirt, light brown shorts and wearing a red bandana around his forehead. He ran to what appeared to be a fountain and glared directly at his reflection. Making funny faces, he giggled and washed his hands in the water fountain.

"Dimitri! You know better than to put your hands in the fountain!" a young woman's voice called out.

Instantly turning around, the young boy known as Dimitri faced a woman. She appeared to be in her early twenties and truly a beautiful sight. Like the Goddess of Love, Venus, her long strawberry-brown hair blew against the winds with a gorgeous smile crossing her face. The woman appeared to be dressed in a traditional pink on-strapped Greek dress with a flower ornament worn on her right side ear. A golden necklace circled around her neck, wore a pair of golden bracelets around her arms and brown traditional Greek sandals. Dimitri ran off across to embrace the woman.

"Momma!" Dimitri called out to the young woman.

"It's time for breakfast, Dimitri! Mommy Owl awaits us at the dining chambers," the woman reached down and caught her son in a tight embrace. "Oh, your hands are so dirty. Let's go wash up, ok?"

"Ok!" Dimitri giggled as he dropped down.

Taking her son's hands, Mimi escorted him down towards a hallway leading to several rooms. She opened the door with the name-plate **_Tachikawa_** and opened it. The woman led her child inside and towards the bathroom. Mimi picked the boy up and set him down near the sink.

"Now give mommy your hands, Dimitri," Mimi asked for the boy's dirty hands.

Giving into his mother's demand, Dimitri put his hands across. She turned the sink on and washed the boys' hands thoroughly mixed with soap. Suddenly, the boy noticed a faint smile on his mother's face and slightly cleared his throat.

"Dimitri, you know it's rude to do that. You could address me as mommy to get my attention."

"I'm sorry, momma, but I just wanted to ask why you seem to be a little down."

Turning the sink off, Mimi let out a deep sigh and lowered her head down. The boy must have posed her a question that truly had gotten to her. He jumped down and took his mother's hands.

"Momma?"

"Your grandparents… I haven't even heard from them for years. I wonder if they're doing all right and that they escaped the destructive wrath of those monsters."

"Monsters are after grandma and grandpa?" Dimitri tilted his head to one side and blinked innocently.

"_I haven't even told you about those demons, but I'd rather not tell you. I want you to live a happy life."_

"Will they be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will," Mimi nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on, Mommy Owl is waiting for us."

"Yes! I'm hungry!" Dimitri said as his stomach growled. "Hee! Look even my stomach agrees with me!"

"All right, now, then let's make that tummy happy," Mimi smiled and escorted her son out of the bathroom.

"I heard Mommy Owl wants to tell us something important at breakfast. You know what's it all about?"

"I'm afraid I don't but I think we're going to find out."

"I also heard that Uncle TK will be joining us! I always like his company!"

"He's like your father TK and he's vowed to stay with you to make your daddy happy."

"Momma, how was daddy like?"

Looking back at her memories of her night with Matt before the artificial attack, she remembered those last few months she and Matt became closer. It was Tai's death that drew the two teens closer and then fulfilled their wishes with one night of pleasure. It was because of that courtship that led to Mimi giving birth to her son.

"He was slightly cold but quiet and he was mysterious. His eyes were the most gorgeous features of your daddy and that angelic voice of his. He would sing to us and I had fallen in love with his beautiful singing. He was talented with music and knew how to draw the crowd directly to the palm of his hands. You see, honey, mommy had to comfort your daddy when he was saddened over Tai's death. Then, we became close and well… We had you but he was gone before you were even born."

"What happened to daddy?"

"…"

"Momma?"

"He disappeared a long time ago. There was a terrible event that took him away from us."

"What kind of terrible event?"

"Mimi! I think that's all the boy should hear for now," a slightly older male called out.

The young woman stopped and turned to one side to see a blonde-haired young male standing beside a column. He was wearing a black leather coat with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, dark baggy pants and matching color boots. A scar was visible across his right eye where a hair bang covered the scar. Much like the late Matt, his most notable features were his angelic blue eyes and slightly spiked-slick blonde hair. This was TK Takashi in his mid-twenties. A sly smile crossed his face as he kneeled down to wave to Dimitri.

"Uncle TK! It's good to see you again!" Dimitri ran up and embraced his uncle.

"How are you doing little guy?" TK smiled as he embraced the boy.

"Hi, TK, it's good to see you're back from your mission with the Royal Knights. Has anything new come up?"

"I'd rather talk about it when the boy isn't around. We can discuss it later?"

"Yes, that would be for the best. Besides, Lady Athenamon awaits us. Apparently, she has some wonderful news concerning us, TK."

"Us, you say?" TK asked while ruffling Dimitri's hair.

"Yes, and I think we should hurry if it's important."

"No doubt about it. Count me in, Mimi," TK said and took the boy by his hand. "Ready to go see, Mommy Owl?"

"Yeah and eat! I haven't eaten since dinner last night!" Dimitri stated as he dashed off ahead. "Last one there has to clean up the dishes!"

"**_OH NO WAY!"_** TK and Mimi exclaimed out at once.

Giving chase to the boy, neither one wanted to clean the dishes. TK and Mimi tried pushing each other aside to prevent one another from cleaning up the breakfast dishes. They pushed and tried tripping one another like siblings. However, when the shove fest came to an end, it was Mimi that got the better of TK. She knocked over a bowl of apples off the table and watched as TK tripped over the apples.

"Well, looks like somebody has to do the dishes!" Mimi taunted the young man childishly and giggled.

"Ha-ha," TK sighed as he moped. "You may have become a mommy but you're still the crazy Mimi I used to know."

"Got that right! I might have become a momma, but I'm still the same Mimi," the girl crossed her arms and smiled proudly. "My sense of fashion hasn't changed and Ceresmon is my best shopping partner ever!"

"_Yep, Mimi Tachikawa, you haven't changed one bit. But, another thing that hasn't changed about you is your pure heart. You really have made my brother proud by raising Dimitri into a good little boy. Which even surprises me since I never would have imagined you as the motherly type, but I guess life is so full of surprises."_

"Come one, momma and Uncle TK! Mommy Owl is waiting!" Dimitri's voice hollered out from the main dining assembly.

"We're coming!" the two young adults responded to the child.

* * *

**Amazon Dining Assembly/9:20 AM**

After feasting a well course breakfast meal, the Amazon sister digimon were satisfied enough to lean back on their seats. Even Mimi leaned back on her seat and waved herself with a fan. Palmon used a toothpick to clean out the food struck between her teeth and pat her enlarged stomach. Dimitri and Patamon were playing a game of 'patty cake' with TK observing as a spectator. Spreading her majestic white wings out, Athenamon stood up from her seat and cleared her throat. The entire assembly was silent as the Amazon Kingdom's queen was preparing to make her announcement.

"Before I prepare my important announcement, I would like to take this moment to give dear Dimitri a gift," the Amazon Queen smiled as she looked to the little boy. "Dimitri, honey, would you please come over here?"

"Yes, Mommy Owl!" the young boy responded as he hopped off his seat.

Kneeling down to look at the boy with her sapphire eyes and smiled. The boy embraced his second 'momma' with a heartfelt hug as the Amazonian sisters giggled amongst themselves.

"What is it that you want from me, Mommy Owl?" the boy asked the Amazon Queen.

"I have a gift for you, dearest Dimitri," the woman reached down under her seat and handed what appeared to be a Digi-Egg to the boy.

"Oh, wow! It's a Digi-Egg!" Dimitri gasped out happily and took the orange-spotted Digi-Egg. "Thank you, Mommy owl!"

"This is a gift for you after my sisters found it lying out of the ruins of a Primary Village in the Digital World," Athenamon answered.

"What happened to that Primary Village, my lady?" Mimi asked as she knew where this was leading.

"Apparently, you would already know with both the human world and digital world under the serious threat," the queen answered with a serious gesture.

Already figuring out that the artificials were the culprits, Mimi slammed her fists on the table and cursed under her breath. TK quickly intervened and tried to restrain the heartbroken young woman.

"Calm down, Mimi! Please, not in front of everyone," TK whispered to the girl's ear. "Especially not in front of Dimitri."

"But those bastards killed those poor Digi-Eggs. That village was defenseless," Mimi wept heavily. "I just can't take it anymore. I want those monsters just to stop this."

"We will stop them. Just you wait and see, Mimi," TK reassured his sister-in-law.

"That is why I have arranged to meet with the Royal Knights today. TK, will you be joining me?" Athenamon spoke up.

"Well, I just got back and I wanted to spend some time with little Dimitri."

"Is that so? Very well then. That's fine because I feel Dimitri could use more quality time with his uncle."

"Thank you, my lady," TK bowed his head slightly in respect of her presence.

"Oh, Mommy Owl! Thank you! Now, I have my own digimon?"

"That's right, sweetie," Athenamon kneeled beside the child and nodded. "Now you have a little friend to play with."

"Hey, make sure not to forget me, Dimitri!" Jaguarmon hopped on Dimitri's right shoulder.

"I'd never forget you sister Jaguarmon," the boy stroked the feline's furry chest. "You and my new digimon can be good friends. Then we can all play together!"

"Now that sounds like an idea, sister," Athenamon giggled as she looked to the feline.

"I guess, but now I have a little digimon brat to take care of?" Jaguarmon moped.

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the Digi-Egg started to hatch. Dimitri's eyes widened and a smile crossed his innocent face. The egg shell broke apart to release a jelly-like baby with tiny black-eyes. The baby digimon squeaked out and hopped on top of the boy's head.

"Poyo-Poyomon!" the baby squeaked out its first words.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Mermaimon squealed happily and ran over to see the little baby digimon.

"Mimi, did you take a look at this?" TK pointed directly at the Poyomon. "Does that bring back memories, Patamon?"

"Yeah, it sure does, TK," the rookie nodded with a smile. "So Dimitri is going to end up with a Patamon?"

"He'll be carrying on our tradition, my friend," the blonde-haired male picked up Patamon. "Here I thought he's end up with a Gabumon."

"He is SO adorable, honey!" Mimi giggled and kneeled beside her son. "What do you say to Mommy owl, Dimitri?"

"Thank you, Mommy Owl!" the boy embraced the Amazon Queen.

"Anything to make you happy, my little one," Athenamon put her arms around the boy and pat his back. "Have you given him a name?"

"Yep, I'm calling him Faith," Dimitri giggled while holding the baby digimon over his head.

"That's such a beautiful name, honey," Mimi nodded.

"Yes, it is the perfect name, Dimitri," Athenamon smiled and kissed the boy on his forehead. "Just like your name, dear."

"Aww, Mommy Owl!" Dimitri slightly blushed. "I'm kind of embarrassed when you do that!"

"Well, I'm your second mommy, aren't I?" the Amazon Queen winked down at the boy.

"This is truly wonderful, Dimitri. Now, Lady Athenamon, we were going to assume with business?" Ceresmon proposed.

"Yes, now would be the time. Dimitri, honey, would you like to go play with your new digimon and Jaguarmon while we discuss some important matters?"

"Yes, Mommy Owl, we'll make sure we won't be a bother," Dimitri nodded and ran out of the assembly hall. "Come on, Jaguarmon!"

"But do I have to go? I want to know the full report, Lady Athenamon," Jaguarmon begged.

"Please, do so to keep an eye on the boy. I will give you the full report when we are done in a private meeting. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear my queen," Jaguarmon nodded and dashed out of the assembly hall. "Hold up, kid! I'll keep you two company!"

As soon as the tiny feline was gone, Athenamon sat down her royal seat and looked around her assembly of Amazonian sisters. Mimi and TK knew they were summoned for an important announcement.

"You wonder what the announcement could be about, Palmon?" Patamon whispered to the plant digimon.

"To be honest, I'm clueless as you are, little guy," Palmon shrugged.

"Mimi Tachikawa Ishida and Takeru Takashi, you know why I have summoned you here this morning, correct?" Athenamon addressed her attention on the two Digi-Destined.

"Well, no, we have no idea what you need to tell us that is so important," Mimi responded. "That's why we came."

"This is something you need to tell us?" TK asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have wonderful news for you two," the Amazon Queen smiled and turned on the big screen monitor behind her back.

The screen displayed footage from within Azulongmon's domain. Mimi and TK both gasped simultaneously as their eyes caught glimpse of what appeared a two older woman and a slightly gray-haired man. Gennai was standing by with these three individuals and faced the screen.

"MOMMA! POPPA!" Mimi cried out as she jumped out of her seat.

"MOTHER!" TK exclaimed.

"**_Greetings, Takeru and Mimi. I'm sure this has come across as a shock to you, but we managed to find your families in an underground refuge," _**Gennai said through a radio transmission. **_"I see you two are doing well and you're beautiful as ever in the outfit, Mimi."_**

"Well, thank you for the compliments," Mimi slightly blushed. "Oh my god! This is so exciting, TK! Our families were found!"

"This is certainly great news and I can't wait to tell Dimitri about this. Gennai, will you be transporting our families here?"

"_**That's right, TK. First, the four Holy Beasts here are going to say a few words before we send your families over."**_

"**_HI, MIMI! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL IN THAT DRESS!" _**Mrs. Tachikawa cried out happily and waved out.

Upon seeing her crazy mother, Mimi sweat dropped and buried her face with her hands. TK laughed at the embarrassed tough woman.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it's embarrassing to still be treated like a baby by your mother, Mimi."

"Oh, this is so embarrassing," Mimi muttered.

"**_We can't wait to see our grandson, honey!"_** Mr. Tachikawa's voice was overheard.

"Well at least they'll be happy to see Dimitri," Mimi smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh, this is like a dream come true! Thank you, Gennai!"

"Yeah and now we can relieve ourselves knowing our families are safe," TK nodded his head.

However, just as he said that, an explosion occurred in the background of Azulongmon's domain. The entire assembly watched this with utter horror and waited for the smoke to clear from the live coverage on the monitor. The smoke cleared to reveal the demonic presence of the two artificials. Jax and Sonja walked inside the holy grounds with cold eyes glaring down the families.

Mimi screamed out and ran up at the monitor. She slammed her fists on it as she caught glimpse of the two artificials.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" Mimi uncontrollably cried out.

"Mimi!" TK yelled out at the young woman. _"No! They found our families! Not to mention_ _Azulongmon's domain! The four Holy Beasts are in trouble!"_

Athenamon faced the screen with an angry scowl as she watched the two demonic artificials preparing to do the unthinkable.

* * *

**Azulongmon's Realm/9:35 AM**

Jax and Sonja looked directly at the four Holy Beasts that majestically encircled the domain. Any normal digimon or powerful mega would be quivering at the sight of these four Digi-Gods. However, these two were practically standing with no intimidation. Wicked smirks crossed the siblings' faces.

"Well, this is the domain of the four majestic Holy Beasts? This place seems pretty crammed," Jax observed his surroundings. "What do you think, sis?"

"Seems pretty lame if you ask me but hey I knew these lame ass gods don't have good taste."

"Monsters! How dare you show yourself here on these holy grounds! Your presence is now welcomed here!" Gennai called out.

"Ooo, look at this, sis," Jax pointed directly at the Digital Knight. "It's that guy."

"Don't fool yourself, bro. His name is Gennai," Sonja corrected him and put her hands on her hips. "He's nothing special. Even he can't hope to scratch a beautiful woman like me."

"Is that challenge!" Gennai declared as he put his hands out in front of the family.

"They found us but how!" Mrs. Takashi cried out of fear. "I wanted to see my son again after eight years!"

"Oh don't you worry, miss. When we find him, we'll be sure to send him to the same place we'll send you," the demented male chuckled. "In hell! That is where we'll be sending you!"

"**_Not as long as we're here to oppose you! You are on my grounds!" _**Azulongmon's voice boomed out of anger. **_"My fellow Holy Beasts and I will put a stop to you!"_**

"Ooo, we're shaking in our boots," Sonja faked fear and snickered. "You four old guys are way past your prime. It's time a new pair of gods takes your place. You're looking at them."

"**_Blasphemy! We shall finally dispose of you in-cursed souls! For the digimon you've slaughtered by your hands…" _**the fiery Zhuqiaomon called out.

"**_For the innocent humans you've killed for your own cruel, twisted methods!" _**Baihumon roared out angrily.

"**_For the slain Digi-Destined of the World!" _**Ebonwumon shouted in declaration.

"**_This one is for the Original Digi-Destined of Odaiba!" _**Azulongmon bellowed out.

All at once, the four Sovereigns unleashed their most powerful attacks on the artificial siblings. A bright light engulfed the whole domain and the ground rumbled under their furious anger. The four Digi-Gods would let the two monsters finally get what they deserve. However, Jax and Sonja remained completely calm despite the power increase of the Holy Beasts. Each of the four beasts attacked in order with succession: Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon.

"_**LIGHTNING WHIP!"**_

"_**VAJRA!"**_

"_**PHANTOM MIST!"**_

"_**PHOENIX FIRE!"**_

Once all four attacks came together, they fused into a massive ball. Gennai watched with anticipation along with the three adults. They prayed that this would finally end the nightmare. It seemed the end was at hand, but their hopes were quickly shattered. Jax and Sonja powered up energy shields around their bodies. The sibling pair yelled out at once and expanded their barriers. The combined attack of the Holy Beasts was immediately **_BOUNCED_** back at the beasts.

"NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Gennai exclaimed in horror. "They deflected the combined force of the four Holy Beasts!"

"Ha! You call that an attack? A toy pistol can do a better job at scaring us!" Jax laughed out.

The Holy Beasts were struck by the deflected attack with full force. Their heads rocked back and their bodies were taking heavy damage. Azulongmon roared out in excruciating pain with his chains breaking apart. The flames of Zhuqiaomon were being extinguished. Baihumon and Ebonwumon were weakened from the attack. This gave the two artificials to fly up into mid-air. They aimed their hands over the four beasts as their intended targets and let loose a massive barrage of energy blasts at once. The succession of attacks was enough to vaporize the four majestic beasts. Their loud bellows of pain echoed for one last time before the light faded and the smoke cleared.

Descending down with composure, the two siblings chuckled at their handiwork. With no effort, they had reduced the four Sovereigns to lost fragments of data. Four large craters lied in place of the Holy Beasts, which symbolized their graves. Gennai's mouth dropped at his horrifying image. The four Digi-Gods that have recently been freed after Burizalor's demise were easily dispatched under a shower of energy blasts.

Now, the turning point of the conflict had made a complete 180. Jax and Sonja could rightfully dub themselves the new 'Gods' of the Digital World. They set their sights on Gennai and the three adults.

"Heh, so much for those fucking old farts," Jax snickered.

"Now, it's time for you eyesores to leave this world. Starting with you Gennai boy," Sonja scowled as she raised her hand out in front.

Before Gennai could even do anything, he remained standing in front of the families with no fear. He would not go down like a coward running but would stand knowing he had done his duty. Seeing he had no chance of winning, this was the only option he had left.

"Digi-Destined, forgive me, but without the Holy Beasts, I cannot transport your families. I'm sorry… Holy Beasts but it appears I will be joining you soon."

Closing his eyes, several tears dropped from his eyes. Reflections of the slain Digi-Destined were shown reflected as image through the moist of the tears.

Then…

_**BAM!**_

* * *

**Amazon Dining Assembly/9:40 AM**

Witnessing the horrifying event, the entire assembly was shocked in silence. They couldn't believe this turn of events had just occurred before their own eyes. Transmission was immediately cut off from Azulongmon's domain and the screen went blank. This truly was the moment that would turn the whole Digital World around. With the demise of the four Holy Beasts, every digimon was in a state of emergency.

Falling down to her knees, Mimi broke down in angst of tears. She had witnessed the death of her own parents before her very own eyes by the same murderers. TK, Palmon and Patamon rushed over to the young woman's side to embrace her. The blonde-haired male hugged his sister-in-law while she pressed her face on his right shoulder to let out emotional tears.

"**_MOMMA! POPPA!" _**Mimi cried out of anguish and cursed out the devilish murderers.

"First our friends, my brother, and now the last remnants of our families. Those hateful sons of bitches are going to die," TK muttered under his breathe.

Having witnessed the death of his mother, TK shared Mimi's anguish and clenched his fists so tight that blood emerged. Athenamon got up from her chair and felt her heart ache for the Digi-Destined. She couldn't bear to watch Mimi cry as she would too shed tears.

"Lady Athenamon! We have to respond to these monsters! What they have done is truly unforgivable!" Darcmon called out.

"Don't you realize what you said? How can we fight those monsters? They destroyed the four Holy Beasts before our own eyes!" exclaimed Mermaimon. "It's obvious what our queen is doing."

"Yes, she is going to call for the Royal Knights. It was always what she has intended to do. If the Holy Beasts can't hope to stop them, the Royal Knights have to," Ceresmon stated promptly. "For Mimi and Takeru's sakes, I hope to Goddramon that they will be enough to stop these devils."

-

Closing the door behind her, Athenamon let out an angry cry and smashed her fist through a glass mirror. She hasn't felt so angry to the point where she wanted to **_KILL_**. This was the first time she had felt her heart complete shatter and allow ice cold blood to flow in her veins. Seeing Mimi crying made her motivated enough to get her hands on the two mass murderers.

"You rotten son of a bitches!" Athenamon cursed as she ignored the bleeding cuts on her right fist. "I really hate to do this but I have no choice."

Turning on a monitor inside the room, Athenamon quickly linked a satellite transmission directly to the Royal Knights Headquarters. She waited for a few moments until the face of the Royal Knight leader, Omegamon, was displayed. The Amazon Queen leaned on her seat and directly communicated with Omegamon using a cell phone. It was linked to her computer in order to create an online connection to the Royal Knights' HQ station.

"Omegamon, I'm sure you and the Royal Knights are aware of the horrifying events that had just occurred."

"_Yes, the Digital World is in a state of emergency. No one is safe as long as those two bastards are alive. Athenamon, will you be joining with us Royal Knights? It would be good to have you fighting by our side since you are a Royal Knight. I know we don't see eye to eye but we have to work this together."_

"I hate to admit but you're right, Omegamon. We must unite to prevent this threat from becoming bigger than it already is. They have done enough destruction to the Real and Digital Worlds. They are an even greater threat than Burizalor at his greatest height. It's time that we Royal Knights take this stand!"

"_To preserve peace to the two worlds! Athenamon, we will be waiting for you! Omegamon, Royal Knight leader, out!"_

Disconnecting her satellite link, the Amazon Queen removed her blue Greek one-strapped dress and allowed it to plop to the floor. She removed her sandals and walked towards the dressing wardrobe. She stood before the mirror completely naked with her owl head ornament and her wings stretched across her back. Her breasts were proportionate enough to her physically fit frame but nicely-shaped, her stomach flat and her legs shapely pleasing to any eye as the rest of the Amazon's body. The woman's body was slightly muscular but still a beautiful sight to look at. Her eyes narrowed and she proceeded to open the dresser. She pulled out blue armor, her black leather and her sword.

Strapping her battle armor, leather and her boots, the Amazon Queen adjusted herself and sheathed her sword to her right side. She was an Amazon on a mission. She was going to fight for Mimi, her loved ones and of her adoptive son, Dimitri. It was time. She would join up with Omegamon and his Royal Knights for the ultimate encounter with the two devils. This **_MEANT_** war.

"This one's for you Mimi, Takeru, all of digimon and humankind and for you, Dimitri. I will fight these two demons with the Royal Knights in the name of peace!"

Having seen the destruction of the four Holy Beasts, Athenamon sets off to join Omegamon's Royal Knights to fight off the Artificial threat. Mimi and TK have lost their families. Only Dimitri is unaware of the horrifying events that have occurred, but when will the boy realize the true horrors of the artificials? Will he ever find out the true identities of the monsters that have slain his father and loved ones? War has now been waged as the Royal Knights will unite to resist this threat. May Goddramon have mercy on their souls.

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Max: Hey, everyone! Now we're getting to one colossal battle as Athenamon and Omegamon unite with the Royal Knights to fight off the two artificial bastards! However, can even their full roster fend off their threat?

Keke: There are some Royal Knights that are weary of fighting the monsters, but Omegamon insists that victory will come.

Max: Even their X-upgrades just might not be enough if you ask me. Wait, why is Max and Saber Jaguarmon doing? Saber Jaguarmon is determined to save her queen but at what cost!

Keke: Now Dimitri will learn the horrifying truth behind the artificials' heartless nature. The next segment is entitled…

-

**The Royal Knights Take a Stand! Dimitri's First Glimpse of the Devils!**

**-**

Max: Poor kid, but you were bound to find out the truth someday. I just wish it didn't have to happen to now. Life can be a bitch.

* * *

Sorry if this was short but it was always intended not to be long as Chapter 4. This chapter took me a day to complete but I knew how this would go. I always keep myself an outline in handy. ;)

Yeah, the Holy Beasts/Sovereigns are dead. It sucks and now the Royal Knights will take action. Now, which Knights have I chosen for the battle? We know Omegamon and Athenamon will take part. I will reveal the rest of the roster next chapter.

Hope no one was offended by that Athenamon fan service but those Amazons just love going nude. As long as they aren't any unsuspecting males around. ;)

Yes, Dimitri will actually see the artificials next chapter. How will he react? Well, you will just have to see, won't you? ;D

For the record, yes, he calls Athenamon 'Mommy Owl' because she wears the owl pelt over her head. Not to mention that she acts like the boy's second-hand mother even though Mimi is his biological mother. Thus 'Mommy Owl' becomes her nickname given by chibi-Dimitri.

Hope you guys liked semi-adult Mimi and TK. I'll post up pictures of them on my profile page sometime soon for you guys to look at. Once again, the talented artist and goof friend of mine, _Belletiger_, has drawn promo images for some of the characters of this story. All hail Belle and her artistic talent! ;D

Before I go, I just want to say Happy New Year! Let's hope 2006 brings us good things:D

Until then, peace!


	6. The Royal Knights Take a Stand!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon, Ceresmonand the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Hi, all! Sorries for not updating this story but I've been preoccupied with my crossover story. I know I should be stick to my priorities of getting this story done for you. All right, last time we just seen the last remnants of the Digi-Destined's families being killed. Now, Athenamon suits up to meet with the Royal Knights. Now the question is: Can their combined force take this new android threat? Can they stop the duo where the Sovereigns failed?

Once again, make sure to check out my new board: http(colon)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/fr/50988/

Ok, that's enough shameless plugs. Let's get on with this chapter and see some Royal Knight action. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

**(End theme)**

**-**

**The Royal Knights Take a Stand! Dimitri's First Glimpse of the Devils!**

**-**

**June 13,2013/Center Digital Realm/Royal Knights HQ/1:10 PM**

**-**

Several hours removed from the demise of the Holy Beasts, the four Digital Worlds' greatest champions arrived at the Center of the Four Digital Realms. In this location was the site of the palace guarded by the fifth Holy Beast/Sovereign. Mourning the loss of the four beasts, the beast had summoned forth nearly all of the Royal Knights from every corner of the four Digi-Galaxies. A meeting was set forth in place for the warriors to band together and plan out their attack against the two indestructible artificials, Jax and Sonja.

Amongst those knights in attendance were some of the most well known and revered. Omegamon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Alforce Veedramon and Alphamon were those famously known throughout the four sectors. Also arriving at the Royal Knight meeting was a lesser-known knight named Herodramon and the Amazon Queen, Athenamon. They came just in time before Omegamon called in order to the meeting.

As leader of the Royal Knights, it was Omegamon's duty to see that justice if served against the forces of darkness. The knights are the last line of defense and were rarely ever called forth. Even during the reign of Burizalor, the knights never banded together unless the situation called for it. Not only were they to serve justice but keep order to all four corners of the Digi-universe. In fact, they do no always fight for a good cause but in the cause they believe to be right. They are often a conservative group and are in favor of the status quo.

Out of the whole Royal Knights, only Omegamon, Alforce Veedramon and Alphamon would have been considered strong enough to challenge the tyrant Burizalor. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, founder of the Royal Knights and current guardian of the afterlife realms, would have been a grave threat to Burizalor, too, but was confined to his duties for the fifth Holy Beast.

Athenamon knew she was not strong enough to challenge the tyrant. Years have passed and now she is more than ready to confront the two artificials, whose strength and power surpassed that of the deceased tyrant.

Walking inside the meeting room, Omegamon turned and found his fellow Royal Knights sitting round what appeared to be a round table. Exactly like out of King Arthur's court, the knights sat around and turned their undivided to their leader.

The leader was a magnificent warrior in stature and physical appearance. White, shiny armor covered his entire body with long legs, elongated feet and a protective armored chest. Underneath the body appeared to be a black bodysuit. There were golden claws on his feet. On his chest were striped horizontal stripes across his chest with an emerald of sorts embedded in it. On his left arm was War Greymon's arm with helmet of the actual warrior digimon himself and it was colored orange. A bright orange-yellow shield adorned the left shoulder with the Crest of Courage imprinted on it. The right arm had the arm and head of Metal Garurumon. The jaw of the wolf beast was completely shut. The right spiked shoulder pad adorned a plate with the Crest of Friendship on it with a light blue pigmentation. The being himself could be seen with his arms crossed, and three spikes protruded out of his helmet. One white one extended out at the center with two yellow ones emerging out like horns. Behind his back was a long, yellow flowing cape.

"Order has come to session, Royal Knights," Omegamon declared, standing away from a round table.

"Gee, you just had to get us a round table, didn't you?" Magnamon quipped. "That makes us the Royal Knights of Huanglongmon's court?"

This is the golden armored form of Veemon, Magnamon. An angular 'V' formation protruded from the top of the armor. Golden armor covered his entire body from legs to the knees. Magnificent gauntlets covered his arms with a pair of three fingers. His breastplate was also angular. Long, shoulder pads of the same armor color adorned the warrior's shoulders. More armor covered the waist and hips. A pair of thrusters - obviously used for flight- was under his pads. His golden mask covered his face with a pair of spikes protruding from his side cheeks. A pair of red eyes was visible under the face mask.

"That's enough out of you, Magnamon. Now, as you are aware, the Eastern Digital World is under a dire crisis. It was a tragedy for losing Azulongmon and the other three Holy Beasts to those monsters. However, this is our chance to avenge them, my Royal Knights."

"Sir, but with all due respect, these two are monsters. They **_DESTROYED_** the four Holy Beasts! Obviously, we are their knights and we are left to contend with these demons?" Herodramon spoke out, in objection. "We have to be insane to put our lives at stake in a hopeless battle!"

Herodramon was a fearless warrior but a smart one. He knew when a battle could be won or not. Herodramon is yellow-and-peach skinned bipedal dragon with colorful wings and a band appearing around his arms. One hand held a sword while the other had a shield with a star embedded on it. Shining knight's armor covered large portions of this dragon warrior.

There were times when Herodramon objected against the other Royal Knights when it involved hopeless battles. He knew it was hopeless to challenge the tyrant Burizalor and now he saw it as a no-win situation with the two artificials.

"You watch your mouth, Herodramon! You call yourself a Royal Knight? We are here in this war together! With our combined force, we will crush these two monsters for their cowardly attack on the Holy Beasts!" Dynasmon retorted, pointing a finger at Herodramon.

This Royal Knight was obviously one of the top dogs of the clan. He was known as the 'Passionate Warrior' and followed the Bushido honor code, which explains the fevour for which he fights. He is often known for being a bit reckless in combat. He generally disliked anyone who opposed Omegamon and was not very fond of Herodramon's pacifism.

This warrior is a winged, dragon-like warrior with a pair of bull's horns on his head. His body was entirely Chrome Digizoid armor a pair of red orb-like absorbers implanted on his hands. His body armor is entirely white with yellow protruding edges and blades. His chest is slightly silver with yellow armor encompassing it and a orb at the center. His feet were covered in yellow armor and a pair of massive, violet gargoyle-like wings spread across his back. His eyes, too, were red and intensely serious.

"Why did you even bother showing up here? We do not have time to be listening to your pacifism. Wake up and realize that there are two merciless killers running rampant across the eastern Digital World!"

"Do not listen to him, Dynasmon. For he doesn't realize the horrors of what these monsters have perpetrated on the human world," Crusadermon remarked, fiddling with a rose in her right hand.

Crusadermon is Dynasmon's partner and overall another one of the more prideful Royal Knights. She is generally a warrior who finds beauty in many things, including herself. This goes against the title name she has been given by her fellow knights, "the Indifferent Warrior." She is the most merciless and known for displaying cruelty upon the weak. She uses her sense of justice as an excuse for her injustice.

Crusadermon is entirely covered by light pink metallic armor with hints of rose pink covering her chest. Yellow edges and armor protrusions covered parts of her armored body. Her form is decorated with deadly, razor sharp ribbons, which she can mentally manipulate and harden to form a sword-like blade in her hand. She was equipped with a yellow shield she refers to as her Pile Bunker shield.

She is close to Dynasmon but does not generally get along with fellow female knight, Athenamon. The Amazon Queen dislikes Crusadermon's tendency of resorting to violent and cruel methods to win a battle.

"Omegamon, if I must speak, then allow us to use the X-Antibody to boost our strength. In fact, we never even had to use it during our past battles. This will be our first time to experiment with it," Alforce Veedramon suggested, facing Omegamon.

Considered one of the strongest digital warriors, Alforce Veedramon served the Royal Knights for as long as Omegamon had taken leadership. Alforce Veedramon had the appearance of a knight armored dragon warrior with wings spread across his back like a giant glider. His arms are equipped with strong arms and laser-tipped blades. A pair of horns emerged from on top of his head and on his chest. His armor made of the lightweight, rare metal "Blue Digizoid" an alloy rarer than Chrome Digizoid. His weapons and shields expand from the Digivice-like V-Bracelets that are equipped on both arms. He is considered possessing the faster speed among the Royal Knights. Even Omegamon cannot hope to match his speed and it will be quite useful against the two androids.

"Hmmm, that would surely benefit our cause, Alforce Veedramon," agreed Omegamon. "We've never had to use it against the likes of Burizalor and his forces. It would have been useful then."

"Had we been powered by the X-Antibodies, that tyrant would have surely been defeated along with his entire legions," Dynasmon stated promptly.

"I cannot wait to try out this new power for myself, sir," Crusadermon nodded, agreeing with Dynasmon.

"Alphamon and Athenamon, what are your thoughts on this proposal?" Omegamon asked the two quiet knights.

Clearing this throat, Magnamon was the next to object to decision, "I'm sorry but I have to side with Herodramon on this situation. You clearly saw what they did to the Holy Beasts. We are only soldiers below them. We are only signing our own death warrants if we are to engage in this battle! Athenamon, surely you have to agree with me!"

Athenamon faced Magnamon and couldn't help but feel worried over this.

Even Alphamon was notably nodding his head. Even though Alphamon was supposed to be technical leader, Omegamon had taken the role as Royal Knight leader. He appeared as a majestic knight covered in Chrome Digizoid armor. Massive shoulder pads adorned his shoulders. Gauntlets covered his arms. A pair of metallic wings covered his back along with a long, blue flowing cape.

"Do not listen to that pacifist, Athenamon. Are you with us?" Crusadermon directed her attention to the Amazon Queen. "As Amazon Queen, you do understand your own kingdom is at stake?"

"Of course, I do and I will do everything I can to prevent those demons from rampaging my kingdom. However, I will not accept the X-Antibody."

"Why not, Athenamon? You will need it if you wish to engage in combat with these monsters!" Alforce Veedramon called out.

"I prefer to rely on my own power and I've been dedicating my whole life to training. Omegamon, out of all of us knights, you understand I train everyday."

"Yes and your track records are certainly impressive. Warding off invaders from your kingdom, but are you ready to engage in battle without the need for the X-Antibody? We're deeply concerned for you."

"I am confident in my own abilities, Omegamon. You do not have to worry about me," Athenamon replied, bowing her head.

"Humph, blasted woman," Crusadermon muttered under her breathe.

"So, Alphamon and Herodramon, you two wish to remain behind?" Omegamon asked the two knights.

"Yes, for we believe this to be a hopeless battle. Now if you will excuse us," Magnamon responded, getting out of his seat.

"I'm coming with you, Magnamon!" Herodramon called out, following behind his fellow knight.

As the two knights walked out the door, Omegamon faced his remaining volunteers and nodded his head.

"That just leaves us. I think we should be sufficient enough. Athenamon, I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Sir Omegamon, I'm only doing this to avenge the loss of the Digi-Destined's families. Plus, I wish to protect the boy I can proudly call my own son."

"I see and that is a very good reason to help us in this fight, Athenamon. Thank you."

"But I don't understand why you turn down a chance for more power! The X-Antibody will grant you new strength!" Dynasmon said, attempting to change the Amazon Queen's mind.

"That's enough! Athenamon has made her choice. Royal Knights, line up and follow me out to receive your new X-Antibodies! Athenamon, if you wish, you may wait outside the hall. This meeting is dismissed!"

With that said, the Royal Knights, minus Athenamon, lined up to file through a backdoor. There they would receive their initial X-Antibody power-up and emerge stronger beings. Athenamon sighed and walked out through the front door.

As she entered upon the hallways, she found Herodramon and Magnamon standing outside. They glared towards her.

"You made the right choice not accepting the X-Antibody, Lady Athenamon," Herodramon said, acknowledging the queen.

"We knew you were too dedicated to your own training to even accept that offer," Magnamon nodded.

"Yes and I'm not surprised you two are not taking part in this battle. I'm kind of weary of what those monsters might be capable of," Athenamon said, unsheathing her sword. "Is this truly a battle we cannot win?"

"It's not too late, Lady Athenamon. You have a kingdom to protect and a human child to look after," Herodramon stated. "You said yourself the boy was the last hope the Digital Worlds has to destroying these android demons?"

"Yes and I wish to train him one day, but the mother side of me does not wish to get him involved in a horrifying dilemma."

"I understand, Lady Athenamon, but will you actually risk your own life? I fear the worst results out of this impending battle."

"I appreciate your concern, Magnamon, but I am obliged to aid Omegamon's cause. Please, do not worry about me. I assure you that I survive," Athenamon said, a tiny smile crossing her face. _"But, what if I'm wrong? Is this a battle we truly cannot hope to win? No, I must fight on for Dimitri, Takeru and Mimi. I will not let them down and bring down these two demons. Peace and order will be restored. As a Royal Knight, I am obliged to carry out those two duties. Demons, your end will finally come at hand."_

Suddenly, the door opened with Alphamon walking in. He approached the three knights and let out a deep sigh.

"Magnamon, you did the right thing to stand up for yourself," Alphamon spoke, acknowledging the pacifist. "Somehow, I have to agree with you about entering this battle. I really don't think we have a chance, but I am still going to aid Omegamon. Athenamon, I understand you will be joining us?"

"Yes, I need to protect the boy and my kingdom. I'm doing this for Dimitri and his family."

"I see. Well, I'm pleased to know, but Magnamon and Herodramon. Do stay behind. We will need you to help run things while we are gone."

"Yes, sir," Herodramon said, bowing his head.

"Shall we get going, Lady Athenamon?" Alphamon said, facing the Amazon Queen.

"Yes, let's move!"the female nodded in reply.

* * *

**Eastern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/1:45 PM**

Meanwhile, back at the Amazon Kingdom, the other Amazon digimon were under emergency standby in case of an attack by the two artificials. D'Arcmon and Mermaimon ordered for all warriors to gather outside the kingdom grounds.

Mimi walked around the garden and called out for her son. It had been several hours since she last heard from her son since the meeting earlier in the morning.

"Dimitri! Where are you?" Mimi called out desperately for her boy. "Dimitri!"

"Mimi! I looked everywhere around the garden and I haven't seen signs of him!" Palmon stated, catching her breath.

"I'm worried, Palmon," Mimi replied, putting a hand on her chest. "I know TK and Patamon have gone off to find him. Oh, I don't like this."

"Last I checked, he was with Jaguarmon. I'm sure they're just fine together," Palmon reassured her partner. "Jaguarmon is one tough digi-kitty."

"Yeah, but it's just my mother's intuition. I have every right to worry for him. Plus, with the kingdom already on emergency standby, I've heard reports those two monsters might be nearby."

"They won't find us. We're being protected by some of the finest Amazon warriors the Digital World can produce. Besides, Queen Athenamon will be coming back with Royal Knights. Now those are guys that will definitely help us!"

"Are they strong enough to stop those monsters?"

"You bet your ass, Mimi! Those two will not know what will hit them! They're finally going to get theirs! Ooo, I can't wait to see those two bastards get what they deserve!"

Hearing this confidence form her digimon, Mimi couldn't help but smile and feel relieved for this new hope. However, there was another side of her that feared for her son's whereabouts.

"_Damn it, just where are you, Dimitri? Making me all worried like this! You guys shouldn't have gone too far!"_

* * *

**Outside the Amazon Kingdom/2:05 PM**

Just as Mimi feared, the boy and his digimon friend were definitely outside the Amazon Kingdom grounds. Riding across the back of what appeared to be a brown-furred saber tooth-like cat, Dimitri rode on the feline's back with Faith cuddled up in his arms. The feline was actually Jaguarmon's champion form, Saber Jaguarmon.

She sprinted across the landscape quickly and exerted enough force to keep herself going for a long distance.

"Oh Dimitri, I hope you know where we're going," Saber Jaguarmon remarked, sprinting across.

"We should get back to mommy and the others?" Dimitri asked his digimon friend.

"Sure as long as we know where we're going. You know how I hate end up getting lost," Saber Jaguarmon replied. "So, how's the little guy doing?"

"Faith is safe in my hands, but I think he's getting scared from all of this running."

"Just tell him to hang on tight. We should be back at Athenamon's kingdom anytime now."

"Okay, I will, Saber Jaguarmon," the boy nodded, holding Faith in his arms. "You hang on tight, little one."

However, as Saber Jaguarmon continued forward, she noticed two unidentified figures soaring across the skies. Her eyes slanted and quickly caught glimpse of the flying figures using her cat-like senses. She immediately stopped in place.

"Saber Jaguarmon, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, worryingly. "Why did we stop?"

"Shit! We have to hide, Dimitri! There's some bad people ahead of us!' Saber Jaguarmon said, looking over to a rock canyon. "We can take shelter over there! They won't hope to find us there!"

"What bad people? Are there mean people around here?"

"Yeah and if we get caught, we're in serious trouble. I was hoping Lady Athenamon would have come with those Royal Knights by now!" Saber Jaguarmon exclaimed, sprinting across towards the canyon.

"When's Mommy Owl coming back? Will she stop those bad people?"

"You bet and she will no doubt make sure they don't find us."

"Yay! I knew Mommy Owl would come and save us!"

"_I hope so kid. These bad people you speak of are more like demons from hell. Damn, just is taking so long, my queen?"_

Once Saber Jaguarmon and the boy took shelter, the two unidentified figures landed swiftly on the ground. They were revealed as the two 'demons' the feline had mentioned. Jax and Sonja scanned their surroundings in hopes of finding new 'playtoys.'

"Did you manage to pick something up, Jax?" Sonja asked her brother.

"Yeah, I thought I sensed some signals at this point," Jax nodded, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Whatever it is, it shouldn't have gone off too far. At least we've found ourselves some new prey."

"Heh, yeah. They are so fucked to ever cross our path."

"Allow me to have some fun with them, brother. You get to hog everything to yourself."

"Fine, if it's the only way to stop your bitching."

"Yay! You won't regret this, Jax," Sonja smiled, walking over the landscape and scanning her surroundings. "Now, where are you? You couldn't have gone far."

"With the Holy Beasts gone, there's nothing that can hope to ruin our fun," Jax snickered. "The Digital World can be our new playground since we've pretty much trashed our own home planet."

"Humans have felt our pain and now the digimon are next. In just one day, we killed their so-called gods. Now, we will be revered as the new gods of destruction," Sonja chuckled, pushing her hair away. "All right, little ones. Come out! Come out wherever you are!"

"Bah! Let's just blast this whole shit hole!"

"No, allow me to do the honors, brother. This is my time to have some fun!" Sonja snapped, putting her hands out and channeling energy. "This is your last warning! I'm blowing this area sky high if you don't show yourselves!"

Holding Dimitri close to her, Saber Jaguarmon heard the female's threatening declaration. She knew that Sonja would release her attack at any given opportunity. She knew what kind of monsters these two were. She could only hope for the return of her queen.

_**"LAST WARNING!"**_ Sonja called out with one hand raised above her hand and a grin forming across her face.

"Let those fuckers have it, sis," Jax said, grinning. "I'll bet we'll get a kick out of the fireworks."

However, just as Sonja was preparing to launch her attack, there was ana powerful gust of wind passing by. The two artificials stopped to feel out the 'presence.' There was not just one. Not even two. Sonja and Jax were instantly surrounded by six shadowy figures. Each one wore armor resembling knights. Then, for another instant, each of the six figures vanished completely. The female artificial motioned over to her brother.

"Hey, bro, looks like we managed to get someone's attention."

"Indeed, we have, but who do these six idiots think they're dealing with?"

"I recall hearing some group calling themselves the Royal Knights. So, those villagers were telling the truth. Too bad we had to kill them before we extracted any information," Sonja said, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well. Not like it's going to even matter. Royal Knights or not, we're still going to be kicking-"

Before she had a chance to complete her sentence, the Royal Knight leader himself reappeared in front of Sonja. However, his body texture and form was completely different from before. It was gleaming with a brighter, updated Digizoid metal. The hilted parts of his armor were pointed out and sharp as blades. His presence was intimidating and his power was stronger than before. This was the result of absorbing a portion of the X-Antibody. He had now become strong enough to deal with threats like the artificials.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing anything, demon," Omegamon said, in a threatening manner.

"Heads up, sis!" Jax called out to the female in warning.

As she took heed to her brother's warning, Sonja turned around to find a pink-armored knight launching herself towards her. The artificial did not even have time to react. Using her supersonic speed, Crusadermon took Sonja along for the ride and slammed her hard through a rock cliff. The force managed to rock Sonja's head back and gasp out. Jax attempted to save his sister. However, another knight came out of nowhere to stop him in time. A massive blue-flamed dragon caught Jax in its path and engulfed him completely. The male artificial yelled out and was sent plummeting to the ground. The dragon exploded into a massive column of destructive light.

"Nicely done, Dynasmon and Crusadermon! Now, knights, let us stay on them!" Omegamon called out in order.

Upon hearing their leader's order, the other three Royal Knights arrived at the scene. Specifically it was Athenamon, Alphamon and Alforce Veedramon. Dynasmon stepped out of aaa cavern and sporting a new armored look. It was shinier and protected him with an even stronger Digizoid armor. Parts of his body was 'spiked-up.' Alforce Veedramon did not look any different except that his armor was shinier and built with spiked protrusions.

"Yes, and that should at least slow them down," Dynasmon stated, looking across the smoke cloud covering the fallen Jax.

"But, they are not dead, Dynasmon. Our objective is to eliminate them and make sure their bodies are left laying with no life left!" Alforce Veedramon reminded his fellow knight.

"Omegamon!" Athenamon called out, flying up to meet with her leader.

"Athenamon? You heard what I said. We must hurry and not allow those monsters to recover."

"Yes and I should be allowed to take the female artificial."

"By yourself? That is why Crusadermon will be there to assist you."

"I don't need her help, sir. With due respect, I am a higher ranked Royal Knight than she ever will be."

"Are you questioning my orders, Athenamon? Do you wish to protect the human child and your kingdom!" Omegamon yelled out, reminding the Amazon Queen of who is fighting for.

"I..…. I can't argue with you, Omegamon, sir. I will assist Crusadermon with any means necessary!" Athenamon nodded, flying by Omegamon.

"By the way, Athenamon, I know you aren't sure if we'll make it out of alive, but I can assure you that we will. Only you did not accept the X-Antibody."

"Because I believe in my own abilities, sir. I dedicate myself to training everyday and don't need the use of a tool to boost my power."

"I respect that, Athenamon. You are without a doubt my favorite of the knights. Now, go! We don't have any time to lose!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

With that said, Athenamon flew down to meet with Crusadermon. Omegamon levitated closer towards his fellow knights. They gathered around the spot Dynasmon's attack buried Jax. Dynasmon kneeled down and put his hand on the ground.

"Dynasmon, what is it?" Alphamon asked his partner. "Can you not sense it?"

"That would mean that he's dead. Good for you, Dynasmon! We've avenged the four Holy Beasts!" Alforce Veedramon commended his fellow soldier.

"Wait I recall hearing these things do not give off traces of life energy or 'ki' from what combat masters have referred to," Alphamon stated, warning his comrades.

"Yes, I do recall hearing that," Omegamon nodded, his face twisted with shock.

Facing the direction of the smoke cloud, it was revealed that Jax was nowhere to be found. Dynasmon couldn't believe it and saw only a crater in place. No traces of a body. Seeing this as a relief, Dynasmon let out a sigh and walked over towards the crater.

"See, gentlemen? Nothing to worry about. I vaporized that cretin like the vermin that he is. Now, Omegamon, I think we should be talking about my promotion?"

However, Omegamon wasn't entirely convinced. He searched his surroundings and felt a slight vibration from under his feet. His eyes widened and he turned to face his Royal Knights.

"Everyone... **_MOVE OUT!_**"

Taking Omegamon's warning to heart, the male knights all flew up at once and scattered across the skies. The ground itself trembled with extreme force and a massive energy column was launched right out of the ground.

_**VA-BOOM!**_

The destructive beam of light expanded across at a near 20-kilometer radius. The knights knew that they had to move. Even Crusadermon and Athenamon were flying off to catch up with their fellow knights. The beam was expanding out faster than they could have imagined and were astonished that this was released by just one artificial released this. As the light beam stopped, it began to power down and fade away. The knights uncovered their eyes once the blinding light died down and the presence of the male artificial was located. Methodically ascending out of the hole, Jax faced towards the direction of the Royal Knights with one hand over his hand. Dynasmon was stunned beyond belief as he found no scratches or damage inflicted on the artificial's body.

"But..."

"Dynasmon, you didn't even scratch him!" Alphamon exclaimed, also in disbelief.

"Impossible! I had him where I wanted him!" Dynasmon cursed himself. "Damn..."

"And your attack on the other one did little more than annoy it, Crusadermon," Athenamon said, pointing directly to the other side.

"What! No, it can't be!" Crusadermon yelled, quickly turning around.

Much to Crusadermon's dismay, Sonja was getting up on her feet with no damage to her body. She looked up at the Royal Knights and chuckled calmly.

"So, is that how hard you can a punch? I'll say that I'm really disappointed," Sonja said, wiping dirt off her face. "Shit, though you did get my clothes all dirty!"

"C'mon now, sis," Jax spoke out, descending on the ground. "Let's be considerate to them. They are the Royal Knights after all. We should give them the honor of fighting some really strong opponents. What do you say?"

"Bah, if anything, those two bitches are mine," Sonja said, locking her eyes on Crusadermon and Athenamon. "You can have the rest."

"What's that? You want me to hog all the glory for you? That doesn't sound like you, sis."

"Oh, just shut up and don't worry about me. Besides, it shouldn't take too long for me to get rid of those two."

"Well, whatever, but I am looking forward to this. We killed their gods and now we'll fucking do away with their champions," Jax said, his lips curling into a grin.

"Here they come, Omegamon! The male is coming after us," Alphamon forewarned his leader. "The other one is going after the ladies."

"Good, now it's our chance, Crusadermon. She did clearly insult you," Athenamon said, taking out her sword.

"And I'll make her regret what she said."

"Royal Knights, we cannot be defeated! For we must avenge the lost Holy Beasts! Artificial demons, you had a mistake to cross our path! Even you two cannot hope to take all six of us!"

"Sir, if you will, let us strike fast! Allow me to lead the assault," Alforce Veedramon stated, glaring down at Jax.

"Very well then, but allow us to assist you along the way," Omegamon nodded in reply.

"Thank you, sir. Artificials, you've dug yourselves your own graves. Now, we'll see to it that we give you the proper burial ourselves," Alforce Veedramon said, glaring down at the siblings.

"We'll personally see to it that everyone you have murdered are avenged. For both digimon and mankind alike," Alphamon stated, powering up his form.

"Now, Alforce Veedramon, let's make this count! We have no room for any errors!" Dynasmon called out.

Nodding in reply, Alforce Veedramon flew down and powered up intensely. His eyes were locked for the male artificial and readied his hand blade. The other Royal Knights followed along behind their comrade. They were preparing to attack him all at once. Jax straightened himself out and stood his ground. He did not at all seem intimidated by the Royal Knights soaring down directly at him. He looked over to the other side to find his sister just as calm and collected.

_"Not taking this seriously are we, sis? Well, now it's time we show these soldier boys just how we play," _Jax thought, his eyes shifted on the Royal Knights.

Meanwhile, Sonja faced up to observe Athenamon and Crusadermon. The two female Royal Knights gracefully landed down at opposite sides of where the artificial was standing. Crusadermon was the first to implement an attack on the female artificial.

"Athenamon, let us not make any mistakes! This monster must be eliminated!" Crusadermon called out, preparing to attack.

"I will not let you down, Omegamon sir," Athenamon whispered to herself, channeling energy through her body.

"Feh, well this is amusing. You two think you can possibly make me notice. You're welcome to try, but you're guaranteed an ass-whooping," Sonja stated, looking bored and crossing her arms.

"You'll regret talking down to us like that, you monster!" Athenamon exclaimed, holding her sword in front.

"I'll go first, Athenamon! This is for dishonoring our good name and for all the lives you've taken!"

Upon making her declaration, Crusadermon launched herself across at the artificial. Sonja simply remained standing with her arms still crossed. She didn't even bother to register a single movement. Crusadermon was already getting closer to reaching the artificial with her right hand extended out across. Athenamon stood her ground and waited in anticipation.

"She can't possibly hope to take a blow from Crusadermon head on," the Amazon Queen whispered to herself.

_**WHAM!**_

The rose-armored Royal Knight stopped for a moment as her fist meshed into Sonja's face. However, the raven-haired android did not even budge from her spot and let Crusadermon's fist to cave in deeper into her face. Gasping out in utter horror, Athenamon could not believe what she was witnessing. A human, albeit an above metahuman specifically, had taken a head on blow from a Royal Knight! Any digimon would have had their head popped right off their shoulders but Sonja remained perfectly fine. She turned around and acknowledged the horrified Crusadermon.

"Was that just now? I just felt a good breeze. Were you just trying to punch just now?" Sonja smiled, tilting her head to one side.

"No! That should have taken your head off! Impossible!"

"Oh? Well, I suppose my head should have been taken off, but you're just so damn weak. Not my fault you throw a punch like a pussy," Sonja said, acknowledging Crusadermon.

Crusadermon did not intend to back away and flew out at Sonja once again. This time she channeled an energy burst through her right fist. Her next aim was Sonja's gut and this had enough power to generate more damage.

"**_FIST OF ATHENA!_**"

_**BAM!**_

Crusadermon and Sonja were both standing for a second. The devastating blow seemed to register but Sonja did not sell the blow form her adversary. She didn't even fly up. Rather, Crusadermon's hand was caught at the last picosecond. The Royal Knight looked down, gasped and found Sonja's hand wrapping around her fist. Sonja stared deeply at Crusadermon and casually pushed her fist back. The artificial sprung herself forward and delivered a fist across Crusadermon's face. This blow managed to connect and sent Crusadermon sailing across the wasteland.

"Crusadermon!" Athenamon exclaimed, jumping out to save her.

However, the Amazon Queen was cut short. The artificial phased out and instantly reappeared in front of her. The calm and collected villain brushed her hair away while purring in delight.

"Going somewhere, sweetie? I'm afraid we haven't even introduced ourselves. My name's Sonja. What's yours?"

"Don't you mock me, you monster! You have no honor!"

"Oh, fuck the honor and all of that heroic bullshit. Look where it got the Chosen Children. They're good as dead. My brother and I made sure to take care of those stupid brats."

Hearing the taunting remarks was enough to make the Amazon Queen seethe and her blood boil.

"Oh, but we can't forget about the four Holy Beasts! We made sure to send those old fossils to someplace where they can't throw their damn weight around."

"I've heard enough!" Athenamon cried out, launching herself to attack. "I'll take your head!"

"You're welcome to try! But, don't make the same mistake as your friend and underestimate for looking human. I'm above any damn human. Hell, I'm better than them if you want me to be honest. So, bring it on, bitch!"

"And you will regret underestimating me!"

Taking a swing with her sword, Athenamon slashed across in hopes of decapitating Sonja. The artificial casually sidestepped her and delivered a kick across Athenamon's back. The blow stunned Athenamon long enough for Sonja to slam clubbed fists across the Amazon's back. Sending Athenamon face first into the ground, Sonja dropped down on her back and kicked over to the side.

Seizing the opportunity, Crusadermon jumped out and wrapped her arms around Sonja's waist. She tightened the grip to hold the deadly artificial in place. However, Sonja easily managed to phase out of her grasp and caught her off guard by reappearing behind her. Crusadermon spun around and met with a right hand from Sonja. The blow caused the rose-armored knight to flip into mid-air. Sonja flew up to seize the opportunity in finishing off the Royal Knight.

Regaining her senses, Crusadermon found herself in mid-air and looking up at the artificial. Sonja held her right hand down and summoning ball of energy through her palm. The knight knew this could be the end of her if Sonja fired out her blast.

"Well, you haven't shown me a good fight. So, I'm just going waste you and go after your partner. That a fair deal?" Sonja taunted the knight. "Time for you to join your gods."

"**_NO!_**"

Before long, Sonja felt the presence of Athenamon flying towards her at the last instant. She turned and then...

-

-

_**SWISH!**_

The blade tip of Athenamon's sword slashed across, but Sonja managed to jump away at the last picosecond. Unfortunately for her, the sword managed to cut off several inches of her own raven locks. Sonja flipped backwards and stared directly at Athenamon's direction. Then, she looked down at the locks of raven hair on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair and found more cut-off locks on her palm. If there was anything that seriously pissed this girl off, it was ANYONE messing with her hair.

"Are you all right, Crusadermon!" Athenamon called out to her fellow knight.

"I'll be fine just as soon as I readjust myself here," Crusadermon retorted, fixing her armor. "But you managed to infuriate her. Seems like she's growing to hate you."

"The feeling is anything but mutual."

"You bitch..." Sonja cursed under her breath, before going into an outburst. "**_YOU BITCH! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"_**

Stomping her right foot down, a MASSIVE 50-foot wide crater formed. Sonja's eyes flashed a crimson glow as she set her sights on Athenamon. She levitated up to meet the two Royal Knights.

"Oh you two whores are going to get it! If there's anything I hate more than honor, it's my hair being cut!"

Suddenly, there was an outburst of laughing from the background. Sonja quickly turned to find her brother, Jax, laughing while fending off Alforce Veedramon, Alphamon and Dynasmon at once. Omegamon is preparing to launch an attack from the far distance. The male artificial was practically having a 'field day' with the three Royal Knights and treating them like any other opponent.

"Having trouble there, sis?" Jax laughed out, delivering a kick against Dynasmon's face.

"Oh shut the hell up, you punk ass!" Sonja screamed out, flipping her brother the 'bird'.

Just as Jax was about to grab Alforce Veedramon, Omegamon instantly appeared above the male artificial and slammed his Metalgaururmon head across his back. This managed to send Jax plummeting to the ground below. Sonja looked down and found her brother lying sprawled.

In retaliation, Sonja pointed down at her brother and busted out laughing.

"Oh, look at that! Ha! You said I was having problems?"

"Oh... you loud-mouthed... bitch," Jax groaned, lifting himself off the ground and dusting off his clothes.

"Damn! He just keeps getting back on his feet!" Alphamon cursed. "Sir Omegamon, its time we eradicate him with our attacks."

"Yes and I want you all to follow my lead," Omegamon stated, readying his Metalgarurumon arm cannon.

"Now you're talking, sir," Alforce Veedramon chuckled, preparing his arm blades.

"Athenamon, we may not see eye to eye, but we do agree that these viruses must be expunged," Crusadermon said, facing her beautiful rival.

"Yes, for the preservation of peace of the Digital World. It will be us that finds the Primary Village holding the digieggs of our Sovereigns!"

"You two are already making false claims. I won't even begin to give you the chance to find shit," Sonja giggled darkly. "Just for cutting my hair, I'll make sure I snap your damn necks!"

With that said, Sonja vanished out of sight. This managed to catch both the female Royal Knights off guard but not for long. The female artificial reappeared in front of the knights and shoved her knees directly into their guts. Both knights gasped out from the blows. Sonja followed this up with a kick to Crusadermon's head and an elbow shot to Athenamon's face. The two knights dropped directly towards the ground below. Descending to the fallen warriors, Sonja chuckled and stepped over towards the two. She kneeled beside Athenamon and picked her up by her collar armor. Her sapphire eyes looked directly into the cold, calculating soulless eyes of the artificial.

"What's the matter? Not faring as well as you wanted to? Well, too damn bad. I'm the dominant female of the two worlds," Sonja chuckled, caressing the Amazon's left cheek.

Meanwhile, Jax was handling Alphamon with hand-to-hand combat. The knight slammed himself against the artificial and sent him flying back. Alforce Veedramon seized the opportunity and flew out at the artificial. On his right arm, a light saber protruded and expanded. He aimed to slice Jax in half with one attack.

"**_VICTORY SWORD!_**"

Once Alforce Veedramon implemented his head-on strike, Jax quickly saw his adversary coming and sidestepped him. But he only managed to barely dodge the blade. He crouched under Alforce Veemon and delivered a fist THROUGH the knight's torso. He howled out in pain from the damaging blow and noticed a hole through his hole. Jax pulled out his fist and went for another punch. However, Alforce Veedramon pushed Jax away and fired a V-shaped green beam from out of the V-armor on his chest.

"**_RAY OF VICTORY!_**"

The beam quickly aimed towards the artificial, but not fast enough to strike him. Jax jumped away in time and allowed the beam to explode on the ground. Jax jumped away but only to be caught by a full-nelson hold from behind. He turned to find Dynasmon holding him in place. The knight then grabbed Jax by his right arm and tossed him up into mid-air. Taking flight into mid-air, Dynasmon followed out Jax and fired beams from out of the gems in his palms.

"_**DRAGON THROWER!"**_

As the blasts were targeting for the artificial, Jax managed to shake the cobwebs out and quickly erected an energy force field. The blasts easily dissipated against the shield.

"Blasted barrier!"

"Ah, too bad! You were so close!" Jax chuckled. "NOT!"

"Never turn your back on a Royal Knight!" Alphamon called out.

The artificial turned around and found Alphamon from a close distance. He flew out directly and attempted to bring down his energy barrier.

"**_HOLY SWORD GRADE ALPHA!"_**

Exerting all of the force through his attack, Alphamon was determined to bring the barrier down. However, it didn't seem it would be enough. However, Omegamon flew in to give an assist. A long blade protruded out of the War Greymon head. Then, he aimed his Metalgarurumon cannon forward.

"Allow me to give you assistance, Alphamon! **_SUPREME CANNON!_**"

A powerful blast came shooting out of the cannon and combined power along with Alphamon's attack. Jax gasped out as his barrier was being overwhelmed by their combined attacks. He flew out of his barrier but the attacks were now being redirected towards him. Alphamon and Omegamon commanded their attacks to hit Jax. The artificial was caught in the ensuing attacks and grunted out in pain.

Omegamon took this opportunity and flew out to attack artificial. With one swing, he slashed his sword across and heard a loud tear. A torn cloth piece was flying out of the smoke cloud. However, he did not draw any artificial blood on his blade. He was not entirely convinced the villain was done in.

"Did you get him, sir!" Alforce Veedramon asked, calling out to his superior.

"He did it! No doubt he got him!" Dynasmon exclaimed.

However, Sonja seemed to be smiling. She looked up at the smoke cloud and chuckled in amusement.

"Please, you really think that is going to put my brother down?" Sonja remarked, holding Athenamon down.

"Well said, sis! It's going to take more than attacks from a bunch of soldier boys to bring me down!"

Upon hearing the taunting swords of the artificial, the Royal Knights looked up to spot a figure over the smoke cloud. Jax looked down at the knights with a cocky smirk.

"No! That can't be!" Alforce Veedramon exclaimed.

"Apparently, so! I knew this was a bad idea to attack these monsters without the proper preparation. Our X-Antibody powers aren't even making a difference!" Alphamon shouted, looking up at Jax.

"No, we cannot give up! For we must avenge the death of the Sovereigns! If we fail, then there will be no one left to stop these devils," Omegamon stated, glaring at Jax.

"You call that an attack? Please, I can do better if I had both arms tied behind my damn back, but there's not much I can get out of you," Jax shrugged. "I'm through playing games. Let me show you how sis and I play!"

Not wasting any time, Jax put his hands down and unleashed a massive array of energy blasts. The Royal Knights watched as the raining blasts came down at once. Omegamon attempted to shield himself using his armored body. The other knights were staggering from the energy beams.

Athenamon managed to gain a second wind and punched Sonja right off of her. The Amazon Queen sprang back to her feet and punched Sonja again. This time Sonja caught her fist and pushed her away. Reaching down for her sword, the artificial flew at her and kneed her in the face. The blow forced Athenamon down. Crusadermon was back on her feet and she aimed to attack Sonja again. She pulled out a rose and tossed it across. The rose exploded into an array of rose petals. They were razor-sharp and are capable of cutting through the strongest of metals. Sonja remained standing with the rose petals falling down over her.

"Wow, a flower display," Sonja remarked, walking through the rose petals.

"What! They're not even doing any damage to her!"

"They're beautiful but what were they supposed to do? Cut me? I'd really like to know what you've been smoking if you think little petals are going to cut me."

"That is the last you will mock me, monster!" Crusadermon called out, unleashing her four ribbon blades. "**_SPIRAL MASQUERADE!" _**

However, the artificial saw the four blade ribbons coming at her. She easily dodged each blade casually and blitzed towards Crusadermon. Before the rose-armored knight realized it, Sonja appeared before her. It was only a split second but Crusadermon felt a painful sensation plunging through her armored chest. Sonja's hand was sticking out from the other end of Crusadermon's back.

Pulling her hand out, Sonja looked down at what appeared to be black ooze. It was apparently the blood of the knight.

"Crusadermon!" Athenamon screamed out in horror.

"Well, that was easy," Sonja stifled a chuckle.

"Athenamon... Royal Knights... I'm sorry..." Crusadermon muttered, falling on her back. "I couldn't get the job... done..."

"No, Crusadermon!"

"Oh? Did I just do that? Please, do forgive me for letting her suffer like this," Sonja remarked, pointing her finger directly for an orb pulsating out of Crusadermon's chest.

In an instant, the villain fired a beam at the 'heart' orb and watched it shatter. Athenamon's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her comrade's digi-heart being destroyed. The other Royal Knight stopped and felt their comrade's energy signal dying. Crusadermon uttered a final gasp and dropped her arms down. Sonja stepped away and watched the warrior's body explode into a cloud of data.

"No, Crusadermon! You monster! Give her back!" Dynasmon roared out in bloody rage, flying out to attack the artificial.

"Dynasmon! Don't!" Omegamon called out to the furious knight.

However, as soon as Dynasmon attempted to attack Sonja, the brother vanished and reappeared in front of him. He then held one hand out and released a massive beam. It was enough to catch Dynasmon and engulf him completely. The Royal Knight released his final screams before he was essentially vaporized through the beam.

"DYNASMON!" Alphamon yelled out, watching the demise of his comrade.

"Damn it! No!" Athenamon cried out, slamming a fist down.

Seething at the sight of losing his two soldiers, Omegamon faced the siblings. He angrily roared out and blitzed directly for Jax. The artificial did not even have time to react. He felt a driving force slammed into his gut. Omegamon reappeared in front of Jax with his Metalgarurumon cannon extended across. The artificial was sent hurtling up into mid-air. Omegamon was not finished as he launched himself up.

As Jax recovered, Omegamon delivered a head butt into villain's face. He grunted from the blow and staggered. Omegamon grabbed Jax by one arm and flew down with the artificial dangling. Then, with an tremendous ease, Omegamon slammed Jax through the ground and left him laying under a crater piled with rubble.

"Now for the other one!" Omegamon exclaimed, setting his sights on Sonja.

"Ha, come and get me, big guy!" Sonja challenged the Royal Knight.

"Aren't you forgetting about me, you bitch!" Athenamon called out.

Turning around to face the Amazon, Sonja was met with a right hand from Athenamon. However, the Amazon Queen was not finished as she followed it up with a succession of right and left hands. Fortunately, the artificial put up a quick defense and blocked out the Amazon's fists. The pair traded blows with Sonja dictating the pace with a angrily-blind Athenamon.

"You're burning yourself out if you keep this up," Sonja remarked, blocking out Athenamon's blows.

"I could care less! I will take your head for what you've done to my allies!"

"Sir, the other one is getting back up!" Alforce Veedramon called out.

Unfortunately, before Alforce Veedramon had a chance, a beam shot out from out of the crater. The Royal Knight gasped out as he looked down to find a hole through his armored chest. His 'heart orb' emerged and shattered. Omegamon and Alphamon gasped out in horror at the sight of another knight being lost.

"Alforce Veedramon!" the duo exclaimed.

"Omegamon... Alphamon... Forgive me... I was foolish to have left my guard down..." the knight uttered his last words.

Before he finished his final words, Alforce Veedramon's vanished into a cloud of data fragments. Jax levitated out of the crater and faced the remaining two Royal Knights.

"Three down and three more to go. This is getting fun," Jax chuckled, spitting on the ground Alforce Veedramon once stood on. "Another piece of garbage joins the rest of the litter."

_**"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU BASTARD!"**_ Alphamon roared, flying out at Jax.

"No, Alphamon!" Omegamon exclaimed, chasing after his comrade.

Jax was ready and brought his hands up for to defend himself. The Royal Knight slammed himself against the artificial and slashed away with his sword. Jax controlled the pace by avoiding the slashes and delivered a boot into Alphamon's chest. Omegamon came from out of the corner and launched a blast from his cannon. Jax jumped away from the shot in time and retaliated with a blast of his own. Omegamon brought up his War Greymon arm to deflect the beam. With the beam redirected, Jax was quick to erect a barrier and allowed the beam to dissipate against the field.

Alphamon came up from behind and applied a hammerlock. The artificial attempted to break free but the knight applied a tight grip. This would allow Omegamon to attack the artificial for one last opportunity.

"I've got him, Omegamon, sir! Now, you can attack him!"

"Hold him tightly, Alphamon!" Omegamon said, extending his blade through the War Greymon mouth. "Do not let go!"

"I don't intend to, sir! Ha, you see, you're finally going to get yours, you devil!" Alphamon grunted, holding Jax tightly.

"You really think you can hold me like this! It won't be long before I break free!"

"I'll prevent that from ever happening, you bastard!"

Meanwhile, Athenamon took advantage of the female artificial. She grabbed Sonja by her arm and tossed her into a rock cliff. The Amazon flew down and aimed to body slam herself onto the downed artificial. As soon as she came closer, Sonja phased out of sight. This caught Athenamon off guard long enough for Sonja to reappear behind the Amazon. She quickly applied a headlock on Athenamon and tightened her hold.

"Time to go to sleep!" Sonja chuckled, gripping her hold. "I can't wait until I crush your head like a melon!"

"Damn..…. too strong!" Athenamon cried out, trying to pull Sonja off.

"All I need to do is snap your neck and it will soon be all over!" Sonja laughed out.

With Alphamon holding Jax, Omegamon seized the opportunity and aimed her sword directly for the artificial. Attempting to break free, Jax was in a dangerous situation. All Omegamon needed was one strike and it would surely end the artificial.

"This one's for my men!" Omegamon roared out, charging across with his sword.

Jax's eyes widened in horror while attempting to break free. Then, it would appear Omegamon would live up to his word. Vengeance would at last be realized. That is until...

-

-

_**BLAM!**_

With palms behind his back, Jax shot across through Alphamon's torso. The Royal Knight gasped out with a gaping hole through his armor. His eyes were fading and black ooze emerged out of the fatal wound. Omegamon gasped and tried to stop himself. It was too late. Not only did Jax avoid contact but Omegamon's sword pierced through Alphamon's armored chest. The knight stood frozen with his eyes on Omegamon.

"**_ALPHAMON!"_**

"Alphamon!" Athenamon cried out, using the last of her strength to pull Sonja off her back.

She flew past the artificial and met with Omegamon. Her eyes were in tears as Alphamon was fading away. She reached out for him but Jax quickly intervened and spread his arms out.

"Sorry but this is a no bitch crossing area," Jax remarked, grinning.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Athenamon screamed out.

"Omegamon... Athenamon... I let you down... I just wish I were here to see you... two... avenge us... Please, do not let... them win... May my spirit reside in your hearts..."

"Alphamon..." Omegamon muttered, his voice softening in a sad tone.

As he gave his farewell, Alphamon held out his heart orb and faded away into data fragments. The remaining Royal Knights were hopeful the knights would somehow be refigured but many of the Primary Villages were destroyed. The chances of their revival were slim at best with the villages being purged through the attacks by the sibling pair.

"There goes another and it wasn't even me that made the final blow. How sad for you," Jax remarked, facing Omegamon.

"We're down to two, Jax," the sister spoke up, dropping down. "I say we take out Sir Lancelot first and then we can take Guinevere here for last."

"Sounds good to me, but how about I have a little 'fun' with the bitch before we kill her?"

"Ugh, you are so hopeless, Jax! No wonder girls find you a pig!"

"Oh give it a rest, will you!" the brother retorted.

"Athenamon, listen, there is little chance of us surviving this. I'm sorry to say but we underestimated them. It is my fault we have lost our fellow knights."

"No, this isn't your fault. We simply did not know what we would be dealing with. They destroyed the Sovereigns and I knew we would not have much a of a chance."

"To think monsters that appear as humans will be the end of the Digital World. They've already ravaged enough of earth. It is more important that you survive, Athenamon."

"Me? But why?"

"The boy is the future. You and I both know he is the one that will destroy these two devils."

"Yes, but I don't wish to train him to take part in our battles."

"He must be trained, Athenamon. If he doesn't realize his power, then all hope will be lost. He is the last hope as the son of Friendship and Sincerity. I know he has the power to form Digital Fusion with his digimon partner. Does he not have one?"

Remembering giving him Poyomon the other day, Athenamon nodded in reply, "Yes, he does."

"Then, you must realize what you need to do."

"Dimitri is like a son to me! I wish for him to live in peace!"

"There will never be peace as long as these monsters continue what they're doing. They will not rest until we are all dead. That is why you must survive."

Turning around to face Athenamon, he brought her close to him and embraced her. The Amazon found herself surprised by this act displayed by the knight and slightly blushed. She normally would not accept this but she knew Omegamon meant this from the bottom of his heart.

"_Is he realizing now that we don't stand a chance? Is that why he is hugging me?"_

"Athenamon, you were always my favorite of the knights. You chose your own strength over gaining power from the X-Antibody. You have proven to be a dedicated warrior of your Amazon people. I respect you as a knight and a warrior. My lady, if I had the chance, I would have been proud to call Dimitri a son. I think it's clear if you and I bore a child, it would have been someone like the boy."

Hearing this from Omegamon was enough for Athenamon to embrace the knight and allow tears to drop from her eyes. The artificials had seen enough of this moment.

"Ok, enough of the waterworks," Jax remarked, pointing his hand across. "It's time one of you goes away for good!"

"Please, just end this already. Seeing those two embracing makes me ill," Sonja scoffed, crossing her arms.

Seeing no other choice, Omegamon pushed Athenamon aside and charged out directly towards Jax.

_**"OMEGAMON!"**_ the Amazon Queen hollered out, tears falling from her eyes.

As she jumped to her feet, Athenamon attempted to stop Omegamon. However, the knight was going in determined to prevent any harm being done to the queen. Like any loyal knight would, he would protect the one he deeply cared for. Jax held out one hand and aimed to end Omegamon's life. It only seemed like a moment. Then, a massive beam came shooting from out of Jax's palm. Athenamon screamed out as an explosion erupted from where Omegamon stood and the force sent her flying back across.

The explosion caused a massive tremor to occur across the far distance. This even managed to get the attention of Saber Jaguarmon, Dimitri and Poyomon. The boy held tightly onto the feline protector and whimpered.

"What was that, Saber Jaguarmon? That was a strong tremor!"

"Yes and believe me it is no natural earthquake. It's them!" Saber Jaguarmon stated. "I can also sense the knights did not survive. No! I hope Athenamon is all right!"

"What happened to Mommy Owl?"

"Dimitri, I want you to be a good boy and stay here. I have to see if Mommy Owl is ok. Please, don't move."

With that said, the saber-toothed feline sped out through the cavern and into the outside. Dimitri was not entirely convinced he should stay and quietly followed her along. Poyomon remained safe in Dimitri's arms and curled himself up.

Saber Jaguarmon was horrified by the wake of the destructive blast from Jax. It was a barren wasteland. She tried to pick up the scent of her Amazon queen. It was to no avail.

"Lady Athenamon! Where are you!"

"Oh, looks like we have ourselves an uninvited quest, sis," the cold, calculating voice of Jax called out.

"Can't believe I missed one. Oh well, I can make up for this one, bro."

Turning around, Saber Jaguarmon found herself facing with the two artificials. Both sported calm, collected smiles. The feline growled intensely at the destroyers of the Royal Knights. Apparently, it would seem the sibling pair had slain Athenamon.

"Where's my queen!"

"You mean the whore that apparently died? Well, it's safe to assume the bitch kicked the bucket," Sonja remarked, walking towards Saber Jaguarmon.

"You stay back! I will not let you get near me! I'll kill you!"

"Are you trying to threaten me, kitty cat? Because I'm simply just wanting to laugh at you. I don't know if I should even take you seriously," Sonja giggled, putting her hands on her hips.

"You killed someone I consider not just a queen but a sister! I don't care how powerful you two are! I'm not afraid to stop you and avenge my queen!"

"Well, if you're asking us to relieve you of your misery, then do allow me to be the one that sends you to the after life to reunite you with your queen," Sonja stated, smiling.

"Saber Jaguarmon!" the call of Dimitri was heard echoing out.

Hearing the boy made Saber Jaguarmon frozen stiff and caught the artificials' attention. They turned to find Dimitri standing from the far distance.

"No! I told you to stay put!" Saber Jaguarmon cried out.

"Well, look what we have here, Jax?" Sonja said, pointing at the boy.

"We have ourselves a little tyke coming out to play," Jax said with amusement. "I didn't think there was a human here."

"I am surprised myself, but this should be amusing, bro. So, you know this little kid, kitty cat?"

"Dimitri, please get away from here! These two are monsters!" Saber Jaguarmon yelled out to the boy.

"Where's Mommy Owl!"

"I don't know, Dimitri, but you have to get out of here! Now, go!"

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, kid," Sonja smiled, walking over towards him. "How about playing with us?"

"You stay away from him!" Saber Jaguarmon roared out, leaping out at the artificial.

As Sonja came over to snatch the boy, Dimitri tripped over a stone and watched Saber Jaguarmon pouncing onto the artificial's back. However, Sonja quickly turned and punched a fist through the feline's torso. Dimitri gasped out in utter horror. Sonja held Saber Jaguarmon with one hand through the feline.

_**"SABER JAGUARMON!"**_ Dimitri cried out, witnessing his first horrifying glimpse of death.

"What the hell? She just threw herself to her own death? Man, we've dealt with a lot of suicidal idiots," Jax remarked, nodding his head.

"It doesn't matter. At least they're not making us do all of the hard work."

"You'll never win... You will meet... your end..." Saber Jaguarmon spat out, dropping her head. "Dimitri... I believe you... will restore peace to our worlds..."

"Saber Jaguarmon! What are you saying! No, don't leave me!"

As she let out her last ounce of breath, Saber Jaguarmon vanished into a cloud of data. Nothing was left of the feline with the exception of her fur pleat. Sonja held the fur coat of Saber Jaguarmon in her hand and felt its texture. A cruel smile formed on the female's face as an idea came to mind.

"Looks like that kitty cat left you a little souvenir for you to remember her by," Jax pointed out.

"Yes and what a nice gift," the female smiled and placed the Saber Jaguarmon pelt around her neck.

Stepping into a model-like pose, Sonja strutted across and winked to the boy. Dimitri sobbed and buried his face in his hands. She showed no regard for the boy and his broken emotions.

"Don't I look good, kid? Your friend was so kind enough to leave me her fur coat. C'mon, don't you want to see your friend? Saber Jaguarmon wants to say hello," Sonja giggled and mimicked the feline's voice. "Dimitri, don't I look on the nice lady?"

"Oh, man, you have a way of dealing with kids, sis," Jax chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up, Jax. You just don't know what to do with kids. Me? I love kids but just as long as they can be bad like their mommy."

"You a mommy? Please," Jax remarked, rolling his eyes.

"So, what now?"

"The kid's crying is getting on my nerves. We could kill him just to shut his trap."

"No, I think we've done enough damage here. Besides, we already killed enough of his friends. I say we trash some more baby villages."

"Whatever, let's just get the fuck out of here," Jax sighed, levitating into mid-air.

"Well, ta-ta, kid," Sonja winked, waving out using Saber Jaguarmon's arm. "Buh-bye, Dimitri! We'll see you again!"

Flying up to meet with her brother, the two artificials flew off into the distance. They were out of sight within minutes and left the sobbing boy behind. Dimitri witnessed his first major loss and watched tears drop on the floor.

"Saber Jaguarmon... Those mean people took you away! That... lady... She took you away!" Dimitri cried, holding Poyomon. "Mommy Owl! Mommy Owl, that witch took away Saber Jaguarmon!"

Suddenly, a hand popped out from out of the ground and reached out for Dimitri. The boy screamed and jumped back. However, as another hand emerged, a familiar owl pelt emerged from out of the dirt pile. Dimitri gasped as his eyes laidlay upon the owl pelt.

"Mommy Owl?"

"Dimitri... Oh thank goodness..."

Athenamon pulled herself out of the rubble and coughed out dirt. Dimitri teared up and embraced the Amazon queen.

"They're gone... That's good..."

"But, they... That witch took away Saber Jaguarmon!"

The queen's heart stopped as soon as Dimitri mentioned the feline's name. She had not only lost her Royal Knight allies but also her own Amazon sister. This greatly affected the Amazon Queen as she held Dimitri close to her. Her eyes swelled with tears and tensed furiously. The images of the two artificials flashed in her sapphire eyes.

"_You have fucking crossed the line, you bastards. Dimitri, it is time I should train you. There is no other way."_

Looking on from a far distance, an image of a brown-haired girl in a Sailor Senshi outfit watched the two embracing. Tears rolled down her eyes and felt her heart ache for the pair.

"_It is time, Dimitri. Time to understand your new role as earth and the Digital World's protector," _the Sailor girl thought. _"Until then, find your courage and I hope we will meet eventually."_

The boy and the Amazon have lost people important to their lives. The Royal Knights have been slain and Saber Jaguarmon has ensured Dimitri survived. Is there anyway of stopping the artificials? Will Athenamon actually consider training Dimitri into the new hope of the worlds?

Dimitri must now find his courage and accept to become earth's protector.Who is this ghostly girl that has appeared? Will she ever present herself to Dimitri?

Only time will tell and it is up to Dimitri to find his courage.

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Max: Those artificials have gone too far! Now, years have passed, Dimitri is beginning his first lessons of training. TK and Athenamon are determined to bring the best out of the boy.

Keke: More destruction takes place on earth. TK and Dimitri race to the scene only to be too late.

Max: C'mon, kid! You're getting the hang of it! Once you get strong, you and Patamon will be strong enough to perform Digital Fusion! You're going to beat the holy hell out of those assholes!

-

**_Dimitri Takes Up Amazon Training! Preparation For the Artificials!_**

**_-_**

Keke: Oh but I wonder who this ghostly Sailor girl really is? She really has a thing for that kid.

* * *

Well, nothing much left to say. The two androids really have done it. How will they finally get theirs? Well, we'll know and I'm sure those of you who have already read my series know. 

Notice the Sailor girl? Well, I'll give you a hint, she's also featured in my YuYuGiDigiMoon series, _The Invasion of the Rajita_.

Anyway, I have a week and a half off from school. Hopefully I can get another chapter up. Until then, check back for updates.

Peace!


	7. Dimitri Takes up Amazon Training!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon, Ceresmon and the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Once again, I apologize for the long delay on this story. Several factors have held me back from completing Dimitri's story. Nonetheless, I aim to finish this story by May. Only five chapters to go but these will be the most crucial parts in Dimitri's development.

This actually took me a day to complete. X.x;

We will see how far Dimitri will progress in his training. Will he be able to avenge the loss of Jaguarmon? We'll see. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme ****_Target Akai Shougeki_**

-

**(End theme)**

_**Dimitri Takes Up Amazon Training! Preparation For the Artificials!**_

-

-

**June 13,2013/Eastern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/9:45 PM**

Since returning from the onslaught of the artificial, Athenamon returned to her kingdom with Dimitri. The Amazons heard the horrifying news and mourned for the loss of the Royal Knights. However, even more traumatized were both Dimitri and the Amazon Queen. They had both lost loved ones at the hands of the two demonic machines.

Jaguarmon and the Royal Knights were amongst the newest victims added to the artificial's list of causalities. The nightmare would no doubt continue even after this.

However, it was Mimi who had taken it worse out of everyone within the Amazon Kingdom. She had nearly lost her son but was thankful to realize that he had survived. She blessed Jaguarmon but mourned for her tragic loss. The Digi-Destined had seen enough death and kept herself locked in her room with her son sleeping in bed.

-

Mimi buried her face in her hands with tears dripping across her cheeks. Palmon comforted her friend while soothing her back with her vine fingers. The boy slept peacefully in his mother's bed with the covers over him and Poyomon resting by his side. The young woman got off her seat and walked over to the bed. A teary smile crossed her tear-stained face as she kissed Dimitri's forehead and hummed a lullaby to him.

"Rest your eyes, my little angel. The heavens will soon shine down upon you and take you to a world of peace," Mimi sang to herself, sitting down on the bed's side to keep a close eye on her son.

The boy slowly moved about in the bed and coughed. Mimi grabbed a drenched towel from a bowl of water and placed it over her son's forehead. Apparently the heat from being overexposed to the sun's heat had resulted in a fever for the boy. Mimi did her best to keep her son's fever down and wait for him to awaken from a deep sleep.

"Mommy's here, Dimitri-chan," Mimi whispered to her son, keeping an eye on his condition. "Just get better."

"Mimi? Do you know where Lady Athenamon went?" Palmon asked her Digi-Destined partner.

"I don't know where she went, Palmon. It's best we leave her alone. She went through a lot of pain today. Her and Dimitri suffered. Their hearts will never heal with the wounds inflicted by those two monsters. Oh, Palmon, I just wish there was more I could do."

The strawberry blonde-haired woman lowered her head while releasing more restrained tears. Palmon walked over to the weeping woman and hugged her. The two shared a warm embrace signifying their close fond friendship. Mimi cried like there was no tomorrow and never felt this emotionally distraught since the murder of her parents.

The artificial demons had caused too much grief for her bear. She would never forgive them for nearly taking her son's life and murdering Jaguarmon.

"_Lady Athenamon," _Mimi thought as she showed deep concern for the Amazon Queen.

-

Within the royal chambers of the bath area, numerous tubs suited for Greeks and Romans made up sections of the chambers. These are the spots where the Amazons would bath and relax their bodies after hours of hard training.

However, in this case, the Amazon Queen had asked for everyone to leave her alone. She needed this solitary time to brief over the losses. Athenamon stood feet away from a hot tub and looked down at her own reflection. She was completely nude with only her wings spread across her back and her owl pellet. She closed her sapphire eyes and released tears. The Amazon's tears splattered to the tub water and stained the water's surface. Athenamon un-clipped the wings off her back and removed her owl pellet. Putting her right foot into the hot water, she continued to cry. She eventually stepped inside and covered her chest with her arms. Then, she edged herself towards a corner, formed a fetal position and cried herself onto her knees.

She visualized each fond memory of Jaguarmon. The little feline had claimed that she would one day rule the kingdom after her queen. Athenamon knew that was Jaguarmon's dream: to become queen and lead the next generation of Amazons. Now, that dream was taken away as well as her own life. Athenamon clenched her fists tightly, held back her tears and looked at the ceiling.

Inhaling deeply, she screamed out furiously the name of her slain sister,

-

-

"_**JAGUARMON!"**_

The Amazon Queen rocketed right out of the hot tub and slammed _**THROUGH**_ the ceiling. A large hole was created from the impact of the Amazon directly slamming herself through the concrete ceiling. Athenamon ascended over her entire kingdom and faced the full moon into the distance. She opened her eyes and narrowed them. Bloodlust had now filled the warrior's heart as she craved nothing more than ripping apart the two artificial, specifically Sonja.

"You two sons of bitches! For killing my sister and traumatize my adoptive son, I will **_NOT_** let you two walk out alive!" Athenamon cried out, making her declaration.

For a moment, she remained silent until she made a realization. She hated herself for being forced to do this but she no longer has any choice. Looking down at her royal kingdom, Athenamon sighed and descended back to her hot tub. She dipped her hair into the tub and threw her drenched hair back. Noticing her sword on the edge of the tub, she picked it up and examined it carefully. She nodded to herself as if an idea had struck her mind.

"I will never forgive myself for doing what I have vowed to never to do," she stated, pressing the blade's tip over her right cheek and making a scar. "Dimitri, I feel it is now time for your training. I just hope you are ready my son."

Pulling the blade tip from her cheek, Athenamon ignored the blood trickling down from the scar wound. She sighed, leaned back and floated on the surface of the tub. An image of Omegamon also crossed her mind. She remembered the honorable sacrifice he had made for her.

"Omegamon, did you die so I can train Dimitri?" Athenamon asked herself and Omegamon. "I never did get a chance to tell you that I... I... I loved you. I truly did love you, Sir Omegamon. If there could be any man I would accept as my husband, it would be you without a doubt. You died for me. I will live for you and tend to the boy's training. Dimitri, he would have been our own adoptive son."

Smiling to herself, Athenamon dove down through the water and swam gracefully. A new mission has now come for the Amazon Queen. Her responsibility was training the boy to defend the two worlds against the two artificial demons.

"_Dimitri-chan..."

* * *

_

**August 22, 2015/Amazon Training Arena/6:15 AM**

Two years have passed since that tragic day. The Digital World has not been consistently attacked by the two artificial monsters since then. Their attacks have only been primarily on Earth and the remaining human populations. This gave the digimon enough preparations to create barriers to shield the Digital World but no defenses have yet to be made to fight any future artificial attacks.

The Amazon Kingdom has managed develop stronger defenses and large armies were formed under the watchful eye of Athenamon.

-

Sitting down in mediation, Dimitri faced towards an entranceway of the arena. He remained silent and did not move. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants and no socks or shoes. His spiky blonde-hair blew against the strong winds. His arms were placed over his lap.

Watching from the audience were Mimi, TK, Palmon, Patamon and Faith. Faith was now a fully digivolved Patamon as he perched on the edge of the stands. He watched his partner, Dimitri, in mediation and smiled.

"Just look at him, Mimi," TK said, glancing at his nephew. "It's already been two years. He's been meditating and training himself under Lady Athenamon's careful eye."

"He's such a little champion," Mimi smiled, feeling proud of her son. "I didn't think he would master several forms of martial arts."

"But it sure wasn't easy for the little tyke," Palmon replied, watching Dimitri meditate. "Athenamon really put him through a lot of pain."

"However, Dimitri was able to persevere," TK added. "He definitely has his father's flood."

"That's for sure," Mimi agreed, nodding her head in reply.

"Hey, guys!" Mermaimon called out, walking towards the group with D'Arcmon.

"Mermaimon! D'Arcmon! It's good to see you two here. Dimitri is about to receive training from Lady Athenamon," TK informed the two Amazons.

"Yeah, we know. We can't wait to see how the boy has progressed," D'Arcmon replied, taking a seat next to the group. "We've put him through many trials over the last two years. It is truly amazing how fast he is learning."

"Go, Dimitri! You're the best!" Faith exclaimed, cheering for his partner.

"Sounds like Faith has faith in little Dimitri," Patamon giggled.

Just then, Dimitri heard footsteps coming from out of the entranceway. He slowly opened his eyes and came out of his meditative state. The winds blew against the ground and threw up dust into mid-air. The boy faced the entranceway with a serious gesture and slowly stood up on his bare feet. He ignored the torching hot dirt burning his exposed feet.

Everyone turned to see Athenamon walking out of the entrance. She appeared majestic, powerful but beautiful. The Amazon Queen was scantily clad in Greek armor with her wings spread across her back. Her chest was covered with blue chest armor with yellow linings around it. It covered her from upper chest down above her waist. Her torso, arms, stomach and back had skin exposure. A golden belt buckle formed around her waist with a blue cloth coming down at each end, below her waist and behind her posterior. Her legs were exposed. She also wore golden-armored, Greek battle sandals. In her left hand was a golden shield and in her right hand was her sword. A golden tiara formed and was well above her eyes. Her shoulder-length red-brown hair waved across behind her back and her eyes glistened with purity.

Dimitri looked directly at his 'Mommy Owl' and smiled. The Amazon Queen did not return a smile and looked to be ready for combat in her battle arena gear. He stepped into a Judo stance. Athenamon dropped her shield and sword. She smiled, put her right hand across and waved across as if telling him to 'bring it.' Dimitri narrowed his eyes and charged across.

The Amazon Queen prepared herself and remained poised to defend herself. Jumping across with his right fist extended out, Dimitri went for a straight jab. Athenamon easily read the boy's move and caught the boy's hand. She threw him off and watched the boy land on his feet.

Dimitri jumped across for a flying kick, which Athenamon saw coming and effortlessly blocked it. He swiftly landed on Athenamon's right shoulder. The Amazon quickly grabbed Dimitri by his arm and threw him across the arena ground. Mimi nearly jumped out of her seat as she worried for her son. However, TK helped to reassure the woman of her son's safety.

"Don't worry, Mimi. That kid is in good hands since he's training with Lady Athenamon," TK assured the female.

"That's right. Our queen is actually holding back so she doesn't hurt the boy. Clearly one successive blow from her fist would kill the boy," D'Arcmon replied. "However, that won't be the case when he gets older,"

"Lady Athenamon can be very strict yet very lenient with her subjects, especially out in the battle arena," Mermaimon reminded everyone.

"Yeah, I think we're all aware of her training every single morning," Palmon said, nodding her head.

Athenamon dropped down and went for a leg sweep. The boy was immediately caught off guard and tripped right off his feet. He landed hard on the ground face first. The Amazon Queen followed it up with a martial arts chop. As she came down, Dimitri barrel-rolled away to avoid the contact blow and jumped up to deliver a head butt into her gut. The blow registered and managed to stall the Amazon Queen. Dimitri seized the opportunity and jumped up to punch her in the face. Athenamon took the contact blow.

It seemed Dimitri had regained his self-assured confidence. That was until Athenamon's head snapped back. His blow did not even leave a mark on her cheek. Athenamon retaliated by backhanding the boy with a right hand slap. Dimitri screamed out as he dropped and rolled across the ground.

"Ow... That hurt..." Dimitri groaned, rubbing his right cheek and slightly tearing up.

"Dimitri, you will eventually be fighting even more merciless opponents soon. The artificial will show no mercy when you do eventually fight them," Athenamon informed the boy. "What I'm doing is merely playing with you."

"That witch who killed Jaguarmon, my big sister!" Dimitri growled, remembering the evil one's face.

"You wish to avenge Jaguarmon. Dimitri, I wish to avenge her loss, too. However, you cannot fully go out there to fight the artificial until you are ready."

Lifting himself off the ground, the boy scoffed and replied, "I am ready, momma!"

"Your real mother does not approve of me training you to fight the artificial demons but I have no choice."

"I know... I know I can defeat that evil witch!" the young boy declared, displaying more confidence and self-assuredness.

"I'm afraid not, my child," Athenamon stated, kneeling down to face the boy. "I have to be honest. That artificial witch is as strong or maybe a little stronger than even myself."

"What! No, you're way stronger than her!"

"I wish I was, Dimitri-chan. Unfortunately that is not the case, I am not strong enough to stop her. She would destroy me unless I continue training to reach a new fighting level. My current power is NOT enough. That is why I training you right now. At the same time, I am also training myself. So, it benefits the both of us. Sounds great, doesn't it?"

"Yeah and we'll no doubt get stronger if we keep training. I believe in you, momma."

"Thank you, Dimitri-chan. I believe in you, too, my son."

"Hey! You two need a third partner?" TK called out from the audience stands.

Athenamon acknowledged the young adult male and smiled. The boy turned and faced his uncle.

"Wow, Uncle TK is going to join us after all! This is good!" Dimitri cried out.

Getting up from his seat, TK pointed to himself and shrugged his shoulders. The Amazon Queen gave the young man an approving nod and invited him to step foot on the arena floor. TK hopped over the railing and landed onto the arena floor.

"C'mon, Uncle TK! You've taught me some pretty neat moves!" Dimitri called out to his young uncle.

"You don't mind if I train with you two?" TK asked the duo.

"No, it's quite all right. Dimitri-chan could use more trainees to help him perfect his skills. You surely have mastered our Amazon style of martial arts, Takeru," Athenamon stated, stretching out her arms.

"I just didn't want you guys to think I was butting into your training. Well, I have to say that little Dimitri here has improved over the last two years."

"Yes, Takeru, he has mastered the basics but he has yet to achieve the strength to inflict damage on an opponent on my level. I specifically told him if he wants the power to inflict damage on any one of those artificial then he would have to develop enough strength to harm me. Sorry to say that he hasn't been successful in bruising me."

"Well, you are on another level, my queen. It's only natural you don't feel Dimitri's blows. Shoot, I need to fuse with Patamon to become War Angemon just to compete with you," TK said, glancing over to his partner.

Athenamon nodded her head in reply and stretched her legs out, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Takeru. Your power is stronger than mine when you become War Angemon."

"Well, I just didn't want to upset you, my queen."

"No, it's true. I'm not even close to reaching the level of a Digital Fused warrior. I mean your dear friend, Taichi Kamiya, was the first one in over a thousand years."

"That's correct, Lady Athenamon. His power was truly astounding from what I remember as a child. He utterly destroyed the tyrant, Burizalor," TK recalled the events from the legendary battle.

"I credit myself as the strongest of the Amazon warriors but I am nowhere near their power," Athenamon sighed, looking down at Dimitri. "However, I feel confident I will become better by continuously training."

"You certainly do have the potential, Lady Athenamon," nodded TK, kneeling down to Dimitri and cleaning off the dirt from his face using a cloth.

"Thank you, Takeru. I appreciate the compliments. Now, Dimitri-chan, are you ready to spar with your uncle?"

"Yeah but aren't we going to continue?"

"Yes but I will let you spar with Uncle TK. I'll be watching you, my son," the queen smiled, kissing the boy on his forehead. "Show him what you've learned from me and my sisters."

"I will, momma!" Dimitri replied, facing towards TK.

As Athenamon walked off from the battle stage, TK stepped into a karate stance and glared down his nephew. The boy showed an intense glare. The queen watched from the sidelines and waited for the spar session to start.

"Wow, now that's my boy," Mimi giggled, watching Dimitri.

"He has mastered our basic training sessions, but he will soon be learning the advanced forms of combat training. That includes the dangerously difficult weight training," Mermaimon said.

"What? Weight-training?" Palmon asked, until she recalled that style of training War Greymon used when he was taught by X. "Oh, now I get it! You're going to put Dimitri through that!"

"Yeah, I have to object to that. That's too much for my son to bear," Mimi agreed, nodding her head.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as you might think. He will survive. That kid is tough," D'Arcmon reassured them. "After all, we Amazons wear weighted armor during battles. Once we remove them, we move faster and are stronger than before."

"Does that actually help improve your fighting skills?" Patamon asked. "I recall TK telling me that it does."

"He tells the truth. The weighted armor and clothes help enhance one's ability to withstand grueling punishment. It helps to build a fighter's strength. Once you get used to it, you will overall move better," D'Arcmon explained. "When I started, I trained with 20 tons of weight attached to each of my limbs. Currently, I can handle 75 tons of total weight. Only Lady Athenamon has been known to lift 100 tons of weight or more amongst us sisters."

"Wow! You girls are strong! I wish I could do that!" Palmon gasped in awe. "What do you think, Mimi?"

"No way. At least, not for me. I don't think I'd want to get into body building myself," Mimi refused the offer.

"C'mon, Lady Mimi, you could be a warrior just like us," Mermaimon persuaded the young woman. "Hell, look at me and D'Arcmon! We lift lots of weights but we still look frail as we've ever been!"

"Yeah but I have to say Lady Athenamon is pretty toned herself," Mimi said, looking towards the Amazon queen.

Suddenly, before TK realized it, Dimitri phased out of sight. The young man waited for his nephew and turned his left side. He saw the boy going for a spinning kick. TK calculated the move, ducked under and executed a Judo throw on the boy. Dimitri landed gracefully on his feet and charged at TK.

"There he goes! Man, that kid just won't stay down!" Mermaimon praised the child.

"Go, Dimitri!" Faith cheered the boy on.

"_Impressive, Dimitri-chan. You are getting better. Even TK has to anticipate your moves," _Athenamon thought, watching the spar session. _"Even you've managed to catch me off my guard at times. I predict you'll become stronger than your uncle in years time. In fact, you might become stronger than me. I believe in you, my son."_

As he executed a back flip, Dimitri stopped and turned to find TK appearing behind him. The young man delivered a swift kick that sent the boy rolling across the ring. TK charged across at his nephew and threw out a succession of blows. The boy tried to put up a defense but some of TK's blows were connecting. The boy was sent flying out of the arena floor after TK delivered a side kick to the boy's stomach. Dimitri gagged and fell limp on the ground.

"DIMITRI-CHAN!" Mimi screamed out in fear of her son's condition. "TK, you had better watch it! I just saw that!"

"Heh, don't you worry about a thing, Lady Mimi," Mermaimon reassured her. "Your son has been known to take more punishment than that if you had watched our training sessions."

"Yes, take a look for yourself towards the battle arena," D'Arcmon said, pointing to the boy.

As she watched her son getting back on his feet, Mimi sighed a relief. The boy held his side and smiled. He actually smiled and challenged his uncle for more.

"To think my sheltered boy was once a crybaby," Mimi said, watching her son persevere. "Now, he's growing up to become a warrior like his uncle and Lady Athenamon."

"He has the heart of a warrior," Palmon stated, watching the boy. "He will become better, Mimi. I just have that feeling."

"Me, too, Palmon. I can't argue with you," the female smiled.

"Heh, and that's not today's training. Herodramon and Magnamon will be coming by to test the boy's skills," Mermaimon informed the group.

"Those two are coming to the kingdom?" Mimi asked. "You really are putting my son through a lot of this hard training."

"It will be beneficial for when he is ready to combat against those two artificial demons and defend our kingdom," D'Arcmon stated. "He will no doubt become our greatest soldier. Ironic that our strongest warrior is a man."

"And you have no issues with that?" Palmon said.

"No because Athenamon has accepted the boy as a son. We have accepted Dimitri as our chosen one," D'Arcmon answered, watching the boy sparring with his uncle. "Once he masters every form of combat, he will one day even surpass our queen."

Getting up from her seat, Mimi started walking out and ignored every word the Amazons had stated. She didn't like the idea of her son being used as a tool against the artificial threats. However, she knew she couldn't argue against Athenamon's authority. As a mother, she did not want Dimitri to take part in any of the battles.

"Mimi, wait!" Palmon called out to her partner.

As Palmon raced off after her partner, the two Amazons sighed to themselves. They understood how Mimi felt and knew she couldn't handle her son undergoing the harsh training to build himself into a soldier.

"You think she'll be all right?" Patamon asked the two Amazons.

"I think she'll be just fine, Patamon. She just needs some time to settle down," Mermaimon stated, watching the sparring match. "Wow, go, kid! Block and counter his move, Dimitri-chan!"

D'Arcmon watched Mimi and Palmon depart from the arena. She could sympathize with Mimi and knew she was only reacting naturally as a worried mother.

-

As she walked out of the battle arena, Mimi made her way towards the garden area to clear everything off her mind. She needed at least some time to herself. Not even Palmon could accompany her. She lifted her pink Greek dress as she walked down steps leading into the main palace's garden.

She knelt down and noticed a pair of pink flowers. Reaching over to pick them, Mimi wanted to make a hair ornament. She smelt the flowers and calmly let out a sigh.

Then, on the other side of the garden, she noticed an Amazon digimon. The Amazon looked like a human woman around of her 20's. She had long light green hair; it was tied in a long braid. She wore dark green armor on her chest and a long, light-colored skirt. Both of her green gloves have emeralds gems. And her eyes were green just like a pair of emeralds.

Mimi smiled as she recognized the digimon. It was Ceresmon, the Royal Knight of Nature. Unlike Athenamon, Ceresmon doesn't possess a warrior's spirit; however, she has powerful healing powers. Athenamon once told Mimi that Alphamon had loved Ceresmon. But, Ceresmon didn't return him her love back to him. She made it clear that she already had feelings for another man. Ceresmon didn't say who it was. As jealous as Alphamon had become, he still respected her. Now, Alphamon was gone and Ceresmon mourned his loss despite having no interest of becoming his bride.

Then, Mimi noticed she was talking to someone. Mimi hid behind a tree and she gasped who was talking with Ceresmon. It was a Demi Devimon. Mimi remembered the last Demi Devimon was a devious little sneak who tried taking their digivices and crests years ago.

"What's a little pest like Demi Devimon doing here?" wondered Mimi.

Then, she was listening their conversation. It appeared she came at the middle of it and narrowed her eyes directly at the Demi Devimon.

"Please, Lady Ceresmon! Come back with me to the Dark Realm. Hadesmon-sama is worried about you with those androids running loose!"

"I know he's worried, but I still need to remain here with my sisters. Many digimon are getting killed by those two demons and getting hurt. They need me to help the injured ones."

Demon Devimon sighed deeply and appeared to be giving up. Although Ceresmon was the most peaceful royal knight, she was also very stubborn. Rumor has it that she maybe more stubborn than Athenamon.

"Either Hadesmon-sama or I can change your mind. We're worried about you, Lady Ceresmon. Ever since you helped Hadesmon-sama to heal after his fight against Toushinmon, you earned his respect and love. He didn't care if you are associated with either the knights or the Amazons. And I like you ever since you healed me after a mean digimon attacked me," the tiny demon rookie tried to persuade the peaceful digimon.

Then, Ceresmon picked Demi Devimon up with her hands and she kissed on his forehead. The little bat digimon blushed with red covering his cheeks. Ceresmon smiled to him and handed the little digimon a beautiful, red rose.

"Please, tell Hadesmon I am sorry. Despite my refusal to go, he will be always in my heart."

Demi Devimon nodded and picked the rose. He flew up into mid-air and traveled off towards the skies. He would set off on his journey back to the Dark Realm through the tunnel he had entered through. Ceresmon sighted deeply and cleared her throat. She sensed Mimi's presence during the conversation and didn't bother turning around.

"You know it's not nice to listen to conversations like that, Lady Mimi," Ceresmon stated, with her back turned.

Then, Mimi got out of her hiding spot and approached the Royal Knight.

"Ceresmon, who is Hadesmon? And why that Demi Devimon was here?" the young woman asked curiously.

-

Back at the battle arena, TK and Dimitri were still undergoing their training session. The boy crossed his arms out in front of him while TK threw a punch across. The impact blow barely managed to knock Dimitri back. TK seized the opportunity and delivered a leg sweep to catch the boy off guard.

Dimitri saw through to this and jumped straight up into mid-air. TK was caught off guard as he saw Dimitri floating in mid-air.

"So, they've also taught you the bukujutsu technique," TK said, smiling. "Two can play it that game!"

With that said, TK lifted himself off the ground and flew directly at Dimitri. The boy maneuvered around his uncle and dodged a right punch. Dimitri flew around and went for a spinning overhead kick. TK blocked his nephew's kick with his right arm and grabbed Dimitri by his shirt. He followed it up with a fist into the boy's gut. Dimitri let out a gasp for air. The young man followed it up by slamming an overhead fist smash across the boy's back.

Dimitri was sent plummeting down towards the ring below and landed with impact. TK descended down to the ring and watched Dimitri buried under piles of cinders.

"Wow, now that was an impact blow!" Mermaimon exclaimed.

"I'll be surprised if he can get up from that!" Patamon exclaimed.

"He'll continue. I just know he will," Faith said, showing faith for his partner. "C'mon, Dimitri!"

Athenamon continued to spectate the spar match. She watched TK walking towards the small crater at the ring's center. A smile crossed the queen's face.

"Don't let your guard down, Takeru," she whispered.

As TK edged near the crater, an energy beam came shooting out of the crater. He barely managed to move away from the incoming shot and jumped back. Dimitri jumped right out of the crater with some inflicted damage, including a few bruises. However, he ignored the pain and charged out at TK. The boy was ready for more punishment and could not give up.

"That's my boy," Athenamon said, smiling and watching Dimitri attacking TK. "Catching your opponent off guard like that works in nearly every battle. You just need the right timing."

TK went for a leg sweep and successfully managed to take the boy down. He kicked Dimitri across the ring and prepared to end the sparring match.

-

Meanwhile, back in the garden area, Mimi and Ceresmon were sitting on a bench. The Royal Knight of Nature was staring her story with the Digi-Destined.

"Hadesmon is one of the three Supreme Demon Lords of the Dark Realm. One day, before the barrier was put in place to keep high-leveled beings like him sealed, I met him at Gaia Forest. During time I was the guardian of that land before I became a Royal Knight and a servant to Athenamon's kingdom. Hadesmon was wounded by a digimon know as Toushinmon. I helped him to heal his wounds."

"Why did you do that? You're a royal knight and he's a demon digimon. Aren't you supposed at each other's throat?"

"Heh, that's what he asked me when I was helping him. I told him that when he was wounded and volunteered to help him. I was one to rescue him. After sometime, we stared to get to know one another and Hadesmon wasn't evil like most of demon digimon. He rules a kingdom within the Dark Realm and he cared about his own people. Even the ones who didn't deserve to live. We feel in love for each other," explained Ceresmon as Mimi gasped in surprise. "Yeah, I know, but we understand our romance would bring problems for both sides. Before he went back to the Dark Realm, he saved that Demi Devimon from a Metal Devidramon. I helped the poor little guy to heal his wounds. Hadesmon took him . That was the last time I saw Hadesmon."

"I see. So, Demi Devimon is here because he and that Hadesmon are worried about you. They fear for your life with those two androids around."

"Yes, I received Hadesmon's message the other day. He was asking me to go to the Dark Realm and live in his domain. There I would be safe from the two androids. I refused of course and its seems Demi Devimon was trying to convince me."

"Those two... They must really like you despite being demons."

"Mimi, we all have within us a light and a dark soul. Just because Hadesmon and Demi Devimon are demon digimon, that doesn't mean they're evil. I even heard about some Royal Knights being truly despicable."

"No way! you're not serious!" Mimi exclaimed in shock.

"No, its rare, but evil royal knights do exist. The same goes for good and noble-hearted demon digimon. You can't judge the book from it's cover, Lady Mimi. That's what I've learned when I met Hadesmon. You know. When this war is over, I can introduce you to Hadesmon sometime."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Of course it is. Hadesmon has a deep devotion for combat. He'll be pleased to meet the mother of a future warrior like Dimitri. Your son is truly gifted and will no doubt become stronger than Queen Athenamon. But until then, you keep this secret from everybody, ok?" said Ceresmon as she smiled to Mimi.

"Yes, I promise to keep this a secret between us, Ceresmon," Mimi stated, shaking Ceresmon's hand.

The Royal Knight of Peace walked off into the garden to tend to the flowers. She left Mimi bewildered over the entire situation.

Mimi gulped and picked up the flowers she had picked out of the garden. She never expected that a royal knight and a demon digimon would fall in love for each other. But Ceresmon was right when she mentioned if anyone would find out about their romance, there would conflict from both the sides.

"Why the most beautiful romances must have the Romeo and Juliet syndrome?" Mimi remarked, sighing and walking out of the garden.

As she walked out of the garden, she saw Palmon in the hallway. She called out to her digimon partner.

"Palmon! Sorry about that but I needed some time to clear my head. How about we go back to the arena to see my son?"

"That's a good idea, but are you all right?" Palmon asked, noticing confusion on the woman's face.

"Oh, I'm fine. Say how about we watch Dimitri fight and we can make ourselves some flower ornaments?"

"Sure, that's a great idea, Mimi! Let's go!" the plant digimon said, taking Mimi by the arm.

"_Oh, Dimitri, will you truly become stronger than even Lady Athenamon? Everyone, including Ceresmon, seems so sure about it but I never wished him to become a warrior. I guess life is just filled with surprises. I hope you can surprise me, Dimitri-chan."_

_-_

Back in the battle arena, Dimitri was rolling across the ground after being struck by one of TK's kicks. The boy laid on the arena floor and struggled to get back up. TK walked over towards his fallen nephew and kneeled down.

"I think that's about enough for today, kid. What do you say we rest up until Magnamon and Herodramon get here for your lessons?" TK asked the boy, with his hand extended out.

However, Dimitri did not saw a word. He looked up at his uncle and remained silent. TK wondered what had gotten over the boy and edged closer. Dimitri jumped up to his feet and executed a handspring back-flip.

"That's enough, Dimitri-chan," Athenamon called out, walking over to the ring. "You and TK have sparred enough. Rest for a while until the two Royal Knights come."

"Yes, momma," Dimitri begrudgingly submitted.

"Takeru, so what do you think? Has he progressed in your view?" the Amazon Queen asked.

"Yes, I would say he has. Just give him a few more years and he'll be competing on our level. No doubt we're looking at a future Digital Fused warrior. Him and Faith will one day merge into one warrior."

"Yes, that is a good possibility, Takeru," Athenamon agreed, looking at both Faith and Dimitri.

"Wow, you were great, Dimitri!" Faith cried out, flying over to his partner and landing on his head.

"Thanks, Faith! I knew you wouldn't give up hope on me," Dimitri replied, embracing his partner.

"Takeru, have you managed to get any information on the third artificial?" Athenamon asked the young man. "There were supposed to be three but we've only been attacked by those two."

"Nothing, I'm afraid. It's as if the third one has mysteriously disappeared. Plus, it makes it more difficult for me to trace it since artificial don't have Ki to detect. Even as War Angemon, it's hard."

"I see. Still, we need to keep a careful eye on that one. All we really need to worry about are those two bastards," the Amazon Queen said, picking up her sword and shield. "It's a good thing they haven't attacked the Digital World over the last two years."

"I know ever since that day, Athenamon. They returned to my world and are destroying every ounce of human civilization. Every time a city is rebuilt, those monsters wreck it in no time. I just want this to end."

"Yes, I can't argue with that Takeru. However, we need to continue training. Only you have been capable of holding your own with either one of those monsters."

"But they do tend to attack as a team. That's something I need to be careful with. Of course, your always there to bail me out when I'm in trouble. It's only a matter of time before Dimitri fights by our side."

"I know," Athenamon said, looking ahead towards Dimitri.

Suddenly, a Butterflymon came flying out into the arena stage and raced towards her queen. She seemed alarmed as if she had returned from a crisis.

"Lady Athenamon! We have urgent problems from the real world!" Butterflymon exclaimed, catching her breath.

"Don't tell me! It's those two artificial demons!" Athenamon growled, facing Butterflymon and gripping her sword.

"Let's go, Lady Athenamon. This is our chance to stop them!" TK stated.

"Yes, now is the time to put an end to those monsters!"

"Right! C'mon, Patamon! We're off!" the young man called out for his partner.

Nodding his head, Patamon flew off from the audience stands and followed out his partner. Athenamon, TK and Patamon raced off through the exit of the arena. Dimitri saw them depart and went to follow them up.

"Dimitri? Where do you think you're going?" Faith asked, following his partner.

"I'll skip out on today's lessons! I'm going to see them fight those two monsters! Now they can avenge big sister Jaguarmon!" Dimitri stated, running towards the exit.

"_**DIMITRI-CHAN!"**_

The boy turned to see his mother looking out from the audience. She edged towards the railings and cried out to her son.

"Where do you think you're going, young man!"

"I'm going to see Athenamon-momma and Uncle TK destroy those two monsters! Faith will be coming with me, momma! So you won't have to worry about me!"

"No! I forbid you to go! Get back here!"

"Sorry, mom, but I have to see this!" Dimitri retorted, picking up Faith and flew off towards the exit way.

"No! Dimitri-chan! Get back here!" Mimi cried out.

"Man, that kid is brave. D'Arcmon! Mermaimon! We have to at least stop that kid from doing anything stupid!" Palmon exclaimed.

"At the rate he's going, we can't hope of catching him," Mermaimon stated. "Lady Athenamon will see to it that he returns when she finds out."

"I sure do hope you're right," Mimi said with a crossed look. _"Kid, you better come back alive or I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

_

**Earth/San Francisco, California, USA/1:45 PM**

Back on Earth, the city of San Francisco was another one of the two artificial's newest demolition sites. The city was reduced to a post-apocalyptic landscape. Barely any survivors were evacuated. Thousands of lives were lost at the wake of the two devils.

Walking around across the rubble were both Athenamon and the fused warrior, War Angemon. They attempted to find any evidence of the artificial's whereabouts. They seemed to have left the specific area. Athenamon kneeled over and touched the ground.

"They were here at least a few minutes ago. They must have sensed us coming and retreated," the Amazon Queen confirmed. "They are not here."

"I would hope so. Besides, I don't like the idea of being ambushed."

"Me either, Takeru."

As the two warriors searched their whereabouts, there were two figures looking on from the background. It was Dimitri and Faith. They watched the duo looking around their surroundings while keeping silent.

"Can't believe we just missed them, Faith. Athenamon-momma and Uncle TK are surely disappointed."

"Can you blame them? They wanted to end the whole nightmare today. Those two androids are smart."

"Nothing to see here then. I guess we should be heading back to the Digital World then," Dimitri replied, pulling out his D3.

As soon as he moved, he fell back over a landslide and caused a commotion in the process. This quickly alarmed both Athenamon and War Angemon. They sensed out a life force and raced over towards the location.

As Dimitri was sliding down, he managed up jump up into mid-air and remained floating in flight. He let out a deep sigh of relief while holding his D3.

"That was a close one," the boy whispered, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Dimitri-chan! What are you doing here!" Athenamon's voice was overheard.

Dimitri froze completely in place at the sound of Athenamon's voice. He slowly turned to find the Amazon and his uncle looking up at him. The boy descended down to face them and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for leaving the kingdom like that, but I just had to see you two finally finish those two monsters. I thought for sure you would avenge Jaguarmon," Dimitri apologized to them.

"He means well, Lady Athenamon," Faith spoke up, landing on the boy's head.

"I understand but you shouldn't have done that, Dimitri-chan," Athenamon stated, kneeling by her adoptive son and stroking his right cheek. "At least those two monsters weren't here. However, you will need permission to come with us on these trips."

"Right. You had us scared there, Dimitri. We had thought a human life was in danger," War Angemon replied. "You did give off a Ki signal since these two monsters don't have life energy to detect."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," the boy once again apologized.

"It's okay, Dimitri-chan. Now that everything is safe, we should be returning back now. You still have lessons from Herodramon and Magnamon," the Amazon Queen reminded the boy.

The young Tachikawa-Ishida child nodded in reply. War Angemon looked down at his nephew and put his hand on the child's head. The boy responded with a smile to his uncle.

"How about some training on becoming a Digital Fused warrior?" War Angemon/TK asked the boy.

"Whoa! Really! You mean I can become just like you!"

"That's right. That way you can carry the tradition on for me and your father."

"Takeru, are you sure you want to do this? He hasn't even started with the more difficult training procedures. He needs to master the weighted clothing training."

"It's all right. I think it would benefit the kid. Besides, if there's anyone that can teach him this, it's me. I'm the only one who can perform Digital Fusion."

Athenamon nodded her head and replied, "Yes, you do have a point."

"So, what do you say, Dimitri? We could start first thing tomorrow morning," the fused warrior declared.

"Sure and I know I'll be there!" Dimitri stated, nodding his head. "Athenamon-momma, will you be there?"

"If you wish me to but I'd rather let you spend time with your Uncle Takeru, my child," the queen replied.

"Well, if you have other business to attend to, I'll be okay with it," the boy said, smiling.

"Very well then."

As Dimitri prepared to leave with his uncle and adoptive mother, he stopped and noticed a person the background. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view and saw a human girl. She appeared to be a pre-teen and had a sort of ghostly image to her appearance. She wore a noticeable Sailor Senshi outfit and had long, wavy brown hair.

"Hey, you!" Dimitri called out.

As he attempted to race over to her location, the girl disappeared out of thin air. He stopped with a bewildered look on his face. War Angemon and Athenamon wondered what he had just seen now. They were confused by the boy's apparent reaction.

"Um, what did you see, Dimitri?" War Angemon asked his nephew.

"A girl. She looked a little older than me. I just saw a girl and then she vanished," Dimitri tried to explain. "Didn't you just see her? She was right there!"

"We didn't see or feel anything, Dimitri," War Angemon replied.

"No, but I did somehow feel a presence of sorts. Like a spiritual presence," the Amazon queen said.

"See? Even Athenamon-momma believes me!"

"Wait, I did see her, too!" Faith exclaimed, hopping off the boy's head.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now," War Angemon said, looking up to the skies. "In any case, we must be heading back to the kingdom. Dimitri, you still have lessons for the rets of the day."

"Yeah, I know," the boy scoffed, kicking dirt off the ground.

Athenamon levitated into mid-air with War Angemon. They waited for the boy to fly off with them. However, Dimitri still looked across in hopes of seeing the mysterious girl again. No signs of the mysterious girl appearing.

"C'mon, Dimitri-chan, we're going back now!" Athenamon called out to the boy.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Dimitri responded, picking Patamon up and flying up with the duo. _"I hope we meet again. Whoever you are..."_

As they flew higher up, they launched themselves into the distance and towards the Digital Portal they had entered through. Dimitri had to go back and resume with his training.

Nonetheless, as everyone was gone, the winds blew across the landscape and lifted pounds of dirt off the ground. Then, as the winds subsided, the girl reappeared and sat down on a cinder pile. A smile crossed on her face as the winds blew against her and let her hair flow out behind her. She looked up into the skies and visualized Dimitri's innocent, adorable face.

"_Dimitri-kun, your wish just might come true. Just don't forget about me," _the Sailor girl said as her voice was as soft as the wind.

Two years have passed and Dimitri has undergone basic trials of his training. However, he will need a little more time if he hopes to reach Athenamon and TK's level.

Can he and Patamon achieve Digital Fusion? And how long will it be for the android pair to once again the Digital World? The mysterious Sailor girl has made her presence felt but what role will she have on Dimitri?

These questions will soon be answered.

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Max: The kid is already learning the steps of the Digital Fusion process. C'mon, TK, show to him how it's done!

Keke: The artificial pair attack again. This time... Oh my god... No!

Max: What!

Keke: I can't reveal this... It's just... I can't...

Max: I see what you mean. All I've got to say is that those two bastards are so fucking dead! Next segment is entitled...

_**Dimitri Learns Digital Fusion! The Loss of Hope!**_

Max: Heads are going to roll now... Wait a second, that Sailor chick is back and she seems to be hugging Dimitri? We'll just have to see where this leads.

* * *

That ends this relaxation chapter. Hope you enjoyed seeing Dimitri during the early stages of his training. He is only going to get better in years to come. TK shows us he was more like a big brother to the kid than an uncle. Ah, we also saw an appearance by Karin/Sailor Sedna herself at the end of this chapter.

Plus, some well-deserved spotlight for Mimi as she shares a conversation with Ceresmon. Also, a reminder of the Supreme Demon Lords of the Dark Realm: Toushinmon and Hadesmon. That movie fic featuring these guys will be coming soon (but not anytime soon).

Anyway, hope to get started on the next chapter soon. I'm out of here. Peace!


	8. The Loss of Hope!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon, Ceresmon and the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Hey, what's up ya'll? In case you didn't know or even realize, I just want to remind you all that it has been one year since the final chapter of the Digimon Fusion series was posted in the _Millenniumon Saga_. For those who missed out, now's your chance to read up on the final two chapters of that saga and reflect on the good times. Good ol' nostalgia. Ahh...

Anyway, there's only four chapters left to this movie. I hope to get this over with in May but I have Chapter eight all set for you.

In other news, I have struck a deal with the author of the popular, mega-hit _Zero 2_ series. He's now _Ultra Sonic 007_, formerly _Ultra Sonikku._ I plan on more updated versions of the past Digimon Fusion sagas, which will include some of US007's exclusive characters. That's right, kiddies. Darkheart, Umbra Devimon and a few others will be featured in those sagas. ;)

Sound great? The question is when I will be releasing these Ultimate Editions? Well, I say probably as soon as my _Invasion of the Rajita_ series is near its conclusion. The first chapters of Digimon Fusion: Ultimate Edition will be released sometime at the end of June. More details to come.

Now, onto the show. We'll see what happens that will change Dimitri's life forever. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Dimitri Learns Digital Fusion! The Loss of Hope!**_

**December 6, 2015/Outer Territory of the Amazon Kingdom/10:18 AM**

Four months and a half months have passed since that day Dimitri caught a glimpse of the mysterious 'Sailor Soldier' girl. Reflecting back on that moment, he wondered if he would ever see her again. Dimitri couldn't get her off his mind and felt slightly distracted in his training with TK.

As Dimitri appeared spaced out, a punch was thrown out directly towards him. He quickly faced his uncle's direction and side-stepped the punch. TK stopped, dropped down and leg-swept Dimitri off his feet. The boy panicked as he lost his footing and fell face-first on the ground. TK kneeled down and placed a hand on his nephew's back. Letting out a sigh, TK picked his nephew off the ground.

"Dimitri, just what the heck is wrong with you, kid?" TK asked, dusting off the boy's shirt. "You're lacking focus and your punches have been getting sloppy. Care to explain why?"

"I... I just had something stuck in my eye. It was bothering me and..."

"Don't lie to me, Dimitri. I can feel you are thinking about something. Perhaps, something bothering you?"

"Yeah, but how would you know?" Dimitri asked, licking his thumb and wiping the dirt off his face with the moistened thumb.

"I know, Dimitri. Something is up. Otherwise, you wouldn't be daydreaming like that," TK stated, patting the boy on his head. "Now, tell me what's up?"

"Well..." the boy stuttered and blushed around his cheeks. "You see..."

-

After revealing to his uncle about what was on his mind, TK was seen nodding his head in reply. A sly grin formed on the young man's face as he edged near his nephew. The two were sitting down on a rock slide near a roaring ocean coast. The background was beautiful with a magnificent view. Dimitri picked up a stone and tossed it into the water. Sleeping beside the young man and the boy were their two Patamons.

"So, you've got this crush on a ghost girl?" TK whispered to the boy and chuckled. "Tell me, what was she like?"

"She was pretty, Uncle TK. I mean you should have seen her. Her hair was brown like chocolate and her eyes were beautiful like the heavens. Her outfit, though, was kind of odd."

"Really? How odd?"

"Something you'd see school girls wearing but it was slightly different. I wondered if she had died as a student in her school?"

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you have a crush on a dead girl?"

"I didn't say that. I just thought she looked cute!" Dimitri exclaimed, facing his uncle. "Oh, what did I just... I'm sorry, Uncle TK. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's all right, Dimitri. Maybe I did deserve that. To be fair, I didn't get a chance to see her because well... I can't see spiritual beings. On the other hand, I did feel a presence that day."

"You felt her presence?"

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. I had hoped to one day get into contact with my brother spiritually. It's been a long time since I saw his face. Oh, Matt..."

As soon as his father's name was mentioned, Dimitri got off the ground he looked across at the oceans view. He visualize his father's face well since he never had a chance to meet his father in the flesh. He glanced over to his uncle and sighed.

"Uncle TK, tell me. What was my father really like?"

The blonde-haired adult was slightly taken back by the boy's fascination of knowing his 'old man'. However, he couldn't just let his nephew keeping posing the same question time after time again. He slightly sat up from his seated position.

"Well, Dimitri, it's been such a long time since I remember your father. He was my brother and the best one I've ever had," TK stated with a proud smile on his face. "I was proud to know him. He was tough, stubborn, arrogant and craved for the spotlight. He and Tai competed to find out who the best Digi-Destined were. But, if there was one great quality to remember my brother by: It was his love for music. Whether he was in peace or enraged, he would play a tune. It would soothe his very soul."

Dimitri smiled and tried to visualize his father clearly. He could actually hear a beautiful tune in his head and felt comfort in his soul.

"He sounds like someone I would have truly loved from a father. Man, I just wish he hadn't... died. Then, mom would have at least be happier."

"She is happy regardless of the loss of your dad. She bore you and that's all that really mattered in the end. You and I are the only family she has left. She's been through enough pain over the years."

"No thanks to those monsters," Dimitri said, tensely. "Just wait until I get strong enough to stop them myself!"

"Whoa there, kiddo. You and I know you're still not strong enough to face those monsters head on. Even Lady Athenamon and I have trouble dealing with those two. The four Sovereigns are gone along with nearly the entire Royal Knight Corps. What could you hope to accomplish? It's stupid to rush to your own grave without knowing the weakness of your enemy!"

As he heard his uncle state this, Dimitri felt rather stupid about his rash decision and dropped his arms to his sides. He begrudgingly surrendered and sat back down on the rock's edge. TK put a hand on his nephew's right shoulder and sighed.

"Look, Dimitri, I just don't want anything to happen to you. That's all. Besides, you've made your mom worried after forcing yourself to enter these training sessions. She's scared you might get yourself killed by either me or Lady Athenamon."

"But, I haven't! Look at me! I've taken my bruises, bumps and I've even bled! I think it's time I learn the process of Digital Fusion. I know you can do perform it, Uncle TK. My mom told me dad and Tai have done it, too. I want to be the next in line to achieve this power. I must gain it! Please, I know I'm ready!"

TK looked down at his nephew and crossed his arms. For months, he had stated he would promise to give the boy the Digital fusion training. However, his conscience prevented him from pushing the boy to take such a responsibility of achieving a dangerous power. He purposely had pushed back the training time after time again in order to train himself.

"Please, Uncle TK, no more postponements! I **_need_** to learn it now! Give me this chance!" Dimitri begged his uncle and had slight in his eyes.

Turning his back on his nephew, TK let out a deep sigh and thought about the final decision. The boy waited in anticipation for his uncle's decision. Would it finally be time?

"_C'mon, Uncle TK! Please, consider! I'm qualified! I've already taken all of Athenamon-momma's tests and trained with my sisters at the kingdom. Herodramon and Magnamon have already done what they can with my training. It's your turn to teach me Digital Fusion!"_

Immediately whirling around, TK looked back to his nephew and smiled. He kneeled down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. They made eye contact for a moment until TK nodded his head.

"All right, kiddo. You've convinced me enough and have proven yourself worthy. No more postponements. Today, you're going to learn the fruits of Digital Fusion. Now, I just want to make it clear that it will be your most difficult training you could ever hope to take. Do you feel up to it?"

The boy was silent and looked down at his feet. This was his only chance to accept or turn down the offer. He will not let this go to waste with the fate of two worlds at stake.

"Dimitri? I'm going to repeat myself only this once. Are you up to the training of Digital Fusion?"

Nodding his head immediately, Dimitri looked up at his uncle with eyes filled with sheer determination. He quickly got a glimpse of his loved ones. His mother, father, Jaguarmon, TK, Athenamon and the mysterious Sailor girl. He grabbed his uncle's right hand and shook it with a firm grip.

"You bet, Uncle TK!" the boy replied with confident determination. "Let's get started whenever you're ready!"

"Great, but how about we take a little breather first?" TK suggested, leaning back on the rock. "Besides, the view here is nice."

"Yeah, I suppose we can watch the ocean for a little while longer before we start. It's so beautiful," Dimitri commented, watching the waves washing against a nearby shore. "It's times like this when we could use a long break after fighting those two monsters."

"_We'll get them, Dimitri. I promise you that. I won't let you, Lady Athenamon, Mimi or my brother down. Not to mention the slain Digi-Destined. We will get those heartless bastards, my friends."_

As the nephew and uncle duo watched the ocean scene together, the two Patamon purred quietly while sleeping peacefully on top of the rocks. They mumbled to each other as the cool breeze blew alongside them. It would be a matter of moments before the two engage in Dimitri's first steps in Digital Fusion training. It would be the boy's most difficult but well worth training he will ever receive.

* * *

**Amazon Kingdom/11:30 AM**

Staring off at the distance of the Amazon garden, Mimi sat down on a row of steps and plucked a few petals from a lily she picked up. She counted each petal falling to the ground and let out a deep sigh. Palmon came walking towards her friend with a hand full of pink lilies.

"Thanks, Palmon. Just set those down near me," Mimi instructed her digimon. "We can make ourselves some head ornaments. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Mimi! Mine is going to look so cute!" Palmon said, picking up a few lilies. "You know we could make a living off of doing this one day."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean every Amazon loves the head ornaments we make for them. I just think we should open up a little shop where we can make more flower head ornaments."

Mimi nodded in agreement with her friend and brushed her hair back. "I would have loved a head ornament for my wedding."

"You would have looked beautiful in a wedding dress, Mimi," Palmon smiled, preparing to make an ornament for her friend.

"By the way, do you know where Lady Athenamon is?" Mimi asked her digimon partner.

Nodding her head in reply, Palmon pointed towards the direction leading to the battle arena. Mimi got up from the floor she sat on and faced the exact direction Palmon pointed towards.

"She's still training, Palmon?"

"She's been in the arena for nearly three whole days. She hasn't left and still continues to train at a well-balanced pace. I'm amazed at how much she pushes herself, Mimi. It's incredible how she can overexert herself."

"So, she's going to push herself to her limits? I recall her claiming she would achieve a new level of power. I hope she can get strong enough to defeat those two androids, Palmon."

"At the rate she's going, I wouldn't want to test her patience," Palmon replied. "As calm and peaceful she can be, Lady Athenamon can be scary and a force to be reckoned with. It's a good thing we're on her side."

"I know," Mimi replied, fiddling with the lilies in her hands. _"Don't push yourself too far, Lady Athenamon."

* * *

_

**Amazonian Training Arena/11:45 AM**

Meanwhile, inside the battle arena, Athenamon was balancing herself on a long piece of thin thread attached from two platforms. She had a blindfold to cover her eyes and earplugs for her ears. She also held a firm grip on a long staff and stood with one leg stretched out.

The Amazon Queen was standing still on one leg and held a perfect balance. She was completely focused and ignored everything around her. Suddenly, she jumped up and landed on the thread with her other foot. She slowly held balance with one leg and holding the heavy-weighted staff on her hands.

"_I have to push myself to my limits. If Dimitri can achieve Digital Fusion, then I can become stronger by digivolving into a new battle form. I know I can do better! Please, Goddesses, lend me your strength! I need to get stronger!"

* * *

_

**Outside the Amazon Kingdom/12:30 PM**

As his training was progressing, Dimitri stood at the center of the sandy shores and had his eyes closed. He focused on his inner ki and felt the life energy coursing through his body. TK stood a few feet away and watched his nephew. Patamon and Faith felt the boy's life energy smoothly flowing in his body.

"Ok, Dimitri, now release the inner ki!" TK called out in command.

With that, the boy opened his eyes and unleashed his suppressed ki. There was an overwhelming force of life energy quickly spreading through the interior of his body. His body was slowly radiating a light orange aura. Dimitri looked down at himself and smiled with satisfaction.

"Wow, now this is what I call power," Dimitri commented, observing his radiating body.

"That's a great job, Dimitri. Now, what we're going to do is learn the first step about Digital Fusion. Faith, if you go over to your digimon partner," TK said, looking down at the rookie digimon.

"Sure! Here I come, Dimitri. Catch me!" Faith stated, flapping the wings on his head and landing into the waiting arms of Dimitri.

Cuddling his digimon in his arms, Dimitri smiled and looked towards his uncle. It was now time to get down to business and learn the first, important step in the Digital Fusion process.

"Ok, Dimitri, you ready?"

"Yeah! I haven't waited this long just to back down."

"All right then. Before you can achieve the power of Digital Fusion, there is one essential element that is extremely crucial. You see..." TK said, suddenly stopping for a moment to look directly into his nephew's eyes. "You see you need a reason to gain his power and you will have to channel your anger against those who have treated you with ill manner. Of course, you know what I'm referring to."

"Oh, I know. Those two monsters," Dimitri responded, frowning. "So you want me to channel my anger that I have for those two? You don't even have to ask!"

"Good! Now, is that your reason to achieve the power of Digital Fusion? You will not use it to harm others for the sake of power and to prove your superiority?" TK asked his nephew. "The last thing the Digital World needs is power-hungry maniac."

"I will not become a monster worse than those two!" Dimitri snapped suddenly. "You have my word, Uncle TK! I will respect this power!"

"Good, now channel your anger for those two monsters! Think about all the people, the children, the digimon and the life they have taken over the last decade! This is your time to rise up and take over after your father!" TK exclaimed until he slightly calmed down and looked into nephew's eyes. "I can see my brother's eyes of determination in you, Dimitri. He bore that same look when he would prepare to engage in battle. But then you have your mother's tender and sincere heart. You cry over the loss of those you loved. Name someone important to you that you wish to avenge."

Dimitri didn't even have to think about this and quickly responded. "Jaguarmon... Big sister Jaguarmon is the one I wish to avenge! Those monsters took her away from me!"

"She died to insure that you lived, Dimitri. Now, it's time you finally destroy those androids for her!"

"For big sister?"

"Yes, that's right," TK calmly replied. "Since they destroyed many Primary Villages, there's no guarantee she'll ever come back. But if you defeat those two androids with me, then the villages will be repaired."

"Could big sister be brought back?"

"I don't know. I know for sure that those we lost cannot be brought back with the Sovereigns and the digicores gone. So, grandma, grandpa and your father cannot come back."

Hearing this caused Dimitri to begin channeling his anger. His eyes narrowed and the inner ki in his body was increasing in synch with his emotions. Faith sensed his partner's life energy and absorbed some of Dimitri's own ki. TK watched the sudden chain of events and smiled.

"_He's already beginning to understand but I doubt he will achieve it on his first try. Hell knows it me years to achieve Digital Fusion. It was the most stressing experience I've ever had to endure."_

Suddenly, the boy slightly winced as he felt his body tense up and the orange aura around him glowing brighter. Faith cuddled deeper inside his partner's protective arms. Dimitri began crying over as the ground under his feet was caving in. Rocks lifted off the ground as if gravity were picking them up. In fact, the area the boy stood on was caving in.

Patamon gasped out once feeling the boy's ki and immediately hopped into TK's arms.

"He's doing it, TK!" Patamon exclaimed, watching in anticipation.

"That he is, my friend, but I don't think he will achieve it on his first try. He's channeling a lot of anger but he needs more. He needs a push."

The boy strained hard as the overwhelming force of ki surrounding his body expanded across his body. TK walked slowly towards the boy. Dimitri immediately became too tense and the muscles inside his body tightened. Drips of sweat covered him entirely.

"Whoa, kid, I think you're going a little overboard there. Don't push yourself too much on your first try!"

"I have to... at least try... I need to gain the power of Digital Fusion... like you, Uncle TK!" the boy responded, stuttering and clenching his teeth tightly.

"Stop, Dimitri! That's enough for now! Relax and release your energy!" TK barked out orders. _"Damn! He's going to kill himself if he pushes himself any further!"_

Just as he released his constraints, the boy fell down onto his knees and dropped Faith. The digimon managed to land on his feet and looked directly into his partner's trembling form. His entire body was violently trembling. The inner ki in his body was dissipating and sweat covered parts of his body.

"Man... That was accelerating... Uncle TK... That was hard..."

"I know it's hard but you shouldn't have gone that far on your first try," TK stated promptly. "Besides, you weren't angry enough."

"What? You're kidding!"

"I'm afraid not but don't worry about it. You gave it your best on your first attempt. Don't beat yourself up over it," TK spoke out, kneeling beside his nephew. "Man, you look worse than I did on my first try."

Dimitri panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Faith crawled over to calm his friend down.

"It's all right, Dimitri. You gave it your best shot," Faith reassured his partner.

"I will do my best the next time we do this, Uncle TK. I promise not to let you down," Dimitri said, making a vow to his uncle.

"I know you will, kid, but don't beat yourself up for today. You gave it your best. It's just that your young body probably couldn't handle all of that power. Just give it time with a few more training sessions. You'll get used to it," TK stated, extending his hand out to his nephew.

The boy nodded in reply and took his uncle's hand. He was helped back to his feet and had his clothes dusted off. Faith jumped out of Dimitri's arms and stood beside his partner.

"What do you say we get back to the kingdom? I'm sure your mom and Lady Athenamon are waiting for you," TK said.

"How about I at least get some rest here first before we go?"

"Sure thing, kid. That cliff over there. We can go and sit down near the ledges. Do you have anymore energy left to fly?"

"I should... Let me give it a try," the boy stated, gathering what little energy he had left and found himself levitating off the ground. "Yeah, I still have enough to perform a Bukujutsu."

"That's good. Let's go over there then," TK replied, taking flight into mid-air and leading the crew towards the rock ledges.

"Wait for me!" Dimitri called out.

Following behind the young man were Dimitri and the two digimon. They landed on the cliff side where they would spend at least half of an hour taking a break from their training. Well, at least it would give Dimitri time to take a breather and conserve his own energy.

* * *

**Unknown sector within the Digital World/12:45 PM**

Elsewhere on the other side of where TK and Dimitri trained, a portal opened up from out of the real world. Two ominous figures emerged from out of this vortex and were revealed to be the two artificial villains. Jax and Sonja were back in the Digital World. They now set their sights on demolishing areas they had been rebuilt.

"Ready for some demolition, sis?" Jax asked, glancing over to his twin sibling.

"I was born ready. It's been a while since we've raised some noise in this place," Sonja chuckled. "Time to remind these dumb asses just who we are."

With that, the android pair took flight into mid-air and soared across like the vultures they are. The Digital World was once again under a network-wide state of emergency with very little defenses since the collapse of the Royal Knights. Only few that can challenge these two monsters remain.

* * *

**ParadiseCoast/Away from the Amazon Kingdom/1:22 PM**

As they sat down on the cliff side, Dimitri and TK looked out towards a small metropolis in the far distance. Sitting beside the two humans were Patamon and Faith. Dimitri took a deep breath and pressed his right hand against his chest.

"You're going to improve, Dimitri. I promise you that," TK reassured his nephew. "To be honest, you just might leave me in the dust within the next few months or so."

"Oh, you're just saying that, Uncle TK. I'm only a rookie," Dimitri replied.

"No, I'm serious. You have the potential to become stronger than me. I know that because you are my brother's son."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Dimitri. Don't let yourself down. You can achieve Digital Fusion. It's only a matter of time."

"You know my mom thinks you're crazy for going out and fighting those two monsters."

"Well, then just call me crazy then. I'm not going to give up until those two finally get what they deserve. I just want to be sure it's me that finishes them off. After what they've done to my brother and my friends."

"We'll get them. Once I become a Digital Fused fighter, I'll be right by your side!"

"We'll see. It all depends on your training. Now, are you ready to get going?"

"Sure, I've got just about enough rest now, Uncle TK."

"Okay then. Let's get goi-"

Suddenly, as TK sat up, a massive explosion occurred from the background. The two Patamon were startled by the noise and woke up. TK and Dimitri looked directly towards the direction of the explosion. The small metropolis was quickly incinerated as a large energy dome covered the landscape where the small city once stood. Buildings crumbled into rubble and many lives were lost. TK could even hear the cries of the dying inhabitants through his keen hearing.

"DAMN IT! They're back!" TK cursed out, his eyes narrowing. "I thought for sure the defense barriers would keep them out!"

"How could they get by the barriers, Uncle TK!"

"I don't know but I assume they found means to penetrate through it after all these years. I just wish this hadn't happened!"

As they continued rambling, more sections of the devastated city was destroyed by an array of energy blasts. TK possessed an angry look on his face and was ready to take action against the android siblings. Patamon hopped on top of TK's head and was prepared to undergo the Digital Fusion process.

"That fucking tears it!" TK roared out.

Then, the young man's body was emitting a bright orange-yellow aura. His forehead illuminating the crest of Hope. Patamon's, body, too, was glowing and transformed into a stream of light. TK siphoned his own partner and they became integrated together to form one being.

"_**FUSION SHINKA!"**_

In place of the Digi-Destined of Hope was the Digital Fused warrior known as War Angemon. He no longer wanted to wait any longer and was preparing to fly off towards the destroyed metropolis. That is until...

"Wait! Uncle TK! You can't go alone! I want to help, too!" Dimitri called to the warrior. "You and Patamon are fighting those two alone as War Angemon! Please, let me come!"

"Dimitri! You stay right there! Do you hear me!" the warrior barked out an order.

"No! I'm going if you are! You even said I was getting **_stronger_**!" the boy retorted. "Please, let me come! I will not let you down!"

Just as War Angemon was about to comment, he pointed towards the distance and gasped.

"Look! Behind you!"

"What!" Dimitri exclaimed as he turned.

As the boy was momentarily distracted, War Angemon took advantage and delivered a chop to the back of the boy's head. Dimitri felt the force of the blow and was quickly knocked unconscious. Faith tried to question the warrior's motive until War Angemon slapped him aside with his left hand. The tiny digimon was sent dropping near the fallen boy.

"Sorry to do this guys, but I can't let you distract me," War Angemon stated, looking down at the fallen child and his partner. "Besides, if you die here, then there will only be Lady Athenamon left to protect the kingdom. You're the last one to have a chance to defeat those two androids someday. But, for now, live nephew..."

Letting out a deep sigh, War Angemon turned towards the devastated metropolis and flew off towards the location. Dimitri and Faith were left laying unconscious with no chance to getting up for a while.

* * *

- 

Deep within the post-apocalyptic city, an array of energy blasts destroyed more areas and reduced small buildings into rubble. Jax was standing at the center of the city and released more energy beams from out of his hands with rapid succession.

"Oh yeah! Blowing shit just never gets old for me!" Jax laughed out and enjoyed himself. "Too bad there's no screaming. That's always music to my ears."

"Ugh, that's enough, Jax," Sonja sighed with apparent boredom. "There aren't very many digimon left here. Let's go somewhere else. I'll bet there are more hiding up north of this city."

"Nah! Let's take our time! The fun will be over once we exterminate each and every one of them left here."

"Yeah but think about how much fun we'll have while it lasts," Sonja suggested.

With Sonja's back turned, a Clockmon emerged from under a pile of rubble and attempted to make a hasty retreat. However, his chances were cut short as Sonja pointed her a finger behind her back without turning.

"Hey! You missed one, bro!"

The female released an energy beam through her finger and caught the digimon within a devastating blast. Clockmon screamed out and was disintegrated.

"Tell you what, Jax. How about we play that game again? You know where we run them down with cars?"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Jax said with a malicious grin.

Just as Jax turned, a foot landed down across his face and sent him flying across through a pile of concrete rubble. Sonja watched the sequence of events and scoffed. Jax was laying under the rubble while War Angemon levitated down to confront the two androids.

Jax slowly emerged from out of the rubble with his clothes completely tattered and dirty. This managed to get a stifled laugh from Sonja as she pointed at her brother mockingly.

"Oh. My. God. Now that is funny!" Sonja laughed at her brother. "You should see your clothes! Ha! Ha!"

"Oh, shut up, bitch," Jax muttered and glared directly at War Angemon. "I liked this outfit, you punk. Now it's covered with holes and dirt."

The warrior stood poised and ignored everything Jax was saying.

"I only have four sets of these same clothes. They aren't tough as our bodies, you know," Jax stated. "It's been a while, Takeru. We last met back on your home world a year ago. I'm amazed you survived our last encounter. You and that Amazon bitch barely managed beat us."

"I've been training for the past year. You won't defeat me this time. Now, it's your turn to lose," War Angemon replied, flying out at the android.

Jax managed to counter the warrior's throw-out punch by catching War Angemon's right fist. Sonja watched from the sidelines and listened to their conversation.

"Our turn you say?" Jax chuckled, holding a grip on War Angemon's fist. "Heh, you're a fucking comedian. But, sorry to disappoint you. I'm sorry to say I was only using half of my power last time."

"Same goes for me when I was fighting that whore," Sonja spoke out, insulting Athenamon.

"No, you're lying!" War Angemon exclaimed, throwing out his left fist.

The male android countered the warrior's left fist by catching it with his other hand.

"I won't let you escape this time, Takeru. This time you'll be dead," Jax replied, smiling devilishly.

With that, Jax pushed War Angemon away and flew directly at the warrior head on. Sonja watched the events unfold and smirked.

"_No! This time I will not lose!" _War Angemon thought as he flew out at Jax.

War Angemon slammed himself into Jax and punched him in the gut. The force of the blow sent Jax hurtling through a brick wall. Sonja sprang out to aid her brother and delivered a kick directly to the warrior's back. War Angemon grunted from the blow and dropped down to his knees.

"Damn!" War Angemon cursed and struggled to get up.

"Ok, I'm getting sick of this annoying punk," Sonja remarked. "Jax, what do you say we finish him now?"

Pulling himself back to his feet with no injuries to his android body, Jax replied to his sister, "Just what I had in mind, sis. Let's get this over with."

"You know you can't win! Even if I die, there will be somebody that will surface and take my place!" War Angemon declared. "Not one death will go unaccounted for! **_NOT ONE!_**"

As the two androids came charging from both sides, War Angemon raised his right hand and shot an energy blast directly to the ground. The blast caused an explosion to occur and gave War Angemon a chance to fly up into mid-air. This managed to catch both siblings off guard as they searched around a billowing dust cloud produced from the explosion.

War Angemon flew up into a high altitude and looked down to find the two androids flying in pursuit of him. Sonja and Jax released energy blasts from their hands at once. In response to his attackers, War Angemon quickly projected an energy shield to cancel the attacks out.

Sonja flew out at War Angemon and threw a right fist out. The warrior caught her hand with his hands and tried pushing her back. Then, Jax took advantage of his distracted enemy and slammed a clubbed fist across his back. The android exerted enough force to send War Angemon plummeting towards the ground below. War Angemon screamed once he hit the ground.

The android siblings levitated down to attack the downed warrior. War Angemon was quick to respond and jumped back to his feet. He flipped back and landed on a pile of rubble. The warrior shot out an blue energy beam across but it wasn't long until the androids responded with their own beam. The twin beams collided with each other and both sides exerted force to outdo one another. It was War Angemon that won the struggle and released more power into his energy beam. The two androids were quickly sent flying back from the overwhelming power.

Flying into mid-air, War Angemon spread his wings out and aimed to attack. Jax quickly recovered and shot out an energy blast at his adversary. The angelic warrior slapped the beam aside but did not anticipate Jax to speed-blitz in front of him. The android punched War Angemon in the face and sent him flying back. Jax flew out after the warrior to finish off where he left off. War Angemon spread his wings across and unleashed an array of energy beams through the orbs decorated on his golden wings.

"_**WINGS OF HOPE!"**_

The warrior unleashed beams through his orbs and held Jax at bay. Sonja reappeared above War Angemon and attempted a sneak attack. War Angemon anticipated her attack and delivered a knee into her gut. The female gasped out in pain as she dropped down. War Angemon caught Sonja by her right leg and tossed her to her brother. War Angemon roared out while sending both androids plummeting through a tower. The warrior watched his adversaries falling through the tower and flew down outside of the tower.

War Angemon waited momentarily and maintained that serious, warrior look. He heard movement within the rubble and watched the demonic androids emerge. Their appeared battered and their clothes completely torn. They merely wiped the blood from their lips. War Angemon powered up with a flaring orange-yellow aura enveloping around his body. Streaks of red lightning danced around his form.

Just then, the skies darkened and clouds covered the sunlight. Thunder roared in the background and rain started to downpour at the location. However, this would be not be a distraction to the three fighters.

The two androids gave each other a nod. War Angemon remained poised and ready for his two opponents.

"This thunderstorm is the perfect backdrop for your death, Takeru," Jax implied.

"Like I'm going to die! You're the one who's going to die," War Angemon retorted.

Suddenly, before War Angemon could react, the two artificial demons quickly vanished out of sight. War Angemon quickly turned and saw Jax reappearing by his side. The android went for a straight punch, which was caught by War Angemon's right hand. Sonja appeared beside War Angemon and punched him square in the face. The warrior turned and blocked out the series of punches delivered by Sonja. Soon, Jax joined in with his sister and threw out punches. War Angemon struggled against both androids and tried countering their rapid succession of fists. Then, the warrior's downfall seemed to be imminent. Jax dropped down and delivered a leg sweep to take War Angemon off his feet. The warrior nearly fell but managed to hold his balance and flew off into the distance to recover.

However, Jax and Sonja were determined to end the fight. They followed in pursuit like hungry predators. Shooting out beams, the android pair aimed for a collapsing steel girder. The girder was knocked right off the ledge and fell directly for War Angemon. The warrior responded as he punched his right hand through the girder and bent in half using only his fist. This gave enough time for the android pair to slam themselves across War Angemon's back. The combined force of their attack sent the angelic warrior plummeting to the ground.

Sonja and Jax stopped in mid-air as they gazed down at the falling warrior. They calculated their timing and extended their hands to release an array of energy blasts. War Angemon screamed out as the blasts collided with devastating force against his body. One beam shot through his left arm and ripped it off. More beams struck his body and violently damaged his armored form.

The demonic pair continued releasing more force into their attacks. War Angemon dropped down and fell through a long pole. There was a sudden flow of time slowing down as War Angemon's chest became impaled by the pole. It went through the center of his chest and his heart.

"_Dimitri! It's all up to you! Fight and avenge me, my nephew!" _War Angemon thought as he felt his last ounce of breath leave his body.

The warrior struggled momentarily until his life force was being drained out of his body. The pole struck a death blow and destroyed his heart. Blood flowed out from the hole on his chest and his arms dropped by his sides. The angelic warrior form faded from his body as Patamon's data dispersed out of TK's body. TK was left with his left arm gone and lying under a pool of his own blood. His eyes dilated for a moment until the color faded. And then he let out his final ounce of breath...

The android pair watched and felt TK's life force dissipating. They had finally accomplished what they had set out to do. They had ended the life of the Digi-Destined of Courage after many years. Only one of the original Digi-Destined remained. Seeing that they had killed a great adversary of theirs, Jax and Sonja flew off from the scene to celebrate their victory.

* * *

- 

Outside of the site, Dimitri was slowly coming to and moved about. He opened his eyes and looked ahead. Faith, too, woke up from his unconscious state. Struggling to stand up, Dimitri tried feeling out his uncle's ki but couldn't pick up an ounce of his life force.

"Uncle TK...?" Dimitri said a frightened look. "Oh no!"

"The city is an even bigger mess than before!" Faith stated. "No, you don't think..."

"Damn it, Uncle TK! Why did you have to go alone!" Dimitri called out, tensing up.

* * *

- 

Upon entering the post-apocalyptic city, Dimitri flew across the city with Faith on his back. The rain was already starting to downpour but it did not slow the boy down from find his uncle.

"Dimitri! Look! Down there!" Faith called to his partner and pointed down.

As the boy looked down, he saw TK impaled through the pole. His eyes widened with a horrified expression. His heart stopped beating for a moment as the grisly sight of his uncle scared him. Dimitri flew down to where his uncle laid. He rushed over while Faith clung to his back. The boy immediately stopped with his eyes on the dead TK. Dimitri's eyes dilated and tears started to form.

"Uncle... TK? No, this can't be happening," Dimitri whispered, his emotions suddenly broken. "What did they do to you, Uncle TK?"

Dropping down to his knees, Dimitri took his uncle's right hand and felt a freezing numbness. The sight of the pole stuck through the young man's body plagued the boy's mind and had enough of a frightening presence to give him nightmares.

"Uncle TK... Patamon..."

Faith turned away from the sight and allowed tears to drop from his eyes.

"_You weren't just an uncle to me. You were my best friend!"_ Dimitri thought, as he placed his hand on his uncle's bleeding chest. "This isn't fair!"

Dimitri clawed over to TK's head and embraced his deceased uncle. Then, he cried out at the top of his lungs for the Digital World to hear.

"_**TK!"**_

As he threw his head back, Dimitri screamed out and clenched his hands hard enough to draw blood out. He slammed his fists to the ground and sobbed violently. Faith tried to crawl over to comfort his partner but jumped back once the boy slammed his fists harder.

"Don't leave me, Uncle TK! Don't leave me alone!"

As he continued to cry, Faith felt a presence within the area. He glanced around and looked ahead to find the Sailor girl from a few months ago. His eyes widened with shocked expression.

"Dimitri, you... have to see this..."

"Why! What are we supposed to do now? How can I tell this to me and Athenamon-momma now!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"But, you have to see this! It's the girl we saw!"

Turning around, Dimitri glanced over his right shoulder and saw the same mysterious Sailor girl walking slowly towards him. The boy was slightly taken back and attempted to crawl away. Then, he noticed the gentleness on her face and remained frozen still.

"It's you but what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked the mysterious girl.

"Dimitri, it's good to see you again..."

"But this is..." Dimitri stopped as he wiped the tears form his eyes. "This is the first time we've ever spoke to each other."

Looking over at TK's impaled corpse, the girl sighed sadly and kneeled down to look directly into the boy's eyes. He noticed drops of tears pouring down her eyes.

"You're crying? But you hardly know my uncle. I should be the only one crying right now."

"I cry because I feel your pain, Dimitri," she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I truly am. Your uncle did not deserve this."

"Those monsters did this. They took away my best friend!" Dimitri exclaimed angrily and sobbed. "It's not fair!"

Feeling for the broken boy, she embraced the child and allowed him to cry over her shoulder.

"It's okay, Dimitri. Cry. Let it all out," the girl whispered.

"Who are you?" Faith asked the female wearing the Sailor Soldier uniform.

"I'm known as Sailor Sedna but you may otherwise call me Karin Osaka," the girl replied, answering Faith's question.

"Karin, what am I supposed to do now? I've lost my uncle," Dimitri said as he trembled and cried against Sailor Sedna's right shoulder.

"Tell them what happened. They have every right to know."

"But, I'm scared of telling them."

"No, because your mother and Lady Athenamon will be happy that you did become a victim of those monsters' onslaught. I can't say the same for your uncle however... What he did was truly brave and he knew you are the last hope to stopping the androids."

"But, I can't even perform Digital Fusion! How can I beat them!"

"Believe that you can, Dimitri," Sedna stated, pulling herself from the boy and putting her right hand on his forehead. "I know you can and I will make sure you do achieve that power. It's just as Takeru said earlier. You have the potential to become stronger than he ever will become."

"You think so...? Can I truly stop them and avenge those I have lost?"

"Yes and believe me when I say this," Sedna spoke, once again hugging Dimitri.

Glancing over to his uncle's corpse, more tears filled his eyes. However, deep inside, the boy was gaining more hope that he alone could make the major difference to the fate of the two worlds.

"_Could I truly make a difference?" _Dimitri thought and looked up to Sedna. "Sedna, will you be my friend?"

"Of course, but only you and Faith can see me. I'm only in astral form until I'm given a faux body from the lord of the Underworld," Sedna stated. "But, yes, we can be friends. Just call me your guardian angel."

"I like the sound of that," the boy nodded his head. _"Uncle TK. Big sister Jaguarmon. Everyone who has had to suffer. I will not let you down. It's time I make a difference against those two androids!"_

_-_

Takeru Takashi has died and left Dimitri as the last hope to stopping the two artificial demons. Having learned the first basic steps of the process, Dimitri now will attempt to push himself further until he achieves the Digital Fusion power.

He has now made a new friend and has been introduced to the mysterious girl named Sailor Sedna. She is otherwise known as Karin Osaka, an old deceased friend of Tai and Sora. Where did she come from and how will she affect Dimitri's life?

Is the child truly the last hope to finally stopping the android siblings?

Only Dimitri knows and he has vowed to fight in honor of his slain uncle.

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Max: The next segment will feature a brief shot of TK's funeral. Then, we'll get a glimpse of Dimitri finally achieving Digital Fusion under the careful watch of Sailor Sedna. You know those two are getting closer. Could a romantic link be forming between those two...?

Keke: We won't know because those damn androids are back! This time Dimitri races off to stop Jax while Sonja confronts Athenamon at her Amazon Kingdom. Can the warrior queen stop the demented bitch?

Max: I would hope so! This is going to be one hell of a fight! Two battles take place and we will see the result of Dimitri's long training over the past three years.

Keke: The next segment is entitled...

_**A New Digital Fused Warrior Takes a Stand! Athenamon Achieves Victory Mode!**_

Max: That kid is going to lay some smack down cause he's Dimitri... bitch!

* * *

And that ends the life of another character. Only Mimi remains as the last member of the original Digi-Destined team. It was inevitable. I could have Dimitri achieve Digital Fusion at the time he finds TK dead but I'd rather have him push himself to earn it during his training. 

Gotta love the 'Juggernaut bitch' reference I threw in the preview. He's Dimitri, bitch! ;)

Oh and Sailor Sedna has once again graced us with her presence. I'm aiming for Dimitri/Karin here if you guys don't mind but don't expect any romantic links anytime soon. I have to develop their relationship first above all else. :D

Well, I'm out. Next chapter features Athenamon and Dimitri fighting the two androids. Only three more segments left to go before I wrap this story wrap. Peace out!


	9. Dimitri and Athenamon Stand to Fight!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Swordswomon, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon (and Victory Mode), Ceresmon and the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my full permission._

Wow, what do you know? A quick update! chuckle Once again, I wish to remind you all that two more chapters after this one. We've just witnessed the death of a crucial character in this mini-series. Poor, TK, but he went down fighting. Dimitri has gone through enough angst, loss and torment. Just you when you think it would be all over.

Well, this chapter should have some ray of hope. Athenamon gains a new mode and will answer Sonja's challenge. Not to mention Dimitri taking some action as he aims to avenge Uncle TK and Jaguarmon. The kid will also show us his new Digital Fused form before he sets off to confront Jax. :D

By the way, thanks for showing some support for the Dimitri/Sedna coupling. For those who have read my _Invasion of the Rajita_ story, it is the same Sedna. How she got here in this universe... Well, it's complicated to explain but there should be further detailed explanations in the future. For now, enjoy the scenes involving those two. ;)

And that's all for now. On with the story!

* * *

_**A New Digital Fused Warrior Takes a Stand! Athenamon Achieves Victory Mode!**_

**_-_**

**December 9, 2015/Funeral Grounds Outside the Amazon Kingdom/3:45 PM**

The gray skies covered an otherwise tragic and heart-wrenching scene. A large gathering took place outside the Amazon Kingdom grounds. Digimon from across the many territories assembled to pay respects to the fallen hero known as Takeru Takashi. The Amazons, the remaining Royal Knight members, survivors of the Primary Villages and many other digimon homelands across the Digital World arrived.

Doing the honors of the eulogy was D'Arcmon. The other Amazons gathered around a coffin containing the corpse of TK inside. Mimi stood at one end with tear-stained cheeks. She wore a black dress, a matching color long-sleeve top, a veil over her face and black high-heels. Standing by her side was Dimitri, who wore a casual black funeral attire. His hair was slicked back and tears came down his cheeks.

"_It was on this day that TK's soul was allowed passage into the after life. I could remember my mother and I crying our eyes out. The setting was appropriate with the gray clouds and the gloomy atmosphere. I couldn't believe he was gone. My uncle was taken from me just as Jaguarmon was. Patamon, too, was gone. Nearly all of the Primary Villages have been wiped out and thus crushed any hopes of Patamon returning to life as a Digi-Egg. Even then he couldn't come back as long as TK was gone. _

_I was only ten years old at this point. I didn't truly understand comprehending the meaning of death. I knew people would die but not as sacrificial lambs. Jaguarmon and TK all gave up their lives to save mine. Why did it have to be me to stop those androids? Because they knew I was special. I am the last hope the two worlds depend on. It is I who has to stop those two monsters from inflicting anymore innocent souls. Justice must be served and I would be the one who determines their fate."_

Walking over beside Dimitri was Athenamon. She kneeled down and hugged the little boy. Tears rolled down the queen's cheeks. She saw TK as a close ally and a dear friend. Even she couldn't hope to develop methods of restoring his life.

"Even I can't play God, Mimi and Dimitri. I'm sorry," Athenamon whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Athenamon-momma, I know what I have to do!" Dimitri stated, glaring up into the Amazon queen's eyes. "I have to push myself further to stop those two androids! You see TK knows I'm the lost hope everyone has!"

"No, Dimitri! I forbid you to take part in anymore fighting!" Mimi exclaimed. "I cannot stand the thought of losing you! I just can't!"

"I'm afraid he's right, Mimi," Athenamon sighed, nodding her head. "Only your son has the power to determines our fates. Everything lies in his hands. So, he must continue his training under my careful eye."

"Actually I also wish to train under my own pace. I want to achieve the power of Digital Fusion just like Uncle TK, my father and Tai!" the boy spoke out with determination. "I will carry out their honor!"

Looking up at his human partner, Faith smiled and nodded his head. The digimon overheard the boy's declaration. They weren't sure whether to believe him or not. But, the Amazon digimon were sure of their son and believed in him.

"Dimitri-chan..." Mimi whispered, feeling hope for her son. _"Just like your father and uncle..."_

"You tell 'em, Dimitri! I sure can believe in you," Palmon said, patting the boy on his back.

"I won't any of you down," Dimitri stated promptly and turned towards the coffin. _"And I won't let you down, Uncle TK. I promise you that I will achieve Digital Fusion. Those androids are going down!"_

Athenamon stood up and looked down at her hands. She, too, would continue training and achieve a new level of power. She was determined to finally one-up on Sonja after suffering many humiliating losses to the android.

"_And I, too, will get stronger. Dimitri, you still have me, my son. Let us protect the worlds together!"_

-

Meanwhile, looking on from on top of a tree branch, sailor Sedna watched the entire scene in spirit form. A smile formed across her face as looked towards Dimitri's direction. Even she could feel a new ray of hope radiating from the boy.

"_I'll be here, too, Dimitri-kun. Don't give up on those who sacrificed their lives. Only you can make a difference and it will be an honor to watch your progress. You are slowly but surely maturing into a young man."_

And so from this point forward, the Amazon son would continue to train for the next three years. He hopes to achieve two goals: Earn the power of Digital Fusion through hard training and defeat the two android devils. That is all Dimitri hopes to accomplish before restoring hope across the two worlds.

* * *

**April 30, 2016/Phoenixmon Mountain Range/11:00 PM**

At least four months have passed since TK's funeral. Dimitri has since then devoted all of his free training. Whether it would be through mind or body, it didn't matter to the boy. He was focused to carry out the Digital Fusion tradition. Taking note of the honorable sacrifices his uncle and father had made, he knew that his time to step up as the next fused warrior would come.

Dimitri got up from his seated position glanced towards a rock cliff. He threw out his right fist. In the process, the rock cliff shattered from the force channeled from the fist. Faith panted heavily and nearly collapsed due to his legs becoming wobbly from the hard training.

Watching the duo train, Sailor Sedna sat on a rock. She observed the boy pushing himself beyond his limits. Not only did she fear for his safety but wanted to see how far Dimitri would go with his training.

"Don't give up, Dimitri," she whispered, slightly smiling.

Dimitri stopped as he replayed the same taunting voices of the two androids. He remembered every word Sonja and Jax said to himself after Jaguarmon's death. He'll never forgive them for the pain they had caused him. Most of all, he would never show them mercy for what they had done to TK.

"_We hate all of you humans. Kid, you're just another stepping stone to us! Just what makes you think you can stop us? We're Gods. You're nothing but a puny kid. As acting Gods, we will punish those who have casted us aside!" _

Clenching his fits angrily and recalling the deaths of his loved ones, Dimitri screamed out and exerted a powerful aura of life energy. Faith gasped as he immediately became siphoned through the aura's flaring light. Sedna watched the turn of events occur and gasped. The two were immediately fused with each other and expanded the aura of light across the mountains.

"_Oh my god! They did actually do it!"_

Standing at the center with a bright golden aura was the newly fused form of Dimitri/Faith. However, the figure was covered by a cloud of billowing smoke. The Sailor Soldier couldn't see clearly yet until she glanced down. A smile formed on her face as if she felt new hope.

"_This is incredible! Just one fusion and this is the end result? My gosh," _Sedna thought, watching the new Digital Warrior. _"Dimitri, won't everyone be surprised to see this? I'm so proud of you. You're growing up. Hopefully, one day we can become more than friends... That is until both of our conflicts with our enemies are resolved. Let's do our best to protect our respective worlds. Underworld lord, it's time I ask for a body. I've grown to love the boy."_

Sighing to herself, Sedna knew that she would have to wait until the artificials were defeated. She wondered if love would ever blossom between her and Dimitri. Time will tell since she has her own mission with her allies in another world.

* * *

**October 5, 2018/Valley of the Lost/1:20 PM**

Sitting at the center of a grassy meadow was a gray, rectangular-shaped tombstone. The winds blew hard across the landscape and the heavens were blue. Standing away from the tombstone was a young man in his early teens. He wore a white shirt with a long-sleeve vest over it, black leather pants and a pair of brown skin-hide boots. His hair was long and reached down his shoulders. On his back was a sword inside a sheath. He looked exactly like a mix of his father in his youth and his uncle in physical features. His upper body was well built from the years of extreme training. Resting on top of his head was Faith.

The young man brushed his hair aside and lowered down to place a bouquet of white roses down for the tombstone. Etched on the surface of the tombstone was the name of the Digi-Destined of Hope. It read:

-

_**Here lie two fallen heroes:**_

_**Takeru "TK" Takashi and Patamon**_

_**They were friends, brothers and family to all. May his ray of hope shine on all and extinguish despair.**_

-

"It's been such a long time, Uncle TK. But, I know you are proud of what I've become. I lived up to one promise. I can now perform Digital Fusion and am the fourth to achieve such a rare power. However, I have not destroyed those two monsters. Even as strong as I have become, I still can't defeat them. Please, what should I do? What am I missing? I need to know how to beat them!"

Just then, a cold chill rushed across the teen's spine. He turned around and found Sailor Sedna standing. It appeared she no longer in spirit form but rather in a faux body. She looked exactly as she did before but in more physical form. Dimitri could now finally touch her.

"Look, Dimitri! It's Sedna!" Faith called out as he flew off his partner's head and landed into the waiting arms of the Sailor Senshi.

"Well, hello there, Faith! How have you been doing?" Sedna asked, stroking the digimon's side.

"We've missed you!"

"It has been a while, Karin. So, how did your arrangement with your comrades go in the other world?" Dimitri asked.

"Everything went quite well. I was given a faux body and I managed to achieve a new form myself."

"Really now? A new form?"

"That's right, mister! I can now become a Valkyrie Sailor Senshi! If you want, I could show you anytime."

"That would be swell, Karin. I'm glad everything went just well. So, I assume you managed to defeat the aliens?"

"Well, they were defeated but in the way you would expect! You should have been there! It was incredible! We were in a war!" Sedna rambled on, telling her experience from this 'other world.'

"First, before all else, allow me to put a pair of roses for Jaguarmon," Dimitri said, kneeling down beside another tombstone.

"Sure," the girl said, nodding her head and held Faith in her arms.

Clasping his hands into prayer, Dimitri paid his respects to the tombstone with Jaguarmon's name. He touched the stone with his hands and let out a few tears. Sailor Sedna felt for the teenager and the years of torment he had to endure. She was surprised at how much he has grown and suddenly felt close to him.

"_My gosh, you have grown, Dimitri-kun. You were such an adorable little boy but you are... How can I say it? You're cute and what a killer body you have! I wouldn't mind if I had a boyfriend like you. Oh, what am I saying? I can't possibly be a girlfriend to him. He's clearly more focused on defeating those androids."_

"Ready to get going, Sedna? Perhaps I can introduce you to my mother, Athenamon-momma and my sisters," Dimitri offered.

"Um, well, I was going to suggest we spend some time together alone. That is if you won't mind," Sedna suggested, glancing around her surroundings.

The teen merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I guess so but I would have introduced you to my mom at least."

"_Besides, the world I just came from, I believe there was an Athenamon. Man, all of this dimension travel really hurts my head!" _the Sailor warrior thought, shaking her head.

Suddenly, just as Dimitri approached Sedna, he glanced over to the opposite side and his lips curled into a scowl. He could feel a wave of destruction taking place from earth and feel a large amount of life forces at once. Sailor Sedna could also feel the destructive power of what appeared to be the two artificial demons.

"What was... I can't feel their life signals. It has to be those two androids, Dimitri!" Sedna stated, looking over to the teen.

"There's no doubt about it! This is my chance to finally give those two heartless bastards what they deserve!" Dimitri replied, clenching his fists. "C'mon, Faith! We're off!"

"Right! Time for some Digital Fusion action!"

With that, Faith leaped out of Sedna's arms and scurried over towards his partner's side. Sailor Sedna watched the two preparing to leave from the site.

"Please, be careful you two. I know you've been training consistently to no end, but I still fear for your lives! Defeat those two monsters!"

"We will, Sedna. You just go and find a safe place. As skilled as you've become in this Valkyrie level of yours, you don't stand a chance against these two monsters," Dimitri stated, channeling his inner ki. "Ready, Faith?"

"I'm ready as I've ever will be!"

The boy pulled out his digivices out of his pocket and pressed it against his chest. Then, Dimitri's body started to emit a golden yellow aura of light. Following the teen, Faith also possessed the same golden aura and concentrated his own energy to be transferred to Dimitri. Sailor Sedna stepped back and gave them enough room for their Digital Fusion process.

"_Incredible, I can feel and see their aura! You have gotten much stronger, Dimitri. I have faith in you power," _Sedna thought as she watched the teen channeling his energy.

Both the boy and the digimon were quickly enveloped inside a golden orb of light. Inside this orb, they were undergoing their Digital Fusion process, which was a rare power achieved only by few.

"_**DIGITAL FUSION SHINKA!"**_

Dimitri's fused form appeared angelic in appearance. His body and appearance looked nearly identical to Magna Angemon, the ultimate form of Angemon. His body was slightly smaller than Magna Angemon. His body armor was light in weight, golden and covered his white outfit. On his back was the same sheath with the sword inside. The teen's face was human with his eyes blue in coloration. His hair was long, orange and tied into a ponytail. There was no mask to shield his face like Magna Angemon did. The wings cushioned on his back were metallic and sharp as blades. White pants covered his lower body half.

Glancing over to Sailor Sedna, the fused warrior smiled and levitated off the ground.

"Angemon X, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Now, do as I say and find safety. There's no telling if those two will show up here," Angemon X ordered the girl.

"Please, come back to me alive, Dimitri. That's all I ever ask."

"I can't make any guarantees, but don't count on me getting killed anytime soon," Angemon X spoke up, smiling to Sedna. "I'm off."

Before he had took off, Sailor Sedna nodded her head and pressed her hands over her heart. The angelic warrior flew up into mid-air and across the skies. Sedna looked up to watch her friend disappear in the far distance. A few tears dropped from her eyes.

"_You've grown up, Dimitri-kun. You're no longer that little boy who hides behind his mother. You trained to become a dedicated warrior with a powerful motivation. Good luck, Dimitri. My Sol System sisters and I will pray for you."

* * *

_

**Earth/Berlin, Germany/1:35 PM**

Berlin, Germany. This was the historical site of the two World Wars and the Cold War. The former Weimar Republic and National Socialists (Nazis) once held supreme reigns over the capital city. By the modern times, it had become a single state of the Federal Republic and Germany and became the second most populous city in the European Union. By the turn of the new millennium, it had prospered as the largest city of the country.

Unfortunately, like many cities across the planet, it has been under multiple attacks by the two artificials. The city and it's populations have been wiped out by consecutive assaults. The attacks have proven to be more catastrophic than everything that had taken place during the past World Wars.

The city was once again under shambles and buildings have been left as a pile of debris. Fires spread across with smoke sweeping out. The skies were covered in smoke and ashes. Looking down from above the skylines was one of the two devils. Jax glared down at the post-apocalyptic landscape with a smirk. He clearly found pleasure in demolishing the great German city and ending several hundred thousands of lives.

"Well, that was fun," Jax chuckled, looking down at the fires. "I'm so bored! Where to now? I just wish sis were here. She just had to go to the Digital World without telling me. What a drag..."

Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming force in the wind and turned to see a portal expanding out. The portal opened and came directly from out of the Digital World. Jax saw a shaded figure coming out of the portal. As soon as the figure revealed to be Angemon X, the android smirked.

"Well, I see you came back to play, Dimitri," Jax remarked, glancing at the fused warrior. "I'd thought you would just bugger off."

"Not likely," Angemon X retorted, facing the devilish android.

"I see. Well, I was just about-"

"Cut the crap! I'm here to kill your ass!" Angemon X exclaimed, pulling out his sword out of his sheath.

"Man, you are so determined to die this quickly. But, hey, that's less trouble for me!" Jax stated, putting his hands out. "This should be quick!"

Before Jax had any chance to attack, Angemon X vanished out of the android's sight. This managed to catch Jax off guard as she searched his surroundings. Then, he stopped and felt a driving force slamming hard into his gut. Jax let out a deep gasp for air and looked down to see Angemon X with his knee driven into the villain's exposed gut.

Angemon X followed the attack up with an uppercut to Jax's chin. He grabbed Jax by his neck and held his sword in his other hand. He aimed to decapitate the android with one successive swipe from his blade. Before he could execute, Jax recovered and fired a beam out of his right hand. The shot pushed Angemon X back and gave Jax enough room to shoot another beam to send the angelic warrior flying across.

The android flew out to meet Angemon X head on and extended his hands across. Firing two beams out of his hands, he aimed for Angemon X. However, the warrior regained his senses and deflected the beams with his sword. Jax fired more successive blasts, which Angemon X deflected with his sword.

"This is going to be fun, Dimitri! Let's keep this up! I can't tire but you can! Remember, I can go on forever, kid!"

Angemon X ignored the android's taunts and continued to hold the array of blasts at bay. At this rate, he would need to be careful at how long he would drag this battle out. He also realized that Sonja was absent and wondered whether she would plan an ambush. But, he did not take into account she would be in the Digital World. In fact, the designated area she has chosen for her next attack would be...

* * *

**Digital World/Amazon Kingdom/1:45 PM**

The Amazon Kingdom. Launching her attack outside the royal territory of the Amazon kingdom, Sonja released a series of energy blasts. Architecture and pillars were demolished as a result of the artificial's attack. She watched as several Butterflymon were instantly vaporized by her first array of energy blasts.

An Angewomon quickly sounded a bell to alarm the other Amazons. This immediately summoned the higher-ups, including Mermaimon and D'Arcmon.

"Everyone! We are being attacked! One of the two artificials has arrived!" the Angewomon called out.

"Oh hell! I can't believe this! How did she find us!" Mermaimon exclaimed, looking across the destructive mess.

"There's no time to ponder, Mermaimon! We have a kingdom to protect!" D'Arcmon replied, preparing herself for combat.

Just then, Athenamon came running out of the courtyard and arrived to join with her sisters. She was horrified at the destruction of her Amazon Kingdom grounds and hearing the shrilling screams of her slain sisters.

"Lady Athenamon!" D'Arcmon and Mermaimon called out.

"So, she has finally found us," Athenamon stated, looking up into the skies and located the female android.

"Lady Athenamon, please, allow us to assist you," D'Arcmon asked.

"You two are no match for her. You leave this fight with me. I have been training and pushing myself for this evitable showdown," Athenamon replied, clenching her fists. "She has taken Jaguarmon away from us and I will not allow her death to go to waste! I will avenge her!"

"But you can't win on your own, my lady! You'll get yourself killed if you fight her now!" Mermaimon exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I want you to take our sisters to safety. Only I have the power to hold off this witch. Do as I say! That is an order!" Athenamon barked out her orders.

"What about Lady Mimi?" D'Arcmon asked, reminding the Amazon queen.

"Ceresmon is taking her and Palmon to safety. You don't have to worry about them," Athenamon said, slowly levitating up into mid-air.

"No! Lady Athenamon!" exclaimed Mermaimon.

Ignoring the pleas of her Amazon sisters, Athenamon flew up to confront the demented artificial. She was determined more than ever to kill the murderer of Jaguarmon, TK, Omegamon, the four Beasts and other key members of the Royal Knights. Mermaimon and D'Arcmon did as their queen had ordered them. They split up to gather their sisters out to safety.

As Athenamon flew closer to where Sonja was floating, she stopped and faced the female android. Sonja looked directly at Athenamon and smirked with a wicked grin. Sonja's eyes were as cold as Arctic ice. Athenamon gripped the handle of her sword and stopped for a moment.

"Well, hello there, queenie. We meet again," Sonja said, giggling. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to face me again."

"I'll never give up. Your crimes will not go unpunished for all the lives you have taken. The lives your brother has taken. You took my sister, Takeru, Omegamon and many others I have considered family!" Athenamon shouted, with angry tears in her eyes. "How can you go on like this? No, forget about answering that. You have no qualms for what you have done."

"Look, whatever I do is my business. All I'm doing is inflicting the pain humans have given to me."

"But why take your hatred on digimon?"

"Because your kind is a creation of humans. Anything created by human hands I consider garbage," Sonja said with a smirk.

"I see. So you're just a shell with no soul. Your human soul died a long time ago. Now I can kill you without feeling guilty," Athenamon said, smirking.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's another added twist to this scenario, dear queenie," Sonja chuckled.

"What's that?"

"As we speak, the D-Virus is mutating. You do recall Datamon's plan to spread the virus? You thought it had vanished."

"What? No, you don't mean to..."

"That's right. The D-Virus has reemerged as an even deadlier epidemic. It simply was in a dormancy period over the last few years. Now, it has resurfaced and will spread across the globe. The remaining populations that we did not kill ourselves will be wiped out by this disease. It's too bad you and your cohorts did not see this coming. So much for the human race. I guess we can say final curtains? Yeah, I **_love_** the sound of that!"

Upon hearing this shocking revelation, Athenamon was horrified. She did not expect for the deadly D-Virus to resurface. The Earth's United Union claimed the virus had disappeared without a trace. Even the digimon were relieved that Datamon's deadly virus was nothing more than a failure. The nightmare would now pick up where it had left off years ago. More human lives would be sacrificed to the deadly virus. Tai was the first victim. Now, millions of lives would soon follow him.

"This epidemic will be so huge that the Black Plague will be small in comparison. Doesn't that just sound awesome, dear queenie? We'll be rid of the human filth!" Sonja laughed out sadistically.

Having heard enough of the devilish woman's threats, Athenamon flew out directly at Sonja with furious rage. Her eyes filled with angry tears and her fists clenched. Sonja gasped out as she saw the Amazon flying directly at her with newfound speed. She didn't calculate Athenamon being fast enough to reach her. However, just as Athenamon edged closer, Sonja flipped aside from the Amazon and avoided contact with her fist.

"Almost had me there, queenie!" Sonja exclaimed, rocketing towards the Amazon queen. "This time I've got you for sure!"

Before Athenamon even had a chance to react, she felt a tremendous blow slam into her face. The force sent Athenamon sailing back across the battle ground. Sonja quickly materialized from the spot where she delivered an elbow into the Amazon's face. She quickly moved out faster than Athenamon could have imagined. The artificial looked across and found her adversary lying on top of an altar. Athenamon struggled to stand and wiped her lips. She looked down and found a trickle of blood on her hand. Sonja placed her hands against her hips and smiled.

"Awww, did I just leave a boo-boo on that pretty face of yours?" Sonja taunted the warrior woman. "Here you are bleeding and I haven't even gotten started!"

"Is that so…? Well, I've got news for you," Athenamon chuckled to herself and slowly stood. "I purposely let my guard down!"

"What…?"

In an instant, Athenamon came flying across at Sonja quickly and did not give her adversary a chance to counter attack. She slammed a right hand across Sonja's face, which had enough force to send the artificial rolling across the concrete ground. Sonja sat up and wiped her lip. Much like Athenamon before her, she found a crimson trail dripping across her hand. Her icy eyes meet directly with the warrior's. Sonja felt her pride insulted for having been wounded by the Amazon Queen.

"An eye for an eye, bitch," Athenamon frowned. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Sonja simply chuckled and jumped to her feet, **_"THIS!"_**

Once springing back to her feet, Sonja delivered a leg sweep and quickly tripped Athenamon off her feet. The artificial took advantage of the situation and went for front kick into the warrior woman's abdomen. However, Athenamon managed to flip backwards to avoid the kick and executed a back flip. The Amazon executed more back flips with graceful perfection and landed on top of a fountain. Sonja put her right hand out in front and unleashed a condensed energy beam from out of the palm hand. The Amazon queen watched as the beam made contact with fountain and destroyed it in one shot. Athenamon immediately flew up into mid-air and watched as the explosion widened across the fountain area and left a billowing smoke cloud at its wake.

"Damn… That was a close one…" Athenamon let out a sigh of relief. "You'll pay for destroying my kingdom and taking the lives of my sisters!"

"Lady Athenamon!" the cries of D'Arcmon and Mermaimon were heard.

Athenamon gasped out as she saw D'Arcmon blowing on a blowpipe. She unleashed a powerful sonic vibration from out of the horn and aimed for the android. Sonja quickly sensed the attack coming and sidestepped it. The sonic scream plowed through a wall and shattered it into rubble. She retaliated by launching out an energy blast. D'Arcmon saw as the blast came directly for her. Before it made contact, Athenamon phased in front of Sonja's beam and deflected it with her sword.

The female artificial watched as the attack coming right back to her. She slapped it away and sent it flying through the roof of a temple they were standing in.

"My queen!" D'Arcmon exclaimed.

"Go now! I told you and Mermaimon to lead everyone out!" Athenamon called out in order.

"Sorry, my lady but we'd never leave you!" Mermaimon cried out as she held a rod in her right hand.

Pointing the rod in front, Mermaimon channeled her own energy through it and unleashed a powerful burst of energy. Sonja saw the attack coming and fired a beam to overwhelm Mermaimon's beam. The aqua digimon was pushed away by Athenamon and this resulted in Athenamon in deflecting the artificial's beam with her sword.

"This is **_MY_** battle!" exclaimed Athenamon. "I must avenge those that I have lost!"

"Jaguarmon was our sister, too!" Mermaimon cried out. "At least consider our feelings, too!"

"She was our dearest sister, too!" D'Arcmon stated.

"Well, isn't this sweet? Hey, you three can save me the trouble. Why not attack me at once? I can beat all of your Amazon pussies, queenie," Sonja chuckled, pushing her hair aside.

"Don't test us!" Mermaimon retorted. "C'mon, my lady, we can attack her together!"

Suddenly, as Athenamon was still in a train of thought, Sonja launched an array of energy blasts aimed directly for her, Mermaimon and D'Arcmon. She quickly pushed her sisters aside and ducked under the incoming beam. The attack destroyed a row of pillars in the background and left debris in its wake. However, just as she avoided one horde, another swarm of blasts came shooting directly at her. Athenamon saw Sonja rapidly phasing across the battlefield while shooting her energy blasts. Athenamon immediately went for her next risky maneuver and dove down towards the array of energy blasts. She placed her sword out in front of her and erected a barrier to protect herself. The blasts were immediately dissipating against Athenamon's barrier. She continued firing more energy blasts. Athenamon quickly dove down towards the ground to immediately catch Sonja off her guard and flew directly at her.

"I'm **_NOT_** going to give up on those I have lost!" Athenamon declared.

"Go, my lady!" Mermaimon cheered on, lifting herself on her feet.

"Show her the true fighting spirit of an Amazon, Lady Athenamon," D'Arcmon whispered, watching the battle ensue.

The Amazon queen slammed her stretched fists out into Sonja and flew directly up through the ceiling. The artificial struggled under Athenamon's powerful push across the skies above the Amazonian kingdom. Athenamon aimed to take Sonja up into the heavens and slam her back down into the earth below. It seemed the plan would actually work, until… The Artificial female leaped up over Athenamon and delivered a stomp across the queen's back. The Amazon grunted against the blow and turned around to be met with a right hand across her face. Sonja followed it up with a succession of right and left hands. Athenamon took the blows head on and was being pummeled by Datamon's bio-android. Sonja quickly delivered an elbow shot into Athenamon's chest. The force of the blow stunned the warrior woman and forced her to stagger against the devastating blow. Sonja grabbed Athenamon by her hair and looked her directly in the eyes. Those cold, icy android eyes were truly intimidating and ghostly.

"So tell me, whore. How does it feel? How does it feel to be on the receiving end of a beating?" Sonja chuckled under her breath. "Do you have any last requests before I send you to meet your bitch of a sister and Takeru? Oh and let's not forget Omegamon, your prince charming! Whoops, I struck a nerve there!"

Not giving Athenamon any chances, Sonja wrapped her right hand tightly around the queen's neck. She gripped hard and forced the warrior woman to gag out. She struggled against the android's deadly grip and coughed out blood. The crimson mass splattered across Sonja's face, but it did not manage to bother her. She tightened her grip and placed her left hand directly out I front of Athenamon's torso.

"Die, bitch."

As Sonja gathered a small charged energy ball, a sonic wave came hurtling towards her and slammed against the artificial. This forced Sonja to release her grip on Athenamon. Just as Sonja turned to find D'Arcmon at the ground zero site, a burst of energy struck Sonja in the back. The artificial screamed out and held her back. She located Mermaimon out in the open.

"You dare... You **_DARE_** strike me like that! You two are **_SO_** dead!" Sonja screamed out in furious anger.

Before she could launch her retaliation attacks, Athenamon came flying out at Sonja and leveled her with a right hand. The Amazon followed that up with a right hook and then a left one. Sonja's head rocked back from each blow. Then, Athenamon seized the opportunity and grabbed Sonja by her right leg.

She then flew directly down while taking Sonja with her. She aimed to toss her below into the columns and then finish her off when she emerges while hiding away within the billowing smoke. Before she had a chance to pull this off, Sonja dropped down in front of Athenamon and fired a blast at her. The Amazon tilted her sword in front and blocked the energy blast with her weapon. The android continued firing away more blasts but each were being canceled out against Athenamon's sword. Letting out a powerful battle cry, Athenamon threw Sonja down through the row of standing columns below. The bio-android fell through with the collapsing concrete walls falling down upon her. Billowing smoke was quickly emerging from the collapsing rock faces. Athenamon landed down on top of the fallen rock and studied the ground. She couldn't hope to feel out the artificial since artificial beings do not give out life energy. Even the queen cannot hope to sense her but she would try another method. She started to lift the debris off the rock to uncover the hidden bio-android.

Athenamon lifted a massive column piece off the ground and found Sonja lying unconscious on the ground. It appeared the android had given out and had her body crushed under the weight of the column. Yet she wasn't flattened. Only a few scathe marks were found on Sonja's body and her vest was slightly torn. Athenamon threw the column rock aside with one hand and stood tall over the fallen bio-android.

"_Wait, something's wrong here. There's no reason for her to give out this soon…"_

Suddenly, Athenamon's assumptions were correct, as Sonja sprang to her feet and delivered an uppercut against the Amazon's chin. The devastating blow caused Athenamon to be thrown back and rolling across the dirt. Sonja landed across on her feet and glared down directly at the fallen warrior woman. Sonja smiled and nonchalantly walked over towards the column piece that Athenamon had lifted earlier.

"Aww, you almost had me there, queenie," Sonja smirked. "You could have finished me and that would have been the end, but no… You chose to drag this out even further. Hey, it's no big deal. While you lose fatigue, I can continue on and on. I am what you call an immortal. I'm sure you know you don't stand a chance against an immortal."

"You're wrong…" Athenamon spat out while getting back to her feet and ignoring the cuts on her body. "Every warrior has their weakness and I will find yours!"

"Humph, whatever you say, dear," Sonja shrugged. "Now, shut up and let me kill you. I'm so god damn sick of your so-called heroic justice. Makes me ill if you want me to be honest."

"Not so fast!" Mermaimon's voice called from the background.

Sighing in annoyance, Sonja turned to find Mermaimon, D'Arcmon and a large army of Amazon digimon. These Amazons looked exactly like traditional Amazonian women. They were armed with their weapons and ready to attack. Athenamon struggled to sit up.

"You little eyesores again? Shit, I have to clean up the garbage," Sonja remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Back away from our queen, you monster! You will deal with us now!" D'Arcmon challenged the android.

"Oh really? Well, sorry to say this but I don't have time to waste time on you wimps!" Sonja called out. "Oh, wait, excuse me."

With that, the artificial turned her back on the Amazons and glared down Athenamon. The queen struggled to stand up and this gave Sonja an idea.

The villainous woman immediately disappeared from sight. Athenamon was once again caught off guard and turned around to be met with a devastating elbow smash against her back. Sonja then jumped back and flew across at the staggering Athenamon. With one kick, she slammed it **_HARD_** against the Amazon's arm and…

_**SNAP!**_

Athenamon screamed out as her left arm was completely dislocated from the blow! All it took was one devastating kick from the bio-android and the Amazon's arm was broken. Athenamon did her best to fight through the pain and attempted to slam her shield against Sonja. The other Amazons were horrified and gasped out in unison. They watched as their queen fell down to the ground with her left arm completely dislocated with a bone sticking out of the joint.

"**_LADY ATHENAMON!_**" the Amazons cried out at once.

"Wow, I didn't know digimon bones could be breakable," Sonja joked. "Snap. Crackle. **_POP!_**"

The psychotic android laughed at her own joke and turned to face the Amazon warriors.

"So, you gals think you can take me all at once? You really must hate your lives and wish me to take your lives. That's cool with me. You just serve nothing more than practice targets," Sonja chuckled, crossing her arms.

"You'll pay! You will pay for what you have done to our queen! Lady Athenamon, we will take this fight!" Mermaimon exclaimed. "D'Arcmon, it's time! Let's Jogress!"

"Yes, it is time we combine our Amazon knowledge and power!" D'Arcmon nodded her head in agreement. "Sisters, watch and take note! This is the art of Jogress fusion!"

With that, the two Amazon warriors started to glow white. They faced one another and touched each other's hands. Their eyes closed as their bodies transformed into streams of white light.

"_**D'ARCMON!"**_

"_**MERMAIMON!"**_

"_**JOGRESS SHINKA!"**_

As the two digimon fused together, a new warrior stood in their place. The warrior looked human and exactly like a traditional Amazon fighter. She was tanned and built like a well-sculpted brick. Her arms and legs were massively muscular like a bodybuilders. Her stomach was flat with well-defined muscular features. Fiery, wild red hair adorned her head with a blue cloth around her forehead. A blue armored top covered her chest. Around her wrists and forearms appeared to be fur hide. A fur hide skirt adorned her waist. She wore fur skin boots with leather at the end of the shoes. In her right hand was a massive scimitar.

"_**SWORDSWOMON!"**_

Sonja watched the turn of events and did not budge from her spot. She did not appear much impressed and sensed her current power level.

"Feh, nice little fusion, girls. Though, your power reading is still low compared to me. I'll end this quick."

"Don't underestimate us, demon!" Swordswomon declared, holding her sword. _"I will buy you enough time to recover, my queen. Please, do not give out!"_

"If you're coming to me, then I'll come to you!" Sonja cried out, launching herself at the fused Amazon.

Swordswomon held her sword in front of her and tried to push Sonja back. Unfortunately, the artificial phased out and reappeared behind Swordswomon. The android delivered a punch across Swordwomon's back and caused her to fall on her knees. Sonja turned and pointed her right hand directly at the Amazonian armies.

"All I need is one blast and your sisters are vaporized," Sonja said, glaring down at Swordswomon. "So much for the legendary Amazons. Even you can't defeat one measly android. Kind of sad if you think about it."

"We... won't give up," Swordswomon muttered, getting up on her feet.

"Face it! You're done! But, I'll give you credit for lasting this long, gals. I'm just sorry it has to end this quickly. Since you don't seem to be giving up, I'll finish you first," Sonja said, placing her right hand out and preparing a blast.

As Swordswomon prepared to defend herself, Athenamon was still face-first on the ground and struggled to get up. However, the excruciating pain from her broken left arm prevented her from standing.

-

"_I can't believe... It's all over. It just had to end this way," _Athenamon thought, with tears in her eyes. _"I'm sorry my sisters... Lady Garudamon... I have failed... Even after all of that training wasn't enough to defeat one android. If only... If only I had could achieve more power..."_

As Athenamon closed her eyes, she immediately caught an image of Jaguarmon. She gasped and saw the ghostly form of Jaguarmon. The Amazon queen couldn't believe it but she saw her deceased sister. It was as if she had seen a ghost from the past but she was relieved to see a face she hadn't seen in years.

"_Jagu... Jaguarmon! Is that really you, my sister!"_

"_Lady Athenamon, it's been a while, hasn't it?" _Jaguarmon's spiritual presence smiled.

"_You're alive..."_

"_Actually, I'm still dead and probably will be for a long time. That is unless a Primary Village is restored. Look, you can't give up. You're the Queen of the Amazons! You earned that title for your hard work and dedication. I looked up to you, my sister. My dream was to take over after you. I've always wanted to become just like you, my queen."_

"_Yes, but we are at a loss against this android. The same murderer who took your life... It appears me and our sisters will be joining yo..."_

"_**SHUT UP!** No, you won't! You want to know why? Because, you have the power to stop her! You alone can defeat her! All of that training you dedicated yourself to over the last few years will _**_NOT_**_ go to waste. Grant me the chance to give you a power boost."_

"_You're willing to lend me some of your spirit energy, dear sister? But..."_

"_No, buts, Lady Athenamon! You're going to kick her ass and look good doing it! Now, take my paw and you will arise as rejuvenated Athenamon! __**VICTORY**__ is yours!"_

"_Jaguarmon... All right, if it means avenging you, I will! Thank you, sister!"_

With that, Athenamon reached out with her right arm and touched Jaguarmon's spiritual paw. The queen closed her eyes as the spirit channeled her own energy and transferred it directly yo the Amazon queen. Athenamon gasped as she watched her wounds and injury heal up.

"_Prepare to receive your new upgrade, my queen! Athenamon..."_

"_Athenamon..."_

-

Meanwhile, Swordswomon was shot back by an energy blast from the artificial. The army of Amazons were laying on the ground as Sonja had taken care of them. She stood over the fallen Swordswomon and raised her right hand to deliver the finishing blow.

"Time to join your sister, whores," Sonja giggled manically.

Suddenly, Sonja sensed a great power and glanced around behind her. She watched Athenamon standing on her feet and enveloped inside a light blue aura. The warrior was set to begin her evolution into her new form.

"What the fuck is this!" Sonja exclaimed. "Trying to power up, queenie! Sorry but not on my watch!"

The female artificial launched herself directly at Athenamon and created a pair of twin energy balls from her hands. She aimed to send them directly for the Amazon queen. However, before she could fire them, the aura expanded across and slammed against Sonja. The driving force sent Sonja flying back. She managed to stop herself in mid-air and felt pain on her right cheek.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt! How can you do that!" Sonja screamed out. _"Damn, her power is growing! If I don't stop her..."_

"_This one's for you, my sister. Also, I do this for you Omegamon and Takeru,"_ Athenamon thought as she proceeded with her transformation. **_"ATHENAMON MODE CHANGE!"_**

The expanding light spread across and Athenamon was undergoing her new mode transformation. Her heavy armor disappeared off her body and was replaced with a lighter-weighted armor model. Her chest armor was lighter blue with yellow trimmings around the edges of the armor. Armored shoulder pads adorned her shoulders. Plated armor adorned her waist like a traditional Greek warrior's armor. Black pants covered her well-defined legs with blue armored boots. Her arms and hands were protected with blue armor. On her chest was a golden eagle with a dark blue gem embedded at the center. A golden necklace choked around her neck. Her beautiful face was still revealed with her red-brown hair reaching past her shoulders. Her helmet was blue with a white owl face decorated on the front. A pair of white angelic wings remained cushioned on her back. In her right hand was a long, majestic sword with the hilt assuming the form of a golden eagle.

Upon the final process of her mode change, the warrior called out her new digimon name, **_"ATHENAMON VICTORY MODE!"_**

"What the fuck! How can this be!" Sonja exclaimed, her mouth gaping. _"But she shouldn't have anymore energy! I broke her arm! But, she's fully recovered! That no good bitch!"_

Athenamon Victory Mode stood tall at her spot and glared down the android. Her sapphire eyes were locked directly on Sonja's ice, cold eyes.

"You don't scare me! I don't care what you've become! You're still my bitch and always remain my bitch, queenie!" Sonja cried out.

As Sonja flew directly for Athenamon, she gasped as the Amazon quickly caught her right hand with one hand. Sonja was taken back by this display and jumped back. She ran at Athenamon and went for a swift, side kick. Almost as if she were reading the android's mind, she immediately caught the leg with one hand and delivered a kick to Sonja's side. The force of the kick sent Sonja flying back.

Athenamon VM vanished out of sight and reappeared behind the sailing Sonja. She elbowed Sonja in the back and sent her crashing through a pillar. The android was sent hurtling through several walls until she fell directly into the Amazon battle arena. The Amazon queen arrived at the sight in an instant and looked down at the fallen android.

Swordswomon lifted herself up and watched the turn of events unfold. She couldn't believe what she saw but felt happier to see Athenamon gaining the upper hand. She was intrigued with the new form Athenamon had achieved.

"_Incredible! Has Athenamon achieved her new form? So, the hard training paid off but we clearly saw her down with a broken arm. Jaguarmon, could this be your doing? It truly is a miracle. Now Athenamon not only has achieved a new form but she's faster and stronger than before!"_

Levitating down on the arena ground, Athenamon glared directly at Sonja and stood in a battle position with her sword in her right hand. The demented android slowly lifted herself off the ground and growled in frustration.

"Fuck... How can this happen! I'm supposed to be dominating her! She can't do this... You bitch! You **_BITCH!_**"

Athenamon ignored the beaten android's insults and maintained her focus. She aimed to pummel Sonja, avenge the lives taken away and slay the android with her sword.

"Why don't you say something! How did you suddenly get so strong and fast!"

"If you'd stop bitching, then I'll explain," Athenamon responded. "Let's just say a miracle came and granted my wish. Now, here I stand completely superior to you in every way. So, from this point forward, you're my bitch!"

"No... No... **_NO!_** I will not allow your power to surpass mine!" Sonja screamed, shooting out a blast at Athenamon VM.

Athenamon easily countered by blocking it with her sword. Sonja followed it up with another. This time the blast dissipated against Athenamon's armor. The bio-android phased out and appeared above Athenamon. She went for a spinning kick, which Athenamon ducked under. Then, Athenamon plunged a fist directly into Sonja's gut and knocked the wind completely out of her. The powerful force of the Amazon queen sent the artificial flying up straight through the battle arena's roof. Athenamon flies up in pursuit of Sonja. Not giving her time to recover, Athenamon appeared above Sonja and slammed a clubbed fist into the artificial human's gut. The force of the blow sent Sonja plummeting down from the skies and directly towards the arena floor.

Immediately recovering from the attack, Sonja swiftly landed down upon her fall and gracefully flipped away. She watched Athenamon flying down with her sword in hand. Sonja did not want to believe it but Athenamon had been beating her using only one hand.

"_Damn, what now? She's only attacked me with one hand and she has yet to use her damn sword!" _Sonja thought as frustration set in.

With Sonja's back turned, Swordswomon struggled and hid behind a pile of fallen debris. She saw that the artificial was on the losing end of the battle. Seeing this was her opportunity to retaliate, she would give Athenamon a better chance to ending the battle quickly. She pulled out a small computer chip out of her holster and gulped.

"_This is a nano-chip that should render her helpless. The effects are only temporary but they should at least weaken her. Here goes nothing! Pray that we survive!"_

With that, Sonja was prepared to attack Athenamon. Swordswomon seized the last opportunity and jumped out of her hiding spot. Sonja quickly turned and was caught into a bearhug by the massive Swordswomon. The artificial growled in anger and struggled to break free. However, Swordswomon maintained a tight grip with her muscular arms and held the android. With the chip in her mouth, Swordswomon dropped the chip from her mouth and pushed it through Sonja's neck. The bio-android screamed out as the chip started to take effect. Sonja thrashed about and tried to fight off the effects.

"Lady Athenamon, I've planted the nano-chip! The effects are temporary but this is your chance to finish her off!" Swordswomon cried out.

"Dear sisters. Thank you!" Athenamon called out, twirling her sword.

"You little whores!" Sonja screamed out, her eyes directed towards Swordswomon.

The android flew directly at Swordswomon and knocked her off her feet with a right hand. Sonja spat on the fallen Jogress Amazon and directed her attention back to Athenamon. She made a step forward until she felt a hand grab her. She looked down to find Swordswomon holding her right leg. The Amazon used this last chance and delivered an uppercut. With the effects of the nano-chip and Swordswomon's uppercut blow, Sonja staggered back and felt weakened. Swordswomon followed it up with an elbow strike. Sonja shot a beam across and forced Swordswomon back. This forced the Amazon to split back into Mermaimon and D'Arcmon. Sonja held her head and felt wobbly. She glanced down to find Swordswomon's sword and picked it up.

As this occurred, Athenamon was gathering energy and transferring it to her sword. She had more than enough powerful to deal the final blow to Sonja.

The artificial flew across with Swordwomon's weapon and went for an overhead slash to behead the warrior. Athenamon ducked under Sonja's overhead slash and shielded herself with her body armor. Then, Athenamon held a firm grip on her sword. Sonja jumped down and swung the sword down, but Athenamon managed to block it out with her sword. Sonja followed it up with another slash attempt. However, Athenamon saw an opening and kneed Sonja in the gut. Both traded sword clashes for a few minutes as Sonja was gaining an advantage over the skilled Amazon warrior. Sonja slammed her weapon harder against Athenamon's sword and caused the Amazon beauty to stagger back.

Then, as Sonja went for another swing, Athenamon quickly brought her sword handle up and protected herself against the artificial's strike. The eyes of the Amazon hardened into a serious glare. With light-speed reflexes, Athenamon slammed her armored right hand across Sonja's face and painfully knocked her back. Sonja staggered back, cleared the cobwebs out of her head and flew across for another head on attack. She raised her sword but then did not expect Athenamon to kneel down. Athenamon quickly brought her sword up. Sonja's eyes widened as another split picosecond came.

_**SLASH!**_

Using all of her strength in this blow, Athenamon cut slashed across Sonja's right arm and forced her to drop the sword. The wounded artificial jumped back as she held her wounded arm. Athenamon remained standing with her blood-stained sword.

"Bitch! How can this be! If it weren't for that damn nano-chip, I would have taken you!" Sonja screamed as she tried ripping out the chip with her left hand. _"That bitch dug it too deep into my skin! If I stay here any longer, I'm finished!"_

"The nano-chip may be responsible for your weakening power but I have proven to be superior, android," Athenamon replied. "But I am **_NOT_** finished. Not by a long shot..."

With that, the Amazon vanished and reappeared in front of Sonja. She stabbed the artificial through her wounded right arm and drew more blood.

"This is for Jaguarmon!" Athenamon growled and kicked Sonja in the face. "That was for Takeru!"

Sonja staggered back and watched trails of her own blood dripping across the air. The Amazon queen delivered a vicious uppercut, which had enough force to send Sonja flying through the ceiling.

"That was for Omegamon and my fallen Royal Knight comrades!" Athenamon called out. "And this..."

As the artificial was sent flying into mid-air, she plummeted directly down to the arena floor. Athenamon swooped down ahead of the plummeting bio-android and landed down on the grounds of her battle arena. She quickly picked up on the sound of Sonja's body plummeting. She raised her right fist and waited… and waited… and waited… And then…

_**SNAP!**_

Sonja's back landed on Athenamon's right fist. The artificial woman's body arched and she let out a gasped scream. She couldn't even utter a single word and felt every part of her body go numb. Athenamon had dealt the finishing blow. She dropped Sonja's unconscious form on the ground. Sonja's clothes were tattered with her shirt and pants completely torn. She laid half-naked with bruises and cuts on her artificial human body.

"And that was for all the lives you two have taken over the years," Athenamon muttered, glaring down at Sonja with hardened eyes. "Now, it's time I finish you off!"

Struggling to move, Sonja noticed the predicament she was in. She would be killed if she didn't escape. That's when she looked down at the red orb on her right wrist. This was her only way out. She slowly reached over and pressed it. Then, before Athenamon raised her sword, a portal gate opened up and caught her by surprise. She realized Sonja was going for an escape route. These newly installed devices were developed by the android siblings and became the only way for them to travel across the two worlds. It was their only way through the barriers recently erected by the Digital World's firewall defenses.

"No! I won't let you escape!" Athenamon screamed as she reached down for Sonja.

"This isn't... over..." Sonja muttered weakly as the portal pulled her in.

With the artificial pulled in, the portal immediately closed up. Athenamon tried to race over to chase Sonja but it quickly closed up directly in front of her. The Amazon queen cursed angrily and threw her sword down.

"DAMN YOU! NO!" Athenamon screamed out. "You coward! I couldn't avenge my loved ones!"

"No... You clearly won, my queen," Mermaimon spoke out, sitting up from her fallen position.

"Yes, Lady Athenamon, we're proud of you," D'Arcmon stated, lifting her head up. "You have now become much stronger than she ever will be. So, now we know how to deal with her next time."

"But our kingdom. It's a mess and we have lost some of our own sisters," Athenamon replied sadly, dropping to her knees.

"No, I think you made Jaguarmon proud, my lady. She would have been cheering her head off seeing you in your new Victory Mode," Mermaimon said.

Realizing what her sisters were telling her, Athenamon lifted her head and smiled. She visualized the spirit of Jaguarmon watching over her.

"_Jaguarmon, yes, I have made you proud. Victory was indeed mine this day. Now I have the strength to finally surpass that android. Now, all that's left is for Dimitri-kun to equal me in power. Yes, that's it. The last training requirement... He will need the Holy Blade to win. But to do is, he has to defeat one of my long-time enemies, Medusamon and her offspring. Dimitri, it is time. Then, once you gain the sword, you can achieve your crest. All that is required is that you return safely."_

Looking up towards the arena ceiling, Athenamon VM sighed deeply and spread her wings out.

-

Meanwhile, watching the events from a far distance, Sailor Sedna sighed a relief and felt the power of Athenamon.

"_Her power is like the Athenamon from the world I just left. Excellent and she has driven that android out. Now, Dimitri, how are you doing?"

* * *

_

**Earth/Berlin, Germany/2:05 PM**

Angemon X was shot back by an energy blast from Jax and sent skidding across a small pond. The fused warrior recovered in time and flew directly at the artificial. He raised his sword and went for an overhead slash. Unfortunately for the warrior, Jax ducked under and snatched the blade with one hand. He gripped on the blade's edge and snapped it in half.

Watching his sword being snapped in half, Jax took advantage of the distracted warrior and shot a beam across. Angemon X was sent flying back and splashed into the nearby pond.

"So much for your little toy. You should have polished it more," Jax remarked, glancing down at the pond. "I'm already getting sick of seeing your face. So, adios to you, kid!"

Suddenly, Jax stopped as he received a telepathic message from his sister through special tech installed inside their bodies.

"_Bro, that bitch Athenamon just wounded me bad! She's achieved a new form and I couldn't hope to... stop her!"_

"_Are you all right now?"_

"_I feel like shit. Drop the fight with the kid and get me nursed up!"_

"_Fine, I'm on my way!"_

As Angemon X poked his head out of the pond and struggled to crawl up shore, Jax snorted in annoyance and pressed the button on his right wrist. A portal opened up behind the artificial.

"Sorry to say this, kid, but I have some business to take care of. Your life has been spared but only for now. But, the next time we meet, you will die!" Jax declared, laughing out manically.

As Jax was pulled directly through the portal vortex, it immediately closed up. Angemon X let out a deep sigh of relief and managed to survive by pure luck.

"That... was close... But, I have to get back... Somehow, I'm sensing a great change from Athenamon-momma," the warrior whispered, looking up at the skies.

* * *

**Digital World/Outside the Amazon Kingdom/3:45 PM**

Upon his arrival from the real world, Dimitri and Faith were transported through the portal they had traveled through earlier. The teen's body ached from the clash he had with Jax and wished he could find a comforting place to rest. Faith looked up to see Sailor Sedna rushing towards them.

"Dimitri-kun! Oh, thank goodness! You're all right!" Sedna called out.

The boy smiled as he tried to stand up. Sedna embraced him with open arms and hugged him. The teen winced from the excruciating pain through his body and slowly put an arm around his friend.

"Dimitri, you're hurt! We have to get your some medical help!" Sedna said.

"No, I'll be just fine... Just need some rest," Dimitri chuckled as his eye color faded.

"Dimitri! Hang in there!" Faith gasped out.

"Faith, we have to get him some help!" Sailor Sedna stated, holding the limp teen.

"Right, just follow me, Karin!" Faith said, running ahead towards the Amazon Kingdom

"_I'm amazed the little guy is still walking. He and Dimitri were fused into one body. Did Dimitri purposely allow myself to get damaged from the android's attacks? What a guy. He thinks for his digimon first. Ok, Dimitri, we're going to get you all better! Hang in there!"

* * *

_

**Amazon Kingdom/3:50 PM**

Meanwhile, in the garden area, Athenamon called for an assembly with her Amazons. Amongst those to arrive were Ceresmon, Mimi, Palmon and a legion of the other Amazonian warriors. Mermaimon and D'Arcmon, too, arrived with bandages covering their arms. Everyone, including Mimi, were intrigued by Athenamon's new form.

"Wow, Lady Athenamon, your new mode is so beautiful," Mimi said, observing the queen's Victory Mode form.

"It's good you drove off that android but we have lost some of our sisters I'm afraid," Ceresmon sighed sadly.

"I know but we shall rebuild, my sisters," Athenamon announced. "We have an even graver situation. The D-Virus has resurfaced and mutated. If a solution to an antidote isn't found, then millions will be wiped out."

"So we have those two androids and the virus to worry about. Just when it couldn't get any worse," Palmon said.

"On the other hand, I have proposed to move ahead with Dimitri's final training. For he will take a journey into the valley of our long-time enemy, Medusamon. She and her offspring are guarding an the majestic Holy Blade. He must be able to defeat her and her offspring without the use of Digital Fusion. If he is successful, then he will earn all rights to wield the Holy Blade. In addition, he will find a special herbal plant within Medusamon's lair. It is the legendary Cobra's Hood. If there is anything that can cure the D-Virus, then I believe that is our final solution."

"But how do we know if it will be effective?" Mermaimon questioned her queen.

"The plant contains a serum that can be produced into nectar. That nectar has been known to cure all kinds of diseases and the D-Virus will be no different. You will have to trust me on this, my sisters."

"I hope you're right, Lady Athenamon," Mimi sighed sadly. "Oh, Dimitri, where are you?"

Suddenly, there was footsteps heard and everyone turned to see Sailor Sedna. Athenamon, Mimi and Palmon gasped out as they saw who she was carrying. Faith came out of hiding and stood beside the Sailor soldier.

"Please, help me! Dimitri needs medical help!" Sedna demanded, holding the unconscious teen.

Two major battles have been fought. Sonja was defeated by Athenamon's new form, Victory Mode. However, the devilish android managed to escape. Jax was able to beat Angemon X. Dimitri returned back with Sedna's assistance. However, now a solution has been discovered to defeat the androids and cure the D-Virus. As a part of his final training session, Athenamon will ask Dimitri to enter the realm of Medusamon. Can he accomplish this final task?

There is only one way to find out.

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Max: Whoo-wee! What a fight that was! So, we're down with the final two chapters. Next time, we'll see Dimitri enter the realm of Medusamon. He must defeat her and her offspring to retrieve two items: the Holy Blade and the Cobra's Hood herb.

Keke: That's not all. What happens when he discovers that a crest reserved for him?

Max: Can Dimitri actually pass this exam without the use of his Digital Fusion power?

Keke: He has to. Athenamon has given him strict orders to rely on his own power. We will also see Sedna meet Athenamon, Mimi and the others for the first time. I wonder if Athenamon would approve her with Dimitri?

Max: We'll see and looks like the Amazons may have found a safe haven for Mimi on Earth. The second to the last segment of this mini-series is entitled...

**The Last Examination: Venture into Medusamon's Lair! Dimitri Discovers the Holy Blade!**

Keke: Only two more segments to go!

* * *

Yep, only two more segments before I finish this up in May. I know it's been long overdue but I've also been working on my other story and dealing with school work. 

I'm also glad some of you don't mind Sedna and Dimitri as a couple. If all possible, there's a possibility I might put Dimitri in my anime crossover series. We'll see but I can't make any guarantees. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fight between Sonja and Athenamon. ;)

By the way, yes, Swordswomon is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh Duelmonster, Amazoness Swordswoman. Neat, huh? Though, Swordswomon is not a Duel Monster but a digimon. She simply assumes the form of the original Duel Monster. I had thought about making her a separate digimon but made her a Jogress fusion instead; I used Mermaimon and D'Arcmon as the components for the resulting Jogress. She is also a character from my_ YuYuGiDigiMoon_ crossover series. :D

Well, that's all for now. Be sure to drop in and check for any updates. Peace!


	10. Dimitri Discovers the Holy Blade!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. Akira Toriyama wrote DBZ the manga while Toei owns the anime. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Swordswomon, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon (and Victory Mode), Medusamon, Ceresmon and the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my and the respective author's full permission._

WOO! Summer's here and I'm done with school until this fall. I have plenty of free time to work on my _Invasion of the Rajita_ series, but first things first. I know you've been anxious to know how this story will end. Well, this week I will dedicate my free time to get the last two chapters up.

Honestly though, I'm glad you fellas decided to stay on board. I've had a lot of work and focused most of my priorities on school. Education comes first and I want to focus on my future as a writer/historian. :P

Without further ado, here is the tenth chapter of the Dimitri mini-series. Enjoy the show!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

**-**

**The Last Examination: Venture into Medusamon's Lair! Dimitri Discovers the Holy Blade!**

**-**

**-**

**October 7, 2018/Amazon Kingdom/Nursing Quarters/9:08 AM**

Opening his eyes, the young man was barely managing to get a better view of his surroundings. His vision was blurry and he could hear voices gossip over him. He wondered where he was now and could barely lift his body up in the process.

As his vision started to become clearer, he caught a glimpse of his mother, Queen Athenamon and Karin all in the same room. They had gathered beside the boy's bed and gazed down on him with worried looks.

"Dimitri...? Honey, can you hear me?" Mimi whispered, looking down at her boy with teary eyes.

"Dimitri? Hey, buddy!" Faith chirped, edging closer to see his partner.

"He's finally coming to. That's good," Athenamon smiled with relief.

Lifting himself from a rest bed, Dimitri groaned and felt his body throbbing, "Ugh... Hi, everyone. How long was I out for?"

"You were out for two days," Mimi answered, removing a wet towel off her son's forehead. "I'm so glad you've come out of that coma of yours."

Looking down at his hands the boy couldn't believe what he was out for two days. He also was angry with himself for not being strong enough to defeat Jax. He cursed under his breath and smashed his fists against the bed. This prompted Karin to come out and embrace him.

"Dimitri, you've just woken up. Please, just lean back and get some rest," Karin suggested, embracing her friend. "You've just been sleeping for two days straight and you're getting up too soon. Ease down."

"She's right, Dimitri. You still need some rest while your body heals from your injuries," Athenamon said, nodding her head.

"So, I assume you've already spoke with Karin, Queen Athenamon?" Dimitri muttered, lowering his head.

"She and I had a talk over the past two days. I was intrigued by the story she told me about fighting an evil alien force from another world and stopping an out of control juggernaut. Dimitri, so the spirit you saw this girl?"

Nodding his reply, a smile crossed the boy's face. He faced Karin, who was sitting by his side.

"I'm glad you two had time to talk things over. So, what do you think of her?"

"That's a rather silly question to ask, Dimitri," Mimi giggled, patting her son's back. "I think Karin is a wonderful girl! She's told me that everything about your training and how she watched over you. She was like a guardian angel to you, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," he nodded, slightly blushing. "She's watched over me and nursed me after pushing myself in my training. She's always been by my side except when I'm fighting those two androids."

"I've always insisted that I aid him but he always told me to back off," explained Karin.

"You shouldn't get involved in those battles, dear Karin. These are enemies you could not hope to defeat on your own. Even with your Senshi abilities, it won't matter against androids who can anticipate your every move. Dimitri and I have learned that the hard way."

"But that new Victory Mode enabled you to defeat Sonja," Mimi reminded the Amazon queen.

"Yes but that was one android. Even in my Victory form, I still believe those two androids can defeat me as a team," she responded, sighing. "None of my other sisters are strong enough to reach my level. I have no choice..."

"What did you have in mind, Queen Athenamon?" Faith asked, tilting his head.

Clenching her fists tightly, the Amazon queen dropped her arms by her sides and faced Dimitri's direction. He noticed the Amazon's eyes sparkling and a smile crossing her face.

"Dimitri, I think the time is now. Are you willing and ready to possess the Holy Blade crafted by the first Amazon queen?" Athenamon asked her adoptive son.

Upon hearing this, Dimitri was stunned to hear this. Mimi, Faith and Karin wondered what this majestic blade Athenamon spoke of. Athenamon put a hand over Dimitri's forehead and sensed some doubt in the boy's heart.

"I can tell you are having doubt about this. Dimitri, I can assure you this blade will be yours."

"But, only Amazons can wield it. I'm a boy and don't meet the qualifications of being an Amazon warrior."

Athenamon responded to the doubtful Dimitri, "No, Dimitri. You **_ARE_** an Amazon warrior the way I see it. You have trained under our art of training and mastered everything we've taught you. Everything except the Holy Blade trial. Now, this is your choice. You can either take it or leave it. However, if you wish to defeat the androids, this sword will be a requirement."

"I don't know. Don't I need any prerequisites to meet the qualifications?"

"Didn't you just listen to what she said, Dimitri? You're already overqualified as it is. This is your chance!" Karin assured him. "C'mon, you really want to defeat the androids. Don't you?"

"It's just that... If I do retrieve the sword, Athenamon must relinquish her power into the sword. In other words, she'll lose all of her Amazon power and retire from her position as Amazonian queen. I can't do this to my adoptive mother! She's the queen of her people!"

"I'm okay with it, Dimitri. If it means relinquishing my powers to give the sword full strength, I will do it. Anything is better than having you eventually getting killed. I'm willing to make that sacrifice, my son."

"Lady Athenamon, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mimi asked, in disbelief of what she heard.

"That means you'll end up powerless."

"Not entirely. I'll still possess my Amazonian strength and my wisdom. However, all of powers will be gone. That means I won't ever have a chance to use my Victory Mode again," Athenamon smiled with tears in her eyes. "It was good while it lasted."

"But that means you'll have to find yourself a new queen to take your place," Karin said.

"Yes, but we'll worry about that as soon as Dimitri completes his trial. My son, will you be ready in three days?"

"I... Well, I'm still confined to a bed now."

"Don't worry. You will be given some medical herbs from Lady Ceresmon. She will ensure your injuries are healed and I will be waiting for you outside the forbidden land outside of Medusamon's temple. If you are willing to come, then I would recommend it. Until then, get some rest."

With that, the Amazon queen got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Karin edged closer to Dimitri's side and kissed him on the forehead.

"It'll be okay, Dimitri. Your adoptive son knows what's best for you. She's sacrificing her own power to make sure you get strong enough to defeat those androids."

"You think so?"

"I know so," she smiled, running her hand across Dimitri's chest.

"Still, I can't believe Athenamon is going to end up losing her powers. Who would be willing to take her place?" Mimi wondered.

"Perhaps Lady Ceresmon?" Palmon's voice called out from outside the room.

Everyone turned to find the plant rookie walking inside the room with a basket of herbs. Dimitri noticed the herbs and knew these were the medical herbs Ceresmon had picked out to heal his wounds. He leaned back and sighed deeply to contemplate about Athenamon's decision.

"_I don't want you to lose your powers but I will meet you. This Holy Blade has to be potentially strong if it's meant to hold off the androids. We'll see..."_

Then, as Dimitri leaned back, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Karin stepped aside to allow Palmon to use the herbs.

Just three more days. Dimitri waited and would be healthy enough to begin his final Amazonian trial.

* * *

**October 10, 2018/Outskirts of Medusamon's Temple land/4:00 PM**

Three days have since passed and the boy was already healed. Dimitri accepted his adoptive mother's offer and arrived at the specific site with Faith.

He flew down from the air and levitated down with Faith resting on his head. Dimitri was dressed in dark gray pants, a blue vest with the Hope crest embedded on the front, a black muscle shirt was worn under the vest, his shoes were brown & laced up, and a brown belt buckle tightened his waist. Strapped on his back was his broken sword.

He searched his surroundings, which was a dark moist forest setting. The skies were gray and covered in dark clouds. Ignoring the gloomy setting, Dimitri paced across the forest. He saw his way through some brush opening and peeked through to find a figure standing on top of a cliff edge. It was Athenamon, who had her back turned.

"_So, she's been waiting for me?" _the boy thought.

"I know you're there, my son. You can come out now," Athenamon spoke out, reading the boy's thoughts.

Pushing his way through the moistened brush, Dimitri came out into the open and stopped to face Athenamon. She turned around with a serious look on her face.

"I'm glad you came, Dimitri-kun. Somehow, I knew you'd change your mind and arrive here."

"That's right. So, if you can, please explain what I'll be doing for this trial. Any specific rules I need to follow?"

"Hold on. Let's not get excited yet. If you will allow me to explain..."

"We're listening, Lady Athenamon," Faith said, nodding his head.

Looking out towards the open valley, there was a marsh surrounding what appeared to be a Greek Ionic style of architecture. It appeared to have been abandoned as green moss and plant growth had covered sections of the temple. It had aged over the years with no one digimon, other than Medusamon, occupying it.

"That temple you see is the temple occupied by the grotesque Gorgon digimon, Medusamon. She has been a grave enemy to me and my Amazonian sisters."

The boy raised a brow in concern, "Really? I've never seen her before."

"Since the androids had been attacking and you becoming stronger, Medusamon hid away to ensure her own survival. Now, since then, I've passed by on my errand travels to notice offspring. I assume they are hers."

"Offspring? So, I'm dealing with her offspring and the Gorgon herself?" Dimitri proposed.

"Yes. There's something you need to know. Inside the temple, you find the majestic Holy Blade. You see the first queen before me had left that weapon there after defeating a great evil force that threatened our kingdom. She sacrificed her own power after laying the weapon down. You see. This sword once wielded by an Amazon will take away her powers. It was only meant to be wielded by a pure-hearted male who can comprehend the lifestyle and heart of an Amazon. You, my son, are that pure-hearted warrior. This is why I never touched the sword. It would take away my power. However, I questioned whether I could relinquish my power to the rest to make it stronger for you to wield. So, it's up to you to retrieve that sword."

"There's something else you're not telling me. It's more than just the sword?"

"Yes, Dimitri. Within the temple, you will find a Cobra's Hood herb. I know I've told you about this rare herb," she explained.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that plant. So, let me guess. You want me to grab a few of those herbs to cure the D-Virus? You don't have to tell me twice. Anything to save the lives of millions from that deadly virus."

"Yes and it must be cured soon before it fully mutates into a disease that is not curable. Dimitri, this is your final trial to complete your Amazonian training. I know you will not let me down."

"No problem. I'll just go with my Digital Fusion form and we'll be done with this trial in no time!"

"No, Dimitri. I would suggest you rely on your own power. Faith may still accompany you but I forbid you from becoming Angemon X," the Amazon queen instructed.

"But I'll complete the test faster if you allow me to digital fuse with Faith."

"However, there will be situations where you must rely on your own power," Athenamon said. "This is one situation. Besides, Angemon X would easily destroy Medusamon and her children. I want you to convince me you can defeat her on your own."

"So, I'm basically going in this relying on myself and Faith like the old Digi-Destined relied on their digimon?"

"That's right. Your mother matured into a more grown person after bonding with Palmon and relying on her to defeat their enemies. You will show me that you are not only a formidable warrior but an effective Chosen Child."

Looking up at Faith, Dimitri thought about this for a minute and nodded in reply. He smirked and approached Athenamon. She stepped side and allowed her adoptive son to walk past her. Dimitri paced towards the valley and stopped.

"I won't let you down..." Dimitri turned around and winked directly to the Amazon queen. "...Mother. Thank you for everything and all that you've taught me."

"Good luck, my little boy," she smiled, removing the owl pelt from her head and letting the wind to freely blow against her hair.

As Dimitri turned, he dashed across the valley and jumped up into mid-air. He quickly flew across with Faith riding on top of his head. They paced directly to the direction leading to the temple. Athenamon watched them disappear into the far distance and looked down at her Amazonian battle gear.

"It was good while it lasted but all good things must come into twilight," she murmured. "It'll be a short time before I lose my powers but my son will carry on my legacy. Dimitri, may the Goddesses guide you."

* * *

**Gorgon Temple/4:10 PM**

Finally arriving outside the temple, Dimitri looked ahead and sensed his surroundings. He couldn't sense anything remotely similar to a dark presence. This would be even more difficult since Medusamon's ki was too low. Faith closed his eyes to pick up the whereabouts of the snake woman.

"Anything, Faith? I'm having trouble as it is."

"Sorry to say but I'm sensing nothing yet. Let's be careful on our way in there."

"Agreed, besides we would have sensed her quicker if we had become Angemon X. But if Queen Athenamon insisted we don't fuse then we better do as she says," Dimitri stated, pacing through the entrance of the abandoned temple.

"This place is already starting to creep me out, Dimitri."

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm in complete agreement with you there. There's no telling when and where that snake will spring out to attack us with her children."

As Dimitri and Faith walked down an aisle leading into a dark corner, there was a low hissing sound in the background. Then a pair of tiny golden eyes flashed through the darkness. They pierced their gaze to the direction the boy and his digimon were walking.

Dimitri turned a corner and found a dark passageway leading into a courtyard. He was weary of the direction he was apparently going. Even Faith felt certain uneasiness. Seeing that there was no other way to go, Dimitri walked down the path and kept his eye on Faith.

Once they neared the end of the path, Faith stopped as he sensed the presence of a stalker. He turned around and narrowed his eyes. The boy kneeled down beside his partner and pats his head.

"What's wrong, Faith?"

"We're being followed, Dimitri. Stay alert. Are you able to pick it up?"

"Now that you mention it. Yeah, I am. I shrugged it off as nothing but a minor inconvenience. Though, it's already beginning to get to me."

"Just stay close..."

"Hey, I can take care of myself just fine. Wherever those snakes are, I'll let them have it," Dimitri said, with a malevolent grin.

Then, there was the hissing sound within the darkness again like earlier. Dimitri and his partner had missed it. They immediately jumped back and turned to see glowing pairs of eyes flashing. They were golden and piercing a resentful gaze towards the two visitors.

"It's... It's them, Dimitri! The children of Medusamon! I can feel them from within the darkness," Faith glanced toward his partner.

"Yeah, no doubt. You stand by my side, Faith. Besides, we can't do any digital fusion. I have to prove myself a worthy warrior to my adoptive mother," Dimitri said, standing in a defensive stance.

"You really think you can take them on!" Faith exclaimed.

"Sure, I've been trained by the best. My adoptive mother, my sisters, the two Royal Knights and my late-uncle. I'm not going to let them down. That Holy Blade and the herb will be mine. Nothing, and I mean, _NOTHING_ is going to stand in my way."

"If you say so, then I believe in you, Dimitri! I'm ready for anything!"

The eyes faded in the background. Then, several oddly shaped shadowy figures emerged. Their bodies were long and prehensile like a snake's. The heads were human with hair filled with tiny, work-like snakes hissing. The creatures were revealed as dark green Gorgons. Each one stood as tall as human children. Their eyes opened and emitted golden flashes of light.

"It's Medusamon's children, Faith! They don't appear so tough."

"No but we better be careful. If what they say is true, their gaze can turn us into stone."

"Right, but I think we can somehow get around that problem," Dimitri reassured his partner. "In any case, these scaly bastards aren't going to keep me back!"

"Hey, why aren't they attacking? Normally, they'd attack us by now."

"Yeah, I do find this odd, Faith."

"That's because their dearest mother is here, boy!" a woman hissed out from the darkness.

Dimitri and Faith stood their ground once they heard the voice from the unknown source. They heard smooth slithering toward them. The Gorgon children moved aside to allow a humanoid figure to slither forward. The eyes of this figure were demonic and golden. A sinister grin crossed this figure's face with a snake-like tongue flickering out.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the woman chuckled, stepping out of the darkness and revealing her true self.

Dimitri growled and stepped into a defensive, battle stance. The enemy of the Amazonian digimon revealed herself to all. The Gorgon mother was female and reptilian in complexion. The skin of the woman was light green, eyes were yellow and hair was long, dark green. She wore a gray armored top covering the bosom. Golden bracelets laced around her arms and a golden necklace covered around the neck. From the waist down was a long snake's tail. The woman didn't have the snake-hair that one would expect from one named after Medusa, but it was wiry.

"I take it your Medusamon," Dimitri growled, narrowing his eyes at the snake woman.

"Wow, you are a fast one, boy. Yes, allow me to introduce myself. For I am the snake mistress, Medusamon, and I am keeper of this temple."

"No, you desecrated this temple as soon as you stole it from the late-Amazon queens before Athenamon."

"Oh yes. Tell me. How is dear Athenamon? Has the wench changed much since our last encounter many moons ago?"

"She's gotten much stronger since then and you would be nothing than an annoyance to her. The way I see it she saw it fit that I end your life."

As soon as she heard this, Medusamon hissed angrily and lashed her tail across to knock down an altar.

"There's no need to hide the fact you hold the Holy Blade and the Corba's Hood herb in this temple. That is what I've come here for!" Dimitri made his declaration known to the snake mistress.

"A bold speech, dear boy. So, it's the two items you want? Well, you're going to have to go through me and my children to get them. Children, these guests of ours are very rude. I'm sure they'll make fine ornaments for our garden. What do you say?"

The mistress' offspring hissed out at once with their angry eyes piercing towards Dimitri's direction. Faith jumped out in front of his partner.

"We'll fight them together, Dimitri. You sure count on me!"

"Thanks, pal. This should be quick!" Dimitri said, pulling out his broken sword.

"It's a shame you've never had a chance to defeat those two androids. Even if you do take the Holy Blade, it will not necessarily guarantee you victory," Medusamon informed the boy. "Now, let this battle commence. If you want the items, you'll go through me!"

"I sure will!"

With that, Dimitri phased out of Medusamon's sights. She gasped and searched her surroundings. Then, in an instant, the boy appeared beside Medusamon and elbowed her in the side. The force of the blow sent the Gorgon rolling across the ground.

Meanwhile, Faith jumped up and fired powerful blasts at the Gorgon's children. They were thrown back from the incoming blasts and scattered away.

As Medusamon was recovering from the blow, Dimitri raced off down the path flew off toward the direction where the Holy Blade was contained. Gorgon followed in pursuit of the boy as she slithered across the floor.

Stopping in mid-air flight across the large garden, the boy spotted a silver altar standing at the center of a murky pond. He noticed a majestic long blade attached on a golden hilt.

"There it is!" Dimitri called out. "All I..."

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the Gorgon lashed her tail up and wrapped around Dimitri's right foot. The boy gasped out as he was reeled towards her direction. Medusamon opened her eyes and prepared to aim eye beams to petrify the boy into stone. Dimitri immediately closed his eyes and powered up. A flaring aura covered the boy as he forced Medusamon back.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you stop me, Medusamon! You're just like those two androids! You destroy everything you touch!" Dimitri exclaimed, flying off towards the altar.

"No...No! Get back here human! I'm not finished with you!" the Gorgon screeched, recovering from the attack.

Dimitri dropped down near the altar and walked in front of it. He gazed down to examine the majestic Holy Blade left by the first Amazonian queen many eons ago. He reached down to grab it but then stopped. He recalled his adoptive mother telling him that she would lose her powers once she had transferred it through the weapon.

"_But if I take the sword then my adoptive... my mother will lose her Amazonian power and wisdom. I can't do this to her... It would be selfish of me to take this sword."_

"Ha! What's the matter, boy! Having second thoughts, are we!" Medusamon screamed out, slithering across. "It's only a matter of time before your friend will become a fitting meal for my children!"

"It's now or never... Mother, this one's for you!" Dimitri shouted, his eyes closed.

With that, the boy grabbed the hilt of the sword and glanced down to notice a crest-like object materialize from under the blade. He gasped once he recognized the symbol on the crest. It was the symbol of Hope. The insignia of his late uncle's crest.

"_The Crest of Hope! Is this a gift from my uncle in spirit? Uncle TK, even now, you're still watching over me. Thank you! I will not let your gift go wasted!"_

"What is this light!" Medusamon exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bright golden light illuminated the entire marsh. Medusamon was caught by the light and blinded. Dimitri grabbed the sword by the hilt and the crest. He turned to glance at the Gorgon and held the prized items above him.

"All I need is the herb but I'll take care of you first!"

Just then, from out of another corner, Faith flew out with the Gorgon children chasing after him. Dimitri whistled out to his digimon partner and waved the items overhead.

"Yay! Way to go!" Faith cheered happily, flying down to his partner.

"And I've got a crest! It just appeared from under the sword through some mysterious force... I believe it to be all thanks to Uncle TK."

"Well, wherever, it came from," Faith said, landing down beside Dimitri. "Time to put it to good use. Besides, I'll be digivolving and not merging with you."

"Right!"

"No! This is where you two die! Gorgo-" Medusamon screamed out until she was interrupted by Dimitri.

"**_DIGIVOLVE!_**" the boy cried out, holding the Crest of Hope.

"Patamon **_CHOU SHINKA!_**" Faith called out, his body surrounded by an aura of golden light.

As a large golden digital cocoon formed over Faith, Medusamon backed away with her children. Dimitri held the glowing crest in his left hand and the sword in his right. The dome shattered open to reveal the holy warrior of hope: Magna Angemon. He stood up and sheathed Excalibur out of his right hand.

"**_MAGNA ANGEMON!_**"

"Damn you, child! You will not get away with this!" Medusamon hissed, her eyes widening in furious anger. "Children, dispose of the angel! The human boy is all mine!"

With that, the offspring slithered towards Faith to attack him with sheer numbers. Dimitri stepped into a stance with the Holy Blade and waited for the snake mistress to attack him.

As Medusamon threw her tail across, Dimitri phased out of the way. The boy's display of superior speed caught Medusamon off guard. She looked up and saw Dimitri dropping down with his sword. Medusamon tried to move aside but was too late. The sword hacked off her right arm and caused her to scream out a blood-curling banshee. As she grasped her bleeding stump, Dimitri dropped down with his sword in one hand and ready to deliver the fatal blow to the mistress.

Meanwhile, Faith sidestepped the incoming children with relative ease. He waved his Excalibur sword in front and formed a circle. A golden, circular door with hieroglyphics appeared and opened up.

"**_GATE OF DESTINY!_**"

The gate opened to suck up all of the Gorgon's children at once. Their screams echoed out and cried for their mother. Medusamon turned and watched her offspring easily being drawn into the portal.

"And this is where you end, Medusamon! Soon the androids will be joining you in hell!" Dimitri screamed out.

Jumping up, Dimitri swung the sword across and cut through the Gorgon's neck. Medusamon shrieked out before her cries were cut off and the head of the mistress rolled on the ground. Dimitri dropped down with the Holy Blade in one hand. The body of Medusamon exploded into data fragments in an instant upon her death. The Medusamon head was still slightly moving until she gave her final gasp of air.

"That was nicely done, Dimitri!" Faith called out from the distance.

"Thanks, Faith. Now this is one awesome sword. It sure lives up to its name," the boy smiled, glancing down at the majestic weapon.

Looking down at the Medusamon head, Dimitri picked it up and lifted overhead in a manner similar to Perseus of _Clash of the Titans_. Like the hero, the boy had slain the most terrifying Gorgon of the land. Dropping the head, it, too, exploded into data. Now, all he needed were the special herbs.

"Wouldn't those be the herbs?" Faith pointed toward a patch of red herbs growing around the altar.

"I think so," Dimitri blinked, glancing at the red herbs. "They said it's a red herb and there is only one type of herb of that color that grows in the Digital World. So, that has to be it!"

"Well, go and get it then. Once we've taken the herbs, we'll be done here."

"Right and so ends the final test of my Amazonian training."

The boy paced towards the altar and used the edge of his blade to scrape off the herbs growing out from the sides. He sheathed his sword with one hand and held the herbs in the other. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out a small brown, leather bag and placed the herbs inside.

"We've done great work here, Faith. It's time we head back to meet with my adoptive mother," he smiled, giving a thumb up to his partner.

Faith nodded in reply and flew off with his partner following behind him. On his way out through the path, Dimitri looked down at his crest, which he had tied together into a necklace and smiled.

"_Uncle TK, you were there with me. I just know you were. Thank you for the Crest of Hope. I will not let this gift go to waste."_

Upon departing from outside the temple, Dimitri and Faith flew off into the distance to meet with Athenamon. They were report and present the Holy Blade. The test was now completed and Dimitri was ready for the next challenge: fighting the androids with his new sword.

* * *

**Outside of the Amazon Kingdom/7:15 PM**

As the duo arrived, they were stunned to see Dimitri holding the Holy Blade in his possession. They didn't think anyone would ever wield the majestic weapon but Athenamon believed in her adoptive son. Mimi and Karin embraced the boy upon his arrival. The Amazon digimon were stunned by Faith's ultimate form.

"Wow, so this is little Faith?" Mermaimon examined the angel digimon. "Yes, yes, well colored me _impressed_."

"I have to agree there, sister. He looks good for a man," D'Arcmon set her eyes on the angel digimon.

"So, now that Dimitri has retrieved the Holy Blade, what then?" Mimi asked.

"Well, first of all, Mimi I think now would be the good time to tell Dimitri the good news," Karin smiled. "Right, Mimi?"

"Oh yeah. Dimitri, dear, I wonderful news to tell ya. You see it looks like we won't be living in the Amazon Kingdom anymore," Mimi reported with a radiant smile.

"We're not? But, why? I was born and raised here, mother."

"Athenamon and the others have found us a new home on earth."

"Mom! Are you crazy! Those androids are still out there! We're not safe if we move to Earth!" Dimitri exclaimed, not comfortable with the idea.

"It's okay, my son," the Amazon queen reassured the boy. "We have found an isolated location in Tokyo. It's within the Odaiba district. Mimi, I'm sure you feel nostalgic?"

"Yes and you don't have to worry about a thing, honey. This will be in an underground home. You, Palmon and myself will be protected by an invisible force field the Royal Knights remained to build."

"Herodramon and Magnamon did this? But they'll still be sure to scan for our locations."

"Not since the force field shields you from their attacks. In addition, their sensors will not be able to pick up your locations. Herodramon and Magnamon added a few modifications," Athenamon smiled, looking directly at the Holy Blade. "And I see you've brought the Holy Blade. Now, I think it's time, my son."

"I can't do it. You've trained and raised me like your own son. You can't give up your power since I need you to help me fight the androids!"

Kneeling down to looking directly into the boy's eyes, Athenamon could sense doubt in the boy and embraced him into a hug. The boy placed an arm around the warrior's back.

"I'll be fine, Dimitri. What's more important to me is that you defeat the androids and continue training with the sword. I've taught you everything there is to know in the Amazon style of arts. You've made me proud. Aside from me, you are the kingdom's strongest warrior. I've had a long reign but today the sun has set and my reign is at its twilight."

"No... I... can't..." Dimitri said, forming tears in his eyes.

"It'll be okay my son. You will hold out the Holy Blade before me and I shall grant you my power. You will also be granted some of my wisdom. In essence, I will become one with you."

Everyone watched from the background as the adoptive mother and son were embracing each other. Dimitri sheathed his sword and held it directly in front of Athenamon. She put her hands on the sword's tip, closed her eyes and channeled her powers through it. A white flash of light flowed out of her hands and went directly into the sword.

"She's actually doing it," Mimi whispered.

"But it'll do good for Dimitri," Palmon said.

"Oh, Dimitri..." Karin whispered, hands clasped together. _"Have faith..."_

As Athenamon transferred her power through the sword, Dimitri felt the tremendous Amazonian force entering the blade. She threw her head back and watched as her body underwent a transformation. Her armor, wings and owl pelt vanished to leave her completely nude. Dimitri noticed the happiness in her sapphire eyes and stopped. The transfer process has been complete. A white robe materialized over Athenamon's nude body and covered her.

"Mother... I..."

"No more doubts, my son. This was for the best. I will even give up my own power to ensure you become stronger. You are everything to me," the powerless Amazon assured, approaching her son.

"But now you're just like an ordinary human."

"Not necessarily. I still have some of my powers, including my wisdom and my flight ability. Yes, I don't wear my armor and wings anymore but I still maintain my Amazon senses. My physical strength is still intact. But, I am nonetheless still satisfied."

"Oh mother... I don't know how to say this..."

"Don't because you have made me proud. Continue training for you are Earth's last hope. As for me, I must depart from here on."

"What!" Dimitri gasped out.

Everyone else was immediately caught by surprise. They weren't expecting hearing this from the former queen. Mermaimon and D'Arcmon raced toward Athenamon.

"You can't leave us, my queen!" Mermaimon cried out.

"You maybe powerless but you will always be our beloved queen! Please, reconsider. We need you!" D'Arcmon tried to change the queen's mind.

"No for I have chosen a new queen to take my place. We've had this talk last night, haven't we Ceresmon?"

"Yes, my queen," Ceresmon spoke out, walking out of the crowd and bowing her head.

"What! Ceresmon is going to be the new queen!" a Butterflymon exclaimed in shock.

"Since Jaguarmon has died, I have to look for another potential and suitable sister to uphold the duty of leading the Amazonian Kingdom to a new age. Ceresmon, will you live up to your expectations as queen?"

"I will, Queen Athenamon. I vow to lead the new age and provide my sisters with the love you have shown them. I will train and watch over them as I do with my garden. I, Queen Ceresmon, will not let you down."

Nodding her head, a smile crossed Athenamon's face. She faced Dimitri's direction one more time.

"And another thing. Herodramon and Magnamon are on earth searching for parts to build a time portal device. It will enable you to change the fate of the past and prevent the chances of another future like this to occur. I have foreseen another time before the whole android and D-Virus nightmare had begun. There's still hope for that time line. Dimitri, I want you to go to that time to give the antidote to the one named Taichi Kamiya. Then, tell him about the coming of the artificial demons."

"For you, I will," Dimitri nodded in reply.

"Another thing, Dimitri, please do not tell them about Athenamon and the kingdom," Mimi spoke out to her son.

"But why not?"

"Because this kingdom is supposed to be sacred. I rather not have myself from the other time line to get involved in the android fiasco. I have faith Taichi and his friends will have a better chance of survival than they did in this time line. Only you can help change the course of history in the time line you will be going to. But, will you not mention me and how you retrieved the Holy Blade?"

"I will keep all mention of the Amazon Kingdom and yourself as confidential," Dimitri nodded, bowing his head before Athenamon.

"Thank you, my son," Athenamon said, with tears in her eyes. "Well, I must depart now. A new life awaits me on earth."

With that, the former queen turned her back and started her trek toward the Royal Knight Headquarters to be transported to Earth via portal. Dimitri watched his adoptive mother with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and noticed Karin standing by his side.

"It'll be okay, Dimitri. Your adoptive mother wanted it this way. She's going to live a new life and wishes for you to carry on her tradition. In essence, she is now apart of you since she transferred her power to you and the sword."

"Yeah, somehow, I can still feel her comforting my soul," the boy nodded, touching his chest.

"She'll always be apart of each of us. I know she's helped to change me to a better and wiser person," Mimi stated. "To think I had turned down the offer of being queen."

"What? You mean she offered you her spot, mom?" Dimitri asked with a bewildered look.

"Yeah. It's true I was a princess of a castle when I was a kid but I've grown past wanting to become one of royalty," Mimi was reminded of her childhood adventure. "Oh, the memories... I wonder if those Gekomon, Otamamon and Shogun Gekomon are still around."

"We'll never know, mom," the boy shrugged. "But now I appears I have a new mission. Once the portal device is complete, I'll be ready to give the antidote to Tai and warn him about the androids."

"You can do it, Dimitri. We all believe you'll be the one that prevents this nightmarish future from occurring in the alternate time line you'll be traveling to."

"Thanks, Karin. It's all up to me now," Dimitri said, looking out into the distance. _"I won't let you down, Lady Athenamon. I will carry out your will. Good luck on wherever destiny takes you, mother. I hope we will see each other again. May the Goddesses protect you."_

* * *

**March 20, 2028/Earth/Kyoto, Japan/Outside of Heian Jingu/10:05 PM**

Years have since passed when Athenamon had departed from the Amazon Kingdom. She had lived the remainder of her life on Earth and apart of the humans. She yearned to learn more about them up close and become one of them. Since having lost her Amazon powers, she put her warrior skills to good use and started to train students in the art of self-defense and kendo.

Walking alongside the Heian Jingu, Athenamon was walking by in her new human attire. She had just returned from training students. She was wearing a dark blue hakama (a wide, pleated skirt), a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves and tabi (white Japanese traditional socks) with slip-on thonged footwear. She carried what appeared to be a kendo stick in her right hand and a black satchel on the other. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail by a dark blue ribbon.

Looking out in the distance, Athenamon saw the main gate outside the Shinto shrine known as Heian Jingu. It was a shrine built in 1895 for the near 1100th anniversary of Heiankyo's (Kyoto's old name) establishment. It was dedicated to the ancient emperors, Kammu the 50th ruler and Komei 121st imperial ruler. Athenamon learned more about Japan's ancient history during her stay over the last ten years.

After hearing the news that Dimitri had destroyed the androids and helped change the future of the other time line, she was relieved and could now live peacefully. She was on her way home to rest and contact Dimitri in the morning. These last ten years had been tough for Athenamon as she was forced to flee during attacks by the androids and could do nothing without her powers. She dedicated all of her training by teaching students in numerous shrines across the country. Her mega form had helped to blend her in with the humans and instantly became Japan's top martial artists. She had given herself a human name - "Athena."

On her way from a local dojo, Athenamon was set to get ready to sleep for the rest of the night.

"I can't to see Dimitri after all of these years. It's been ten years. I wonder how much he has grown. I'm grateful those androids have been eliminated and the D-Virus has been eliminated by the antidote but why do I get the feeling the nightmare is not finished?"

Before she paced towards the direction leading to her home, there was a presence in midst. Several footsteps were heard echoing in the background. Athenamon stopped and felt a disturbing presence. Her eyes closed for a moment to pick up the ki of the individual. She dropped her bag and gripped her kendo stick.

"Who goes there!" Athenamon demanded, turning around and getting into a defensive stance. "Answer me! Who's there!"

Then, there was a hissing sound heard through the darkness. The former Amazon queen picked up on the sound and narrowed her eyes. A pair of crimson eyes flashed through the darkness and this prompted Athenamon to stand her ground.

"So, I assume you're another one of the Artificials that escaped our sights? I'm warning you! My adoptive son has gotten far stronger than you can imagine! You would be crazy to challenge him as you are now!"

In response to the female's warning, a long tail equipped with a needle-like tail, similar to a scorpion's, fly out towards her direction. Athenamon quickly dodged to the side but the end of the tail scratched her right arm. The woman howled in pain and gripped her bleeding arm. Having lost her powers has forced her to rely on more strategic maneuvers.

"_I still wish I had my powers but I can't worry about that now. This monster is out to find the time portal device since the Artificials have been destroyed in this time line_. _Heh, well, he's in for a surprise once he confronts my son. Even if I die here, I will be avenged."_

Athenamon watched as the creature slowly emerged to partially reveal itself. She could tell the monster's skin was entirely dark green with black spots and armored plates across its body. The face of the creature appeared insect-like with his face appearing to be a cross between a reptile and a grasshopper. His eyes were reptilian but the mouth and double-edged head crest were like that of a grasshopper. The tail was stained with some of Athenamon's own blood. It licked the end of the tail and enjoyed the sweet taste of the Amazon's blood.

"You... I will not go down that easily!" Athenamon declared, holding the end of her kendo stick.

Racing towards the creature, she jumped into mid-air and slammed the kendo weapon across its head. Even with her force behind the weapon, it broke in half and the creature did not flinch.

"Ah, so you must be an Amazon digimon who had relinquished her powers. Feh, you're nothing but a weakling now. Had you kept your powers, you would have been a worthy challenger but you're simply another meal for me. Now, hold still."

"_So, this is the creature reported to have been absorbing people and leaving piles of clothing across small towns across the planet. No doubt he is feeding himself with human nourishment before he finds Dimitri. How disgusting! I will not become your meal!"_

Reaching down in her pocket, Athenamon pulled out an O-fuda and threw it across. The creature shot the beam with a single eye beam and vaporized it. Athenamon knew that she had no other option but to flee. She hated to do so since it was against her pride but had no other option without her Amazon powers.

Taking no chance, she raced across in hopes of escaping the creature. However, it slowly stalked after her. She turned and saw it pacing slowly.

"_Why is he moving slowly? He knows he can catch up to me and kill me. He's toying with me!"_

Looking up, Athenamon pounced up to the top of a temple roof and ran across. She looked ahead to find the other side of the roof and prepared to take a leap off.

Before she could jump across, the creature phased out in front of her. Athenamon began her assault and threw out several punches. It dodged each of her blows effortlessly. Athenamon went for a standing sidekick, which was easily countered. She jumped back and cupped her hands together.

"I...I may not have all of my Amazon abilities but I can still channel ki," the former queen responded.

"_Interesting, she still has the ability to gather ki and harness it into a weapon. Unfortunately for her, she is still far too weak to put a dent into me."_

Gathering an orange ball of ki inside her cupped hands, Athenamon forced her palms forward and launched out a flaring orange ki projectile.

"**_KIKOUSHOU!_**"

The creature braced himself for the attack and took it head-on. The area around him exploded and caused the entire temple to explode in the process. Athenamon jumped up into mid-air and performed her flight ability. Looking down, she could not sense the ki of the monster and panted.

"Is...No!"

Before she could react...

-

-

_**SQUISH!**_

-

The long tail of the creature stuck out and impaled through the woman's chest. Athenamon gasped out as excruciating pain shot throughout her body. She looked down to find the tail end struck through her chest and blood emerging out of the fatal wound. The tail brought her directly towards the creature, who was levitating from behind her. Athenamon's sapphire eyes glared at the monster and showed fear.

"Pathetic. That attack didn't even make me flinch even once. So this is the legendary Athenamon? Having been reduced to being nothing more than a human. You shouldn't have ever relinquished your power!"

"No... I made the right decision... Because it will be my adoptive son who slays you... Heh, I do not fear death... Go ahead and feed on me... For I will get the last laugh in the end..."

"Shut up! You're **_LYING_**! You good for nothing bitch ass slut!" the creature howled angrily.

"I'm afraid... not... Funny how you've recently been awakened and now... you're going to die...You'll be joining the two androids and Medusamon, you twisted son of a bitch..."

Spitting blood across the monster's face, he growled angrily and pushed the tail through her body further. Athenamon unleashed a loud banshee, which echoed throughout Kyoto for all to hear. Athenamon's eye color faded as she witnessed flashes of her entire life before her eyes.

"_Dimitri... I love you my son... I will never forget you. Omegamon, it appears we will be reunited in the after life... You have just signed your own death wish once you confront my son, creature... And so thus twilight has descended on my soul. Goodbye, everyone..."_

With that, Athenamon closed her eyes and released her final breath of life. Her body immediately broke down and exploded into data fragments. Her clothing dropped to the ground and left the creature without a meal to feed upon.

"Damn woman. Oh well. At least she's dead. Now, to find that Dimitri boy and take his time portal device!" the creature declared.

He flew off into the distance and begun his immediate search for Dimitri. However, he would be in for a rude awakening once he confronts the boy.

The clothing of the now deceased Athenamon blew across the winds and carried them away. In short of a few days, her one and only adoptive son would avenge her.

Relinquishing her powers to Dimitri and the Holy Blade, Athenamon had retired from her position as queen and lived a new life on earth for the last ten years. Since then, Dimitri had done as his adoptive mother had told him. Another time line was saved, the antidote has eliminated the D-Virus, the two Artificials were defeated and the future was being rebuilt.

However, there was yet one enemy left to contend with. Athenamon's life was now cut short by the mysterious creature identified as Virus, Datamon's ultimate creation. He has ended Athenamon's life but she had given him final message that her son would avenge her.

The question is: What actually occurred during Dimitri's journeys across time? What did he do to change the fate of one future? The final installment of the series will reveal that to all.

* * *

**_(PREVIEW)_**

Max: Sup, bitches? This is it. The final installment. All I can say is be prepared for a recap of the events from the Artificial and Virus Sagas plus some exclusive scenes involving Dimitri using the device for the first time and a romantic scene with Karin.

Keke: The final segment is entitled...

**The Fate of a Timeline Saved! Dimitri Looks Ahead to a Peaceful Future!**

Max: Don't miss it or you'll be sorry!

* * *

One more chapter. It shouldn't take long for me to cover that since 75 percent will mostly be recap of events from the Artificial and Virus Sagas. I took someone's suggestion that Athenamon dies and I thought this would be an effective scenario to play with. Also, her outfit is based off that of Kaoru Kamiya from _Rurouni Kenshin_. :P

Well, just one more chapter to go. After that, I'll use the remainder of the summer free time to work on my YuYuGiDigiMoon story. I may start working again this summer. Hopefully, it won't consume that much of my writing. Until then, peace!


	11. ﻿The Fate of a Timeline Saved!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ manga is written by Akira Toriyama while the anime is owned by Toei. Funimation licenses the DBZ American version. However, Sonja, Jax, the D-Virus, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Faith and Dimitri belong to me. Athenamon (and Victory Mode), Medusamon, Ceresmon and the Digital World's Amazon Kingdom are concepts that rightfully belong to Belletiger. Don't not use them without my and the respective author's full permission._

See? I told you all I'd get the next chapter up quickly. :P

This story was a real priority. I need to get this done before I catch up with my anime crossover series. That'll be a major project to complete that'll last through the whole summer.

I want to thank to those who have stayed with me for each update. This story could have easily been finished but I've had two factors to worry for: school and my Rajita story.

This chapter will mainly be a recap of what occurs in the Artificial/Virus Sagas. So, plenty of nostalgic moments. :D

This story is dedicated to all of my fans. Now, without further ado, let's see that finale to this movie!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Zero Two opening theme ****_Target Akai Shougeki)_**

**_-_**

_**The Fate of a Timeline Saved! Dimitri Looks Ahead to a Peaceful Future!**_

_-_

_-_

**May 13, 2022/Outside an underground shelter/ Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/4:38 PM**

Several years have passed since the day Athenamon left the kingdom. Mimi and Dimitri had moved in to settle into the underground shelter under what used to be the apartment complex Tai and Kari used to live in. Every now and then they would occupy their new home and spend half a year with the Amazons back in the kingdom.

Dimitri hasn't let the move bother him much as he dedicated most of his time training. He trained with the sword to become a better swordsman and has molded his body into near perfect fighting shape. He remained his mother's most effective bodyguard.

As for Karin, she would appear often to visit Dimitri and his mother. Each time she would come back to tell them about her daily life with a family she had grown accustomed to living with from the 'other world' she has traveled from.

Today is the day Dimitri prepares to set out to change the course of history in the other time line that his adoptive mother had told him about. In that specific time period: Tai was still alive, Burizalor was preparing to launch a revenge campaign against the Digi-Destined and the Artificials have yet to appear. This was the perfect opportunity to embark on his trek across time.

The time portal device was completed by Herodramon and delivered to the warrior.

Standing outside of their new underground shelter, Dimitri faced the sun in the background with Faith by his side. Mimi, Palmon and Karin watched from the background to see their beloved preparing to leave. Tears of happiness swelled up in Karin's eyes.

"Well, guys. This is it. It's time that I made a difference and change the fate of one time line. I will prevent this nightmare from effecting another time period," Dimitri stated with determination.

"Tell me. Did Herodramon say he found that device from the Odaiba Technology Research center?" Karin asked her friend.

"That's right. If you're asking, how he got it? I have no detail on that myself. It really doesn't matter since it's the only real tool that comes close to time travel. Herodramon said he and Magnamon made a few modifications. Mom really helped out in finding that device with Herodramon. I owe you two for everything."

"No problem, Dimitri. I'm always here whenever you need mother dearest!" Mimi said proudly. "Oh and I did hear Herodramon say he might develop some pods based on that device's tech- you know."

"Yeah, so I heard. He wants to build time pods. I wish him luck on that," Dimitri smiled, brushing his hair to the side. "Hopefully, it'll be better than this small device I have here. Oh well. That can wait."

"Ready to go, Dimitri?" Faith looked up at his partner.

"Yeah, it's time. Everyone, we're leaving now. Wish us luck."

Karin nodded her head and raced across to her friend. The boy faced Karin and felt her embrace the boy. She cried tremendously and looked directly into his eyes. Dimitri couldn't bring himself to look away and embraced her.

"Have a safe journey, Dimitri-kun. I just wished I could have joined you."

"I'll be fine, Karin. You stay and take care of my mother with Palmon. I'll be sure to tell you everything on my journey. I'm really looking forward to meeting the old Digi-Destined, including Tai, Uncle TK and my father."

The girl smiled and wiped her tears away, "Yeah. Not to mention your mother of the past. Maybe you'll notice differences between her and your mother now. But, be careful with this Burizalor monster."

"I'm sure I can take him. No, I know I can take him! After the crap the two androids have put me through, I know I can crush him. But, you make sure to keep yourselves safe from out of the androids' sights."

"I will. Besides, that barrier will keep us out of their radar. You just go do what your adoptive mother told you to do. Change the course of time and prevent another future like this to ever occur. I know you can do it!"

"Thanks for the encouragement guys. I will keep that hope and faith," Dimitri blinked, smiling. "Well, I'm off guys! Let's go, Faith!"

"Right!"

Pressing the switch at the bottom of the handheld device, Dimitri turned to watch a maelstrom form and materialize into the shape of a portal doorway. A green light was released from out of the doorway and shone across toward the boy's direction. Dimitri kneeled down and picked Faith up. Then, giving his mother and girlfriend a final wave, he jumped through the portal with his digimon partner.

"I hope they'll be fine," Mimi prayed for her son's survival.

"Ah, they'll be just fine," Karin reassured the woman.

"How can you be sure?" asked Palmon.

Watching the portal close up away from them, a smile crossed the Sailor warrior's face. The symbol of Sedna flashed across her forehead as she visualized Dimitri safely crossing the passage across time and space.

"I just know that's all. He's in good hands."

* * *

"_**And Karin would be right. She's always right. Well not all the time. Anyway, I do make the safe passage across time and space into the past. I had placed the approximate time coordinates on the day Burizalor and Lady Myotismon would prepare to enter Earth's realm to attack and await Tai. Well, weren't those two in for a rude awakening! The date was August 17, 2003. Perhaps the most important date in our lives since that was the day everything would perform a 180."**_

* * *

**August 17, 2003/Digital World/Sector YVERN-09736/Outskirts of Myotismon's Fallen Castle/3:34 PM**

Burizalor turned as he laughed in triumph over his enemies. Lying across the battlefield were the battered forms of Leomon, Flamedramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Stingmon, Angemon, Angewomon, Were Garurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Seadramon and Altur Kabuterimon. They had easily been handled by the tyrant. The Digi-Destined, New Generation and Originals, all watched in horror. Their digimon were soon about to become deleted in a matter of moments.

They had all fought to protect the doorway between the two worlds. Now, Burizalor was in the process of entering the real world to unleash his wrath upon the human race. There was no Omega X to stop him either. The smiling goddess of victory crept across the tyrant's face.

"Now, shall we move onto the human realm, Burizalor?"

The tyrant eyed each Digi-Destined and licked his lips. "Not just yet. I want to have a little fun with our little friends some more. I want to savor the moment I exterminate each of Taichi's friends one by little one. I almost forgot that I would kill Joe and his pet for attacking me behind my back. Then, I'll exterminate the pathetic louse who once reigned as the Digimon Kaiser. Then, his poor excuse of a grasshopper partner will be next!"

Before Burizalor prepared to begin the childrens' executions, the soldiers were sent hurtling out through the vortex in masses. The bodies dropped to the ground in droves and there were large cannon-sized holes through their chests. Lady Myotismon and Burizalor turned with perplexed looks on their faces. More soldiers came flying through as body parts scattered across. Burizalor questioned this and evaluated the body parts laying on the ground. Lady Myotismon, nonetheless, was stunned.

"What the hell caused all of that?" Matt asked, with a perplexed look.

"Gross! I'm going to be sick!" Yolei whined.

"Those soldiers were taken out and sliced into pieces? but how?" Ken wondered.

Suddenly, their questions would be answered as a Pegasusmon flew right out of the vortex and on his back was Dimitri Ishida. He wore his attire from the future: gray pants, a blue vest with a black muscle shirt underneath, the insignia of Hope on his vest, golden boots and the Holy Blade sheathed on his back and strapped down. The Pegasusmon landed and the mysterious boy jumped off. The Pegasusmon was actually Faith after Dimitri had found the Digimental of Hope during his excavations in his journeys across the Digital World. Jumping off Pegasusmon, he stroked away the hair that covered his forehead and turned to pierce his icy blue eyes at the terrifying villains.

"Yes. Can we help you with something, earthling?" Burizalor asked with authority.

"Burizalor. I am here to kill you," the mysterious boy responded calmly, with slight malice in his voice.

xxxxx

"_**That was when I made my first impact on the scene in the past. Burizalor didn't know who he was dealing with. I easily disposed of his legion of soldiers in seconds. Then, it was down to him and that conniving witch, Lady Myotismon."**_

xxxxx

"...Taichi isn't the only Chosen Child who is able to perform the legendary power of Digital Fusion! You're also looking at another, standing in front of you at this very moment!"

"What!" Burizalor shouted in utter disbelief, his eyes widening.

The boy grinned nonchalantly and grinned his father's trademark smile. But was he just being delusional or was he hiding a real power? Whatever it maybe, Burizalor sure wasn't buying into it. He stifled a chuckle and then broke out into joyous laughter.

"Ha! I've never met anyone who could play such a bluff such as you! That's a good one, boy! Ha! Ha! Can you believe what he's saying, my lady?"

"Burizalor. He obviously is joking. He can't be a fusion warrior. I'll see it when I believe it."

xxxxx

"_**That's what you think, you fools."**_

xxxxx

The boy smiled and tilted his head up. The ground started to shake a little and rocks were lifting up due to the amount of gravity increasing. Faith felt his partner's ki shooting up rapidly in succession with his aura. The boy looked down at his partner and clenched his fists tightly. His body shone with a tremendous aura of golden yellow light. This caught Burizalor and Lady Myotismon both by surprise as their laughter abruptly stopped. They felt the increasing force of ki increasing from both Dimitri and Faith.

"No... **_IT CAN'T BE!_**" Burizalor screamed, his face contorting into fear.

The slain bodies of the soldiers that surrounded the boy were all lifted by the force of Dimitri's power-up. Faith was immediately encased inside a digital orb and underwent his digivolutions at once. The boy had a D-3 at the side of his pocket and it released a bright golden flash of light. Faith digivolved from his Patamon form and straight into his champion form, Angemon. Then the boy's Crest of Hope shone to give Faith the power to digivolve to ultimate.

TK watched from the sidelines and recognized it as the same crest symbol he possessed. Once the crest powered up, Faith immediately reached his ultimate form, Magna Angemon.

Burizalor couldn't stop trembling as he witnessed the boy and Magna Angemon merging together as streams of golden light. Lady Myotismon couldn't believe what was transpiring and would become a witness to a Digital Fusion for the first time.

The Digi-Destined could only watch in astonishment as the boy levitated off the ground. Soon, they would be even more shocked when Faith spun around him.

In an instant, the boy transformed into a beam of light and entered Faith's body. Their combined powers increased dramatically as Burizalor appeared horrified by the events. Terrifying, nostalgic images of Omega X taunting him in his mind through the form of mind games to mentally break him down. The tyrant stepped back as his face became covered in nervous sweat.

"Their power! He... He has the same power as TAICHI!" Burizalor screamed out in panic.

Burizalor easily recalled what Omega X did to him three and a half years ago. Not wanting to be reminded of the humiliating defeat, the tyrant walked backwards and uttered a dry throat gasp.

In place of Dimitri was Angemon X. His sights on Burizalor and ready to go for the kill.

xxxxx

"_**And it was there I would silence the tyrant. Now, Tai won't have to deal with him! I heard even Tai's mentor, X, couldn't predict my arrival."**_

xxxxx

**"BURIZALOR!"**

Hearing his name being called upon, Burizalor looked up to find Angemon X standing on top of a cliff with his hands extended out. His eyes widened in horrified disbelief over the boy escaping his attack.

"No... That's... _THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_

In response to the villain's outburst, Angemon X launched out a projectile beam and targeted the villainous duo. However, Lady Myotismon and Burizalor were both able to jumped out of the blast's direction. They looked up to find safety in mid-air and remained safe from Angemon's X attack.

"ARGH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL..." Burizalor bellowed out before he cut himself off mid-sentence.

Sensing Angemon X's presence, he looked up to spot Angemon X dropping down with the Holy Blade overhead. He held out his blade and flew towards Burizalor. The evil tyrant stiffened in shocked fear as his heart stopped beating and breath leave his lungs. He couldn't even move a muscle. Angemon X swooped down and sliced down at Burizalor with one stroke of his Holy Blade. Within a matter of moments, Angemon X stood still as time suddenly stopped. Burizalor's face was frozen with a gaping mouth and widened eyes. A lone formed across his waist with his upper body sliding off. Red blood oozed from out of the sliced halves.

His upper body was cut off from his other half within seconds. Lady Myotismon could only look on in disbelief. She couldn't believe it but she saw it. Now Burizalor has met his match and his final fate.

However, the fused warrior was not finished with dealing with the defeated tyrant. Angemon X raised his blade back and then cut right through Burizalor. Then he sliced at him again, and again, and again. He kept repeated the process until all that was left were shredded pieces of Burizalor. Pieces of his skin and robotic parts were floating around. Angemon X powered up his fist and wrenched back. His fist started glowing and released a powerful ki beam to disintegrate Burizalor's remains. In a matter of moments, the once powerful tyrant was reduced to dust and charred remains.

The Digi-Destined were stunned beyond belief as history was being rewritten before their eyes. They couldn't believe that a Digi-Destined that they are unaware of was able to perform the fusion with his digimon. In addition, this same boy easily defeated the most feared tyrant the Digital World has ever encountered.

Angemon X sheathed the Holy Blade and glanced up directly at Lady Myotismon, who was beyond shocked by the turn of events.

xxxxx

"_**Yes, I had rewritten history and this time line would forever change once I had slain the once powerful Burizalor. Lady Myotismon was easily dealt with but next would come an even greater challenge: confronting Tai himself."**_

xxxxx

"Pleased to meet you, Taichi. My name is Dimitri. As you can see, my partner, Faith, here is a Patamon, much like Takeru. My crest represents the symbol of Hope."

"Of _THE_ Hope? But I thought TK was the only one to inherit that crest trait?"

"Partially true but I would eventually receive it, too. I can tell you this. I am not from this time period. I came from twenty years in the distant future."

"From the future? Twenty years distant! Wow, that's incredible!" Tai exclaimed in shock.

"Unbelievable!" remarked Agumon.

xxxxx

"_**I would tell him my uncle is TK and father was Matt. He was shocked to say the least but he was even more so when I told him about the impending threat to come."**_

xxxxx

"About a year from now, specifically on December 17, 2004, at about 10:00 am, in the city of Kyoto, three ruthless monsters will appear. They will will bring forth the impending apocalypse. Nothing will stand in their way. Their powers are indescribable. They're monsters, Tai. That's all I can say about them. They're truly monsters. They will leave a trail of death and chaos. But that's not all; their bodies contain a deadly virus known as the D-Virus. In order to completely wipe out entire populations, they will spread the virus anywhere they go. Millions have died from the virus itself but millions of others were slaughtered by the monsters themselves. It's a living nightmare."

"So, what are these guys? Evil dimensional beings? Digimon?" Tai demanded to know from the time traveler.

"No. They're deadly artificial beings created by a digimon. The name of this digimon is Datamon."

xxxxx

"_**Tai was horrified to say the least. But he and his friends needed to know. My mother, father and uncle were all there. They had every right to know. But, I asked Tai to keep my birth a secret from my biological parents. I didn't think Matt and Mimi were ready to know that I was their son twenty years from the future. Tai showed no fear and was eager to fight the Artificials. Knowing he would truly turn back the Artificial threats, I gave him the antidote to combat against the D-Virus. I returned back to my time to stay with my mother and Karin. I would not go back to the past until a year and a half later.**_

_**Then, by the time I returned, I noticed differences in the time line I visited. In this time line, three Artificials did show up. However, only the two showed up in my time with the third one missing but later confirmed by Herodramon that the third one had deactivated itself. There was no identification on that third android. However, in this time line, the three artificials that appeared in Kyoto were the models named Funkymon, Elfmon and Ice Ladydevimon. Funkymon would later be revealed Datamon. I was horrified when I saw how different these artificials appeared. These androids assumed digimon forms since Jax and Sonja were once human beings modified into killing machines. They were much weaker than Sonja and Jax from my time."**_

xxxxx

Looking down at a near mile-sized crater, Dimitri's eyes widened in horror. Inside the crater was the head of the now obsolete Elfmon. Dimitri's eyes were widened in shock. Something was obviously wrong.

"What…… What in the hell is this? I've never seen this artificial before."

"Yeah. I can't confirm it. Nothing that we've seen before. I doubt there's a digimon like this."

"You're right. This isn't one of the artificials that killed Datamon. The artificials aren't even supposed to be in digimon forms."

xxxxx

"_**I would be informed by the Digi-Destined that my father had destroyed Elfmon. Funkymon got rid of Ice Ladydevimon for failure. As I arrived to meet with the Digi-Destined, Datamon under the guise of Funkymon fled to his laboratory. We chased in oursuit of him but were too late to prevent him from awakening the real androids: Artificials Jax and Sonja. Then, much to my surprise, the third artificial was awakened to personally assassinate Tai: Black War Greymon.**_

_**However, there was a major difference in the motives behind these artificials. The Jax and Sonja of this time never had any interest in killing innocent people. They were also abnormally stronger than their counterparts from my time. Yes, Jax did dispose of Datamon as he and his sister conspired to turn on him. They left with Black War Greymon to find Tai. In fact, there was also another major difference in this time line. Tai would catch the D-Virus much later than I predicted. He was supposed to have caught the virus and died several months before. Fortunately, he was taken to shelter and given the antidote while we dealt with the Artificials."**_

xxxxx

"For the final time, you better not release it!" Datamon roared out, glaring directly at Sonja. "Do **_NOT_** release Black War Greymon!"

Suddenly, just as Datamon had his back turned, a hand protruded through his neck. This hand came directly from Jax. Datamon uttered a wheezing gasp as he saw Jax's hand sticking out his throat. The machine digimon noticed red-oil dripping down from his large open wound. Barely managing to speak, he turned around and faced Jax. He gripped his bleeding robotic neck and struggled to move.

"Damn you... You piece of scrap metal... You'll never send me to the depths of hell. You won't!"

"Oh but you see. I already have," Jax murmured directly to Datamon.

Before Datamon could do register a single movement, Jax jumped up and blasted the machine digimon's head clean off his body. His entire android body was destroyed by Jax's single blast shot. This caught the Digi-Destined by surprise to the turn of events. The head of Datamon rolled directly toward the Digi-Destined. Davis looked down at it with sheer disgust.

"To... hell... with you... Jax... I shall... see you... there... soon... enough..."

"Ha. Cocky for a dead man," Sonja remarked, smiling.

Picking up the head of Datamon, Jax crushed with his bare hands effortlessly in little time. All that remained of Datamon were mechanical parts and pieces of robotic brain matter scattered on the floor. Some blood stained the artificial's hands. Jax wiped off the blood and the brain gush off of his hands. At last, he and Sonja were free from Datamon. They were set to freely explore the world in their pursuit of Taichi Kamiya.

xxxxx

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets drop it, hurry it up and open it!" Jax ordered, waiting for his sister to drop the sleeping capsule containing the third artificial.

"You're the boss," she smirked, holding the near ten-ton capsule with only her right hand overhead.

With that, Sonja dropped the capsule and wiped her hand clean. The brother stopped near the capsule and pressed the activation button to pop open the capsule's glass top. They watched patiently as the capsule top opened up successfully. Inside, they could see a tall, creature that looked like War Greymon. In fact, it did look like War Greymon. Except this one has black armor & skin and yellow hair. His eyes were bright yellow with black pupils inside of the eyes. Unlike War Greymon, there was a cold and calculating presence to this mysterious artificial. Not even Dimitri from the future could have predicted this.

The monster managed to open his eyes and sat up from out of the capsule. He studied his surroundings and stretched out his muscular arms. Springing to his feet, the mysterious android looked up to the sky and then noticed the twin androids that set him free of his dormancy within the capsule.

The Digi-Destined were just as shocked as ever. Now they weren't going to handle with two artificials but three of them. Three gruesome power houses still aimed to find and destroy Tai Kamiya at all costs.

"He looks just like War Greymon but very different!" TK observed the dark artificial. "Dimitri, I don't like the looks of this!"

xxxxx

"_**I also had the opportunity to see my father in action and I must say he was impressive. He held his own against Sonja but her infinite stamina was the deciding factor that would lead to my father's defeat."**_

xxxxx

"Come get you some, android!" Metalla X bellowed out, flew directly out at the female artificial.

Opening his hands, he unleashed an array of energy blasts upon his intended target. They were only able to slow her down which gave Metalla X enough time to slam against Sonja's back. The force of the impact sent Sonja plummeting towards the ground below.

"Wow. I never really thought my young father was capable of this much power before. But he has to stay focused!" Angemon X stated, observing Metalla X carefully.

Metalla X grabbed Sonja and aimed to release an devastating energy blast. Instead, he changed his mind immediately and threw a punch across. Sonja saw his attack coming and phased out of his reach. Metalla X turned and found Sonja flying out from the corner of his eyes. She forced a vicious side kick with her right leg came and slammed it against Metalla X's chest. Metalla X grunted from the blow as Sonja followed it up with a punch into her opponent's chest. The Digital fused warrior dropped down to his knees and struggled to stand up.

_"Oh no! My father is weakening! Just like in my time, Sonja and Jax have an unlimited power supply!"_ Angemon X thought, angrily watching the fight and grinding his teeth.

Suddenly, Sonja delivered another direct punch into Metalla X's chest to force him back. Jumping further back from her staggering opponent, Sonja flew directly at Metalla X and delivered a vicious spinning kick into the warrior's right arm. In the process, a loud snap echoed out from the spot as several bones were broken in Metalla X's arm. He howled out in excruciating pain and noticed his arm limping on his right side.

xxxxx

"_**Just like in my time, Jax and Sonja proved their superior power. We were defeated effortlessly and it seemed there would be no hope. However, much to my surprise, they did not finish us off. They left us and even spared Davis' life. That was when the twisted love relationship between him and Sonja would start taking root. Even he tried to hid that from us though. **_

_**Anyway, this came as a shock to me. Even Leomon pointed out the differences that were taking place in this time period. Tai was still alive, three different artificials showing up in Kyoto, the two androids from my time showing less aggression & being more powerful, and let's not forget Black War Greymon. But there would be another factor that would throw off my fore sights. The arrival of Virus was unexpected.**_

_**You see. He came from a third alternate time line similar to my own. However, he came after killing an alternate me and stealing a newly crafted time traveling pod developed by Herodramon. After that, he used that pod to arrive in this time line one year before my first arrival. He would burrow underground for the next couple of years until sometime before the attack at Kyoto. Virus would feed upon people to make himself stronger.**_

_**The reason he came to this time was to absorb two components: Jax and Sonja. By absorbing them, he would achieve his perfect form."**_

xxxxx

Confronting an injured Cyberleomon, Virus explained his true motives upon his arrival in the past, "You need to realize that these two artificials are very swift and deadly. Now you may know that the combined powers of such warriors as Omega X, Metalla X and Burizalor were strong enough to compose my design. But their powers pale in comparison to the unlimited energy the two artificials possess. I thrive on that kind of energy. But there was one small flaw. From the time period that I arrived from, I found out that the artificials were gone somehow. They either were stuck in the Digital World or were destroyed. I waited for them to return back into Earth, but I couldn't afford to wait anymore. I dispatched of poor Dimitri, stole the new time pod he was preparing to activate and hijacked it. Wasting no time, I activated the switch and arrived here in this time period. Seeing that I was in need for nutrition, I de-evolved back into an insect-like state and borrowed myself underground where I stayed there dormant for the last few years. And all of that waiting was quite worth it for me."

"But why this particular time?" Cyberleomon asked, seeking answers from the bio-android.

"I really don't know because all I did was push a button. I managed to hi-jack a pod that was supposed to arrive here for some particular reason, but it really didn't matter to me anymore, I am now here. I shall find what I am looking for."

_"Now it's starting to become clear. We've been trying to find out the reason why everything has been going out of proportion ever since Dimitri warned us of the arrival of the artificials, his predictions were completely becoming quite out of place and we've been wondering why that has been happening. And now I may have found out the answer to our problems. Yes, it was this guy who was meddling with time itself and hi-jacked that time pod!"_

"The computer confirmed to me one other detail," Virus continued on.

"What's that?"

"Once I absorb the two artificials, I shall become the most powerful force ever!"

"But why! You already the strongest warrior in your own time period!"

"That maybe true but all I am carrying out Datamon's will. I was designed by my creator to absorb Sonja and Jax. I have no other alternative to my existence!" Virus declared, a smile twisting across his face. "Of course, it could be the data and DNA of both Burizalor and Myotismon that fuels my desires of more power."

xxxxx

_**"In response to threat of the artificials and Virus, we made an agreement to borrow Azulongmon's Time Room dimension. It was my father and I that entered first. Then, Tai and Kari used it afterwards. As soon as myself and Matt left the room, we raced off to find out that Virus had already absorbed Jax. He was only one more step to reaching his perfect form.**_

_**My father, blinded by his own arrogance, allowed Virus to absorb Sonja and thus reach his final form for the thrill of a good fight. Once Virus reached his perfect state, he made a mockery of my father and easily defeated him. It was up to me to step up and prove myself to everyone. I was determined to stop Virus. Knowing that the future of this time line was at stake, I would not stand down and let this son of a bitch get away with turning the two worlds into a living hell. I would fight in the name of my father, my uncle, my mother, Tai, Athenamon, my Amazon sisters and for the time lines."**_

xxxxx

"What a extraordinary power! Yamato can't possibly match up with you," Virus gloated, facing Angemon X.

"I'll never let an artificial demon like you go wild again," declared Angemon X. "You see it was your kind that destroyed my future! My world was turned into a living hell! I won't let you destroy the two worlds of this time line!"

As he listened to warrior ranting on, Virus smirked and pierced a gaze into his opponent's eyes. One possessed eyes of burning, passionate hatred while the other was confident.

"You see. That's why I'm going to slay you here! Virus, I swear to the gods and goddesses that I won't let you destroy the future again!"

xxxxx

"_**Even after the years of training under Athenamon and my uncle, I was never able to defeat the artificials. After my training in the time room and achieving a stronger form in my Digital fused form, I still couldn't land a blow on Virus. He showed me that speed will almost certainly trump power. It was a foolish mistake on my part and it's no wonder my father never bothered to use that bulky form.**_

_**In startling turn of events, upon my defeat, Virus made a worldwide announcement that he would host an event called the War Games. He challenged the strongest warriors across Earth and the Digital World to fight him. I would once again train inside the time room provided by Azulongmon. My father, Tai, Kari, TK, Leomon and the rest of the Digi-Destined agreed to take part in the event.**_

_**But, the first to answer to Virus' challenge was Tai. It would be a breath-taking battle between two powerful warriors. The Earth and the Digital World watched the event as everything they held dear was at stake. Tai would concede from the battle in a shocking twist. Taking his place would be his little sister, Kari. **_

_**We doubted her chances and questioned Tai's decision. Nonetheless, she still took her place at the center of the battlefield and confronted Datamon's ultimate creation. She would not be strong enough and needed a boost.**_

_**Once Black War Greymon gave up his life and repented for the sins of trying to assassinate Tai, he threw himself toward Virus and paid with his life. Seeing Black War Greymon die before her eyes, Kari as Celesta X unlocked a new power. The power of Digital Fusion Level Two. Celesta X attained Amazing Grace."**_

xxxxx

"Im... Impossible," murmured Virus, breathing heavily and feeling excruciating pain within his perfect body.

Levitating down from above, Celesta X landed directly in front of Virus. Virus watched in frustration and anger building up. Celesta X glanced back with an angry, confident expression. Lightning cracked around her, despite the current lack of an aura surrounding her body. The Digi-Destined and the digimon all look down at the battle with awed expressions on their faces.

"Good work, Kari!" Omega X called out to his sister, showing support for his sibling.

"This has all been your own doing, Tai. Hasn't it? Kari is reading each of Virus' moves well in advance," said Leomon.

"It's not just that. My sister now is above Virus in every aspect possible. Believe me."

xxxxx

"_**And he was right. Tai proved us all right when he said his sister was above Virus in every aspect possible. Speed, power and durability. Virus had no chance of winning. Once spitting out Sonja, he was powered down to his previous form and on the verge of death. As a last resort, he inflated and threatened to blow up Earth. That was when my uncle TK stepped in..."**_

xxxxx

War Angemon paced toward the bloated Virus and then turned to face Celesta X. Her eyes looked directly into his. Virus uttered a small gasp in shock. War Angemon formed a tiny smile on his face, which attracted Celesta X.

"Hikari..."

"Takeru..."

Celesta X rushed over towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. War Angemon held onto her and could feel her head lean on his right shoulder. Hot streams of tears poured down his shoulder.

"Hikari, I know you and I have considered ourselves as best friends for a very long time. But I always wanted to say that I... I... I... see you more than just a friend, but as an equal and I love you dearly. Hikari, do you feel the same way about me? I need to know..."

Celesta X nodded in reply and smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. I feel the same way. Ever since I met you when you were a little boy, I've always liked you. But now, we've grown up together and I've grown to love you even more so. You're so sweet, gentle and... I... I..."

"And so are you. But this time, I have to do this to save you and everyone else."

"No, Takeru! Please don't do this! There has to be another solution!"

"Hikari. Do not worry. Where I'm going it's just like the Digital World. If I die, well I can't say for sure about my fate. I could be reconfigured sinc eyou guys can use the digicores. It worked out well with my brother and Sora many years ago. Remember?"

"Yes, but I want you to come home with me after this is all said and done! Myself, Davis, my brother, your brother, Dimitri, Ken, Sora and the others won't stand the thought of losing you!"

"Hikari. I love you, but I have to do this. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care for you and our friends. I'm doing this because... Well, quite frankly, you're stronger than I'll ever be and you're needed more. You've surpassed your brother and it's your time to run with the ball."

Upon hearing this, Celesta X choked out a gasp and then wiped her tears away. War Angemon smiled and fired a blast across. Suddenly, a gateway portal, similar to Magna Angemon's **_Gate of Destiny_**, formed from the blast. This was one of War Angemon's special abilities. Virus watched as he was quickly being sucked into the gate.

"Goodbye, Hikari..."

Celesta X pulled herself towards him and then planted a kiss onto the lips of War Angemon. She held onto him tightly and War Angemon returned the favor by holding her. He embraced her closer for a deep kiss. The two lovers have now revealed their secrets for the love towards each other, which wasn't a surprise to the other Digi-Destined. War Angemon released his grip and freed himself. To be sucked towards the portal gateway. He flew out directly toward Virus near the gate.

"All right, Virus! Since you don't seem to be moving into the hole, I might as well push you right in myself!"

"**_NO! DAMN YOU, TAKERU!"_**

War Angemon powered up and fired a blast directly at Virus, which had enough force to push Virus directly through the gateway. War Angemon then found himself getting sucked right in. Celesta X hollered out as she watched the portal close up instantly.

**_"TK! NO!"_**

xxxxx

"_**Even in another time line, TK shown his courage and unselfishly sacrificed himself. I had to stand by and watch my uncle die again. I was saddened but couldn't help but feel proud of him. Unfortunately, his noble sacrifice was in vain. Virus would return much stronger than ever and back in his perfect form. Once he returned, he started off by killing me in an instant.**_

_**He no longer would had interest in competition. It was all about life or death. I was made an example of by Virus and died before my father's eyes."**_

xxxxx

"It can't be!" Angemon X exclaimed in horror, feeling the demonic bio-android's presence.

"He's... He's back!" shouted Omega X.

Powerful winds blew back some of the small boulders away into a far distance. This wind became stronger and stronger by every second. Celesta X glanced over toward the dust cloud with a terrified expression. Her heart raced rapidly as she waited for the villain to show himself. She was even more saddened that it wasn't TK who returned.

Suddenly, a familiar hand pointed out through the cloud and fired away a golden ki-blast through the finger's tip. The blast was so fast that even all of the digimon weren't able to keep up with it. It went by past each of the digimon and the Digi-Destined, until it pierced right through Angemon X's chest. He howled out and flew back with blood spewing out from the chest's gaping hole. He fell down on the ground and immediately lost his life force in the process. He was now dead before realizing what had just killed him. Metalla X and Mimi watched with horrifying shocked expressions upon witnessing their son's death. Mimi screamed out in agonizing disbelief while Metalla X was speechless

**_"DIMITRI! _****_MY SON!!"_** exclaimed Metalla X. **_"VIRUS! YOU _****_SON OF A BITCH_****_!"_**

**_"DIMITRI! NO!"_** cried out Mimi as she raced over and kneeled beside her son's corpse.

The other fusion warriors look towards the dust cloud and it slowly starting to clear away. Just then, they could hear a familiar voice booming out from the cloud.

"So, was that Dimitri I just killed now? Hum, my what a rush!" Virus' voice called out

And out of the cloud, Virus stepped out to reveal himself back in his perfect, final form. A huge malevolent grin formed across the maniac's face and electrical streaks flowed across his charged-up body.

xxxxx

"_**Needless to say, I was out of it at this point. I would remain 'dead' for a bit. My father went ballistic and went all out to stop Virus on his way. He defended everyone, including my mother. When I was told of my father's heroic actions, I was surprised. On that day, I became proud of my father. Though, I was proud of my father for what he did to assist Kari. If it wasn't for her him, she wouldn't have overcome Virus in the final showdown."**_

xxxxx

Glancing directly at the struggling Celesta X, Virus smiled a sadistic grin. His voice bellowed out before breaking down into a triumphant laughter, **"SAY GOODBYE, HIKARI!"**

With that, Virus charged up his modified Positron Laser/Terra Beam combination attack and witnessed his gigantic beam overcoming Celesta X's charged up attack. She struggled with every fiber in her body and attempted to push more energy into her Seven Heavens Beam. Virus laughed as he aimed to push more force into his attack and overwhelm Celesta X in no time. Victory would finally be his until...

xxxxx

Out from the heavens, a metallic blue ki-blast plummeted down like a comet and struck Virus across the back. The villain howled out from the blow and slightly lost his footing. He glanced up to find the perpetrator. He looked above further and located none other than Metalla X levitating from above with one arm stretched out.

Virus growled angrily and turned towards him as if he were going to go kill him. With Metalla X distracting him, Virus made the fatal mistake of letting Celesta X recover.

**_"YAMATO! CURSE YOU!"_**

_"Now it's your chance, Hikari!"_ the spirit of TK cried out within Celesta X's thoughts.

Celesta X looked out as if she were a deep trance until she returned back to reality and became more motivated thanks to TK's encouragement. Screaming out, she launched out her Seven Heavens Beam and pushed more energy through her finishing attack. A massive explosion occured and the beam quickly overwhelmed Virus' Positron Laser/Terra Beam combo attack. Virus turned his back, became caught within the incoming beam and was immediately starting to become broken down.

"**_WHAT! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_**

Celesta X pressed onward and maintained her Seven Heavens Beam directly on the villain. Virus howled out as parts of his perfect body was melting away. The beam consumed through his hide and began to disintegrate him in the process.

**_"ARGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Concentrating more power into her finishing attack, Celesta X pushed the beam right through Virus and watched his body decomposing into cracked armor and melting skin. His once fully evolved body was disintegrating right before her very own eyes.

"This... is... **_IMPOSSIBLE!_** I'm **_SUPPOSED_** to be **_PERFECT!_**"

xxxxx

"_**The end result of the War Games was Celesta X defeating Virus. Kari had avenged TK and the nightmare of Datamon finally came to an end in this time line. During the aftermath of the War Games, I was wished back to life using the digicores from Azulongmon. Lives lost by Virus' wicked hand were restored and eventually TK would be revived after some trial in the Digital Afterlife. I was already gone by the time TK came back to life. **_

_**What about the two androids of the time line we saved? Well, Jax's whereabouts are unclear. Since he was one of Virus' victims, he was possibly revived and is on Earth somewhere. Hopefully not to cause trouble. Sonja and Davis would eventually get together a few years after the defeat of Virus. **_

_**I gave my farewell to my mother and father in that time. Faith and me set off back to my time to at last confront the two androids and avenge everyone they had killed. Mother. Karin. I'm coming home. Hopefully, I can somehow find Athenamon again. I look forward to seeing you all again. But first some unfinished business. Nightmares don't last forever, you two. You wake up and you know they are not there anymore."**_

* * *

**April 1, 2025/Earth/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/2:45 PM**

Back in the alternate future time, the two artificials were located within Odaiba. They were on yet another rampage across the city district in hopes of finding Mimi and Palmon to eliminate them. However, they remained safe underground thanks to the protective barrier provided by Herodramon and Magnamon.

Becoming impatient with searching, Sonja madly fired multiple energy blasts at a pile of debris and destroyed numerous buildings standing in her way. Needless to say, she was ever so P.O.ed and was desperate to vent out her frustrations out on something. Her brother, Jax, watched from a corner with his arms crossed.

"Man, if someone offered me twenty bucks every time you get on your period, I'd be a millionaire by now. I mean you're getting pissy about me killing a guy you thought was cute?"

The female artificial did not respond kindly to her twin sibling and continued to unleash numerous energy blasts rapidly, "You shut up! I'm still _not_ talking to you!"

"God, are you ever so annoying. You and that 'I'm better than you' bitchy attitude," Jax scoffed, looking annoyed.

"Everything I like you take away! Don't you think my bitchiness is justified!"

"Cause I killed that boy you thought was cute?"

"No!"

"Cause I destroyed that clothing store."

"**_NO!_**"

Suddenly, there was a sudden movement from a figure underneath a black Toyota truck. The figure reached for his semi-automatic pistol and pulled the trigger. As Jax was preoccupied with his sister, the bullet bounced right off his face. This managed to catch the android's attention and turned to find the source of the bullet. He glanced to notice an white-haired old war veteran dressed in his old military uniform. He lied on the ground with his gun directed at the artificial. The war veteran was horrified once he realized the bullet did not damage to Jax and trembled violently. Not even a single scratch on Jax's face.

"Well, what's this?" the android smiled with a perverted and sick thought in mind.

"You killed my son you demon!" the war veteran yelled, barely managing to stand.

"Ah, I see you're one of those war veterans. Pretty good aim there, soldier. Do you want to play a game? I bet you do, huh?" Jax blinked.

"Stay away from me, you murderer!"

As a last act of desperation, the old man fired more shots at the android. Jax simply paced forward slowly and allowed the bullets to bounce right off his body.

Jax kneeled down to look directly into the old man's terrified eyes, "I asked you. Do you want to play a game? Well, pops?"

Jax crouched down further and held a palm hand out in front of the old man's head. Trembling in fear, the old man looked into Jax's eyes and trembled violently. He knew that if he had made one false move and Jax would not hesitate to seal his fate in one murderous blast.

"Nah. I'll tell you what. Let's play a little game of Cowboy and Indian," the android changed his mind. "I'm the cowboy and you're the Indian. A'right there, old timer! **_DRAW!_**"

With that, the artificial pulled out his pistol out of the gun holster on his right hip and aimed with point blank range directly for the old man's head. The war veteran closed his eyes and prayed for God. He knew that this was a foolish mistake and would pay with his life.

"Please... Please, don't kill me," the old man begged for mercy, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, sorry pops, but you started it. I'm going to finish it," Jax smiled devilishly, placing a finger around the trigger. "Bang..."

Suddenly, a loud sonic scream echoed from the heavens and a massive blast of energy came plummeting down. Jax watched a bright flash of light covering the area and pushed the old man away. He jumped from the incoming blast and flew directly towards his sister.

The blast penetrated through the ground and destroyed the scale of the landscape. Jax and Sonja noticed the collateral damage from the result end of the explosive blast. They could only confirm this as the working of...

Angemon X quickly descended from the heavens and landed down to face off against his two long-time enemies. His eyes were fueling with burning hatred and passion.

"It's...It's Dimitri!" Jax exclaimed, his face twisted with annoyance.

"This is as far as you two go! It all ends here today!" Angemon X declared.

Upon hearing the warrior's threat, a grin forms across Jax's face. He was as confident and sure of himself as he's always been.

"What? Are you still alive? Don't you know wasting your effort like this makes you look retarded, Dimitri?" Jax said, chuckling. "I mean. How many times have we whooped your whiny ass? I've honestly lost count."

"Ugh and if that Amazon bitch wasn't enough. I still haven't paid her back for that loss! But this punk will do! How about I take him, bro?" asked Sonja, "It's a matter of principle."

"I don't give a fuck what you do," Jax sighed, tapping his foot. "But, look sis. We'll be blowing weeks worth of fun."

"Pssh! I don't give a shit! I've been in a bad mood all week!" Sonja shouted. "You hear that, kid? You picked the wrong time to pick a fight with me!"

She smiled and then launched a blast right out at Angemon X. He anticipated her attack and batted it aside with one hand. Angemon X vanished and quickly reappeared behind Sonja. She turned and was sent hurtling through a pile of debris from a right punch. Jax's mouth dropped at the feat performed.

"You... bastard! He's _SO_ dead!" Sonja screamed out, flying at the warrior. "Head's up!"

As she threw out a punch, Angemon X disappeared out of her reach. She turned and went for a spinning back kick. Angemon X once again vanished out of sight. He reappeared in front of Sonja and punches her in the face. The force of the blow sent her flying back. She retaliated by firing an energy blast out of her right hand, which Angemon X easily sidestepped.

Jax caught his sister and prevented her from crashing through the debris. He was shocked by the startling feats performed by Angemon X.

"God damn! He's changed! I don't know how but he's gotten too damn good!" Jax exclaimed, obviously in shock.

"Ugh, you..." Sonja muttered before screaming out. **_"I. HATE. YOU!"_**

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched," Angemon X stated, his eyes piercing a gaze towards the two androids. "Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like the people of this planet do. You fools, how do you think my uncle Takeru felt when you ganged up on him and he had no way out? Well, it's your turn. I hope you two enjoy it!"

"You've improved but not by much!" Jax exclaimed.

"Bro, let's _kill_ this son of a bitch!"

With that, the twins flew out at Angemon X simultaneously. He anticipated their moves and phased out of their reach. Jax turned and was taken down from a single punch by the warrior. Sonja put her hands out and launched several energy blasts. Angemon X easily batted the blasts away.

"_**THIS IS FOR JAGUARMON!"**_

He placed his hand right out in front of her and fired out a quick successive beam. She released a loud banshee that echoed throughout the city. Her body was quickly vaporized within the ensuing blast and let out her final screams. Her fate was forever sealed and deservedly so.

As the dust cloud cleared away, only Angemon X was left standing with his right hand extended out. Jax gasped in horror as his face contorted into shock. Sonja was so effortlessly defeated by the same warrior who was battered and beaten around like ease, but now Sonja had suffered the consequences and sent to her grave.

"No... I... I don't believe this! You killed her!" Jax exclaimed, coming to his senses. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Angemon X turned around and glared at him angrily. Jax's eyes narrowed and he prepared to attack him head-on.

"That was for my friends that you killed and this.. This... is for... **TAKERU!"**

Angemon X charged up his ki, flew out at Jax and easily took him down with a swift boot into his gut. He then followed it up with an elbow shot into Jax's face and left a dent on the android. The force of the blow sent Jax flying across. Jumping up into mid-air, Jax launched a huge blast at the fallen android.

**_"DIE!"_**

The warrior witnessed his blast engulfing the fallen android and exploding into a massive column of light. He saw the light dying down and saw a crater in place of where Jax lied. The fate of the two artificials had finally been sealed after nearly twenty years of angst and torment.

Angemon X descended back on the ground and quickly defused back into Dimitri and Faith. Dimitri looked up in the sky and deeply sighed. To him, his mission was not yet complete.

"Is it over? No, not yet. There's one more I can't forget about. Virus, I know you'll be hatching one day. And you know what? I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

**March 23, 2028/Odaiba/Outside of the new Tachikawa Residence/1:18 PM**

Three years have now passed and the cities worldwide were being restored after the devastation left by the artificials. The Digital World, too, has undergone major reconfiguration. Primary villages were restored and lost digimon lives were restored with the minor exception of a few. Athenamon, Omegamon, the Holy Beasts and a few of the Royal Knights were not revived since some of the aforementioned have asked not to be revived into digi-eggs. The time of peace has now come and no threats, on the destructive scale of the two androids, have occurred during those three years of peace.

Dimitri stood outside in front of his mother as he was now prepared to take another trip back into the present time. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt, brown army pants and black boots. Faith sat on top of his head. Mimi was standing in front of her son dressed in a pink long-sleeve shirt, a white skirt reaching down her knees and her hair was long, strawberry blonde. She kissed her boy on the cheek and stepped back with Palmon by her side.

"Tell, everybody hi for me," Mimi said to her son.

"And don't forget me," Palmon replied.

"Sure, no problem. I'll only be gone for a few weeks. I can't wait to tell them the news!" Dimitri smiled, standing beside the time traveling pod. "If Karin shows up, make sure to tell her I went off to see my friends in the past."

"Sure, thing," she nodded in reply.

Suddenly, a familiar figure waited behind a corner of a nearby building. Faith was the first to probe the dark presence and glanced towards the direction of where the figure stood. Even Dimitri quickly caught onto it and frowned.

"So, you sense him, Faith?"

"Dimitri. He's here."

"Mother. You and Palmon have to get back inside. Now," Dimitri whispered quietly.

"Ok, then. Lets go, Palmon!" Mimi called to her partner, pulling her towards the house.

As Mimi and Palmon fled inside the house, Dimitri and Faith were left alone to deal with their unwelcome guest.

"All right, Virus! I know you're there!" Dimitri called out.

Realizing that his cover was blown, the figure emerged from out of the corner and revealed himself as Virus. He had recently killed a woman Dimitri knew very well in Kyoto and went off on his search for the boy. However, he didn't expect Dimitri to know about his arrival.

"**_WHAT?!_** How...?" Virus muttered, glaring at Dimitri.

"I know all about your plan to kill me, hijack the pod that Herodramon worked hard to build, change back into an egg, and use it to go back in time to go absorb Jax and Sonja! Is that it? I guess I win the grand prize for such an obvious guess!"

Virus was shocked beyond belief by what Dimitri had said. It was as if the boy had read his mind and realized his true intentions.

"What? How? How did you know that!"

"I read your palm, big guy. Yep, you got a short life span coming right up," Dimitri chuckled, winking to Faith.

Virus steps out from behind the building and he confronted Dimitri with a perplexed look on his face.

"What do you mean that my plan won't work! You're talking big for someone in your position!" Virus hissed, his tail slamming through the concrete ground.

"Virus, your fully evolved form was certainly too powerful for me to stop, but I should be strong enough to deal with your present form!"

"Oh I see! You went into the past! That would explain why you know so much!" the bio-android nodded his head.

Dimitri simply smiled, "That's right. I've learned a whole lot about you and your purpose."

"But you've got to be damn crazy to think that you can defeat me. I've learned everything to know about you through one of Datamon's many spy insect robots. You shouldn't even be able to defeat Jax and Sonja, who are much weaker than I am."

Dimitri chuckled deeply and grinned nonchalantly, "Then why have Sonja and Jax disappeared in this time period?"

Virus realized at what he was saying and was quickly taken back at what he just said. Now his chances of absorbing the artificials have now gone down the drain. His chances of reaching his fully evolved form were no longer possible.

"You were the one to beat them!"

Dimitri smiled as he and Faith quickly fused together in succession. In their place was Angemon X, who now sported a golden aura. He looked towards Virus and held out his hands in front of the bio-android.

"But that's okay! I'll simply kill you and take your damn pod! Then, I can go back and rewrite history in your absence! If I can't dominate this time period, then I'll destroy another and enjoy seeing the looks of fear across your friends' faces!"

"Not when Tai's sister has gotten strong enough to deal with your perfect form! I don't want to fight here in Odaiba, especially in front of my own mother! We humans have rebuilt so much. Lets go somewhere else to fight!"

With that, Angemon X quickly unleashed his ki energy and sent Virus flying right across the heavens with tremendous force. He flew right in pursuit of the bio-android. The two eventually arrived far off from the city and in an uninhabited area of land on opposing cliffs. They stared at each other quietly, until Virus broke the silence.

"You…… You have gotten a lot stronger, Dimitri."

Angemon X quickly powers up and ascends into his ascended fusion level. He raised his fists.

"There's no way I'm going to let you go into the past!"

"Shut up, you good for nothing brat!"

With that, Virus pounced forward. Angemon X easily countered his attacks. Angemon X punched him and he flew back. He stopped while sitting on one knee. Angemon X's impact blow still shown as a dent on his face. Virus swung tail across, but Angemon X effortlessly caught it. Virus gasped in shock. Angemon X lifted Virus into the air by his tail and swung him around. He then released Virus, sending him sailing into the sky above. The bio-android stopped himself in mid-air and looked down at Dimitri.

"Heh, you're getting on my nerves boy!" Virus snapped until he calmly sighed and chuckled. "Oh, Dimitri, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

Angemon X looked up and overheard Virus. He waited to hear what the crafty bio-android was going to state.

"I might not know this but ever wondered what happened to you dearest adoptive mother? I do believe she had sapphire eyes, brown hair and the body of a goddess."

As the description became obvious, Angemon X gasped out in disbelief and clenched his fists tightly.

"Wha... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"The bitch had it coming, Dimitri! She was far too weak to do anything and I effortlessly killed her. You should have been there! It was truly a sight to behold! Now, you can join that whore in the after life!"

Virus cupped his hands together and gathered a massive amount of ki. He made sure to condense it into a ball before launching it into the form of a powerful beam.

"See how you like this technique!"

Virus began powering up his energy ball in the palm of his hands.

**_"TE-R-RA BE-"_**

"You... You..." Angemon X muttered, tears pouring down his cheeks and his body violently trembling.

He reminisced his entire life spent with Athenamon. The nurturing, training and love he received from the former Amazon queen. She was a second mother to the boy and even went as far as to sacrifice her power for Dimitri's sword. She granted him her power and wisdom. The boy opened his eyes as they turned sapphire, much like his adoptive mother's. The knowledge, power and wisdom of the great Athena were coursing through his body.

"_Mother! No, you can't be dead! I can still feel your presence within me! You're not truly dead because we are one! This one's for you, Lady Athenamon! Virus, I'm sending you to the depths of Hell where you belong!"_

Virus quickly gasped as he stopped his chant. Holding his hands far above his head, Angemon X formed a bright aura and created a massive ring of energy. His eyes flashed a sapphire color and the spirit of Athenamon appeared behind him.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! HIS POWER! NO!"**_

"**_THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER, VIRUS! IT ENDS HERE! NOW DIE!"_** Angemon X bellowed out at the top of his lungs.

With that, he launched an enormous holy beam at crafty bio-android. Virus stared down at the rising ki-blast with widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

**_"No! No! NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU!" _**

Virus unleashed an ear-piercing banshee as the ki-blast engulfed him and completely destroyed his body, which prevented him from every regenerating in the process.

The smoke cleared and the ground around Angemon X was deepened into a crater under his feet. He sighed and completely faded out of his fusion form and back into two separate entities: Faith and Dimitri.

"Now we can finally say that it's over," Dimitri said, a proud smile on his face.

"You said it!" Faith happily chirped.

Looking down at his feet, the boy sighed once realizing that Athenamon was gone. _"Lady Athenamon, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there to save you. I wish you hadn't completely isolated yourself. It would have been good to see you again but you gave me your power and wisdom. Somehow, I feel you are now apart of me."_

He kneeled down beside a water fountain and caught a reflection of himself. His eyes turned back to normal. He noticed the spiritual forms of Athenamon, Omegamon, his uncle Takeru, Jaguarmon and all of those killed by the artificials. The Amazon queen kneeled down and placed an arm around her adoptive son. He turned around and saw no signs of the spirits. Only Faith was sitting behind him. A smile crossed the boy's face as got up and walked alongside his digimon partner.

"_Lady Athenamon, I didn't think it would be you but thank you. Thank you for everything you've taught me about combat, love and compassion for life. Also, thank you, father. Thank you, Uncle TK. Thank you, Taichi and Hikari. Thanks, Digi-Destined. You have all helped me become a better human being and now thanks to you my future has been saved."_

xxxxx

Upon his return back to his home, Dimitri stopped and noticed Sailor Sedna standing outside the door. She apparently was waiting for her boyfriend and around her arms was a purple-spotted digi-egg. Faith flew down on Dimitri's left shoulder and blinked.

"Karin?" Dimitri murmured.

"Oh, Dimitri! I managed to catch you just in... What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story short, Karin. I'll tell you later but what's the digi-egg you have there?"

Looking down at the egg she was holding, a smile crossed her face. Dimitri examined it carefully and felt a familiar presence from within it. He gasped as soon as he recognized the familiar presence inside the digi-egg.

"J.. Jaguarmon!"

"What!" Faith gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you, Dimitri. You see the Underworld lord from the world I came from judges the souls of those who have died. Good souls are sent to paradise, evil ones to the Dark Area and those with slightly tainted souls to purgatory. Jaguarmon was a good soul and thus her data was contained. You see I do serve for Anubimon as a sort of ferry girl in exchange of him giving me a human body to go by. So, you can thank me for preserving her soul. Since the Primary Villages have been restored, I was fortunate to allow her soul and data to become reconfigured back into a digi-egg. Unfortunately, the souls of Athenamon, Omegamon and the others turned down the chance of being revived. They wished to remain in the after life because they had fulfilled their duties to save this world. They see you as the Earth's and the Digital World's greatest hero. You have earned each and everyone of their respects."

"Is that so?" Dimitri smiled, happy tears in his eyes. "That's great. I'm happy you managed to at least retrieve Jaguarmon."

"Anything to make you happy, my love," Sailor Sedna smiled, setting the egg beside Faith and pacing towards Dimitri. "I'm sorry about Athenamon."

"It's okay. Because I know she'll always be watching over me. In essence, she is apart of me now," Dimitri reminded himself of his eyes turning sapphire momentarily.

"I see. Well, if you truly believe so, then I admire you for that. Dimitri..."

"Karin..."

The two looked directly into each other's eyes until they embraced each other. Sedna stood on her tiptoes and reached up to plant a kiss on his lips. Dimitri returned a kiss and embraced her with his arms around her waist. Finally, after years of war and angst, Dimitri would finally settle down with his loved ones and continue to rebuild all that was lost by Datamon's androids.

Watching from inside the house, Mimi smiled and felt a tear drop from her eye.

"They're so cute together, Palmon."

"So, when you thinking they'll be tying the knot anytime soon?" Palmon asked her partner, her head tilted to one side. "Well?"

"Give them so time, Palmon. At least let them love one another before making that decision," Mimi replied. _"Then again, I was never married when Matt and I had Dimitri. The poor boy didn't even see his father in this time line. I'm the only family he's got left. Well, one day, I certainly hope he and Karin have kids one day. I've learned the quality of life and that good can certainly come out of terrible times. I certainly have no arguments becoming a grandmother. Dimitri, you've grown so much. I'll let you make the decision of marrying this girl and having children. You've certainly earned the time to settle down. Oh, Athenamon, wherever you are... Please, watch over us and pray for us to rebuild all that we have lost."_

Not realizing that Athenamon had perished, Mimi looked out the window and sighed. Still, she asked from the former Amazon queen to take care of them.

Nudging their noses against each other, Dimitri and Sedna kissed once more to signify their fond for one another. Their future would be unclear for the time being until Dimitri considers proposing to her.

"_I know one thing is for sure. The nightmare is at last over..."_ the young man thought, embracing Sedna.

A hopeful future has been set in place for him and his lover. And so another chapter in the life of the future hero begins.

xxxxx

**(Play Digimon Zero Two second ending theme ****_Itsumo Itsudemo)_**

* * *

And that at last concludes the movie fic of my Dimitri story. What did you guys think? Well worth the wait? I've been desperate to write for such a long time and now my dream has finally come true. I'm officially an avid Dimitri/Karin fan. Those two are meant for each other. No more angstiness! Hee:D

With this story complete, I can focus on my YuYuGiDigiMoon current series, _The Invasion of the_ _Rajita_. Ties of that series fit in some regards to my D-Fusion series all thanks to Karin/Sailor Sedna. There's a good chance we'll see some kind of crossover in the future anime crossover series.

Speaking of D-Fusion, this summer I am planning to release the special editions of my original D-Fusion stories. So, you guys caught scenes paraphrased out of my Artificial/Virus Sagas will new dialogue and whatnot added. In addition, I was given permission from _Zero 2_ author, _Ultra Sonic 007_, to use his characters in the finalized rewrites. So, there's a chance to see the likes of Darkheart and UmbraDevimon in the stories. :P

The release date for the D-Fusion: Ultimate Edition series will be near the end of June. So, keep your eye out for that. Future movie fics will be put on hiatus until I finish the Rajita arc.

That's all the news I have and I'll have plenty of time to write this summer. Until then, leave me a review for this story and tell me your favorite moments of the Dimitri mini-series. Until then, stay cool and peace out.


End file.
